Midnight in a Perfect World
by Dylan Dufresne
Summary: COMPLETE - Holly Gribbs was 1 of 5 people hired to replace a CSI who had left. Who was this person? What affect did they have on the CSI graveyard crew? A serial killer who shows up in Las Vegas with an agenda will answer these questions and more.
1. Summary

**Title: **Midnight in a Perfect World**  
Category:** Romance, Angst, Crime, Mystery  
  
**Rating: **R for a variety of reasons, but I can't give specifics as that would ruin the story. If you're reading this, you probably watch the show, so you know what to expect.  
  
**Summary:** At the beginning of Season 1, Holly Gribbs was one of five people hired to replace a CSI who had left the department. Who was this person and what affect did they have on the CSI crew who work the graveyard shift? A serial killer who shows up in Las Vegas with an agenda will answer these questions and a whole lot more . . .  
  
**Spoilers: **Everything up to the end of Season 3 is fair game. I run away into AU territory after that. It's my happy little twisted world.   
  
**Pairings: **Wouldn't you like to know! Okay, this is a Warrick fic, but all major characters are involved in the story, one way or another. Nothing kinky! Want more details? You'll have to read to find out, because I'm mean that way.   
  
**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own CBS, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or any of their characters, I'm just a poor writer with a dream. All other characters are mine. Try and sue me if you want, but I don't have any money. However, I do have a vast collection of carpet fuzz and killer dust bunnies.  



	2. Tuesday, July 15th, 2003

**Tuesday, July 15th, 2003  
  
10:47 pm **  
  
The night air is thick with nearly unbearable heat as Grissom and Catherine step out of the navy blue Tahoe and open the rear doors to retrieve their evidence kits. The normally quiet street is ablaze with red and blue flashing lights, chasing away the dark shadows. Unintelligible transmissions over police radios crackle through the air, amid the murmurs of curious bystanders.   
  
Stepping under the bright yellow crime scene tape, Catherine and Grissom approach Homicide Detective, Jim Brass, who is waiting by the front door.  
  
Hey Brass, Grissom says in greeting. Dispatch said it was a 419.  
  
Not your standard DB, the detective replies darkly. Coroner just pronounced.   
  
Who called it in? Catherine says, eyeing the crowd that has formed.  
  
Next-door neighbor. Says her dog ran across the lawn and kept barking at the patio doors to the bedroom, so she decided to take a peek. Spotted the body on the bed through the vertical blinds and called 911, Brass supplies.  
  
Pausing at the doorway, all three pull powder blue coverings over their shoes to protect the crime scene. Making their way carefully though the house, Brass rattles off the details of the victim. Melinda Greenwalt, age 29. 5'8, 140 pounds, according to her Nevada license. No violations on her record. Single. Accountant. Neighbor says no boyfriend, no pets. She hasn't seen Melinda for about a week.  
  
Entering the bedroom, Grissom stops short. The aroma of death hangs heavily in the stifling air. Taking a deep breath, he continues inside, Catherine right behind him.  
  
she says softly.  
  
The nude body is posed suggestively on the bed, thighs spread wide, her green eyes frozen in fear. With blood shot eyes, she stares blankly up at the two criminalists. Wordlessly, they put down their kits, pull on latex medical gloves and begin examining the room.   
  
Petechial hemorrhaging. No ligature marks, but her lips are blue, Grissom comments from behind his camera as he snaps a series of photos. Fingertips too.  
  
Stepping closer for a better look, Catherine examines a wound just below the ribcage on the victim's left side. This looks like a knife wound, but there isn't any blood, almost no bruising. Peri-mortem? Post-mortem maybe?   
  
Grissom answers, distracted. There's more bruising at the wrists. Robbins will be able to tell us more after post.  
  
Bright flashes bounce off the soft rose-colored walls as more photos are taken.  
  
Catherine looks around the room, then walks over to the closet door and opens it.   
  
This is odd.  
  
Brass asks.  
  
Everything is so . . . neat. Orderly, Catherine says. Even her shoes are lined up perfectly. Light to dark.  
  
She's organized, so what? the detective replies.  
  
Stepping back, Catherine gazes at a dresser next to the closet. An expensive looking gold watch lays next to an open jewelry box full of necklaces and earrings on top of the polished wooden case.  
  
Aside from the bed, nothing has been disturbed. Definitely not a robbery, Catherine observes dryly. There's gotta be close to two grand on this shelf alone.  
  
More flashes as Grissom takes more pictures.  
  
Catherine, help me turn her over. I think there's something on her back, Grissom requests as he examines the shoulder of the victim.  
  
I'll do it, Brass offers.  
  
You need gloves, Grissom replies as Catherine walks back over to the bed.  
  
As the woman is rolled onto her stomach, Grissom's eyes widen.  
  
What the hell? Brass exclaims.  
  
The words YOU'RE MINE WHORE' have been carved in her flesh in four inch high letters and a white, folded piece of paper has been wedged into the shallow track.   
  
Oh my god, Catherine gasps.   
  
Carefully removing the piece of paper from the wound, Grissom begins to unfold it. "It's addressed to someone named 'Strawberry,' he says. "Maybe the lab will be able to lift some prints." Opening a plastic envelope, he slides the partially folded, blood soaked paper inside and seals it.  
  
"The vic is a redhead," the detective notes. "Maybe it's for her."  
  
"Possibly." Pushing his glasses up on his nose with the back of his hand, Grissom examines the wounds closely. She was alive when this happened. Look at the bruising.  
  
That's a lot of hate, Brass remarks, grimacing at blood crusted cuts. How could she have stayed still with that going on?  
  
Unconscious maybe? Catherine suggests. We hope.  
  
There isn't very much blood. Looks like she's been cleaned, Grissom remarks as he sweeps his flashlight across the sheets. Her hair has been washed very recently.   
  
Want me to process the bathroom? Catherine asks, looking over her shoulder towards the hallway.  
  
Grissom nods, then turns to Brass. We need to make a call.  
  
  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
Catherine asks; brow furrowed with confusion.  
  
I've seen this before.  
  


* * *


	3. Wednesday, July 16th, 2003

**Wednesday, July 16th, 2003  
  
5:57 am**  
  
Stifling a yawn, a bleary eyed female with kohl-lined eyelids raises her white Styrofoam airline coffee cup and gulps down the remainder of the contents. Shifting in her seat, she adjusts the gun holstered at her left hip. The plane lurches suddenly and the lean, brunette man sitting to her right clutches the metal armrest between them. Forehead beaded with sweat, he tugs at the pristine white collar beneath his light grey suit jacket, loosening his perfectly knotted blue and red striped tie.  
  
I told you not to have that power-shake thing, she says pointedly, motioning to the flight attendant for some more coffee before flipping her wavy auburn hair off her left shoulder.   
  
Give me a break, Dani. I didn't think the flight would be this bumpy. Groaning, he lays a hand over his stomach as his face turns a sickly shade of green.  
  
Brad, we're flying over mountains into the desert in the middle of July. What were you expecting? she asks incredulously. I know Formula One races with less twists and turns. Rolling her eyes, she smoothes out the nonexistent wrinkles in her short- sleeved forest green blouse and blue jeans. A pair of low-heeled black leather boots complete her outfit.  
  
With a wide, practiced smile plastered across her face, the blonde flight attendant refills Dani's coffee cup from a stainless steel carafe.  
  
Miss, how much longer until we land in Las Vegas? Brad asks weakly, eyeing the small white bag tucked in the pocket of the seat in front of him. The idea of throwing up in front of Dani makes his stomach churn even harder. What could be more embarrassing, he wonders silently.  
  
About half an hour, sir, she replies brightly before moving on.  
  
Brad watches Dani add multiple packets of sugar to her coffee, stir and then take a large sip of the steaming hot contents.  
  
How can you drink that sludge? he asks.  
  
Dani stifles another yawn. Are you kidding me? I've had, like, four hours of sleep, it's 6 am and we won't see our hotel rooms for at least another 16 hours. That's if we're lucky.  
  
Thank you Miss Merry Sunshine, Brad fires back sarcastically. I feel better already.  
  
Hey, I'm being realistic. Caffeine is what is going to get me through today, not some chalky tasting power bar.  
  
The plane lurches again and Brad groans, closing his eyes.  
  
Oh, this is going to be a long day, Dani remarks dryly before raising her coffee cup to her mouth and taking another sip. A very long day.  
  


* * *  


  
**7:35 am**  
  
It's hot. Hades hot.   
  
Las Vegas in July.  
  
Stepping out of McCarren International Airport, Dani grimaces at the heat already radiating from the pavement as she plucks at her blouse, attempting to move the air against her skin. A large Starbucks iced coffee is clutched in her other hand, a laptop case and small purse slung over her shoulder. Black sunglasses shield her eyes from the bright sunlight.  
  
It's gotta be 110 degrees out here, Brad moans. Directing the luggage cart in front of him with his right hand, his left stabilizes the file boxes stacked three high. Two medium sized suitcases, two garment bags and a large plastic toolbox sit in the cart in front of the cardboard boxes.  
  
Tilting her head to one side and pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, Dani replies, No, I'm guessing about 93, maybe 95. It's gonna be hot though. Triple digits before 10 am I bet.  
  
How would you know?  
  
Living in Las Vegas for six years. Air conditioning is a must.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of parking space 124, Brad digs a set of keys out of his pants pocket and opens the trunk of a mid-sized sedan while Dani produces her own set of keys. Placing her iced coffee on the roof, Dani unlocks the already roasting car. After placing her laptop case and purse in the back seat, she helps Brad load the remaining suitcase and plastic toolbox into the trunk.  
  
I'll drive, Dani says, slamming the metal lid of the trunk closed.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Brad walks over to the passenger side of the rental car as he straightens his tie. Okay. Why?   
  
Because I know where we're going, she replies before sliding into the driver's seat. Trust me, this is my town.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:05 am**  
  
So who are we supposed to check in with at Homicide? Dani asks, shifting a file box to her right hip as she and Brad cross the west parking lot of the LVPD and make their way to the entrance. Dani's laptop case and purse are slung over her shoulder and Brad carries the remaining file boxes.  
  
Uh, Brass, Brad replies, screwing up his face in thought. Captain Brass.  
  
Jim Brass? Dani asks, her stomach involuntarily tightening.   
  
Brad arches an eyebrow.   
  
My old boss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling the glass door open, Dani jerks her head, instructing Brad to enter before her. Setting her box on the counter, she produces a badge from the back pocket of her jeans and shows it to the male officer standing on the other side of the counter. Brad sets his boxes on the floor and pulls out a police badge.   
  
Dani smiles as she hooks her sunglasses in the v-neck of her blouse. Bennett and Carmichael to see Captain Brass, please.  
  
Consulting a clipboard, the officer replies, He's expecting you.  
  
We also have evidence that needs to be checked in, Brad supplies.  
  
The desk clerk points down the hall. Take the first left, then the second right. Evidence office is the third door on the right.  
  
I'll take care of these, Brad says, gesturing to the evidence boxes. I'll call Charlie and check in. You can say hello to your old boss.  
  
Dani growls under her breath.  
  
No, smart. Picking up all three file boxes, Brad grins cheekily and disappears down the hall.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dani turns back to the desk clerk. Where's Brass?  
  
He points down the opposite hall. Desk Sergeant can direct you.  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
**8:10 am**  
  
After taking a deep breath and pulling her shoulders back, Dani knocks sharply on the frosted glass door bearing her old supervisor's name.  
  
Come in, is the gruff reply.  
  
Pushing the door open, Dani comes face to face with Brass and Grissom.   
  
the scientist says, his eyes not even trying to hide his surprise.   
  
Hey Grissom, Brass. How's it going?  
  
Gil smiles gently. You're the last person I expected to walk through that door.  
  
I'll bet.  
  
What brings you to Las Vegas?   
  
A case. Did you catch the 419 last night? Dani asks hopefully.  
  
As a matter of fact, I did.  
  
Oh thank God, she moans. I was afraid I was going to get stuck with Ecklie.  
  
Grissom chokes back a laugh.  
  
Where is Detective Carmichael? Jim asks after consulting a piece of paper on his desk.  
  
He's checking some boxes into evidence right now. Chain of custody, she explains, adjusting the strap of the laptop case on her shoulder. Brad is my partner.  
  
And you're the CSI who's been investigating the previous cases, Brass adds, his tone rivaling the temperature of an ice cube. The one who's been sent to take over.  
  
Yes, I've been investigating the previous murders. No, I'm not here to take over. We don't even know for sure if the cases are related yet, Dani clarifies, looping a stray lock of red hair behind her left ear. I'm here to take a look and see where we go from here.   
  
Grissom frowns and consults his watch. How did you get here so fast?  
  
Brad and I were in LA, investigating a similar series of murders when someone from this precinct contacted Brad's boss, Captain Charlie Reynolds in D.C., she explains. We caught the first flight out this morning.  
  
The phone on the detective's desk rings and Brass snatches it up. A moment later he covers the mouthpiece. I've got to take this. I'll catch up.  
  
Shall we go to my office? Grissom asks, gesturing towards the door.  
  
Lead the way.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:17 am**  
  
Grissom closes the door behind him after ushering Dani into his cramped office. Setting her purse and laptop case down, she moves slowly across the room, her eyes wandering over the full, but organized shelves.  
  
I like the scruff, Dani says, glancing over at him and gesturing to the newly grown facial hair. It looks good on you.  
  
I felt like I needed a change, the scientist offers noncommittally, but smiles at the compliment.  
  
Miss Piggy! She laughs, running her index finger along the side of the glass jar containing an irradiated fetal pig preserved in formaldehyde. I almost forgot you had her.  
  
Cracking a smile, Grissom sits down behind his desk and opens a brown file folder.  
  
I read a briefing about the murders on the FBI's NCIC about three months ago, but I don't recall your name being mentioned, he says, looking over the rim of his glasses.  
  
Getting my name on the front page doesn't interest me, Dani replies as she takes a seat across from him. You know that. I do my job, the bad guys go to jail, I go home. That's all I need.  
  
Who's in charge of the D.C. office these days? Grissom asks, curious to know who Dani has been working with.  
  
Dwayne Hicks has been running the show for almost two years now.  
  
Grissom nods in approval. I've heard good things about him.  
  
They're probably true.   
  
So how long have you been on the case?  
  
Dani sighs. Over eleven months.  
  
Angling his head to one side, Grissom asks, And the FBI?  
  
The Washington office lost interest after five months of no leads. Personally I think they were relieved when we had confirmation that the killer had moved on to LA. Dani folds her arms across her chest. It's easier to avoid talking about a problem if it's on the opposite side of the country.  
  
Wordlessly, Grissom nods.  
  
Do you mind if I speculate about your victim?  
  
Be my guest, Grissom invites, leaning back in his chair to listen.  
  
Female, between 28 and 30, 5'8 to 5'11, medium build. Lives alone, no evidence of a boyfriend. Red hair, but it's not natural. Very recent dye job. How am I doing?  
  
So far so good.  
  
She was found in the bedroom. The only point of disturbance was the bed itself. Rest of the room is meticulously neat as is the rest of the dwelling. No personal items were removed, as far you can tell. She was on her back, naked, with her legs open. One stab wound to the torso, but it's not the fatal wound. Signs of cyanosis. Blue face, lips and fingers, but no ligature marks on the neck. Cause of death was suffocation.  
  
When she pauses, Grissom speaks. I've seen the prelim, but Robbins is still in post. He and David had a multiple car pile up to deal with. Quite a few weren't wearing seat belts.  
  
Dani grimaces. Busy night on death row.  
  
  
  
Eyes downcast, she softly says, You know what's left.   
  
The details kept from the public; to be sure that the murders are in fact related, and not the work of a copycat, Grissom supplies.  
  
Evidence of an object rape and the words, you're mine whore' carved into her back, inflicted 36 to 48 hours before her death. And last but not least, a letter typed on the victim's own computer, addressed to Looking up, she watches Gil's face darken.   
  
Catching an odd look in her eyes, Grissom leans forward.   
  
You need to know that I'm the Strawberry' he's leaving the letters for.  
  
  
  
He must've seen my picture in a newspaper or maybe he was there in the crowd at the first scene. The letters started showing up at the second murder. Exhaling slowly, Dani pushes her bangs off her face and looks up. Grissom, I need your help. You're the best signature guy, not to mention the best crime scene investigator I know.  
  
Thank you. You're very kind.  
  
It's the truth.  
  
So he's in Las Vegas. What else do you know about him? the scientist asks as he picks up a photo of the latest crime scene and passes it across the desk.  
  
Dani grimaces at the glossy photo of the vicious cuts to the back of the victim. Well, if he holds true to pattern, he'll kill two more before he leaves town. Unless we catch him first.  
  
Grissom tilts his head to one side. What do you need from the lab?  
  
Who's on your team?  
  
Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Sara. Sara Sidle.  
  
Dani raises her eyebrows at the ever so slightly softer tone Grissom uses when he says Sara's name. New girl?  
  
He nods. There were some problems replacing you. She came here about a month after you left.  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in the chair, Dani finally looks up and makes eye contact again. Why are you being so nice to me? Brass is obviously still mad at me for leaving.  
  
Grissom shrugs. When you worked here, you never did anything without a good reason. I figured it must've been important. If it was my business, you would've told me.  
  
That's incredibly generous of you, she replies softly.  
  
Well, I wasn't your boss.  
  
Oh yeah, congrats on the promotion, Dani offers sincerely. Do you like it?  
  
I curse more.  
  
Dani laughs lightly and then a comfortable moment of silence passes. Running her fingers through her hair to draw it off her face, she finally says, Well, I suppose we should get to work.  
  
Good idea.  
  
If you don't mind, I'd like you and Catherine to go over everything from the previous six murders.  
  
Sure, but why?  
  
I want people I trust to look over my work. Make sure I didn't miss anything, Dani says, a frown furrowing her brow. This guy is sick, but he's also smart. Damn smart. I haven't been able to find one print, tape lift one hair, roll one fibre out of six different crime scenes.  
  
A knowing look crosses Grissom's face. He knows forensics.  
  
And has a working knowledge of human anatomy, Dani adds, setting the photo back on the desk.  
  
What else do you need?  
  
A locker to store my stuff and one for Brad too. I know he's not CSI, but he's been on this case a long time. He wants to get this guy as bad as I do.  
  
Not a problem. Do you need a kit?  
  
Brought my own, but thanks.   
  
Well, anything you need, just ask and I'll make sure you get it, the scientist promises.  
  
Shifting in her seat, Dani clears her throat. Look, I trust your work implicitly, but I'd like to see the scene here, for myself. I'd like to get a feel for it. Do you mind?  
  
Grissom shakes his head. Not at all.  
  
Can I take Nicky with me?  
  
Absolutely. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you.  
  
Suddenly Dani is overcome by the urge to yawn, but quickly tries to cover it. Sorry about that.  
  
How about we start with some coffee? Grissom suggests, getting to his feet. I know Greg was planning to make a fresh pot a little while ago.   
  
Spectacular idea, she replies, rising and picking up her things.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:28 am**  
  
Greg, clad in a light blue lab coat, a well worn orange t-shirt and blue jeans, is adding cream to his large mug of coffee when Grissom and Dani enter the break room.   
  
Hi Greg, Dani says casually, a playful smile lingering on her lips.  
  
The spoon in the lab technician's hand drops to the counter and he whirls around to see where the familiar voice is coming from.  
  
Dani! Holy sh-  
  
Grissom's eyes widen and Dani bites back a laugh.   
  
I mean, Hi!   
  
Quickly closing the distance between them, Greg pulls Dani close for a hug that she returns with equal fervor. I can't believe it's you! he says excitedly after releasing her from his embrace. Man, how long has it been? Three years?  
  
Too long. I can't believe your hair isn't blue anymore, Dani teases, ruffling his spikey bleach-blonde locks. She pauses to sniff the air. Do I get a cup of your Blue Hawaiian coffee or do I have to beg?  
  
Of course you get one, Greg exclaims before hurrying over to the counter to pour a cup for her. I just made a fresh pot.  
  
You knew about his stash of Blue Hawaiian coffee? Grissom asks incredulously.  
  
I was sworn to secrecy, Dani reveals. I wasn't about to lose my caffeine supplier.  
  
Perish the thought, Gil offers dryly. C'mon, lets go get you a couple of lockers.  
  
We'll talk later, okay Grego? Dani asks as the lab technician hands her a mug of the aromatic brew.  
  
You know where I am, he replies with a toothy grin.  
  


* * *  


**8:44 am**  
  
It's got to be a rumor, Nick scoffs, his arms crossing over his chest, pulling his black t-shirt snug across the shoulders.   
  
What makes you say that? Sara asks, looking up from the file folder in her hands.  
  
Now? After all this time? he asks. I just don't know.  
  
Why else would we be asked to stay after shift if not for this case? Sara replies.  
  
The door to the layout room swings open and Grissom enters, followed closely by Dani and Brad. Each are carrying one of the file boxes Brad registered earlier with the Evidence Office.  
  
That's twenty bucks you owe me Nicky, Catherine announces as she watches Nick's jaw drop in surprise.  
  
I'm good for it, he replies, eyes wide.  
  
Hey guys, long time no see, Dani says, doing her best to hide her nervousness as she sets her file box on the brightly under-lit table. A half empty cup of coffee is balanced on top of the box.  
  
Catherine walks over to her and pulls her close for a hug. It's good to see you.  
  
Nearly sighing with relief, Dani wraps her arms around the shorter woman. Right back at you. Releasing each other, Dani steps back. Did Lindsey get my present?  
  
She was writing the thank-you card before dinner yesterday, Catherine replies with a smile. The postmark is how I knew you were in LA.   
  
Hey, that's not fair! Nick objects. You had inside information!  
  
Oh, poor Nicky lost a bet, Dani teases. Now c'mere and say hello.  
  
Striding across the room, Nick wraps his arms around Dani's slender waist and sweeps her off the floor in a huge bear hug. Dani gasps in surprise, but doesn't fight him. When he finally puts her down, she playfully slaps at his arm.  
  
I see someone's been hitting the gym, Dani remarks.  
  
And you're still light as a feather, he replies with a grin.  
  
Brad steps close to Dani and whispers, Are you okay?  
  
I'm fine, she hisses. Turning to face the tall, dark-haired female standing beside Grissom, Dani steps forward and offers her hand. You must be Sara.   
  
And you must be Dani Bennett, she replies coolly, shaking Dani's hand.  
  
Right you are, Dani replies, equally as nonchalant. Everyone, this is Detective Brad Carmichael, from Washington, D.C.   
  
Please, call me Brad. After setting his file box down on the table, he waves hello.  
  
Brad, this is Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle.   
  
Each CSI offers their hand in greeting as Dani introduces them.  
  
Well, now that everyone has met, shall we get to work? Grissom asks.  
  
A shrill ring has Brad digging in the pocket of his light grey dress pants. Quickly producing a small, silver cell phone, he looks at the caller ID and flips it open.  
  
Hi Captain, he says, giving the person on the other end of the line his full attention. After a moment, he covers the mouthpiece and turns to Dani. I have to take this. You okay?  
  
Dani nods. Go ahead, I'll get everyone up to speed.  
  
Excuse me, Brad says apologetically. Stepping outside the layout room, he closes the door behind him.  
  
So, I guess you're all wondering why I'm here, Dani begins, her hands cradling the coffee mug on the file box. Well, it turns out that a serial killer we've been trying to catch in D.C. and Los Angeles has just moved to Las Vegas.  
  
You're sure it's your guy? Sara asks.  
  
We've reviewed the particulars together, Grissom supplies. They're definitely linked.  
  
Look, I'm not going to bullshit you. This psycho is smart and he's dangerous, Dani warns. I have no jurisdiction in asking for your help. You are not required to work this investigation in any way if you don't want to.  
  
Don't you want our help? Nick asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
Yes, I want and need your help, but I also want you to know what you're getting into, Dani explains. This isn't your average case.  
  
What do you mean? Catherine asks.  
  
Grissom told me that you were on the scene last night, Dani says to her. You saw the letter addressed to Strawberry?  
  
Yeah, I did, but we don't know who that is yet.  
  
I'll save you some leg work. Dani takes a deep breath. I'm Strawberry.  
  
The Las Vegas CSI's say in unison. Catherine looks at Grissom, who slowly nods.  
  
Setting her coffee cup on the table, Dani opens the file box in front of her and produces six typewritten letters, all encased in individual plastic evidence bags. She lays them out side by side and the rest of the group steps closer to take a look.  
  
They started at the second murder scene, typed and printed out on the victim's computer. He made sure there's no way to track the paper or ink back to him.  
  
No prints on the keyboard? Sara asks.  
  
Only the victims.  
  
  
  
As you can see by these letters, he knows a lot about me. I don't know why he focused on me, only that he did. It's possible he could do the same to one of you, Dani continues. I wanted you all to know what could happen.  
  
Evidence found at the previous scenes? Catherine asks.  
  
No prints, no hairs, no fibres.  
  
He's good, Sara comments.  
  
Sick too, Dani adds. Using a concoction of sodium amytal to keep them restrained, he tortures his victims for at least 3 days before raping and then suffocating them.  
  
How many has he killed? Nick asks. That you're sure of.  
  
Last night makes seven, Dani replies darkly. He has two more to go in Las Vegas before he moves on.  
  
I'm in, Nick says firmly. All the way.  
  
Me too, Catherine and Sara say in unison.  
  
Moved by their willingness to put themselves in danger, Dani blinks back the moisture that has begun forming in her eyes. Thanks guys. I really do appreciate it.  
  
Where do we start? Nick asks.  
  
She looks over at Grissom, who gestures for her to continue.   
  
Well, I'd like to see the crime scene. You up for it? Dani asks Nick.   
  
  
  
Catherine, I'd like you and Grissom to go over everything from the previous cases. Teresa Rawlings, Danielle Mc Williams, Linda Hemming, Erica Dawson, Jessica Wilson and Barbara Campbell. Dani opens the other two file boxes as she recites the victims names. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will give us something new to work with.  
  
You got it.  
  
What about me? Sara asks, feeling decidedly left out, but doing her best to cover it.  
  
Dig into Melinda Greenwalt's life. Find out what you can about her, without talking to anyone, Dani specifies. Somehow he gets to know everything about these women before he hunts them down and kills them, but we haven't been able to find one witness who can say that anyone asked about any of them.  
  
He could be using a computer, Sara surmises.  
  
That's what I think. Prove me right or prove me wrong, Dani challenges. Find out what he knew about her.  
  
Anything else?  
  
There is a specific type of woman that he's looking for and I think he finds them through a computer. See if you can find women who fit the profile. Brad can help you and provide background information on the other victims.  
  
I'm on it, Sara replies, picking up the current file and opening it.  
  
Digging into the front pocket of her jeans, Dani produces several business cards and hands one to each of them. Here's my cell number and pager number. Brad's numbers are on the back. Call us if anything develops. We'll do the same.  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Ready to go? Nick asks Dani, nudging her with his shoulder.  
  
I need to stop in the locker room for a minute and at the car for my kit, Dani replies as the door opens behind them.  
  
Sorry that took so long, Brad apologizes.  
  
Dani opens her mouth to answer him when a familiar figure steps through the door behind her partner.  
  
Sorry I'm late Gris, the D.A. wanted an up- Warrick freezes when his eyes lock with Dani's.   
  
A long moment passes as no one says anything. From her position, Catherine can see both of their faces and watches with great interest.  
  
Swallowing hard, Dani nods. Hi Warrick.   
  
Her eyes drink all of him in, sending a shiver through her lean body. Memories flood her senses, overwhelming them as she struggles to control herself.   
  
Uh, hi, he answers slowly, a whirlwind of emotions passing across his face in a matter of seconds. The final result is one of cool detachment.  
  
I see I'm not the only one who was surprised, Nick jokes, lightly punching the taller CSI on the arm.  
  
Yeah. Apparently.  
  
We better go, Dani says to Nick as she walks past Warrick. Her breath catches in her throat as the faint scent that is uniquely his, washes over her.  
  
Do you want backup? Brad asks, catching up to her and stepping so close that his fingers softly graze her bare arm.   
  
No, we'll be fine, she replies. Can you get us checked into the hotel and whatnot?  
  
Sure. Are you going to call Dwayne?  
  
As soon as I've visited the scene, Dani promises.  
  
Warrick watches the exchange between Dani and Brad, paying close attention to their body language.   
  
Be careful, Brad warns.  
  
I will.  
  
Feeling Warrick's eyes on her, Dani cringes inwardly, but fights to maintain a cool exterior. Grateful to escape his steely glare, she follows Nick down the hall.  
  


* * *  


  
**9:35 am**  
  
  
  
Thanks Nicky, Dani says gratefully as she finishes entering the last phone number of the CSI crew into her cell phone's memory and pushing her sunglasses up on the bridge of her nose. This will definitely save me some time.   
  
Not a problem, he says as he signals to turn left onto a quieter side street.  
  
After hooking her phone back on her black leather belt next to the pager, Dani zips up her police issue utility vest, her fingers smoothing out the nametag above the right chest pocket. A dark spot on the B refuses to come off; no matter how hard she tries. Finally she stops scrubbing and looks closer. It's dried blood.  
  
So where have you been? Nick asks pointedly. I sent you an email about six months ago and it bounced back.  
  
Dani groans. I'm sorry, Nick. I had to move in a hurry and I lost touch with almost everyone. Quickly twisting her long hair up into a tight bun, Dani pulls a brightly colored elastic cord out of a pocket on her vest and wraps it around the mass of auburn curls.   
  
Because of the case?  
  
  
  
Pulling his SUV to the curb, Nick cuts the engine and nods at a nearby house. That's the one. Unbuckling his seat belt, he exits the vehicle and zips up his black LVPD vest before slamming the door shut.  
  
Stepping out into the heat, Dani fans her face for a moment, then opens the rear door to retrieve her kit. Holding the large plastic toolbox in her right hand, she nudges the door closed with her hip and begins cautiously walking up the driveway towards the one level house, Nick at her side.   
  
Nice place, quiet street, she remarks.  
  
With people so wrapped up in their own lives that no one noticed a woman being held hostage for days, Nick adds dryly as they arrive at the entrance.   
  
While Nick cuts through the fluorescent orange crime scene sticker on the front door with a pocketknife, Dani takes the Smith & Wesson 9 mm automatic handgun out of its holster at her hip and holds it snugly against her thigh. Her index finger rests on the safety switch, ready to react at a moments notice.  
  
Are you okay? Nick asks when he turns to put his knife away and spots Dani's gun. You seem kinda nervous.   
  
Just being cautious, she replies coolly.  
  
After Nick opens the door and enters, Dani follows, setting her kit down just inside the front door and locking the dead bolt behind her. Looking around, she pushes her sunglasses off her face to rest on the top of her head.  
  
Because signature killers revisit their crimes scenes? Nick prompts, drawing his gun as well.  
  
  
  
Is that why you're wearing a metal shield under your vest? Nick asks, nodding to the bulletproof plate strapped snugly to her chest beneath the black utility vest. You've got to be roasting in that.  
  
Dani shrugs noncommittally. I promised my boss.  
  
Wordlessly, the pair sweep the small house, ensuring that they are in fact, alone. Only then does Dani release the breath she's been holding and put her gun back in it's holster. Walking back to the front door, Nick does the same.  
  
You're more intense than you used to be, he remarks casually as he pulls on a pair of latex gloves.  
  
Only when I'm clearing crime scenes, Dani answers with a smile. Opening her kit, she pulls out a pair of clear, vinyl gloves and slips them on.  
  
I almost forgot you're allergic to latex.  
  
That's why I wear this, she says, pointing to the small, silver Medic Alert bracelet on her left wrist. Don't leave home without it.  
  
A slow grin forms on Nick's face. You know, I always wondered about you and latex and, well-  
  
Dani raises her eyebrows in surprise. she supplies with mock innocence. Are you asking about the status of my virtue, Nicky?  
  
Blushing furiously, Nick ducks his head. Never mind, he mutters.  
  
No, I want to know, she presses, smirking a little as she watches him squirm. Are you asking if I found out I was allergic to latex when I had sex for the first time?   
  
I'm sorry, it's really none of my business.  
  
Dani laughs. True, but if you want to know, I'll tell you. It's not that interesting.  
  
What do you mean? Nick asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
It was my first day on the job at the LA County Morgue. One minute I was working with a coroner on a little old lady, the next I was on a gurney with an IV in my arm. Mild anaphylaxis. That's it.  
  
That's it? he repeats incredulously.  
  
Dani shrugs nonchalantly. I was back at work the next day, with vinyl gloves of course. Turns out there was a coroner with the same allergy. He recognized the symptoms right away.  
  
That was lucky.  
  
And lacking in sexual innuendo, Dani finishes with a grin.  
  
You enjoyed that didn't you? Nick jokingly accuses.  
  
Oh come on, like you wouldn't have done the same thing to me given the opportunity, Dani fires back.   
  
  
  
Okay, so what do you say we catch a killer? she asks, pulling out a small flashlight and some cotton swabs from her kit.  
  
Lead the way.  
  
No forced entry. She let him in, Dani says, studying the front door. Fits with the profile.  
  
She knew him?  
  
  
  
Brass said there was no boyfriend in the picture.  
  
Dani shrugs. I know lots of guys that I'm not involved with romantically. If they knocked on my door, I'd open it.  
  
Fair enough.  
  
But we know that he was in LA until recently. He could have posed as a deliveryman. FedEx. UPS. Something benign. Turning on her heel, Dani paces the length of the room. Hell, he could have delivered some Chinese food.  
  
He was looking for a way in and found it.  
  
  
  
Walking into the bedroom, Dani stares at the stripped mattress for a long moment. Finally she walks to the edge of the bed and kneels down, placing her gloved hands on the surface.  
  
I'm sorry, she whispers. I'm so sorry that he chose you.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Dani rises and gets to work. Nearly an hour and a half passes with no conversation, Nick hanging back as he observes Dani review the scene. Thin-rimmed glasses cover her face, enlarging her expressive eyes as she slowly walks every inch of the small house, taking dozens of digital photos and swabbing several areas, including the walls above the bathtub. Finally she emerges in the living room where Nick is flipping through some junk mail left in a basket next to the phone.  
  
he asks. Find anything?  
  
Shrugging noncommittally, Dani quickly packs up her evidence kit and removes her glasses.   
  
Can I ask you a personal question? Nick asks suddenly, his head tilted to one side as he studies her.  
  
I can't promise an answer, but go ahead.  
  
How come we were never more than friends? The words spill out of Nick's mouth before he can lose his nerve.  
  
Dani finishes closing up her evidence kit and stands up, her eyes meeting his. She purses her lips and takes a moment to find the right words. Well Nicky, I guess the best way to explain it, is that I gave my heart away a long time ago and I still don't have it back. Ducking her head, Dani blinks rapidly to compose herself. I don't know if this helps, but you mean a lot to me and I'm really glad we're friends.  
  
Me too, Nick replies, nodding slowly, surprised at the emotion Dani has just displayed.  
  
Let's go.  
  


* * *  


  
**11:24 am**  
  
So how's Vegas? a chipper voice asks as Dani tucks her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder.  
  
Hotter than the surface of the sun, thank you very much, she retorts. But you already knew that.  
  
Well, my trusty computer tells me that the current temperature is 105 and expected to hit 129 by the afternoon, the male voice continues.   
  
  
  
Okay, seriously. How are you doing? he asks with genuine concern.  
  
I'm fine, Dwayne. Just a little tired. Reaching across the dashboard, Dani turns up the air conditioning to MAX as Nick takes the onramp to I-15. The flight out was pretty early this morning and The Golden Boy doesn't travel too well.  
  
Dwayne snorts at Dani's description of her detective partner. Do me a favor, Dani. Try and lay off the coffee long enough to grab a nap this afternoon, okay? the CSI supervisor requests gently.  
  
I'll try.  
  
So, what's it like to be back with your old crew again? Dwayne asks carefully.  
  
Dani purses her lips for a moment. she decides.  
  
Dwayne's laughter floats over the airwaves. Is that good or bad?  
  
I'll let you know.  
  
Any problems at the station?  
  
Dani shakes her head. No. Grissom has been great. I've got all the support I need.  
  
The relief is evident in his tone. Have you been to the scene?  
  
On our way back to the lab now.  
  
Find anything new? Dwayne asks hopefully.  
  
No, just a swab from the tub. Going to have Greg run a comparison against the others.  
  
Triple checking as always.  
  
Dani smiles softly. You know me.  
  
Fax me a report when you can, okay?  
  
Home or office?  
  
Either one is fine. I just want to know how you're doing.  
  
Dani rolls her eyes and looks over at Nick, who is doing his best not to appear to be eavesdropping. I'm fine.  
  
Yeah right. Where have I heard that before? Dwayne retorts. I remember sitting on that flight to LA, not knowing what the hell had gone wrong.  
  
I know, she says quietly.  
  
Softening his tone, Dwayne continues. I was more scared than I thought possible, wondering if you were going to be alive when I got there.  
  
Awkwardly, Dani shifts in her seat and clears her throat. I have to go.  
  
Call me if anything happens, Dwayne says, allowing the subject to drop for the moment. And be careful.  
  
You got it.  
  
Closing the small cell phone with a flick of her wrist, Dani slips it back into its holder on her belt.  
  
Your boss? Nick asks.  
  
Reaching under her seatbelt, Dani unzips her vest and then pulls her ID out of the back pocket of her jeans. Looping the metal chain over her head and under her collar, she settles the black leather rectangle against her chest.  
  
Sounds like you two are pretty tight.  
  
Dani replies carefully. But not in _that_ kind of way.  
  
  
  
Barely suppressing her laughter, Dani explains. Dwayne is 54, has been happily married to his high school sweetheart, Jenny, for the last 32 years and is the father of four beautiful girls. The oldest is Abby, then there are the twins, Katie and Lily and finally the baby, Barbara.  
  
  
  
So no, not in that kind of way.  
  
You know what? I'm going to shut up now because I'm getting tired of putting my foot in my mouth, Nick decides with a firm nod.  
  
Dani laughs. Oh Nicky, I've missed you.  
  


* * *  


  
**12:03 pm**  
  
Why are there two sets of swabs for the bathtubs? Catherine asks, holding up several sealed plastic evidence bags and peering at the contents. These aren't blood.  
  
Call Dani and ask her if you want, Grissom suggests as he examines and compares crime scene photos.  
  
Ask me what? Dani inquires as she and Nick enter the layout room.  
  
You're back, Catherine says, glancing at her watch.  
  
Traffic was light, Nick supplies.  
  
Dani looks down at several plastic evidence bags clutched in hand. I have to get these to the lab.  
  
I'll do it, Nick offers. Looks like they could use you here.  
  
  
  
With a wave, Nick leaves.  
  
Grissom raises an eyebrow. More evidence?  
  
Just a couple of swabs from the bathtub, Dani replies.  
  
Catherine asks, one eyebrow raised as she consults the evidence sheets in front of her. We swabbed the drain and found blood. We figured he made them shower before he killed them.  
  
He wipes down the bathtub and the walls around it with some kind of liquid. A combination of window cleaner and a strawberry scented body oil. It's how we were sure that the first murder was connected to the others, Dani explains. Besides the claim in the letters, of course.  
  
Why didn't you tell us about this? Grissom asks.  
  
I'm sorry, Dani says sincerely. It slipped my mind and I just want to be absolutely sure that it's the same guy.  
  
Catherine opens her mouth to speak, but the steady, insistent sound of a beeper stops her. In unison, the three look at their pagers and the noise stops.  
  
It's mine, Grissom says then looks at Dani. Doc is looking for you.  
  
she repeats, a smile spreading across her face. He knows I'm here?  
  
I told him.  
  
What does he want?  
  
He's done with the body. Wants to know if you're around.  
  
Dani grins. On my way. She hurries to the door, then stops and turns around. If you need any questions answered . . .  
  
We know where to find you, Catherine supplies with a smile.  
  
Almost running out the door, Dani removes her black vest and ducks into the locker room to put it away.  
  
It slipped her mind? That's . . . odd, Catherine remarks.  
  
Grissom replies, nibbling on the arm of his glasses. It is.  
  


* * *   


  
**12:06 pm**  
  
All of the women seem to be solitary individuals, Brad says, flipping through the file of the most recent case. Melinda Greenwalt is no exception.  
  
That seems to be the case here, Sara agrees. The only purchases on Melinda's credit cards were take-out from a pizza place, occasionally chinese food and habitual video rentals. Her car had pretty low miles on it, considering the age of it.  
  
Maybe he finds a group of women that fit his profile and then decide which one from there is the easiest target, Brad suggests.  
  
It's a place to start, Sara decides. She looks towards the door just as Warrick strides by. Noticing the frosty look in his eyes, she cocks an eyebrow.  
  
the detective asks, following her gaze.  
  
Someone's in a bad mood today, she mutters. Glad I'm not working with him.  
  
Stretching his arms over his head, Brad stifles a yawn. I need some coffee.  
  
Break room is down the hall on the right, she instructs, pointing in the same direction that Warrick went.  
  
You want anything?  
  
Sara shakes her head. Grissom has an experiment in the fridge. I'm not eating or drinking anything from that place.  
  
Brad pales. An experiment?  
  
Don't ask. I'm sure the coffee is safe.   
  
Brad doesn't look entirely convinced, but exhaustion forces him to go in search of caffeine. He finds the break room without any trouble, but he's not alone. Warrick is standing in front of the coffee machine, pouring himself a large cup and looking about as friendly as an electrified barbed wire fence.  
  
the detective says. We didn't get to meet earlier. I'm Brad Carmichael.  
  
The CSI nods curtly. Warrick Brown.  
  
Before Brad can say another word, Warrick turns on his heel and leaves.  
  
Was it something I said? Brad asks the empty room.  
  


* * *   


  
**12:08 pm**  
  
Pushing open the double doors to the Morgue, Dani looks around. Spotting an older man sitting at a nearby desk, she smiles.  
  
Hey Doc! she calls out.  
  
Quickly looking up from his file folder, Doc Robbins returns her smile.   
  
Dani! Come here. He rises as she draws near and envelops her in a warm hug. It's good to see you.  
  
You too. How are the kids?  
  
Enjoying summer vacation, he replies wryly, removing the glasses perched on the end of his nose.  
  
Dani laughs. Counting the days until school starts already?  
  
  
  
Glancing over at a sheet covered body on an examining table, Dani says, So I hear you're finished with my girl.  
  
Together they walk over to the body, Dani pulling on a crisp blue surgical gown as they move, Doc, a pair latex gloves.  
  
Robbins reports. And as you suspected, nothing new to see.  
  
He pulls back the white sheet to reveal the victims face as Dani pulls a pair of vinyl gloves out from her back pocket and slips them on.  
  
Meet Melinda Greenwalt. Age 29. 5'8, 142 pounds.  
  
Shaking her head, Dani crosses her arms over her chest and listens.  
  
You were right about suffocation being the cause of death. Petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes, he says, opening the right eyelid to show the broken blood vessels and the bruising to the surrounding tissue. Classic signs of cyanosis. Blue face, lips and fingers.  
  
Folding back the side of the sheet to reveal the left arm, Dani examines the slender hand. Did you scrape under her nails?  
  
Robbins nods. Tried, but there was nothing there. She'd been cleaned very well.  
  
  
  
No ligature of the neck, but as you can see, some bruising at the wrists. I'd say she was restrained somehow. I didn't find any fibres. One stab wound to the torso, but not fatal.  
  
Rape kit? Dani asks, her back stiff with tension.  
  
Evidence of an indeterminate object rape, and of course the mutilation to her back, inflicted 36 to 48 hours before her death, the medical examiner finishes.  
  
Tox screen?  
  
Traces of sodium amytal, as you expected.  
  
He made a hell of a mess, didn't he? she asks rhetorically.  
  
Pulling the sheet back into it's original place, Robbins removes his gloves and drops them in a small metal trash can. Grissom says you've been tracking this guy for a while.  
  
Dani rolls her eyes. Yeah, for all the good it's done. Suddenly she pauses and turns back towards the body. Did you cast the stab wound yet?   
  
Robbins shakes his head. Warrick was going to, but Grissom figured you'd want to do it yourself. Says you're very hands on with this case.  
  
Dani's stomach involuntarily tightens at the mention of Warrick's name. He figured right, she manages to say, silently willing her body to relax.   
  
Warrick left everything over there, the doctor says, gesturing to some packages, a bowl and a large plastic syringe sitting on the countertop a short distance away.  
  
  
  
I'd love to stay and visit with you, but it's been a very long night, Robbins says, stifling a yawn.  
  
Oh, absolutely, Dani exclaims. You've been here all night. Get out of here and get some sleep. I'm going to be in Las Vegas for at least a few days so we can catch up another time. Maybe I'll volunteer with you one night.  
  
I'd like that. I've missed seeing your pretty face.  
  
Dani blushes. You're very sweet, Doc. Your wife is a very lucky woman.  
  
No, I'm the lucky one, Robbins corrects as he pulls off his blood-streaked blue gown and tosses it in the medical hazard bin for laundering. I think David is around here somewhere, but I told him you'd probably be in here at some point so you won't have any trouble.  
  
David? Does he ever go home?  
  
My thoughts exactly.  
  
Picking up his things, Doc waves goodbye as Dani sets up a tray next to the body to cast the wound. Waving in return, she then leans over and focuses on the job at hand.  
  


* * *  


  
**12:47 pm**  
  
The layout room is quiet, as Grissom and Catherine have gone home for some much needed sleep. Sitting on a tall metal stool, Dani pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she reviews the numerous plastic envelopes and paper bags containing evidence and Melinda's personal affects. Picking up a brown paper bag, she unrolls the top removes a small black leather purse with gloved hands. Opening the compact wallet inside, Dani examines it's entire contents before removing three credit card receipts. Upon reviewing them closely, her eyes widen as an idea forms in her mind.  
  
  
  
Sliding off her seat, she hurries down the hall in search of the comedic lab technician. Arriving at the DNA lab, she runs into a sandy haired man she doesn't recognize. His ID tag informs her that his name is Larry.  
  
Have you seen Greg? she asks, looking around.  
  
He went home a few hours ago, Larry replies. Something I can help you with?   
  
No, but thanks.  
  
Shrugging, Larry turns back to his microscope. No problem.  
  
Actually, do you know his phone number?  
  
No idea. I work the day shift and I've only been here a few months.  
  
  
  
he offers apologetically.  
  
Dani smiles. Not your fault. Thanks anyways.  
  
She turns to leave, but then Larry speaks again. You know . . .  
  
she asks, returning to her original position.  
  
There is a confidential phone list in that drawer over there. It would be faster than going through Human Resources. He grins shyly as Dani's eyes light up.  
  
Thank you! Hurrying over to the desk, she quickly locates Greg's number and punches it into her cell phone. I owe you one Larry, she says as she walks out of the lab and back down to the layout room.  
  
The phone rings several times before Greg's sleepy voice comes on the line.  
  
This better be good, he growls.  
  
Greg? Hey sweetie, it's Dani.  
  
Greg says, ever so slightly more alert.  
  
I'm sorry to wake you up.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Dani nibbles on her lower lip for a moment. I need a favor.  
  
he says, then stifles a yawn.   
  
Are you still friends with the doorman at The Utopian?  
  
Yeah, why?  
  
I need to get in there. Tonight.  
  
You woke me up to tell me you want to go dancing? There is more than a touch of annoyance and disbelief in Greg's tone now.  
  
No, this is all business, Dani clarifies. I just really need to get in there tonight without Brad or anyone else flashing a badge.  
  
Oh, okay.  
  
Can we meet there around 9:30 tonight? Dani requests.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
Thanks Greg, I owe you. Big.  
  
Oh, I'll collect, have no fear.  
  
Go back to sleep, sweetie.  
  
Don't worry, I will.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Dani smiles, then sits back down at the layout table and resumes going through Melinda's things.  
  


* * *  


  
**5:37 pm**  
  
The heels of Catherine's black boots emit a steady, rhythmic sound as she strides down the hall towards the layout room. At the doorway she pauses, smiling gently when she spots Dani hunched over the table, head resting on the heel of her hand, fast asleep.  
  
Still a workaholic I see, Catherine muses softly.  
  
Walking around the table until she is next to Dani, Catherine places her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. She leans in to whisper in Dani's ear, but has to jump clear when Dani awakens and leaps to her feet, hands going for the gun strapped to her hip.  
  
Catherine cries out, hands raised. It's just me.  
  
Jesus Christ! Dani, chokes out, her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage that it feels like it could burst right out her chest. You scared the shit out of me.  
  
  
  
Forcing herself to relax, Dani sits back down on the tall metal stool and removes her glasses. Rubbing her hands over her face, she sighs. I was having this awful nightmare, she says.  
  
I'm sorry to wake you up, Catherine apologizes. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you wanted to grab some dinner.  
  
Dani repeats. What time is it? She reaches for her discarded watch on the layout table. she curses. It's almost six!   
  
What have you eaten today? Catherine asks pointedly, in full Mom-mode.  
  
Um, coffee? is the sheepish reply.  
  
That's it. We're going to dinner.  
  
I've got too much-  
  
You need to eat, Catherine interrupts, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
I can't-  
  
No excuses.   
  
Dani finally concedes.  
  
I'll help you pack up and get this evidence into lock up.  
  
Less than fifteen minutes later they are in the parking lot, on their way to Catherine's navy blue SUV.  
  


* * *  


  
**9:14 pm**  
  
Waiting in the safety of the darkness of night, Warrick watches a section of windows on the third floor of the hotel, wondering which one belongs to her. Summoning his resolve, Warrick opens the door of his SUV and begins to step out onto the street when Dani and Brad exit the rear entrance of the hotel.  
  
I don't remember asking for your permission, Dani spits out, obviously irritated at the man at her side.  
  
Retreating back into his vehicle, Warrick shuts the door and watches the pair walk across the parking lot to their rental car.  
  
Explain to me why you have to go out, dressed like that!  
  
Dani puts her hands on her hips as Brad's hand gestures wildly at her provocative attire. A snug fitting shimmery black top, laced up the sides and a pair of hip hugging levi's cover her body while her face and hair have been painted and teased to perfection. In a word, she looks dangerous.  
  
Because when you're going fishing, you need the right bait, she retorts sharply.  
  
You know it's not safe, Brad protests. Are you carrying at least, incase something happens?  
  
That's why they invented the ankle harness, Detective. To illustrate her point, Dani pulls her pant leg up, revealing a small revolver strapped to her left ankle.  
  
I don't like this, the detective objects as they resume walking.  
  
Then go sit in your room and wait, Dani suggests. I'll be back in a couple of hours.  
  
No. I'm not giving this guy an opportunity again. Anger flashes in Brad's eyes. I'm not going to leave you out there alone.  
  
Then lets go. We're going to be late.  
  
Without another word, they climb into the car and leave. Having overheard the entire conversation, Warrick decides to follow them at a safe distance.  
  


* * *  


  
**9:37 pm**  
  
Strobe lights pulse from all over the club, in time to the heavy bass music pouring out from the large speakers positioned around the large space. Spotlights in a variety of yellows, pinks and blues light up the walls. The air-conditioning is blowing full blast, but can't compete with the raging temperatures outside and heated bodies pouring in. Half a dozen dance platforms are scattered throughout the room, all occupied by beautiful women moving rhythmically to the music.  
  
Pushing through the sea of bodies, Dani and Greg make their way to the polished white, oval shaped bar. Brad is right behind them, looking very out of place and uncomfortable in his shirt and tie. Wasting no time, Dani gets the bartenders attention with a flirty smile and leans in close to talk. A tightly folded fifty dollar bill is slipped into his hand as he nods to her request. He glances at his watch and then leans closer to say something back to her. Blowing a kiss, she steps back and turns to face her male companions.  
  
Ten, maybe fifteen minutes, she says over the music.  
  
Brad rolls his eyes and loosens his tie. What do we do while we wait?  
  
Grinning, Greg points to the dance floor, crowed with over a hundred gyrating bodies. What else? Dance.  
  
I don't dance, Brad replies flatly.   
  
Well, Greg? Dani asks, giving him a wink. Shall we?  
  
The lab technician's eyes light up. Taking Dani's hand, he leads the way onto the kidney shaped dance floor. Hanging back in the shadows by the wall, Warrick watches the two make their way through the crowd and down the few steps to the dance floor. Wanting a better view, he turns left and walks upstairs to the second level.  
  
The dance floor is even more packed than at the bar, sweat-slicked bodies bumping and grinding against one another. A cheer goes up as a new song with a faster beat begins. Recognizing the tune, Dani grins and begins to dance, copying Greg's moves and vice versa. A faint mist of smoke hangs in the air, occasionally being added to by a machine mounted to the ceiling. The energy in the room grows more intense, the sea of bodies moving in frenzied unison.  
  
Having found a seat at a green and blue booth near the bar, Brad watches Dani intently, eyes sweeping over the room at regular intervals. Meanwhile, Warrick stands near the railing on the second level, his jaw clenching when he sees a variety of males getting up close and personal with Dani. Their hands and bodies brush against her, just enough to get her attention. Not interested. she brushes them off, concentrating on Greg and the music. Enjoying every moment, the lab technician is dancing wildly, a grin plastered across his face. At the same time, he's careful not to cross the line and invade Dani's space. A fact of which doesn't go unnoticed by Warrick, whose temper is quickly rising at the idea of drunken, over-sexed, testosterone-ridden males touching her.  
  
Despite outward appearances, Dani is very much aware of the people around her. Her eyes never stop scanning the room, looking for someone whose gaze lingers a moment too long or is too intense. She glances upstairs and her eyes flash wide when she spots a familiar figure. Warrick. Shaking her head, she looks again, but the figure has vanished. Deciding she must have imagined it, she continues dancing and scanning.  
  
When the song ends, Dani and Greg begin making their way over to where Brad is waiting, but a waitress stops Dani to talk and points towards a stairwell leading to the second level. Nodding, she waves to Brad and disappears upstairs.  
  
Making her way past a maze of fluorescent pink booths and chairs, Dani is escorted through an unmarked door and into a private lounge. Warrick watches her from a distance, not sure what she is doing or why.  
  
All of the walls are covered in rich, dark leather paneling, illuminated from above with carefully positioned spot lights. There are several people seated in futuristic chairs at the polished, chrome bar, talking in hushed tones as they sip their drinks and watch the massive exotic fish tank behind the bar.  
  
Dani takes a seat away from the others and orders a bottle of water. Nodding, the blonde female bartender brings her a chilled plastic bottle and a bendy straw. Breaking the seal on the slim bottle, Dani takes a long sip and tries to settle her nerves.  
  
A few minutes later, a bulky man of nearly seven feet taps her on the shoulder.  
  
Mr. Nolasco can see you now.  
  
Nodding, she finishes the last of her bottled water and rises to follow him into a back room. A lone man in a dapper suit with jet black hair sits in a polished, black leather armchair, a highball glass half filled with amber liquid cradled in his left hand. He rises when Dani enters and offers his hand as he introduces himself.  
  
Victor Nolasco. His tone is smooth. Confident. You wanted to speak to me personally?   
  
Chandani Bennett, Dani replies, pulling her badge out of her back pocket. I'm a crime scene investigator working with the Las Vegas police department.  
  
A cop. Annoyed, Victor shakes his head.  
  
No, not a cop. A scientist.   
  
You're the first hot scientist I've ever seen, he remarks, his eyes roving over her body.  
  
Dani flips her hair off her left shoulder and smiles. You need to get out more.  
  
So why are you talking to me? Victor asks cooly, sitting back down in his armchair. No crime has been committed here. He gestures for Dani to take the seat opposite him. She sits.  
  
You're not known for cooperating with local authorities, but I need your help, Dani explains.  
  
  
  
A woman was discovered in her home last night. Leaning forward, Dani shows him an autopsy photo of Melinda's face. She'd been murdered.  
  
Victor raises an eyebrow. And that has to do with me because?  
  
Dani then produces a photocopy of a receipt. I found this credit card receipt in her wallet. She was here last week. It looks like it was the last time anyone saw her alive.  
  
And you want me to do what?  
  
Give me access to the security system, specifically, the video tapes of the entrance.  
  
What day was she here? he asks.  
  
Dani points to a section on the piece of paper. Monday, the seventh.  
  
Can't help you, Victor says mildly, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Look. I did this the nice way. Dani's eyes are flat and cold, as is her tone as she leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. I can come back with a warrant and shut you down if that's what it takes, she promises icily.   
  
It won't do you any good. Tapes are recycled every seven days.   
  
Defeated, Dani's gaze drops to the floor.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Dani rises and offers her hand to Victor. Thanks for your time.   
  
I hope you'll come back and visit again. You looked good out there, he replies, holding her hand firmly as he maintains eye contact.  
  
You never know. Giving him a mysterious smile, Dani steps back and then leaves without a backward glance.  
  
At the base of the stairs she meets up with Brad and Greg. A brief conversation ensues over the music, then Dani gives Greg a chaste kiss on the cheek before she and Brad leave. Warrick follows a minute later.  
  


* * *  


  
**10:31 pm**  
  
After hanging the Do Not Disturb' tag on the doorknob, Dani enters her hotel room and closes the door behind her. She pulls the .38 revolver from her ankle and flips the dead bolt. Silently, she sweeps the small seating area, the bedroom and finally, the bathroom. Finally satisfied that she's alone, Dani walks over to her suitcase sitting on the bed and opens it, removing a roll of duct tape. After lining the windows with the grey adhesive, she meticulously secures the door; one strip of duct tape across the top and two down the side, opposite the hinges. No one is coming into her room without her knowledge.  
  
Removing off her boots and ankle holster, Dani walks into the bathroom and turns on the water in the bathtub, taking a moment to adjust the temperature. Laying her gun on the edge of the tub, she strips the clothes off her sweaty body in record speed and steps under the hot spray.   
  
Twenty minutes later she emerges from the steamy room, a towel wrapped snugly around her body and damp hair flowing past her shoulders. The revolver is held loosely in her left hand. Now free of make-up, her face is pale and haunted. Vulnerable. She tosses her club clothes on the bed and removes an oversize t-shirt and a pair of underwear from her suit case. Setting the gun on the bed, she pulls the shirt on over her head and lets the towel drop before sliding on the black bikini briefs. Scooping up the discarded cloth, she hangs it over the back of a chair next to the bed and picks up the gun.  
  
Unzipping her laptop case, she sets up on a small table near the window, the gun less than two feet away. The curtains are already drawn, blocking out the neon glitter of The Strip in the distance as well as unwelcome prying eyes. With practiced ease, she attaches various cables while the laptop boots up. Taking a seat, Dani slips on her glasses and hooks up her digital camera. Opening a new file, she gets to work.   
  


* * *  


  
**11:57 pm**  
  
Stifling a yawn, Dani finishes creating the digital layout of the crime scene from the pictures she's downloaded into her laptop. After closing the music program and layout files, she removes her glasses and leans back in the chair, arching her back. Rubbing her hands over her face, she runs her fingers through her now dry tresses and stands up from the small table where she's been working.   
  
Walking into the bathroom, she opens two prescription bottles and taps out one pill from each. She places them on her tongue, then fills a glass with water to wash them down. Rolling her shoulders forward, then back, she leans towards the mirror, taking a long, hard look at herself. Almost immediately her eyes fill with tears, but she brushes them away and turns off the bathroom light.  
  
Deciding to focus on something else, Dani opens the closet doors and hangs up an assortment of blouses and dress pants from her garment bag. Blue jeans, t-shirts, socks and under things go in the drawers underneath the television. Dirty laundry is piled on the floor in the corner. Lastly, she places a small snow globe of Las Vegas on the night stand and a small, stuffed dog on the bed.  
  
Exhausted beyond words, she crawls under the covers, switches off the lights and falls asleep, the stuffed dog clutched tightly in her arms.  
  


* * *   



	4. Thursday, July 17th, 2003

**Thursday, July 17th, 2003  
  
4:27 am**  
  
Soft moonlight pours through the sheer drapes, illuminating the couple entwined on the king-size bed. They lay side by side, facing one another; a powder blue sheet shielding their nudity. Small candles spread throughout the room flicker gently, giving it a romantic glow.  
  
He kisses her tenderly while his dark hands slide over her pale, slim body. Snuggling closer, she parts her lips and he presses closer, his tongue caressing hers. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rains kisses on his face and neck, her body undulating against his.  
  
For an instant she's tempted to speak, to whisper against his skin. Touch me there. And here. Touch me everywhere. As his palms continue to chart the surface of her body she decides that words are unnecessary. His hands glide down her bare back, caressing the smooth skin and finally settling in her lower back.   
  
Holding her snugly in his arms, he rolls onto his back so she is draped over him and long, passionate kisses are exchanged as the intensity between them increases. He cups a breast with his right hand, thumb swirling over the pert nipple. Hearts beat faster, breath coming in ragged puffs.  
  
Gently holding her hair off her face, he looks deep into her eyes.  
  
Are you sure? he whispers.  
  
She smiles and presses her lips to his.   
  
At her urging, they roll over until he is cradled between her legs. Sliding a hand up her inner thigh, he slips a finger inside to test her readiness, smiling when she whimpers and thrusts her hips against his body. After a few moments he slips a second finger inside her and begins rubbing her bundle of nerves in a tight, circular motion with his thumb.   
  
She moans and bites down on her lip to keep from crying out as her inner muscles tighten around his fingers, her hands clutching his shoulders. Her eyes are dreamy and doe-like, cheeks flushed with passion as she kisses him hungrily. A primal instinct is taking over as she experiences the erotic sensations for the first time.   
  
Hold on baby, he whispers, nuzzling her neck. Just hold on.  
  
Moving slowly and gently, he withdraws his fingers and slides his body forward, sheathing himself in her welcoming softness. When she gasps and tenses, he freezes.   
  
Don't stop, she begs, wrapping her arms around his chest, pulling him closer.  
  
Nodding, he carefully presses on, watching her face as the barrier inside her tears. To his surprise, she smiles and gives him a long, deep kiss that leaves him breathless.  
  
Are you alright? he asks.  
  
Writhing against him and moaning with the pleasure he is inciting, she nods, seeking more, seeking all of him. When she wraps her legs around her waist, he begins to move, gently rocking his hips against hers. She begins to splinter, her body coming apart at the magic of his greedy tongue and hands as he stirs her into a frenzy.   
  
His body glistens in the soft moonlight, accenting the shadows and smoothness of his face. Desire flares as he gasps, moaning as she unknowingly torments him with her touch, both shivering with the thrill of it.  
  
Looking up at his face, she sees the love and hunger in his eyes. She holds his arousal tight within her, full and intimate, and instinctively, she rises to meet his thrusts. Clutching at him, begging him with her hands and her cries of passion, she begins to feel her legs melting, limbs shattering. She gasps as she feels him tremble within her.  
  
When the thrusting grows faster, she clutches him tightly to her, moaning as they move in unison. As they approach the peak, he-  
  
_*ring*_  
  
The shrill sound of the phone on the night stand awakens Dani from the erotic dream, her breathing labored, body fully aroused. Fumbling in the dark she finally picks up the phone on the fourth ring.  
  
Good morning, the computerized voice says. This is your five am wake up call.  
  
Slamming the phone down Dani rolls onto her back.  
  
You couldn't have waited just one more minute?  
  
Throwing back the sheets, she turns on the light and rises to take a shower.   
  
A cold one.  
  


* * *  


  
**6:07 am**  
  
Dani strides down the hall at CSI headquarters, on her way to the Audio/Visual Lab to finish linking her digital layouts together. Her laptop case is slung over her right shoulder and an iced coffee is balanced on the file box in her arms. Her damp, auburn hair is bound in french braid that falls to the middle of her back.   
  
Approaching the lab, she notices that the blinds have been turned down, preventing anyone from observing what's going on inside. Stifling a yawn, she nudges open the door with her shoulder, backing into the room.  
  
Hey Archie, Dani says as she turns around to set the file box on the table. Eyes flash wide and she freezes.  
  
He went for coffee, Warrick replies, his tone eerily calm as he watches her face intently. He'll be right back.  
  
I, uh, Dani stammers, her heart racing as she desperately grapples for control. I wasn't expecting you to be here. She sets the file box and laptop case down on the counter and awkwardly tugs at her slim fitting royal blue tank top Catherine said you had the day off.  
  
Grissom called me in for a tape analysis.  
  
  
  
I was just finishing up, he adds, getting to his feet. Be out of your way in just a minute.  
  
Wip, wait, she says, not realizing she's used the name reserved for their private moments. We need to talk. She steps closer, her hands outstretched to prevent him from leaving.  
  
No we don't, he replies.   
  
I wanted to talk to you before all of this happened, but I didn't get a chance, she desperately tries to explain. I swear I never meant to-  
  
Look. It's been a long night, Dani. I'm tired, he interrupts wearily, rubbing a hand over his face. Some other time, okay?   
  
When Warrick tries to step around her, his body makes contact with her hand. He inhales sharply at her touch, the memories flooding back. With a will of it's own, his hand slides across her shoulder and up her neck to cup her cheek. She leans into his touch, hands clutching his light grey dress shirt, her breathing ragged.  
  
Wip, I-  
  
he whispers, lowering his head.   
  
Instinctively, her small pink tongue darts out to moisten her full lips as she watches him approach. Hungrily, his eyes watch the movement and his pupils dilate.  
  
Just then, the door to the audio lab opens, bumping against Dani's shoulder, causing the couple to spring apart.  
  
Archie! Hi! Dani says a little too brightly. How's it going?  
  
The Asian lab tech smiles. Hey Dani. Glad you got my message. I set you up over here. He walks to the other side of the room and sits down in front of a computer station with a bank of large monitors.  
  
I'm out of here, Warrick says, picking up a file folder. Thanks Archie. He gives Dani a long look before leaving without a backward glance.  
  
she mutters under her breath.   
  
Picking up her iced coffee, she sucks hard on the straw, hoping the cold liquid will cool the flush in her cheeks.  
  
Okay Archie. Let's get to work.  
  


* * *  


  
**10:49 am**  
  
You really didn't need to come in on your day off, Brad says. I could have taken care of this for you.  
  
No, it's okay. I don't want to give this guy anymore lead time than absolutely necessary, Sara replies, opening another file folder and scanning its contents. But thanks.  
  
Brad smiles. You sound like Dani.  
  
  
  
Yeah. She's always charging away, not wasting any time, the detective elaborates. It got her into a bunch of trouble in LA. She's still getting back into fighting form from that.  
  
What do you mean? the CSI asks, eyebrow arched in confusion.  
  
The stabbing, he says, surprised. Dani told you guys, right?  
  
Oh yeah, Sara lies, her mind racing. I thought you meant she also had problems with the police department or something. I know Brass isn't too crazy about her.  
  
Brad laughs. Old bosses are like that.  
  
The cell phone on Brad's belt rings and he quickly answers it.  
  
  
  
A moment later he covers the mouthpiece.  
  
I have to take this. I'll see you later?  
  
  
  
The door closes and Sara looks down at the file folder in her hands.   
  
What the hell? Somebody gets stabbed, but she doesn't tell anyone?  
  
With the wheels in her head spinning, a plan starts to form in Sara's head.  
  
Little lie, big lie, she says. Time to do some digging.  
  
The file snaps shut.  
  


* * *   


  
**2:21 pm**  
  
His hands push her hair off her neck so he can kiss the delicate, perfumed skin, smiling when she shivers.   
  
We should be going to the party, making an appearance, she whispers in his ear. At the same time, her hands are pushing aside his suit jacket and loosening his tie.  
  
I know, but you look so fine in that dress, I just had to kiss you, he says as he pulls her closer, practically into his lap. Lowering his head, he nibbles on her collarbone, the halter dress giving him entirely too much skin to kiss. To touch.  
  
People are going to wonder why we're not there.  
  
I don't care, he replies, pulling back to look into her eyes. The look turns into a slow, languid once-over, gliding over her body like an ice-cube over hot skin, leaving goose-bumps its wake. The resolve in her eyes falters when his hands stroke her soft, curly hair before sliding lower to caress her bare back.  
  
When his hand slips under the hem of her dress and begins traveling up her thigh, she stops fighting the overwhelming desire. Temporarily letting go of him, she slides the hem of her dress up to the top of her thighs and straddles him on the couch. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she dives in for a passionate kiss. A kiss that is met with eager enthusiasm.   
  
As the kiss becomes more intense, her hands begin pulling desperately at his clothes, wanting to touch the heated skin beneath. In turn, he slide his hands under her dress, pushing the shimmering black fabric out of the way. Enjoying her position, she moves sinuously against him, giggling at the moaning sounds he's making in response. When his hand slips between her thighs, he groans.  
  
You didn't tell me you weren't wearing anything underneath, he gasps, his eyes glittering with desire.  
  
You didn't ask, she replies simply, tossing aside his tie and pulling open his shirt.   
  
Buttons pop off, flying in every direction as his smooth, muscled chest comes into view. Pushing the suit jacket and shirt back until they are hanging off his shoulders, she begins pulling at his belt buckle all the while sharing hot, passionate kisses.   
  
I'm going to have trouble explaining why there are buttons all over the place, she laughs, diving in to kiss him again when her hand wraps around his length. He stiffens under her touch, wanting nothing more than to tear her beautiful dress away and lavish attention to every square inch of his lover's body. Lifting his hips, the remaining barrier between them is pushed aside. Lost in the pleasure of his touch, she guides him inside until their bodies are one.  
  
Rocking back and forth in his arms, she rises and falls, not caring if the whole world hears them. Wanting him to touch more of her, with one hand she reaches up to the back of her neck and releases the clasp that is holding her dress up. When he pulls down the zipper at her side, the dress pools around her waist, leaving her naked in his arms.  
  
She clenches her inner muscles, holding him tightly within her as she rolls her hips against his. Unable to hold back, he jerks forward, thrusting harder and she responds willingly. Their bodies rub together frantically, creating an exquisite friction as her full breasts press snugly to his chest and the muscles of his thighs tighten under hers. His breath tickles her neck and she sighs, a contented smile on her face.  
  
I want to look at you, he gasps between sharp breaths as the new angle allows him to push even deeper into her. One hand holds her at the waist, fingers applying a gentle pressure to her lower back while the other lavishes attention to her breast.   
  
Oh God, she chokes out, clutching his shoulders.  
  
An explosion of color and light, followed by rapid popping sounds filter through the gauzy white curtains and the lovers pause.   
  
I guess we missed the party, she pants breathlessly, looking out the window.  
  
Happy New Year, he whispers, raining kisses on her neck. She pulls back so their eyes lock.  
  
I love you, she says, pressing his hand to her chest. My heart can't hold all the love I have for you.  
  
Before he can respond, she leans forward and resumes kissing him, body writhing sensuously. Sliding to the floor, he begins to move inside-  
  
Bolting upright in bed, Warrick's chest heaves, his body slicked with sweat and painfully hard. Falling back against the pillows, he groans, rubbing his hands over his face.  
  
After taking a few minutes to collect himself, he flips back the covers and rises. Wasting no time, he pulls on jeans, a loose fitting light blue t-shirt and running shoes. Swiping up his keys, gym bag and cell phone, he leaves.   
  


* * *  


  
**3:05 pm**  
  
Pushing open the glass door of the fitness facility, Warrick nods hello to the slim, brunette female on the phone behind the front counter. Upbeat music blares from the speakers placed strategically around the facility. Holding his gym bag loosely in his left hand, he picks up a pen and scrawls his name on the sign-in sheet. As he lets the pen drop to the counter, his eyes widen.  
  
You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Less than a dozen names up the list is Dani's familiar signature.  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Warrick makes his way into the locker room. The gym is nearly empty, only the die-hard's venturing out to brave the triple digit temperatures and work out. A few minutes later Warrick emerges in a white wifebeater, navy blue track pants and a towel slung over his shoulder. Stepping onto the treadmill, he stretches for a couple minutes before beginning his run.   
  
Thirty minutes later he hits the STOP' button and walks over to a drinking fountain for some much needed water. Damp with sweat, Warrick's shirt sticks to his skin as he moves to a different section of the gym, rubbing his face with his towel as he walks. Maybe he'll be lucky. Maybe she'll be finished her workout and already gone.   
  
Turning the corner, Warrick spots Dani at the far end of the room. Away from everyone else in the room, she is laying into a white heavy bag with her padded fists, making the chains above it rattle. Dani's UNLV tank top is soaked with perspiration, her skin glowing with a light sheen of moisture. Not surprisingly, her pager and cell phone are clipped onto her black nylon track pants.  
  
Leaning against the mirrored wall, Warrick watches Dani throw a series of punches, admiring her technique. She's improved since he saw her last, informing him that she's been working on what he taught her. The navy blue tank top pulls taut across her shoulder blades every time she moves, hugging her toned, yet curvy, feminine form. She pauses to push the sweat off her face with her arm and then resumes punching, her braided hair swishing back and forth rhythmically.   
  
Finally Dani stops and leans over, balancing her hands on her knees. Her chest heaves as she takes a minute to catch her breath. Straightening up, she pulls at the laces of her boxing gloves with her teeth until they come loose. After removing the puffy mitts, she unwinds the elastic hand wrapping covering her wrists and hands and tosses them in a bin.  
  
Taking a long swallow of water from the fountain, Dani then wipes off her face, neck and arms with her fluffy white gym towel. Walking into the weightlifting area of the gym, she sits down on an incline bench, hooks in her feet and begins doing stomach crunches. Her tank top rides up a little, giving Warrick a tantalizing view of her stomach as she moves. A fresh layer of perspiration covers her skin by the time she completes ten repetitions of ten crunches.   
  
Unhooking her feet, Dani wipes her face with her towel before moving to another station to lift weights. Squirming a little, she gets comfortable on the narrow bench as Warrick draws closer, unable to stop himself. Finally settling into a position, Dani lifts the bar above her head and begins steady, controlled movements. She moves methodically, her arm muscles rippling with effort.  
  
Rather than take a break between sets, she decides to keep going. She's halfway through the third set when suddenly, her sweaty palm slips and the heavy weight begins falling towards her face. Moving with astonishing speed, Warrick reaches Dani just in time to prevent the weighted bar from hitting her.  
  
You should have a spotter, he admonishes, setting the bar back in it's U-shaped holder. You could've ended up with a shiner or maybe even a concussion.  
  
What are you doing here? Dani asks struggling quickly to her feet and turning to face him.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Thank you, but- Overcome with dizziness, Dani begins to sway alarmingly.   
  
Whoa! Sit down, Warrick directs, putting his hands on her bare arms.  
  
Shaking her head, Dani rights herself.  
  
No, I'm fine. Just need to eat something.   
  
She glances down at his hands, then up to his face, her eyes wide.  
  
You can let me go, she says gently.  
  
He knows he should back away. Knows he should stop touching her. Even sweaty and exhausted, she's beautiful. Throwing good sense and logic out the window, Warrick takes her hands and places them on his chest. Bringing her closer into his embrace.  
  
Dani's eyes widen further. She can feel his heart pounding. Can feel her heart pounding in the identical rhythm. Moving slowly, she traces muscles and ribs on his chest, watching as Warrick's eyes turn molten.   
  
His hand slips under the hem of her tank top, barely suppressing a moan as he caresses the heated skin. Fingers dances over flesh. Touching. Remembering. A drop of sweat drips from her bangs onto her cheek while another runs lower; from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Using one finger, Warrick traces the path of the second droplet until he reaches the indentation between her breasts and the edge of her tank top.  
  
Dani shivers, her breath coming faster as Warrick intently stares at her eyes.   
  
What are you doing? she asks, her knees trembling.  
  
Warrick doesn't answer as he lowers his head. Automatically, she steps closer, raising her chin so their lips can meet.  
  
Their lips are about to touch when Dani's cellphone shrills loudly. Quickly stepping backwards, she flips open the small silver object and holds it to her ear.  
  
she says above the dull roar of the music.  
  
Covering her other ear, she turns away from the nearest speaker and listens for a few moments.  
  
I'll be there in twenty-five, thirty minutes, she tells the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up.  
  
I'm sorry, I-, she starts to say, but Warrick is gone.   
  
  
  
Grabbing her towel, Dani hurries into the locker room to shower and return to the CSI lab.  
  


* * *   


  
**4:15 pm**  
  
Locking the stall door behind her, Dani turns the water on in the shower before stripping off her damp tank top and sports bra. Putting her foot up on the bench, she unlaces her sneaker and unstraps the .38 pistol holstered to her ankle and then removes her other shoe. Cell phone, pager, socks, pants and underwear follow quickly, piled neatly beside the stack of clothing she'd put on that morning. She removes the gun from its holster and places it on the concrete edge of the shower.  
  
Steam unfurls like an exposed secret, kissing her face as she turns and enters the narrow tile shower and pulls the curtain. She's nothing more than a slender shadow, hidden by the thin plastic sheet. Long, curvy lines and slim arms raised, fingers being drawn through her hair. The percussion of the hot water drums out a rapid beat, moisture sluicing down her frame like a lovers' caress.  
  
Stepping in behind her, his hands draw her hair off her shoulders before he presses his lips to the soft skin. His hands roam lower, stealing around her waist, pulling her against his chest. He whispers in her ear, nibbling on her neck. Moaning softly, she turns and looks up at him, a playful smile gracing her lips. Her eyelashes whisper over her jewel-toned eyes, mouth soft and inviting.   
  
Her hands are everywhere, in his hair, at the back of his neck, on his shoulders, at his hip. Mesmerized, he never stops watching the graceful motion of her hands as they slide over his body. Caressing. Exploring. Under the beat of the water, she kisses him with everything in her heart, gasping at the need raging through her body.  
  
A little near-whimper and he pulls away from her mouth and resumes nuzzling her slender neck. Light, feathery sweeps of lips and tongue. The barest grazing of teeth. He murmurs, his hand tiptoeing up and down her lower back, setting her skin on fire.   
  
Pouring some shampoo into his palm, he turns her around and begins massaging it through the length of her curly hair. Root to tip. Slowly. Erotically. By the time he is finished, she is breathless; bracing herself against the wall, her knees trembling. Holding her snugly in his arms, he steps under the hot spray and rinses the lather away as he covers her face with kisses.  
  
Wobbling unsteadily, she is suddenly lifted into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Bodies throbbing with desire, they stare into each other eyes until the need for more overwhelms them. Resuming kissing, the passion and intensity between them increases until she feels hotter than the water pouring over them.   
  
Reversing their positions, he presses her against the wall of the shower, slipping his hand up the inside of her thigh to-  
  
The water suddenly turns icky cold and Warrick leaps back, yelping with surprise. With more force than necessary, he viciously turns the water off and steps out of the narrow stall to grab a towel.  
  
You can't even have a shower without thinking about her, he mutters to himself. Get a grip, man.  
  
Wrapping the towel around his waist, he leaves to go get dressed, his mind still lost in memories. A few minutes later as he finishes buttoning his shirt, Warrick's head is clear. Next time will be different.  
  


* * *  


  
**4:56 pm**  
  
Flipping her damp hair off her shoulders, Dani sits down at the layout table and picks up a manilla envelope with her name on it. Breaking the seal, she pulls out several pages and scans them.  
  
Brad says as he enters the room. I haven't seen you all day.  
  
I got an early start. Didn't want to wake you, she offers as explanation as she glances up.  
  
You look tired. Did you sleep at all? he asks, eyes filled with concern.  
  
A little. Dani shifts uncomfortably. Can we change the subject?  
  
What's that? he asks, sitting down across from his partner.  
  
Results of the bathtub swab.  
  
Same guy?  
  
No surprise there. Nothing new either.  
  
Brad wonders aloud. Now what?  
  
We wait and see what Sara can dig up on Melinda Greenwalt. Maybe that'll give us a new lead, Dani replies.   
  
I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
I know you were hoping that he'd make a mistake and you'd be able to catch him this time, the detective says. After what happened in LA-  
  
I don't want to talk about it, Dani interrupts.  
  
Are you sure? he asks. I can't help thinking that maybe talking about it would help.  
  
Brad, stop, Dani says, her hands tightening into fists. I can't do this.  
  
Okay. I'm sorry.  
  
How did you do today? she asks, needing to shift the attention off of herself.  
  
O'Reilly and I figured out the last time anyone saw Melinda. You were right. It was at the club Monday night.  
  
And no videotape to see if anyone was with her, Dani interjects bitterly.   
  
We talked to a secretary at her workplace, Brad continues. She said Melinda called in sick early on Tuesday morning, before anyone was in the office.  
  
I don't suppose she kept the voicemail did she?  
  
Brad shakes his head.   
  
  
  
The detective gives Dani a long look, tilting his head to one side. Look, I was going to grab some dinner. Want to join me?  
  
Dani asks. The audio lab is quiet right now and I want to keep working on those layouts.  
  
Can I bring you something?  
  
No, but thanks.  
  
Okay. Talk to you later? Brad asks.  
  
I'll call when I get back to the hotel, Dani promises.  
  
Nodding, Brad waves as he exits the room.  
  


* * *  


  
**5:24 pm**  
  
Sara stands over the fax machine, hoping her glare will command it to produce the documents she's been waiting for.  
  
she groans. Spit it out.  
  
Exasperated, she begins pacing back and forth, sending the machine dirty looks as she moves.  
  
I can page you when something comes in, a lab technician offers helpfully.  
  
I'd rather wait, is the terse reply.  
  
Feeling the frost from the female CSI, the lab tech nods and turns back to his microscope.  
  
Finally the machine makes a noise and begins receiving information. Page after page is printed out, Sara's jaw dropping and eyes widening as she reads.  
  
You've got to be kidding me, she exclaims.   
  
When the fax machine finally stop printing, Sara gathers up all the pages and leaves the lab, hurrying back to her computer to do more digging.  
  


* * *   


  
**9:47pm**  
  
Glancing at the clock in the dashboard, Dani realizes it's almost 10 pm and the temperature is still above 95. Guiding the rental car to the curb, she cuts the engine and leans back in the seat. Lacing her fingers across her abdomen, Dani takes a deep breath and slowly releases it.  
  
Stop stalling. The sooner you walk in there, the sooner it'll be over and done with, she says, psyching herself up. Maybe he won't even be there.  
  
Before she can lose her nerve, Dani exits the car and hurries up the walk to the front door. She raises her hand to knock, but changes her mind. Reaching into the front pocket of her jeans, she pulls something out. It's a key. Inserting the lone object into the lock, the doorknob turns easily in her hand and the door swings open.   
  
He didn't change the lock, she muses silently.  
  
After softly closing the door behind her, a light is suddenly switched on.   
  
I didn't expect to see you here, Warrick says softly. Wordlessly he lowers his gun and lays it on the kitchen table.  
  
Still had my key, Dani explains, holding up the small silver object.  
  
You can leave it on the table by the door, he instructs flatly.  
  
I need to talk to you, she begins hesitantly. We didn't get a chance before and I-  
  
What do you want? he interrupts, crossing his arms across his chest. His white t-shirt pulls snugly across his chest and she looks away, swallowing a murmur of appreciation. The dreamy, loving eyes she saw in the gym are gone, replaced with an iron gate, locking her out of his heart.  
  
I owe you an explanation. Dani bites down on her lower lip, unsure of how to continue. An apology.  
  
I went to your apartment that morning. It was empty. I thought there was no way that Brass was telling the truth, Warrick spits out coldly. Couldn't believe you'd leave like that.   
  
Seeing the hurt and anger in his beautiful eyes, she swallows hard. I can't tell you how sorry I am.   
  
What the hell was I supposed to think? he asks, turning on his heel and walking over to the patio doors. You didn't tell anyone why. You just left.  
  
  
  
Warrick spins around, his eyes blazing. Don't call me that.  
  
There were so many things going on, for both of us. You know that. It all just hit me at once and I couldn't stay, Dani tries to explain. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye either. If I could take it back, change it, I would. Please believe that.  
  
Did you love me or was that a lie too?  
  
Meeting his gaze, she doesn't look away. It wasn't a lie. Her control slips for a moment and her eyes flood with tears. Blinking fast, she clears her throat. I wanted you to know that I'm very sorry, for hurting you. For everything.  
  
Warrick remains silent.  
  
But maybe I'm too late for that.  
  
he replies tersely.  
  
I better go.  
  
Turning on her heel, Dani makes it all the way to the front door before Warrick speaks again.   
  
How did we go so wrong? he finally asks, his voice strained to the breaking point.   
  
Dani turns to face him as he continues.  
  
I thought we were something special, he finishes.  
  
Three years has taught me an important lesson, Warrick, Dani replies sadly. Sometimes love isn't enough.  
  
Without another word, she leaves, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
Dani makes it back to her hotel room before collapsing on the floor, arms wrapped around her body, heart breaking into a million pieces.  
  


* * * 


	5. Friday, July 18th, 2003

**Friday, July 18th, 2003   
  
6:13 am**  
  
Not bothering to knock on the open door, Sara breezes into Grissom's office and sits down across from him. Arching an eyebrow, Grissom puts down the file folder he's holding and leans back in his chair.  
  
  
  
It's frightening how much information you can find out about someone through a computer, Sara says, holding up the stack of paperwork clutched in her hands.  
  
So you were successful?  
  
Sara nods emphatically. Pay dirt city. Give me enough time, I could tell you just about anything about anyone.  
  
Clearly intrigued, Grissom leans forward. So, what did you find?  
  
Basically everything you'd want to know for stalking a victim, Sara reports bitterly. Once you get in the door, you have access to all the info you need. You can get to work history, banking records, credit cards, the works.  
  
So considering how well the killer knows his victims, it's possible, perhaps even likely that he somehow can get access to a system like this, the scientist replies. Just as Dani suspected.  
  
Sara tenses at the mention of Dani's name. Pretty much.  
  
Noticing the look on her face, Grissom asks, What aren't you telling me?  
  
Shifting in her seat, Sara looks down for a moment. Brad said something strange yesterday, so after I was done with Melinda, I decided to do some digging into Dani's life using the same resources.  
  
  
  
Bristling, Sara's tone changes. Look Grissom, the letters are telling me that he knows her. He's taken a liking to her, she insists. Dani's not exactly a fountain of information and we need to know what he knows about her.  
  
And what did you find out?   
  
That the woman in this file bears zero resemblance to the CSI I met two days ago, Sara replies.  
  
Confused, Grissom arches an eyebrow. What do you mean?  
  
She's a total brain. Skipped grades entirely and finished high school before she turned 15. She could have had her pick of schools, but doesn't even bother applying to any on the east coast. Instead, she moves all the way across the country to attend UCLA on a full scholarship. She lives in residence all four years, no complaints ever filed about her. No friends, no boyfriends. Within the walls of the school, she was practically a ghost to the student population. Externally however, she was being followed by three different pharmaceutical companies, all interested in hiring her as soon as she graduated. She was headed for the fast track. Set for life.  
  
And then?  
  
Sara's face becomes more serious. Less than three months before graduation, her mother dies. Breast cancer. Despite the fact that her mother was her only living relative, Dani didn't attend the funeral.  
  
She didn't attend . . . Grissom trails off, confused and unsure of what to say.  
  
Anyway, she graduates in the top ten percent of her class. Gets her science degree in both chemistry and biochemistry as planned. Shocks everyone when she turns down all the offers from the pharmaceutical companies and instead, takes a job in the LA County Morgue's office. She was only nineteen years old.  
  
Death affects people in different ways, Gil says softly.  
  
Leaning forward in her seat, Sara tucks her hair behind her ears. Okay, so she works there a little over two years, makes no waves or any friends, no surprises there, but receives good reports on her work. All very boring. And then one day, she quits.   
  
Just like that?  
  
Walked in one Tuesday morning and gave her two weeks notice. And here's where we take a walk on the weird side, Sara reports, scarcely able to believe it herself. She moves to Las Vegas of all places.   
  
  
  
I'm getting to that. She takes some part time jobs waitressing for almost a year, then applies to UNLV. Once again, not surprisingly, she's at the top of her class at school. No friends, no romances, no fun.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Grissom frowns. And how does this tie in with the case?  
  
She's practically a blueprint for the victims, Sara blurts out, shaking her head. Let me run with this, please? It'll make sense when I'm done.  
  
Reluctantly, Gil nods. Okay, keep going.   
  
Okay, so she works like a dog the for three years so she can take a light load in her last year, graduating a full semester early. Gets her degree in Criminal Justice and applies to the LVPD Cadet program.  
  
Catherine enters the room as Sara pauses to dig into her file folders and pulls out a stack of faxed pages.   
  
My question is why? She didn't need another degree to go into law enforcement, Sara says throwing her hands up in confusion. I don't get it.  
  
Am I interrupting? Catherine asks, eyeing the stack of paper in Sara's lap.  
  
Close the door, Grissom requests. Sara was just giving me a history lesson.  
  
On what? she asks, closing the door with a quiet click.  
  
  
  
Catherine repeats.   
  
I'm getting to that, Sara replies.  
  
Curious, Catherine perches on the edge of Grissom's desk to listen.  
  
Sara picks up the papers that are now on the top of the pile. In October of her last year at school, police are called to The Double Door; that college bar out on Tropicana and Koval? A waitress called in a report of an UNLV student behaving erratically. She suspected that drugs were involved.  
  
And? Who was it? Catherine presses.  
  
Sara says. Police figure someone slipped something into her drink. She's taken to Desert Springs Hospital. Tests comes back with Rohypnol and Ecstasy in her system. Fortunately, no sexual assault. Dani checks out AMA after five hours.  
  
Surprised, Grissom asks,   
  
No idea. Sara pulls out a hospital form from the file. Report says she was highly agitated until she was told she could leave against medical advice. She left with a friend. No name listed.  
  
Catherine takes the proffered piece of paper and scans it. Did they catch the guy? she asks.  
  
Sara replies, shaking her head.   
  
Catherine mutters.  
  
Okay, back to the Cadet program. With her science degrees and aptitude for forensics, she's assigned to the CSI department, Sara continues. All is fine for almost a year and a half. She makes lots of friends, is well liked by all accounts. It's like she's a completely different person from everything I've read so far. She even gets a promotion to a Level 2 CSI, Sara points out. What happened to her to inspire such a huge change? Then, out of nowhere, she transfers to D.C. to work in their CSI office. Why?  
  
Remembering a letter she received from Dani, Catherine replies, She said she missed her family. Wanted to be closer to them.  
  
But all her family is dead, Grissom supplies, figuring out where Sara is going with her story.  
  
Catherine asks, completely confused.  
  
Grissom nods. According to Sara's research, they're all deceased.  
  
Leaning back in her chair, Sara continues. D.C. is like school all over again. Married to her work. No friends, no outside interests, nothing. Predictable patterns in her credit cards. Starbucks, a gym membership and restaurant take out. Then, eleven months ago, the first murder occurs.  
  
Not comfortable discussing the personal details of someone he knows, Grissom interrupts. Sara, we know all this.  
  
No. You don't, she fires back. Dani didn't tell us everything. Hell, she left out a major element of the case.   
  
What do you mean?  
  
Brad mentioned something about a stabbing because he thought I knew about it. He thought Dani had already told everyone. I wanted to know what he was talking about so I did some digging.  
  
And found what? Catherine asks, her mind racing.  
  
That Dani was in protective custody for months. The department wouldn't allow her to stay at her own place in D.C., they were so worried about her safety. They made her give up her apartment and started moving her from safe house to safe house. She even had her own security detail for almost three months in LA.  
  
Sara pauses, debating on whether or not to continue.  
  
Grissom asks, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
I called the LAPD and got them to fax me everything they had on the stabbing. Medical and police, Sara informs the stunned CSI's. It turns out Dani was revisiting the scene by herself and like you've warned us all; signature killers return to the scene of their crimes.  
  
Oh my god, Catherine gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Grissom asks, What happened?   
  
Somehow he overpowered her, stabbed her in the back and dumped her on the kitchen floor. Sara consults the report in her hand. She was lucky. Surgeon's notes say the blade missed her kidney and ascending colon by less than a quarter of an inch.  
  
Anger flashes in Catherine's eyes. That bastard!  
  
A detective who worked on the case emailed me the photos of the scene after the attack. Oddly enough, the killer took the time to remove the clip from her gun and eject the round in the chamber, but left the empty gun on the floor. No prints other than hers were found on it.  
  
Grissom asks, taking the photo printouts from Sara. Dani is unconscious in the photo, but the damage is clear. Angry bruises cover most of the left side of her face and there is a distinct red line across her throat. The crime scene photos are worse. From the discarded weapon - a four inch double edged blade, covered in blood, to the large pool of freshly spilt blood. The last photo is a close up of Dani's bloody hand print on the stark white linoleum floor.   
  
He didn't take her cell phone either. Brad was supposed to meet her there, but he was running late and he arrived on the scene about fifteen minutes later. She had managed to call for help. Paramedics were already on their way.  
  
Catherine stands and begins to pace. Wait a minute. If he wanted her dead, why not finish the job? He had the perfect opportunity. Secluded location, no witnesses.  
  
He's not finished yet, the scientist surmises. This could be his way of showing her that he's in control.  
  
He knew exactly where to put that knife, Sara adds. Incapacitate her, but not kill her.  
  
Grissom replies.  
  
So, she's okay now? Catherine asks.  
  
Depends on your definition of okay, Sara answers. A prescription for Xanax was written shortly after the incident. Apparently she's had trouble sleeping and a few anxiety attacks.  
  
Nodding slowly, Catherine says, That explains the dark circles.  
  
Sara looks up at her.   
  
What circles? Grissom asks.  
  
Shaking her head, Catherine sits back down on the edge of Grissom's desk. Gil, I can spot a coverup job at twenty paces. Dani's wearing more makeup than any sane woman would in this heat. She's trying to hide something and I don't think it's a shiner.  
  
My thoughts exactly, Sara adds in agreement.  
  
Why is she still on this case? Grissom demands, averting his eyes from the grisly photos. It's way too close to her.  
  
Sara produces another file folder. According to the report I found, after the stabbing the FBI tried to take over again. Another murder occurred within a matter of days of Dani being removed from the case. In the letter left at the scene, the killer threatened to increase the number of victims if she wasn't reinstated immediately.  
  
And they folded? Just like that? Catherine asks, dumbfounded.  
  
Like a bad hand of poker, Sara replies ruefully. Chief of Police in D.C. gave Dani the option of coming back to the case and she went for it. The ADIC in Los Angeles reluctantly handed over the reins.  
  
Catherine frowns. That's Assistant Director in Charge, right?  
  
Sara nods.  
  
Shaking his head, Grissom leans back in his chair. She feels responsible for these women. That's why she said yes.  
  
Well of course she does, Catherine fires back. In her mind, he's killing women in her name.  
  
Grissom reaches for all of the files in Sara's lap. Wordlessly, she hands them over.   
  
And stopping him could get her killed, he replies darkly.  
  


* * *  


  
**6:29 am**  
  
Barely five minutes has elapsed on the treadmill when Dani's pager begins vibrating insistently, pulling her out of her rhythm. Pressing the STOP button, she steps off the running track and swipes the small black box off the waistband of her nylon track pants.  
  
_  
Need to talk. My office. ASAP.   
  
Grissom  
_  
  
Dani sighs. Workout is over.  
  
Tossing the white gym towel over her shoulder, Dani hurries into the locker room to change.  
  


* * *  


  
**6:54 am**  
  
Knocking sharply on the frosted glass, Dani opens the door to Grissom's office and pokes her head in. He is seated at his desk, flipping through a file, but looks up as the door opens.  
  
You wanted to see me? she asks.  
  
Come sit down, he invites, gesturing to the chair across from him.  
  
What's up? Dani asks as she sits down and leans back. New information for the case?  
  
As a matter of fact, yes, he replies before handing her the file folder he was perusing.  
  
Opening the file, Dani's smile fades as she quickly flips through medical reports, university records, and finally, the surgeon's report and photos.  
  
Where did you get these? she asks tightly, closing the file.  
  
Care to explain why you didn't tell me or anyone else about L.A.? Grissom replies, ignoring her question.  
  
Dani growls, stabbing the file with her index finger, is private. It's nobody's business, but mine.  
  
I don't agree. You said he was dangerous and was targeting a certain type of woman, but you never said anything about it being based on you and the fact that he attacked you.  
  
It doesn't change his M.O., she fires back defiantly. This is privileged information. You had no right-  
  
I had every right! Grissom interrupts angrily, his eyes flashing. You withheld potentially vital information from the investigating team. When you're on my watch, you're my responsibility.  
  
I don't need your protection, Dani argues vehemently. I can take care of myself, thank you very much!  
  
I think you need to remove yourself from this case, he advises after taking a calming breath. You're too close to it and it's too dangerous.  
  
Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're not my boss, Dani replies coldly before throwing the file back at him. Excuse me.   
  
Pushing herself out of the chair, she leaves, slamming the door behind her.  
  


* * *  


  
**7:01 am**  
  
Brad is stepping out of a taxi when Dani bursts out of the front door of the LVPD, cursing under her breath.  
  
Hey! What's going on? Brad asks. I got paged by Grissom. Something about the case. Have we got a lead?  
  
You couldn't keep your big mouth shut, could you? Dani accuses angrily.  
  
Confused by her outburst, Brad asks, What are you talking about?   
  
They know about L.A., she fires back. They know everything. It had to be you.  
  
Wait just a minute, you didn't tell them?  
  
No, I didn't tell them! They didn't need to know! Clutching the car keys in her fist, Dani walks over to the rental car. Racing after her, Brad grabs her by the arm.  
  
How was I supposed to know that?  
  
Wrenching free of his grip, Dani glares at him from behind her sunglasses. Oh, I forgot. You're fucking perfect. You never make mistakes, so therefore you would have no idea about having your fuck ups broadcast to everyone you work with!  
  
Without another word, Dani slides into the driver's seat and slams the door shut. A moment later the car roars to life and peels out. Brad watches her leave before turning back to the LVPD entrance. Shaking his head, he enters the building and goes to find Grissom. To try to explain and undo the damage.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:17 am**  
  
The diner is bustling, but the corner booth at the back of the restaurant provides enough privacy for the impromptu CSI breakfast meeting. Stunned, Nick drops the photos on the table and stares disbelievingly at Catherine.   
  
I thought you should both know, she finishes.  
  
How did we not know about this before? he asks as Warrick hands him the surgeon's report.   
  
They kept a tight lid on it in LA and she didn't volunteer the information when she got here, Catherine replies.  
  
So if Brad hadn't slipped up and mentioned it, we never would have known, Warrick adds bitterly.   
  
According to Grissom, Brad didn't know she was keeping it a secret. He thought we all knew.  
  
I hugged her the other day, Nick says softly. What if I hurt her or something?  
  
Oh Nicky, you didn't. I promise, Catherine soothes. She was restored to active duty over a month ago and they wouldn't have done that if she was on pain medication.  
  
Yeah, you're right, Nick replies, but a frown of concern still remains.  
  
Where's Sara? Warrick asks. Didn't she figure all this out? Is there more?  
  
Hopefully she's sleeping, Catherine replies. She was up all night putting all these details together. As for what's there and what's not there, I can't say.  
  
Why not? Nicky asks.  
  
The female CSI glances down at her hands. Grissom is keeping some details, not important to the case, private. For Dani's sake.  
  
She didn't take it too well, huh? Warrick asks dryly.  
  
Imagine your entire life being examined with a magnifying glass. Your privacy taken away without your consent.  
  
Nick and Warrick reply in unison.   
  
Where is she now? Warrick asks nonchalantly.  
  
No idea. Brad talked to her just before she took off.  
  
Do you mind if I have a look at the case? he asks. Fresh pair of eyes and all that. Maybe something will jump out at me.  
  
Go ahead. Brad is doing some damage control and dealing with his boss in D.C., so he won't be working on it, Catherine replies, eyeing him carefully. I'm coming off a twelve hour shift and I'm beat, or I'd be in there with you.  
  
Me too, Nick chimes in.  
  
Just then, breakfast arrives and the subject is changed. Halfheartedly, Warrick listens to Catherine and Nick discuss the case they'd just solved, but his mind is clearly somewhere else.  
  
What the hell had happened in L.A. and why didn't she tell him, he wonders silently.  
  
It's going to be a long day.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:27 am**  
  
Because of the early hour, the indoor shooting range is nearly empty when Dani slides on clear safety glasses and protective ear coverings. Pressing a green button, she sends the paper image of a man to the back wall before drawing the 9 mm at her left hip.   
  
Disengaging the ambidextrous safety, Dani raises the stainless steel weapon and aims at the target, her hands trembling ever so slightly. Taking slow, controlled breaths to steady herself, she wraps her hand around the curved backstrap and begins firing.   
  
As the shots are expelled, the tight band of tension around her rib cage loosens ever so slightly. The nagging ache in her lower back begins to dissapate as the gun kicks back in her hands, sending waves through her whole body.   
  
Eleven shots, in evenly measured succession, echo off the concrete walls as Dani empties the gun of all its bullets. Only when the trigger emits a loud click does she realize that the 9 mm is now spent. Laying the weapon on the cement counter next to an open box of shells, she presses a red button to bring the bullet-riddled paper within her grasp.  
  
Wasting no time, she exchanges the used sheet with a fresh one and sends it back to the far wall. Ejecting the clip from the base of her gun, she replaces it with a full one from her belt, loads a single bullet in the chamber, cocks it and resumes firing.   
  
Body now more relaxed, she feels the energy flow through her limbs and the fragile control she holds in a deathgrip return. Eyes flat and devoid of emotion, the gun bucks in Dani's well-trained hands as another eleven shots ring out as controlled as the ones before it.  
  
While the second target glides forward on its track towards her, Dani fills one empty clip and then the other before reloading her gun. Reengaging the safety, she holsters the 9 mm and pulls down the paper target. With a critical eye, she studies the two targets. All the holes are less than two inches off the center mark on the chest, with the exception of two shots.   
  
Those are reserved for the head.  
  
Tossing the targets into a large metal trash can, Dani removes the safety glasses and ear guards before sliding her spare clip onto her belt next to the silver handcuffs holstered at the center of her back. Pausing at the counter, she wordlessly hands over the glasses and ear coverings to the attendant and slides on her black sunglasses before walking out into the sweltering heat.  
  


* * *  


  
**12:07 pm**  
  
Opening the third file box sitting on the layout table in front of him, Warrick pulls out a stack of typed letters encased in plastic evidence baggies. Reading Dani's handwriting on the labels, he sorts them in order of the murders.   
  
_Hello Strawberry,  
  
I saw you walking today, the rain soaking your pretty red hair as you made your way down the street. You bought a Caramel Macchiato from your favorite coffee shop. Not your usual drink. Are you trying something new?  
  
You're very good at your job, aren't you? I'm sure you are. You have that look about you. I know it must really bother you, not being able to catch me.   
  
Would you be interested to know that Teresa was nice? Nice, but ordinary.  
  
She wasn't special. Not like you.  
  
Danielle tried to please me, to save her life, but she cried too much. Annoyed me. Bored me.  
  
You don't cry, do you Strawberry?  
  
Would you cry for me?  
  
I think one day you will.  
_  
  
Surpressing a shiver, Warrick sets the first letter aside and picks up one from the middle of the pile.  
  
_  
Oh Strawberry,  
  
Why do you make me keep doing these things? Why won't you listen?  
  
Linda and Erica didn't listen either. I tried so hard to make them understand, but in the end I had to teach them a lesson. I had to hurt them. Believe me, I didn't want to.  
  
You've moved again. Trying to hide from me? You should know that no matter where you go, I'll find you. Don't worry, I'll find you.   
  
Soon you'll understand that you need me as much as I need you.  
  
Sadly, now you've made me teach you a lesson. You're getting careless, sweetheart. That's not like you.  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
_You fucking bastard, Warrick growls under his breath, throwing the letter down on the layout table.  
  
Anything I can help with? Brad asks from the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
Looking up from the table, Warrick shakes his head. No, I'm fine.  
  
Walking over to the CSI, Brad picks up a stack of photographs and flips through them. It's all Dani thinks about. Day and night. She's been like that since we caught the case. Laying the photographs down, the detective takes a seat across the table from Warrick.  
  
Realizing that Brad isn't going to take the hint, Warrick asks, How long have you two been working together?  
  
Um, we met about two and a half years ago, but have been together-, Warrick raises his eyebrows in surprise. I mean working together for almost a year, the detective clarifies awkwardly. Next Wednesday will be a year, actually.  
  
Warrick gives him an odd look.  
  
We've tossed around the idea that he might kill again on the anniversary of the first murder.  
  
  
  
It doesn't look likely because of the pattern he's in right now. He's just killed, so if he holds true, there won't be another for several weeks, Brad offers optimistically. Then again, maybe we'll catch him before that happens.  
  
Yeah. Let's hope.  
  
Are you sure there isn't-  
  
The sound of a beeper interrupts Brad, and both men check their belts.  
  
Mine, the detective says, then grimaces. Captain wants an update. Again.  
  
Warrick says, suppressing a snort of annoyance until the detective has left the room.  
  
Returning his attention to the evidence in front of him, Warrick picks up a third letter, but puts it down almost immediately.  
  
They're together? he grumbles, hands clenching into loose fists. Funny how she failed to mention that.  
  
Pushing his emotions to the side, Warrick concentrates on the case before him, determined to find the answers to the lingering questions in his mind.  
  


* * *  


  
**2:48 pm**  
  
Blue Diamond Road.  
  
The Silverton Casino.  
  
An unplanned walk down memory lane.   
  
A wall of cold air hits Dani's entire body as she pushes through the second set of polished glass doors and she sighs with relief.  
  
Air conditioning, she moans as goose bumps appear on her bare arms. The long drive in the desert has left her feeling unsettled and craving reminders of the past.  
  
Cigarette smoke lingers in the air, swirling suggestively around the scantily clad cocktail waitresses as they deliver beverages to their customers. Countless dollars disappear into banks of merrily chirping slot machines and thousands of lights twinkle as Dani slips past the one-armed monsters and approaches a row of empty blackjack tables.  
  
Trailing her fingers over the smooth green cloth, she recalls the first time she sat down at a table just like this one, in this very casino. Learning how the game was played and laughing, Warrick nestled against her side. Seems like a dozen lifetimes ago instead of just four short years.  
  
Settling into a chair, Dani slides a twenty dollar bill across the table and takes the proffered chips. Smiling brightly, the blonde female blackjack dealer begins flipping cards.  
  
The familiar game is comforting and for a short while, Dani relaxes.  
  


* * *  


  
**4:29 pm**  
  
The file boxes are now empty and the part of Sara's report that Grissom handed over has been reviewed thoroughly. Looking up from the glossy photos in his hand, Warrick spots Greg lingering in the doorway of the layout room, shifting his weight from side to side as a frown creases his brow.  
  
What are doing here? Warrick asks. Aren't you working tonight?  
  
Catherine called me. Told me about Dani, the lab technician replies uneasily. I want to help.  
  
I'm doing okay. You should get some sleep.  
  
I said, I want to help, Greg answers, more forcefully this time. That's why we have an unlimited supply of coffee in the break room.  
  
Seeing the determined look in his eyes, Warrick finally concedes.  
  
Okay. I need you to run some blood samples for me.  
  
Warrick hands him a stack of papers encased in plastic envelopes, the last four letters left at the crime scenes.   
  
Sure. What do you need to know? Greg asks, examining the copper splattered at the bottom of the letters.  
  
Tell me if that blood is from different victims, or one source.  
  
I'll get right on it. Any particular victim I should be looking at for comparison?  
  
Ducking his head, Warrick clears his throat.   
  
You think this is her blood? Greg asks, eyes wide with shock.  
  
I'm playing a hunch, the CSI replies. Are her fingerprints and DNA still in the personnel files?  
  
The lab tech nods and turns to leave.   
  
Warrick calls out. Keep this to yourself, okay?  
  
You got it.  
  


* * *  


  
**6:13 pm**  
  
After ensuring that she is alone in her hotel room, Dani kicks off her boots and sits down cross-legged on a couch near the small table next to the window. While her laptop powers up on the coffee table, she digs into the brown paper bag containing her dinner. As always, her gun is close by.   
  
Breaking the seal on the package of wooden chopsticks, she then opens the small collection of white boxes containing honey garlic spare ribs, chicken fried rice, egg foo yung and potstickers. Her stomach rumbles as she inhales the delicious aromas, reminding her that she's forgotten to eat all day. Again. Just as Dani is about to dig in, the cell phone at her side rings.  
  
Pulling the small silver object off her belt, she looks at the call display before flipping it open and pressing it to her ear.  
  
Hi Dwayne, she says, bracing herself for the reply.  
  
I've been trying to call you all afternoon! Charlie Reynolds came barreling into my office with a bug the size of Texas up his ass! the CSI supervisor exclaims, the words quickly tumbling out of his mouth. What the hell is going on down there?  
  
she mutters under her breath. Um, yeah. I needed some time so I turned my phone off for a few hours. I was going to call and tell you what happened.  
  
No time like the present, he prompts.  
  
I, uh, I didn't tell them about what happened to me in LA, Dani confesses. I pulled the record out of the case files before anyone could see it.  
  
But somebody found out, Dwayne adds dryly.  
  
Yeah. They are the number two crime lab in the country for a reason, she replies bitterly.  
  
  
  
I kinda lost my temper and went off on Grissom. Dani winces as she remembers the icy words she'd uttered.   
  
You what?!?  
  
Not my finest hour, I admit.  
  
Maybe you should hand the case off to Mark and Carolyn, Dwayne suggests gently, his voice filled with concern. I can put them on a flight in the morning.  
  
Dani protests vehemently. I made a mistake, that's all. I never should have tried to hide it from them.  
  
I don't know . . .   
  
Dwayne, please. Her tone is desperate, pleading with every fibre of her being.  
  
The CSI supervisor sighs heavily. he replies reluctantly. But you have to promise me you'll be careful.  
  
You know I am.  
  
And get some sleep.  
  
I'll try.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Dani picks up her chopsticks and digs into the box of honey garlic ribs. With her mouth full, she leans over to the laptop and opens a file sitting on the desktop. Wordlessly, she proceeds to study the dozens of pictures inside. A shiver runs down her spine and her hands tremble slighty.  
  
I'll sleep when I've caught the fucking bastard who's doing this, Dani vows to herself.  
  


* * *  


  
**9:03 pm**  
  
Stunned, Doctor Robbins pours over the photos Grissom has just handed him.   
  
She didn't say anything to me about this, he says, glancing over at the grim faced CSI.  
  
She didn't tell anyone. Sara found out and pieced it together.  
  
Doc grimaces. Look at that, he says, pointing to the black and blue raccoon marks in the soft tissue around Dani's eyes. Classic traumatic strangulation.   
  
Wordlessly, Grissom nods.  
  
He took her to her last breath. Right to the edge.  
  
I know.  
  
Looking through the other photos, Doc pauses to examine a close up of Dani's neck.  
  
the CSI asks, leaning closer to look as well.  
  
Doc points to a tiny red mark just above the angry line on Dani's neck. That could be an injection site. Did Sara find a toxicology report?  
  
Grissom shakes his head. No, just the surgeon's.  
  
Melinda Greenwalt wasn't injected with anything. Sodium amytal was administered orally. Frowning, Doc lays the photos down on table and removes his glasses.   
  
True, but she wasn't trained in self defense like a member of law enforcement, the CSI points out. Like the other victims, she was overpowered quite easily.  
  
Dani would've fought back.  
  
With everything she had, Grissom adds. If she could.  
  
The two men exchange a look, not daring to say what they're thinking. The very long list of things that may have happened. More than a few reasons why Dani would stay silent about her connection to the killer.  
  


* * *  


  
**10:13 pm  
  
**Switching on the bathroom light, Dani taps out two pills and swallows them easily with a glass of water. The hem of her powder blue drawstring pants brush the tops of her bare feet while a white, spaghetti strap top clings to her ample curves. For the second time in fifteen minutes, there is a firm, insistent knock at her door.  
  
Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Dani walks over and jerks the door open, not bothering to check the peephole.  
  
Brad, I told you, I'm not in the mood, she growls before freezing in place. What are you doing here?  
  
Warrick raises his eyebrows at her greeting. Hello to you too.  
  
So, what do you want? Dani asks coolly, crossing her arms across her chest, unknowingly exposing more of her cleavage. I thought we covered everything last night.  
  
He glances down at the soft flesh before returning his gaze to her face. Not even close.  
  
Forcing the armload of brown case files into Dani's arms, Warrick pushes his way into her hotel room and shuts the door behind him.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing? Dani fires back, her eyes blazing. The files are tossed onto the coffee table next to her laptop, the photos sliding out onto the floor.  
  
I want to know why you didn't pick up the damn phone and tell anyone what was going on, Warrick announces, his jaw set firmly.  
  
The case was being handled by members of the Washington office, Dani replies stiffly. Details were released on a need to know basis.  
  
Since when do you play by the rules? he scoffs, his hands coming to rest on his blue jean clad hips. He purposely baiting her, pushing all the right buttons.  
  
Dani's eyes narrow and her breath quickens. Things change.  
  
You should have called me.   
  
Why would you care? she asks coldly.  
  
Warrick steps closer, invading Dani's space and causing her to take a step back. Because you could've died.  
  
You don't think I know that? she fires back, the expression of annoyance returning. Thank you. I'm not a complete idiot.  
  
Why did you go alone? You know about signature killers. He watches Dani bristle at the question. More than anyone, you should've known better.  
  
A part of Warrick is afraid of what she might do, even though he's never witnessed any violent outbursts in the time he's known her. However, she'd been under less stress at the time.   
  
I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone else, Dani spits out, her body visibly tensing up. My case. My business.  
  
Warrick rolls his eyes and laughs. Oh yeah, you've done a great job so far, haven't you?   
  
The criminalist in him knows the one track mind that Dani has when it comes to certain cases. A dangerous characteristic when tracking a twisted, methodical killer who has developed a taste for her.  
  
So much for being a team player, huh? Warrick taunts. I'm surprised you didn't leave town after you got found out.  
  
Oh nice, Warrick, she retorts flatly. That's hitting below the belt, even for you.  
  
I call it like I see it.  
  
Drop the holier than thou act, will you? Dani demands, tossing her hair off her face. You pretend like I was the only one who made a mistake!  
  
I didn't leave.  
  
You want to talk about this now? Dani asks disbelievingly. You know what? Fine. Let's do that. Let's talk about Judge Cohen and his agenda.  
  
Shame rips through Warrick and his eyes flash wide. Jaw clenching, he looks away.  
  
How about we talk about the phone calls at all hours of the day and night, Dani continues, jabbing her finger Warrick's chest, causing him to meet her eyes. Let's talk about you dropping everything to go play errand boy for that crooked son of a bitch. Have you forgotten about getting me to cover for you in court while you met with him?  
  
I didn't make bets when I was on the job, you know that! Warrick protests vehemently.  
  
Emotions boil over and tears well up in Dani's eyes. She knuckles them away, smudging the mascara that the cold cream failed to remove. I begged you to stop. Do you remember that?   
  
he replies softly.  
  
And what about Holly Gribbs? she spits out. Were you working something for the Judge when she got shot?  
  
Warrick takes a step back. What do you know about Holly?  
  
I knew her, Dani reveals.   
  
You never mentioned her.  
  
Dani shrugs. We attended the same university at the same time. We were in an osteology class together.  
  
  
  
So what happened? Why was she alone?  
  
I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Dani rolls her eyes and snorts in disgust.  
  
Did you even think twice about leaving her alone at the scene?  
  
Warrick remains silent.  
  
She died, working on a case that most likely would have been mine. If I had stayed in Las Vegas, she would still be alive. Dani looks away. Maybe I would be dead.  
  
You don't think I know that? Warrick fires back, eyes flashing.  
  
Well then, back off! Let me do things my way.  
  
Turning the attention back to Dani, Warrick asks, You know the dangers that come with the job. What was so important that couldn't wait? Why did you go in without back-up?  
  
Because I was stupid, okay? Dani retorts sharply. There. I've said it. Are you happy now?  
  
Dani spins on her heel when she feels her face contract and stinging tears fill her eyes. Her shoulders hunch involuntarily and she turns to one side and then the other, before her knees begin to tremble. She clutches the edge of the table to steady herself.   
  
_Oh God. No.   
  
_Deep, hot tears flood from her eyes and her belly contracts in a violent sob. Panic tears through the sweeping liquid pain, ripping the control from her desperate fingertips.   
  
What? You thought you knew better than everyone else? Warrick presses. Figured you didn't need anyone?   
  
She can't cry. Not now. Control is all she has left.  
  
The accusatory tone in Warrick's voice breaks her heart. It doesn't matter what she wants, what she needs or can't live without. He's been wounded too much already, by the mere touch of her in his life again. Because she loves him, she will do anything to protect him. Even deny her own heart.   
  
I want you to go. she chokes out tightly.   
  
  
  
Breathing openmouthed, she desperately tries to control the shaking in her limbs.   
  
Snatching up the photos of Dani's attack, Warrick shoves them in front of her face.   
  
If you keep this up, it will happen again, he insists. Is that what you want?  
  
Without any warning, her chest expands as air rushes in only to be expelled forcefully in a strangled scream that stuns Warrick into silence.  
  
"Stop!" she cries. The tears spill down over Dani's face and she hugs herself as gut wrenching spasms threaten to bring her to her knees. Her body is wracked with sobs as the agony overwhelms her. She screams as it all comes pouring out in a jumble of incoherent babbling and she starts to crumble to her knees.   
  
Warrick is at her side in an instant, his arms wrapping around her trembling form, gathering Dani into his embrace before she can fall to the floor. Immediately forgotten, the crime scene photos of Dani's attack are tossed aside.  
  
He'll kill . . . too close, she sobs, blindly trying to grab at something, anything to hold, to bring her back. Not safe, she moans, making eye contact for a brief moment before looking away.   
  
Hands gently stroking her back, Warrick murmurs comforting words, but Dani can't hear him. His lips are moving, but the sound is drowned out by her sobs. The floodgates are open and the pressure is too strong to be controlled. An explosion was inevitable, she realizes, no matter how hard she tries to keep it from happening.  
  
Giving in, Dani buries her face in Warrick's neck, her hands clutching desperately at his shirt as he guides her over to the couch. He sits, pulling Dani into his lap, wondering what the hell he has unleashed.  
  
It's clear Dani is lost, swirling in an abyss of self-damnation. Warrick finally recognizes the look in her eyes. The anger was a cover. The desperate look is fear. Absolute terror. At its mercy as it tears her soul to shreds. Being crushed under the weight, not knowing where to turn.  
  
Dani sobs uncontrollably for nearly twenty minutes, hot tears soaking Warrick's shirt and skin. Finally spent, she collapses limply in his arms, eyes staring ahead blankly, breath coming in ragged gasps.   
  
Stop," she whispers. "You should let me go . . ."  
  
"No," is his reply as he holds her closer and continues rocking gently from side to side.  
  
You need to go, she begs, head lolling back, her eyes unfocused and she struggles weakly in his arms. If he finds out-  
  
I'm not leaving, Warrick states bluntly, holding her tighter as he continues to murmur softly, his voice lulling her into a sleep state.  
  
Dani doesn't move for a long moment, her lips pursed, breathing still short and raspy. Not . . . safe.  
  
A few minutes later Dani's eyes finally drop closed and her head rests on Warrick's shoulder. The pills she ingested earlier have taken effect. Eventually, her breathing becomes deep and even as she drops further into sleep.   
  
Moving carefully, Warrick rises, Dani curled up in his arms. After pressing his lips to her hairline in a soft kiss, he pulls back to study her face.   
  
What did she mean, not safe if he finds out, Warrick wonders silently.  
  
Deciding it can wait until tomorrow, Warrick walks over to the rumpled bed and lays Dani down on the sheets. Automatically, she rolls over onto her left side, curling up into a fetal position. The close fitting white top Dani is wearing rides up, exposing her lower back and an angry pink scar. Where she'd been stabbed.  
  
Breath catching in his throat, Warrick slides his hand lightly over the exposed flesh, his finger tracing the scar. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, his hand roams higher, up her ribcage, over her bare arm, up to her shoulder and finally her neck. He gently sweeps the auburn curls off the delicate flesh, his fingers lingering longer than necessary. Releasing a soft sigh, Warrick finally reaches over her body and pulls the sheet and blanket towards them, to cover Dani. He freezes when a small, well worn stuffed animal is exposed. A chocolate brown puppy with beanbag feet, grinning up at him.   
  
You kept it, Warrick murmurs, picking up the small dog and turning it over in his hands. After all this time, you kept it.  
  
He snuggles the stuffed animal against Dani's side as he recalls the day he'd given it to her. More specifically, won it for her at a traveling carnival. One of many dates they'd shared in secret. Sweeping her hair off her face, Warrick brushes a feathery kiss over her forehead and quietly stands up before he can change his mind and lay down beside her. It's then he spots the cheesy Las Vegas snow globe on the night stand.  
  
Wordlessly, he takes the garish souvenir in his hands and tips it to one side and then back again, causing the sparkles to swirl maddeningly in the spherical prison. Shocked, he looks back at Dani and spots a strange shadow on the underside of her pillow. Lifting the edge of the pillowcase, Dani's stainless steel 9 mm comes into view.  
  
You sleep with a gun under your pillow? Warrick asks disbelievingly, shaking his head. He's tempted to move it, but decides against it.   
  
Curious to know what else is going on and worried about Dani's well being, Warrick begins looking around the room for clues. Dani's nightshirt has been tossed over the chair in the corner and Warrick recognizes it as one of his. In the bathroom he finds prescriptions in Dani's name for Xanax and Dalmane. Anxiety medication and sleeping pills. Examining the dosages, his eyes widen in surprise.   
  
As he turns out the bathroom light he notices the sticky residue on the edge of the door and door jamb leading to the hallway. Experimentally he touches it, his brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
Duct tape? he asks himself aloud, cocking his head to one side. What the hell?  
  
Spotting Dani's laptop on the coffee table, he walks over to it, but the screen has been locked with a password. He closes the laptop and cleans up the files he'd brought before walking over to the table near the window. Finding a pad of hotel paper, he scrawls a quick note and tears it off the pad.  
  
Unsure of what to make of everything he's found, Warrick walks back over to the bed, tucks the note under the snow globe. Unable to stop himself, Warrick lays down next to Dani and slips an arm under the covers to slide around her waist. Despite the pills she's taken, she seems to know he's there and relaxes into his touch. Smiling gently, Warrick lowers his head and kisses her neck, just below the earlobe.   
  
I'm here, baby, he whispers. You're safe.  
  
For the next thirty minutes he strokes her hair, knowing that's what she likes. That it makes her feel better. Finally, reluctantly, Warrick carefully slips off the bed and away from Dani. Taking a final, longing look at her, Warrick picks up the brown case files and turns off the lights as he leaves her room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.  
  


* * *


	6. Saturday, July 19th, 2003

**Saturday, July 19th, 2003   
  
5:00 am  
**  
Dani rolls over to answer the ringing phone. When the automated message begins, she hangs up and pushes herself up in bed. Switching on the bedside lamp, she spots a piece of paper anchored by her snow globe. Curious, she picks it up to read.  
  
_I didn't want to wake you.  
  
We'll talk later.  
  
W  
_  
  
Nibbling on her lower lip, Dani looks down at the note again.  
  
Oh God. What have I done?  
  


* * *  


  
**6:06 am**  
  
A firm, but gentle knock on the open door causes Grissom to look up from the file in his hands.  
  
Got a minute? Dani asks, lingering in the doorway  
  
Unable to hide her nervousness, she shifts from one foot to the other and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her right ear.  
  
Come in, Grissom invites, gesturing to a chair. Sit down.  
  
Closing the door behind her, Dani hands him a brown case file before taking a seat and folding her hands in her lap.  
  
I owe you an apology, she begins. I had no business speaking to you that way. You were doing your job. You now have the complete file concerning my attack.  
  
Grissom leans back in his chair, studying her. I must admit, you did surprise me.  
  
I'm sorry. I know you hate surprises.  
  
He smiles gently for a moment, then becomes more serious. I have questions. I could read this, or . . .   
  
Go ahead. I'll do my best to answer them.  
  
I showed the photos of your attack to Doc Robbins, he says, and Dani flinches visibly. He pointed out a spot that looks like an injection site on your neck.  
  
Trust Doc not to miss a thing, Dani murmurs softly.  
  
What was it?  
  
Syringe full of high dose Pavulon. I was on the floor in under thirty seconds.  
  
A fast-acting paralyzing drug. Involuntarily sucking in a breath, Grissom watches Dani shiver at the memory.   
  
I'm sorry, he says gently.  
  
Clearing her throat, Dani looks up. Anything else?  
  
I hate to ask, but . . .   
  
Noticing the uncomfortable look in the scientist's eyes, Dani cocks her head to one side.   
  
she asks.  
  
We didn't find a medical report listing all of your injuries. There was only the surgeon's notes. Grissom looks down and adjusts his glasses. The attack. Was it-  
  
Dani interrupts, causing him to meet her eyes. It wasn't sexual. He was just teaching me a lesson.  
  
Visibly relieved, Grissom releases the breath he's been holding.  
  
Gil, don't worry about it, Dani continues. I know it was my fault. I'm the one who put myself in harms way and got caught. That's not going to happen again.   
  
Glad to hear it.  
  
Rising from his chair, Grissom walks over to a stack of metal shelves and pulls a small box down from the top shelf. Blowing the dust off the top, he hands it to Dani.  
  
Some things you forgot when you left.  
  
Lifting the lid off the box, Dani smiles.  
  
I was wondering what happened to this, she says, lifting out a faded black ball cap with the LVPD crest embroidered on the front; the word FORENSICS' on the back. I thought I'd lost it in the move.  
  
I put the medallion in an envelope so it wouldn't get lost.  
  
Digging through papers and various odds and ends, Dani finds a small white envelope at the bottom of the box. Ripping open the end, a small silver disk rolls out into her palm.  
  
St. Jude, Grissom says, removing his glasses. The Patron Saint of Lost Causes.  
  
Smiling gently, Dani looks up at him. You know your Saints. I shouldn't be surprised.  
  
It's an interesting choice.  
  
It was a gift from my boss in LA, Dani says. I had a run of bad cases in the M.E.'s office. It seemed like every time I turned around there was another senseless death. I decided to quit. Was going to walk away from it all. On my last day, he said if I didn't fight for the victims, who would?   
  
So that's why you-  
  
The phone on Grissom's desk rings, interrupting his question. Snatching up the receiver, he holds it to his ear.  
  
A few moments pass as the scientist listens. On my way.  
  
As he hangs up the phone, Dani gets to her feet.  
  
Looks we both need to get to work, she says with a smile.  
  
Let me know if there's anything I can help with, Grissom requests.  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
**6:12 am**  
  
Opening her locker, Dani sets the small cardboard box inside and takes her ball cap in both hands. She smiles as her fingers smooth over the brim and the happy memories flow.  
  
How did you sleep? Warrick asks, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Whirling around, Dani drops the hat to the floor.   
  
What are you doing here? she asks, her heart beating a little faster; breath a little heavier.  
  
I wanted to talk and figured you'd be here, Warrick replies, walking closer to her. What do you know? I was right.  
  
Well, I need to go, so I'm afraid you've wasted a trip.  
  
Dani closes her locker and tries to leave, but Warrick grabs her arm.  
  
We need to talk about last night.  
  
Her response is short and blunt. No, we don't.  
  
You're in trouble. Let me help, he pleads.  
  
No, I don't need your help, Dani hisses. Last night was a mistake. One that I won't be-  
  
Cutting off her rant, Warrick claims her mouth with an unexpected kiss and Dani freezes under his touch, surprised and uncertain. She doesn't open her mouth for him for what feels like an eternity, but Warrick coaxes Dani's soft lips to part, pushing his tongue between her teeth and delving deep into her mouth. She tastes like fresh spring water after being lost in the desert and of promises left unspoken for far too long.   
  
After the initial moment of shock, Dani responds in kind, but at the same time, thinks about pushing Warrick away. In her head she tells him all the reasons why she can't kiss him and why she shouldn't feel this way about him and why they should get back to work and why it doesn't matter that he tastes so damn good and feels even better. With a will of their own, Dani's hands find the lapels of his deep blue dress shirt and slip beneath the fabric to caress his warm skin as she returns his kiss.   
**  
**Warrick pulls Dani toward him, and any thought of resistance flees her mind when he guides her hips with strong fingers and gently backs her against the row of gun metal grey lockers. Sweeping her hair off of her face, Warrick runs his fingers through the length of her long, auburn curls while his other hand is flat against her back, rubbing the tense muscles in seductively slow circles. Warrick moves his fingers lower and catches the hem of Dani's sleeveless burgundy blouse with his fingertips, pulling it up and revealing the smooth expanse of her lower back.   
  
A soft moan escapes Dani's lips as she wraps her arms around him, her fingers sweeping over the cords at the nape of his neck. It feels good to be held so close to his body again, so good to feel the hot muscles and smell his salty skin. Dani realizes how much she's missed the intimate contact when Warrick draws his fingers across her jaw and down her neck while the other delves under the hem of her shirt. Warrick's lips are soft, smooth and devastatingly slow as they cruise over her face, reacquainting himself with her skin.   
  
Oh God, she moans breathlessly.  
  
The world slows, stopping in the single moment when Warrick's fingertips meet the curve of Dani's breast. They both gasp for breath, even as they continue to kiss each other hungrily. It's been too long for both of them and it shows. It's too late to turn back, she realizes as her hands pull Warrick's shirt free of his waistband and delve underneath. Frantically, she clutches his well muscled back, touching more, needing more.  
  
With trembling fingers, Warrick nudges open the buttons of Dani's blouse and pushes it to the edge of her shoulders, eager to touch and taste her passion-flushed skin. His lips trail down her neck and into the valley between her breasts, his hot breath causing goose bumps to form on her skin as she arches forward, inviting more. Warrick groans softly when his tongue finds her burgundy, lace trimmed bra, barring him from exploring anymore of her skin.  
  
Scared to talk, even to say her name, lest the spell be broken or dream be ruined, Warrick keeps silent, hands roaming endlessly over her body. If it is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up from it, cold and alone in his bed again. Doesn't want to scare her away. Instead he mouths caressing words against her skin, bathing it with his tongue. She moans and pants breathlessly, but doesn't speak either.   
  
The mood is shattered when the locker room door bursts open, causing the pair to spring apart and hastily make themselves presentable.  
  
Greg calls out. You in here?  
  
Busying herself with her locker, Dani clears her throat. I'm back here. What's up?  
  
Coming around the corner, Greg smiles. Grissom told me you were around. The GCMS came up with something on your bathtub swab.  
  
Eyes wide with surprise, Dani turns to face him.   
  
Finally noticing Warrick, Greg arches an eyebrow in confusion. I didn't know you were on tonight.   
  
I'm not. I just needed to pick something up, he replies easily.  
  
After spinning the combination lock on her locker, Dani picks her hat up off the floor. Show me what you've got Grego.  
  
Without a backward glance, Greg and Dani leave the room. Walking down the hall, Greg glances over at her and frowns.  
  
Are you okay? Your cheeks are kind of flushed, he remarks.  
  
I'm fine, Dani replies, looking away to hide the lie in her eyes.  
  


* * *   


  
**6:20 am  
**  
So, after the GCMS did it's thing, I managed to figure out which products your killer has been using in the bathrooms.  
  
Wait. The lab in D.C. did that.  
  
Well, I read the file and how they decided it was a combination of window cleaner and a strawberry scented body oil, but I think they're wrong.  
  
So what is it?  
  
The first two ingredients are Windex and Baby Oil. Both Johnson and Johnson brands, by the way, and the last ingredient is Lady Ophelia's Strawberry Scented Body Spray. It's an exclusive body spray, might I add.  
  
Dani arches an eyebrow. How exclusive?  
  
Well, it's made in San Francisco, but is sold in only two stores in the D.C. area.  
  
And you've got the names of the stores? the CSI asks hopefully.  
  
Grinning like a cheshire cat, the lab tech hands Dani a piece of paper. Got a fax from the distributor a couple minutes ago.  
  
I could seriously kiss you right now, she says with a smile. Taking her cell phone off her belt, Dani quickly dials a series of numbers.  
  
Carolyn? Hi, it's Dani.  
  
She pauses to listen for a few moments.  
  
I'm in Las Vegas, of course it's hot here. Listen, my lab guy here has come up with a lead I need you and Mark to follow up on.  
  
Greg smiles proudly as Dani relays the information to her colleague in D.C. and says goodbye.  
  
When this case is over, you and I are going to dinner, Dani vows with a grin. Anywhere in town and it's on me.   
  
Greg blushes and ducks his head. You don't have to do that.   
  
I want to, Dani replies. You're good at your job, but you went above the call of duty on this one.  
  
Gathering up the printouts she and Greg have reviewed, Dani looks up in time to see a look of concern on the lab technician's face.  
  
  
  
I heard about the thing in LA, he confesses.   
  
  
  
I'm glad you're okay. You are okay, right? he asks gently.  
  
Did you see me holding back on the dance floor the other night? Dani asks.  
  
Well, no.  
  
I'm fine, Greg, she promises. Just a little wiser.  
  
Satisfied, Greg nods.   
  
I could use some C8H10. . . Dani trails off, looking expectantly at Greg.  
  
he finishes with a grin.   
  
Together, they walk out of the room and stroll down the hall to the break room for some much needed coffee.  
  


* * *  


  
**7:25 am**  
  
Striations match up perfectly, the ballistics tech says, peering through a microscope at two .38 caliber bullet casings. It's definitely your murder weapon.   
  
Thanks Bobby, Nick says, making some notes in a case file. I'll call Catherine and let her know.  
  
As Nick reaches to take his cell phone off his belt, a shadow in the doorway catches his eye and he looks over. Nibbling on her lower lip, Dani gives a small wave.  
  
Nick says, closing the file and walking over to her. This is a surprise.  
  
Looking up from the microscope, Bobby smiles and nods to Dani.   
  
After waving to him, she turns to Nick. I wanted to talk to you, but if it's a bad time . . .  
  
No, It's fine. See you later Bobby, Nick says as he and Dani leave the room.  
  
Silently, the pair walk down the hall to the empty fingerprint lab. Nick gestures for Dani to enter first, then closes the door behind him.  
  
I heard that you and Grissom had some words yesterday, he drawls, a twinge of his Texas accent slipping out. I think the whole building might have heard by now.  
  
I talked to him a little while ago, Dani replies. We're okay now.  
  
  
  
Ducking her head, she takes a deep breath. I'm sorry Nicky. I should have told you.  
  
Yes, you should have, Nick replies. But I think I know why you didn't.  
  
Surprised, Dani meets his gaze. You do? she asks softly.  
  
You didn't want anyone to worry about you. To see you less than the smart CSI that you are.  
  
Struggling to maintain her composure, Dani says, I screwed up Nicky.  
  
Shaking his head, Nick hugs her gently. Congratulations. You're human.   
  
Dani can't help but laugh.  
  
And you're forgiven for not telling me, he concludes. Just be straight with us from now on, okay?  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
**7:58 am**  
  
Oh come on Nick. It's not like I'm leaving town tomorrow. We'll have plenty of chances to have breakfast together, Dani teases. You've been up all night working. Go home. Get some sleep.  
  
Alright, but I will collect on this rain check, he replies with a grin.  
  
Well, well, well, a nasally voice interrupts. If it isn't the rookie. Chandani Bennett.   
  
Recognizing the speaker, she sighs and turns around.   
  
Hello Ecklie. It's been a while.  
  
I'd heard you were back in town, the dayshift CSI continues snidely. Looking for some help on a case you can't solve.   
  
Apparently not long enough, Dani adds coolly as Nick bristles.  
  
Graveyard is on the case, Nick interjects, his jaw set in a hard line.  
  
I'd be happy to take a look at it, Ecklie adds with a condescending smile. See what you missed.  
  
I see your level of class is right up there with your hairline, Ecklie, Dani answers, her eyes flat and cold. Receding rapidly.  
  
Turning on her heel, Dani walks away without a backward glance, Nick hurrying after her.  
  
I can't believe you said that! he hisses. Ecklie could cause you a lot of trouble that you don't need.  
  
Finally pausing, Dani turns to face Nick.  
  
Do you think I forgot about Kristy Hopkins? she asks. That son of a bitch was more than willing to have you charged with her murder. Murder! All because he was too fucking lazy to do his job.  
  
Yes, but it all worked out in the end.  
  
I don't care, Dani spits out. He's hated me since I was on his crew. There's no love lost there.  
  
Remind me never to piss you off, Nick says, surprised at her outburst, but trying to lighten the mood.  
  
That'll never be a problem Nick. You have a brain.  
  


* * *  


  
**8:32 am**  
  
Now wearing the ball cap Grissom returned to her, Dani leans over a small table and examines the sheets from Melinda Greenwalt's bed with a magnifying glass.   
  
If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hiding from me, Warrick says softly, noticing Dani flinch at the sound of his voice. The drying room, of all places?  
  
I needed some peace and quiet, Dani begins and Warrick arches an eyebrow. Okay, fine. I know you hate this room and it seemed like a good choice.  
  
Heard that you told Ecklie where to shove it, he replies with a lopsided grin as he closes the door behind him. Wish I could have seen it.  
  
He deserved it, Dani growls. Fucking prick.  
  
No argument here.  
  
Look Warrick, I know you're not here to talk to me about Ecklie, so why don't you just get to the point, Dani says, peering at him through her wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
I meant it when I said we need to talk about last night, Warrick says, moving closer. I'm sorry I yelled at you.  
  
Dani shrugs. I'm not. The release helped to clear my mind.  
  
Last night you said it wasn't safe. Something about if he finds out.' You said he'll kill' and too close,' Warrick says, watching Dani's face closely. What did you mean by that?  
  
Dani opens her mouth to lie, but can't. A lie won't protect him. Maybe the truth will.  
  
He talked to me, she says softly.  
  
What? When? Warrick asks, eyes wide.  
  
Feeling her knees tremble, Dani sits down on a stool next to the examining table. Wordlessly, Warrick takes a seat across the table from her and leans forward to listen.  
  
I didn't hear him come up behind me. I was taking a look in the bathroom and when I walked out into the hall I was shoved from behind. Remembering, Dani lifts a hand to her cheek. I caught a wooden support beam with my face and by the time I got my bearings he had a needle in my throat. Her fingers flutter over the spot.  
  
He injected you? Warrick asks and Dani nods. With what?  
  
  
  
Stunned, Warrick says nothing.  
  
I couldn't move. It was like my whole body was encased in concrete. Dani shivers at the memory. I could look and I could feel. When my knees gave out, he pulled a white plastic bag over my face and pulled it tight. The room went black, and I was sure I was going to die. But then he just stopped.  
  
Jesus Christ, Warrick mutters under his breath.  
  
He grabbed a fistful of my hair to hold me up and that's when he stabbed me. When he let go, I just fell over like dead weight and hit my face again.  
  
Glancing up at Warrick, Dani clears her throat.  
  
So there I was, bleeding, wondering what else he was going to do to me when he leaned over me and started to talk.   
  
What did he say to you?  
  
Dani's voice is eerily calm as she recites the words seared on her memory.  
  
_Beauty must be possessed and protected, Strawberry.  
_  
Warrick watches Dani's face as she stares ahead blankly.  
  
_I know you. I know your every thought. You finally realize that no one can protect you. Nothing can keep me away.  
_  
Taking a ragged breath, she lets it out slowly.  
  
_You think that boyfriend of yours can keep you safe? You're wrong. I'm inside of you. If anyone gets in my way, I'll remove them.  
_  
Cursing under his breath, Warrick reaches across the table to hold her hand.   
  
_Can't you see, Strawberry? I love you. I can't live without you, and I won't let you live without me. Remember that and think of me.  
_  
Looking up from the table, Dani meets Warrick's gaze, her eyes misting over. Blinking quickly, the tears are gone as quickly as they appeared.  
  
That's what was in the file you were hiding?  
  
Dani shakes her head and ducks her head again.  
  
I didn't tell anyone that he spoke to me. Until now.  
  
The words sink in and Warrick finally understands.  
  
Thank you for trusting me with this, he says softly.  
  
I'm trying to make you understand.  
  
You think he'll come after me? he asks.   
  
You've seen the photos, Warrick. That's what he does to the person he claims to love, she says desperately. I'm not going to take the risk.  
  
But you're giving him what he wants. You. Isolated. Scared. Shaking his head, Warrick stands and begins pacing. Dammit, Dani. You sleep with a gun under your pillow!  
  
That's none of your business.  
  
The hell it isn't!  
  
Rick, I have the blood of seven women on my hands. Seven! I'm not going to give him any more reasons to kill.   
  
Well, I meant what I said last night, he replies, walking over to where Dani is standing. I'm not leaving.  
  
It's not up to you, Dani argues heatedly. One risk I can't take is losing you.  
  
Realizing what she's revealed, Dani looks away.  
  
And I am willing to take the risk, Warrick says firmly, his hands sliding up her bare arms and taking her chin in one hand. He nudges her head higher until their eyes meet. Have you even thought that maybe I won't risk losing you again?  
  
Why won't you leave me alone?  
  
That's not the message you were sending when I kissed you earlier, he presses.   
  
You surprised me, that's all. Stepping back, she tries to put some distance between them.  
  
And that's why we were trying to take each others clothes off? Warrick asks in his trademark deadpan way. You we're surprised?   
  
With a blush coloring her cheeks, Dani looks away. You're not being fair.  
  
Arrest me.  
  
Being around me isn't safe, Dani insists.   
  
Stepping closer, Warrick grabs her hand and threads their fingers together. C'mon Dani, you know I don't play it safe. It's not in me.  
  
"You have to go . . . now," Dani pleads.   
  
"Yeah," Warrick agrees, But not before I do this."   
  
With a quick tug on her hand, Warrick pulls Dani to him and covers her mouth with his. The softest touch of firm, full lips against hers. Dani shivers and the touch returns, brushing, caressing, light, but demanding. Breath catches in Dani's throat as she tries to step back, but Warrick has her trapped. Trapped with only his teasing lips. Knees immediately weakening, Dani moans softly and kisses Warrick back, clasping her arms around his waist. Warrick kisses her until he is out of breath, and finally tears himself away from Dani's heated embrace. It takes all of his willpower to let her go and start to walk out of the room.   
  
At the doorway he pauses.   
  
There is a white paper bag in the break room fridge with your name on it. Inside is a multigrain bagel and vanilla mango yogurt, Warrick says, looking over his shoulder at Dani. If you're not there, eating, in ten minutes, I'll come find you and throw you over my shoulder to carry you down the hall for everyone to see.  
  
Dani opens her mouth to protest, but he is already gone.  
  
she repeats. Of course he picks the one flavor I can't resist.  
  
Eight minutes later, Dani is curled up on the couch in the break room, a toasted bagel on a plate resting in her lap and a spoonful of mango yogurt in her mouth.  
  


* * *   


  
**11:04 am**  
  
After rinsing her coffee cup out in the sink, Dani turns to leave the break room and nearly trips over Brad.  
  
Hey. Morning.  
  
You look better, Brad says. Get some sleep?  
  
Yeah. You?  
  
Shrugging, Brad walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a cup. I needed to get out, so I went for a drive and got some air.  
  
I'm sorry about last night, Dani offers apologetically. I shouldn't have snapped at you.  
  
Don't worry about it. You were having an exceptionally bad day.   
  
What time did you get in? Dani asks.  
  
Not sure. Your lights were out though. Tilting his head to one side, Brad looks at Dani's hat. Changing teams?  
  
Grissom found a box of my stuff that I left behind and this was in it, Dani explains, adjusting the brim with a smile.  
  
You talked to him?  
  
Dani smiles. Things are fine now.  
  
  
  
What are you up to today?  
  
Brad rolls his eyes. Traffic camera footage. It's a long shot, but maybe we'll get lucky.  
  
Dani opens her mouth to reply, but her cell phone rings and she quickly answers it.  
  
Bennett. . . Hi Carolyn. She pauses to listen.  
  
Eyes widening with surprise, Brad gives Dani a quizzical look.  
  
Okay, thanks for letting me know. Talk to you later.  
  
The moment Dani hangs up the phone, Brad leans in.  
  
What's going on? Why are you talking to Carolyn?  
  
Greg isolated a specific body spray from the shower swab, Dani explains. There are only a couple of places that sell it in D.C, so she and Mark are checking them out.  
  
When did this happen? Brad's tone is edged with annoyance. How come the D.C. lab didn't find this body spray? Were you even going to tell me?  
  
I'm telling you now. And as for why it's different, I don't know. Dani shrugs. Maybe this was a stronger sample. Maybe he's changed the ingredients. I don't care. It fits with the signature, so relax.  
  
Give me a break Dani. You've been distant since we got here, he accuses. I know you have history with these people, but we are supposed to be working together.  
  
And we are. Greg told me this morning after I talked to Grissom, Dani says. I called Carolyn and told her, and she just called to let me know that they've got purchase lists from one of the stores and are cross-checking them with known offenders.  
  
How many were sold?  
  
No idea yet.  
  
If he paid cash . . .  
  
I know. It'll be another dead end, but we've got to try. It's the closest thing we've had to a lead in a long time.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Brad gulps down the coffee in his cup. I've got to go. I'm supposed to meeting this traffic guy in twenty minutes.  
  
Call me if you get anything, Dani requests. I'm going to be in the A/V lab most of the day, I think.   
  
Will do.  
  


* * *  


  
**6:36 pm**  
  
Dressed in a snug fitting black t-shirt and jeans, Warrick nudges the glass door open with his hip, two cups of coffee clutched in his hands. Looking up from her laptop, Dani smiles.  
  
  
  
Hey. I got your page, Warrick says, setting a clear plastic cup with a long green straw down in front of her. One decaf iced Mocha with extra whipped cream.  
  
Salivating, Dani reaches out and runs a fingers down the side of the chilled cup. Reading my mind? she asks before licking the condensation off the tip of her index finger.   
  
Warrick's eyes darken at the unconscious, seductive gesture. It's 132 degrees outside. I took a chance.  
  
She arches an eyebrow and smiles. Are you trying to butter me up?  
  
Is it working? Warrick asks with a sly grin.  
  
Sit down, she says, nodding to the metal stool. I want you to look at something.  
  
I could have sworn you told me to stay away, he points out as he sits down. What changed your mind?  
  
A/V is your specialty. If I don't talk to you when I'm working on something that directly relates to your specialty, people might ask why, Dani offers as justification. I don't want it to look like I'm avoiding you.  
  
After letting Dani's words set in, Warrick gives her a strange, somber look. You've spent too much time thinking this out.  
  
Dani sighs lightly. It's become a necessary habit.  
  
Directing his attention the the bank of monitors, Warrick takes a sip of his coffee. What's this?  
  
You're looking at photographic 3-D recreations of every crime scene, displayed in chronological order, Dani explains. First one is top left.  
  
They're very good, Warrick notes.  
  
  
  
Startled, he turns and looks at her. You made these?  
  
Don't sound so surprised. You taught me how, she replies with a wry smile. So tell me, what do you see?  
  
Besides a beautiful woman?  
  
Dani admonishes. The blinds are open. Anyone could see us.  
  
Yes ma'am.  
  
Focusing his attention on the monitors, Warrick looks carefully at each crime scene.   
  
The layouts of the rooms are identical, he says, brow furrowing.   
  
Wordlessly, Dani nods.  
  
Have you got a translucent overlay? he asks.  
  
With the click of a mouse, a new file opens and clear layouts appear.  
  
Can you stack them?  
  
Another click of the mouse and eight layouts become one.  
  
They're exactly identical. Confused, Warrick turns to Dani. How long have you known about this?  
  
I started mapping them out after the second murder, Dani finishes, sucking on the long straw sticking out of her coffee.   
  
Go back to the photos.  
  
Dani does as he asks.  
  
Seven murders. Why are there eight crime scenes? Warrick asks.  
  
Number eight isn't a crime scene, Dani reveals. It was my apartment in D.C.  
  
He's been in your apartment? he asks incredulously.  
  
Suspected, but nothing could be confirmed. F.B.I. interviewed anyone who'd ever heard of me since I joined the D.C. office, Dani replies. Employees of utility companies, restaurants, video rental store, fitness centre, everything you could think of. They never found anything.  
  
But they still put you in protective custody.  
  
He still knew things about me that he shouldn't, like what I wore to bed the night before Linda Hemming's body was discovered, Dani says tightly, her back aching from the tension.  
  
Ducking his head, Warrick curses under his breath.  
  
That was the last straw for Dwayne. He wouldn't let me go home.  
  
Smart man, Warrick decides. I like him already.  
  
A bag was packed for me and everything else was put into a police storage facility, Dani finishes. I've been living out of a suitcase ever since.  
  
Leaning back, Warrick sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
  
You duct tape the door shut when you go to sleep don't you? he asks somberly.  
  
Is there anything you haven't figured out? Dani asks.  
  
Warrick smiles. A way to convince you to play hooky for the rest of the day, he replies softly, slipping his fingers under the hem of her burgundy blouse to rub her lower back. You need a break.  
  
Suppressing a groan, Dani bites down on her lower lip and arches her back. Oh right there.  
  
Was that a yes?  
  
I can't.  
  
C'mon. You can take a bath in my claw foot tub, with bubbles up to your chin, Warrick whispers, stroking her warm skin a little harder. I'll give you a back rub and ply you with sparkling wine and chinese food, and something sinfully chocolate for dessert.  
  
You know I can't, Dani insists, standing up and stepping out of Warrick's reach. You just don't get it. He'll see.  
  
Without another word, Dani escapes the A/V lab. Warrick stands to follow her, but when his pager begins beeping, he pauses.  
  
  
  


* * *  
  


**11:52 pm**  
  
After swallowing her pills, Dani turns out the bathroom light and walks over to the bed. She checks to see that her gun is still under the pillow and that the curtains are still tightly drawn. Dropping the towel from around her body she slips an oversize t-shirt over her head before crawling into bed and turning out the lights. Her damp hair fans over the pillow as she tosses and turns, struggling to put Warrick out of her mind.  
  
The way he'd kissed her, full of passion. The way she'd kissed him back, equally needful. How his touch had reawakened the overwhelming feelings inside. The love she'd never been able to let go of.  
  
Way to go, Rookie, she says to herself. Like you didn't have enough to deal with.  
  
Nearly an hour later, she finally falls asleep.  
  


* * *


	7. Sunday, July 20th, 2003

**Sunday, July 20th, 2003  
**  
**9:24 am**  
  
Several beads of sweat roll down the back of Warrick's neck, joining his already soaking wet, light grey wifebeater as he viciously punches the heavy bag, making the chains rattle.   
  
The memories of Dani's crying and terrified face flash though his mind, making him wince. Beautiful blue eyes that used to sparkle and a warm, genuine smile, replaced by a mask, hiding the shadows and fear.  
  
Only once before has he seen her in such pain. The difference is that she wasn't in fear of her own life, or of those around her then. She'd had him to lean on. A safe harbor from the storm.   
  
Suddenly, Warrick freezes in mid-punch.  
  
That's it.  
  
Quickly stripping off his boxing gloves, he heads for the shower. His brow furrows in concentration as the wheels turn in his head, putting the pieces of his idea together.   
  
He's got work to do.  
  


* * *   


  
**11:36 am**  
  
Looping a stray lock of hair behind her ear, Dani nudges her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she flips through the pile of crime scene photos. Shaking her head in frustration, she puts the photos to the side and takes her glasses off. Rubbing her hands over her face, Dani rises up on her tiptoes to stretch. Deciding she could use a break, she walks down the hall to the ladies washroom.  
  
After splashing some water on her face, Dani stares at her reflection and allows her mind to wander, recalling happier times. When she and Warrick were new lovers. The thrill she felt every time he touched her. How safe she felt. How loved. How easy it was to feel that way again.  
  
Hold still.  
  
He arches an eyebrow and swallows hard. I don't know about this.  
  
This was your idea. Don't you trust me? she asks teasingly.  
  
You've got a razor blade to my throat. Is there an answer other than yes?  
  
She giggles for a moment, then focuses her attention on the task at hand.  
  
The blade in her hand cuts a path through the puffy white foam, exposing a line of deep chocolate skin. As she concentrates, the tip of her tongue darts out to touch her upper lip and he groans softly.  
  
she asks, freezing in place, eyes wide with concern. Did I cut you?  
  
No. Keep going.  
  
His hands rest on top of her bare thighs as she leans over and rinses the blade in a sink full of warm water. Nudging the oversized t-shirt she's wearing a little higher, he moves closer to her, further between her thighs as his hands caress her hips.  
  
You're distracting me, she chastises as the blade moves over his cheek.  
  
Sorry. It's just that you're driving me crazy.  
  
Surprised, she looks up, eyes wide with innocence.   
  
Oh, I don't know. You're sitting on my bathroom counter, wearing my t-shirt and nothing else, giving me a shave the morning after our first night together. Glancing down at the tantalizing sight, he arches an eyebrow. You look at me with those big blue eyes and that beautiful, sexy smile and you have no idea what affect that has on me?  
  
Blushing, she grins shyly. Well, when you put it that way . . .  
  
He leans in to kiss her, but but she ducks her head to avoid him.   
  
No, no, no. You're not going to get away from this blade with some kisses.  
  
Laughing, he pulls back and adjusts the navy blue towel wrapped around his hips.  
  
Hurry up then. I'm going nuts here.  
  
Poor baby. Rinsing the blade again, she studies his face with a critical eye. Chin up.  
  
Obediently, he tilts his head back, exposing his throat to her. With one hand resting on his chest, she draws the blade over his jaw line on the left side, then the right.  
  
Almost done, she says, rinsing the blade again and shaking off the excess water.  
  
His hands slip under the hem of her t-shirt and around her hips to caress her naked backside.  
  
  
  
she repeats breathlessly as he pulls her towards him. At the last second, she drops the razor and covers his face with a damp facecloth to remove the remnants of the shaving cream.   
  
Tearing it from her fingers, he tosses the cloth away and lowers his head to cover her mouth with his. Immediately she responds, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He grinds his pelvis against hers, dislodging the towel at his waist. It clings perilously at his hips, threatening to drop at any moment.  
  
Pulling back from his embrace, she looks up, deep into his eyes.  
  
Thank you.  
  
His brow furrows in confusion. For what?  
  
For taking the time and making this more wonderful than I could have imagined.  
  
He grins, sliding the palms of his hands across her bared lower back. Believe me, it was more than worth it.  
  
Blushing, she looks away for a moment. There's something I don't understand.  
  
  
  
Why me?  
  
His expression is deadly serious as he cups her face in his hands and looks intently at her. Because I want a woman who never stops surprising me. A woman who makes me laugh. A woman who reminds me everyday what a gift it is to love. A woman whose outer beauty is surpassed only by her inner beauty. That's you.  
  
You're going to make me cry, she says, blinking rapidly.  
  
Well, I better kiss you before that happens.  
  
Gathering her in his arms, he kisses her deeply, smiling against her lips when she shivers in anticipation. Stepping back, the towel falls to the floor. Ignoring it, he grabs the hem of her t-shirt and jerks it up and over her head.  
  
She squeaks and tries to cover herself, but he holds the material just out of her reach.  
  
You're overdressed, he murmurs with a sly smile as tosses the shirt over his shoulder and lifts her into his embrace.   
  
Automatically, she wraps her legs around his waist, moaning when he backs her against the wall, grinding his pelvis against hers.  
  
I want to hear you c-  
  
And I thought I was a workaholic, Sara says from the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
Returning to the present, Dani looks up from the sink and breathlessly returns the smile.   
  
I didn't expect to see you here today. Don't you ever take a day off? Sara asks.  
  
Pulling two paper towels from the dispenser on the wall, Dani pats her face dry as she composes herself. I was checking on a few things, that's all.  
  
Well, I didn't mean to disrupt you. I'll get out of your way.  
  
Don't worry about it. It was an exercise in futility. Smiling wryly, Dani walks towards the other woman. Besides, I was hoping to run into you.  
  
  
  
You are the one who dug up my dirty little secret, right? Dani watches Sara closely, her gaze intense. Uncomfortable, Sara shifts and looks away.  
  
I was following a clue, she finally replies, a touch of defensiveness coming through.  
  
Are you're trying to tell me that there wasn't even a small part of you that wanted to knock me off the pedestal that you thought I was sitting on? Prove that you are a better CSI than me? Prove something to them?  
  
The truth hits Sara hard and she flinches. I'm sorry. I should have handled it better.  
  
Yes, you should have, but you did the right thing in telling Grissom about LA.  
  
Surprised, Sara's eyes are wide as she looks at Dani.  
  
You need to understand that I'm not after your job, Dani adds, her eyes serious. I'm not competition.  
  
They've missed you, Sara replies, her voice tight, almost accusatory. More than they realized. They are closer to you after a three year absence than I ever was, and I'm here everyday.  
  
I was a rookie and they took me under their wings, Dani explains. I'm here to work this case, and then I'll be gone. You'll still be here.  
  
She pauses for a moment and then says, And I don't know about you. but I'd like it if I had one more friend here.  
  
Offering her hand, Dani asks,   
  
Sara smiles and takes Dani's hand.   
  
The alarm on Dani's watch begins beeping merrily, informing her of the time.  
  
Damn. I've got to go.  
  
See you tomorrow? Sara asks.  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
**12:27 pm**  
  
Squinting in the bright sun, Dani slams the door of her rental car closed and walks up the narrow concrete walk to Catherine's house. After ringing the doorbell, she slides her sunglasses up off her face to the top of her head and exhales a nervous breath.  
  
A moment later the door opens and the elder CSI looks out.  
  
Dani! Glad you could make it.  
  
I wasn't sure the invitation you extended the other night at dinner still held, but I took a chance, Dani replies, careful to hide the nervous uncertainty in her eyes.  
  
Of course it does. C'mon in. Stepping back, Catherine gestures for Dani to enter. Lindsey will be so glad to see you.  
  
Noticing the gun on Dani's hip, Catherine lead her into the kitchen and unlocks a drawer. Wordlessly, Dani pulls the 9 mm off her hip, places it in the drawer next to Catherine's and then pulls her backup .38 from the holster at her ankle.  
  
Carrying a backup now? Can't say as I blame you, Catherine comments as she re-locks the drawer and slips the key in her front pocket.  
  
Shrugging noncommittally, Dani tries to smile. How about we don't talk about work?  
  
Great idea, the shorter woman decides with a decisive nod. Want a drink?  
  
As long as it's cold, I'm all for it.  
  
Laughing lightly, Catherine opens the fridge and pulls out a chilled bottle of 7 up and a bottle of cranberry juice.   
  
Half and half? she asks, taking two glasses out of the oak cupboard next to the sink and setting them on the counter.  
  
Dani smiles. You remembered.  
  
Of course.  
  
Suddenly, a blur of white blonde hair atop a small female form hurtles through the kitchen and into Dani's arms.  
  
Hey Squirt! Dani exclaims, lifting the girl so she is sitting on the counter. Wow you've grown! How's my favorite honorary niece?  
  
Favorite? I thought I was the only one! Lindsey retorts, her small mouth curving into a petulant pout.  
  
Dani laughs and hugs the girl fiercely.  
  
Just teasing, honey. You're the only one, Dani vows solemnly. How are you doing?  
  
she replies flatly, eyes darting in her mother's direction.   
  
Shooting a glance a Catherine, Dani raises her eyebrows in question just as the phone rings.  
  
Excuse me, Catherine says quickly, walking into her bedroom to answer it.   
  
The phone call is ended quickly, but she lingers in her room, giving Dani and Lindsey some time to visit in private. After ten minutes of straightening her underwear drawer and pacing, Catherine heads back to the kitchen. There she finds her daughter and close friend sharing an apple and talking in low tones. Smiling at the pair, she enters the room and ruffles Lindsey's hair.  
  
Ashley's mom is going to be here any minute, honey. Why don't you grab your stuff?  
  
Okay, Mom.  
  
Lindsey gives Dani a hug before sliding off the smooth tiled counter and disappearing down the hall.  
  
She's a tough kid, Dani says softly.  
  
Picking up the bottle of cranberry juice, Catherine cracks the seal and pours half a glass. I keep wondering if I'm screwing her up.  
  
Joining the shorter woman, Dani opens the bottle of soda and tops up the glass with the clear liquid. You're a good mom, Catherine. She knows that you love her.  
  
I think you're biased.  
  
You were and still are, my closest female friend, Dani says, sliding the second glass over to her. I know you're not perfect, but I also know there's nothing you wouldn't do for that little girl.  
  
A grey mini van pulls into the driveway, catching Catherine's attention, and the blonde female behind the wheel honks the horn.  
  
Linds! Time to go!  
  
Five minutes later the house is quiet and Dani and Catherine are settled in the living room, curled up comfortably on sofas facing one another.  
  
I have a confession to make, Catherine announces before taking a deep swallow of her drink.  
  
Ooh! Sounds juicy, Dani replies with a sly smile. Anyone I know?  
  
No, it's nothing like that.  
  
Well, spit it out.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the worlds tumble out of Catherine's mouth without preamble. I know that you and Warrick were a couple.  
  
Choking on a mouthful of cranberry soda, Dani struggles not to spill the red liquid all over her black t-shirt and jeans, her eyes watering.  
  
Excuse me? Dani responds when she can talk again. Her eyes have a practiced look of surprise.  
  
Don't try to play me. I've sat on this for over three years and I can't do it anymore.  
  
Dani takes several deep breaths, exhaling them slowly. Finally, she looks over at Catherine and sighs.  
  
When did you know? she asks.  
  
About six weeks before you left, I walked into the locker room and saw you two together. You'd been working that twin boy murder case with Grissom.  
  
Blinking rapidly, Dani nods as the painful memories rush back. I remember it.  
  
You were on the floor, shaking like a leaf, Catherine says. He was holding you, rocking you in his arms, talking to you. But he wasn't holding you like a coworker, she continues. He was holding you like a lover.  
  
You never said anything, Dani interrupts. Never asked me about it.  
  
I followed you that day. Saw him carry you into his house when you couldn't make it on your own.  
  
Dani slowly nods. It was a really bad day.  
  
I could see that he knew how to take care of you.  
  
You're right, he did.  
  
So how did it happen? Catherine asks. How did you get together?  
  
You read my file, right? Dani prompts. The Double Door? When somebody slipped rohypnol in my drink?  
  
Brow furrowing, Catherine nods.  
  
Warrick was the dj, spinning tracks that night, Dani explains. He was the one who realized there was something wrong and came to my rescue.  
  
You met before-  
  
Less than two weeks after I applied to the LVPD Cadet program, Dani adds with a smile.  
  
Stunned, Catherine shakes her head. Oh my god.  
  
He stayed with me in the emergency room, checked me out of the hospital when I begged for his help.  
  
Why did you check out AMA? Catherine asks.  
  
Dani shivers. I hate hospitals. Bad memories.  
  
Catherine can see there is more to that story, but decides to let it drop for now.  
  
So what did he do?  
  
Smiling gently, Dani sips her drink. Took me home with him. Watched over me.  
  
All night?  
  
He fell asleep in the chair next to the bed. Dani grins at the memory. I think I gave him the shock of his life when I woke up and screamed at the top of my lungs, not realizing what had happened the night before. I couldn't remember anything. Still don't.  
  
Well, he must have done something right. You two got together.  
  
After he explained what had happened at the bar and hospital, we ended up spending the day together. I tried to leave, but he wouldn't hear any of it, Dani reveals. I took a shower while he made me breakfast and then he introduced me to the Las Vegas he knew.  
  
What did you guys do?  
  
He took me to the Silverton Casino, introduced me to some people he knew and taught me how to play blackjack. For the first time in my life, I did nothing but have fun. It was a good day.   
  
And after that you two started dating?  
  
Dani laughs. Not even close.  
  
So what happened?  
  
Warrick surprised the hell out of me, make no mistake. It never occurred to me that he would be interested in me that way. I never saw myself as being attractive to men.  
  
Catherine wonders aloud. You're intelligent. Beautiful. Funny.  
  
Dani laughs again. I didn't always look or act this way.   
  
Fishing into the wallet in her back pocket, Dani produces an aged student ID card and hands it to the other woman. She watches Catherine's face closely as she examines the card.  
  
This is you? Catherine asks disbelievingly.  
  
A younger, more serious Dani stares up at her from the ID card. Her face is devoid of make-up, dark hair pulled back into a tight, businesslike ponytail and glasses framing her dispassionate eyes. No resemblance to the curvy, attractive redhead sitting across from her.  
  
  
  
Taking the card back, Dani shakes her head at the image and puts it back in her wallet.   
  
Seems like a lifetime ago now.  
  
What happened?  
  
Well, after what happened at the bar, he would call or email every couple of days, checking in with me, Dani explains. Honestly, I thought he felt sorry for me or something. Figured he'd get tired of me and eventually stop.  
  
But he didn't, Catherine surmises.  
  
No, he didn't. Dani smiles at the memory. It was Thanksgiving weekend and predictably, everyone had left to be with their families. I, of course, didn't have any, so I was making the most of my time, working in a lab. I was there kinda late, by myself, and Warrick tracked me down.  
  
Something happened?  
  
A suggestive smile crosses Dani's face. You could put it that way.  
  
What? Are you going to hold me in suspense? Nearly bouncing in anticipation, Catherine leans forward to listen closely.  
  
My nose was buried in a book when he walked up behind me and almost scared me to death. He convinced me to get out of the lab and grab some pizza with him.  
  
So, your habit of being a workaholic started early in your career, Catherine notes dryly.  
  
Yeah, it did,' Dani admits. Anyway, I pack up my stuff and we're in the elevator, heading down and the power goes out.  
  
Oh no!  
  
Yeah. I was about to freak out when he took my hands in his and started talking. He talked about everything and nothing. He was trying to keep me calm, I guess. He'd never touched me before that day, because he knew I wasn't comfortable with it, but this time he held on and wouldn't let me go. My gut reaction was to pull away, but then he asked me to trust him, just a little.  
  
And you did.  
  
Yes. Eventually, he told me that he was attracted to me and didn't know what to do about it. Didn't know if I felt anything for him. I was so shocked my mouth fell open. Before I could get my bearings, he said that he was sorry if he was overstepping and then he kissed me.  
  
Catherine asks breathlessly, eyes wide.  
  
Dani's eyes drop closed for a moment, recalling the sensations. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him back. And it was . . . incredible.  
  
Grinning like a cheshire cat, Catherine takes another sip of her drink.  
  
When I close my eyes, I can still smell his cologne, the way his shirt felt under my hands, Dani says softly, lost in memories. I thought for sure he could hear my heart pounding, it was so loud.  
  
  
  
I let my bag drop to the floor and we made out like a couple of nervous teenagers on a first date. Glancing over at Catherine, Dani continues. I'd never known anyone like Warrick. So confident and sure of himself, but respectful and sensitive to what I needed.  
  
Dani takes a long sip of her drink to moisten her parched mouth. We moved slowly at first, spending time together as we got to know each other better. He never pushed, let me be the one to decide how far we went and what I was comfortable with.  
  
Catherine smiles, resting her chin on her hand as she listens.  
  
I don't know how, but he had figured me out somewhere along the way, as if he'd instinctually known what I needed. He was very direct about our relationship from day one, leaving no room for polite omission or false modesty. He wouldn't allow me to give anything less than everything, especially when he knew I was trying to hide the things I didn't like about myself.  
  
So what brought on the change from geek to chic?  
  
Dani laughs. Without saying a word, Warrick helped me realize there was a woman inside this body who was screaming to get out. One day I just decided to take her out for a spin. A new hair cut and color, a new wardrobe and last, but not least, my first lingerie shopping spree.  
  
Sounds like fun.  
  
It was. For the first time in my life, I felt like I'd finally found that missing piece of myself. Warrick had seen the beauty inside me, and helped me to find it.  
  
What was his reaction?  
  
Have you ever seen him speechless? Dani asks, a saucy smile gracing her lips. It's really quite something.   
  
What about work? I mean, how did you keep this a secret from all of us? Catherine asks. We're trained to pick up on these things.  
  
Dani shrugs. We had a deal. We keep it all-business at work and the rest was play time.  
  
Uh huh. The look on Catherine's face suggests she is not convinced.  
  
But it wasn't easy, Dani admits. Warrick is the kind of guy who starts seducing you the moment you wake up in the morning.  
  
Yeah, I can see that.  
  
And I made him promise not to interfere with anything that happened at work. However grudgingly, he respected that I wanted to make it on my own.  
  
Easier said than done, Catherine remarks. Warrick isn't the type to sit back and do nothing.  
  
Especially when the Ecklie situation exploded.  
  
Right. I remember that, Catherine recalls. When Conrad tried to kick you off his crew and out of the cadet program.  
  
What an asshole, Dani mutters with a shake of her head.  
  
How did you keep Warrick from killing him? Catherine asks, eyes wide with wonder. I can't imagine how angry he was.  
  
That was the day I learned to box, Dani replies with an amused smile. He strapped me into some gloves and I started punching. I didn't stop until I didn't have the strength to stand up. We both worked out a lot of frustration and when I finally got home, there was a message on my machine from Brass telling me he wanted to see me.  
  
And that's when- Catherine prompts.  
  
It was Gil who convinced Brass to give me a chance to finish the program on the night shift. He put himself on the line for me.  
  
Well, I remember Grissom talking about it and I don't think you give yourself enough credit, Catherine reveals. You called Ecklie on an assumption he made in a case and in the end, you were right. He was determined to get rid of you for that. You know Grissom respects people who fights for what they believe.  
  
  
  
So you and Warrick were lovers that whole time? And you never told anyone?  
  
C'mon Cath, I was a rookie and he was a Level 2.  
  
What, you figured that we would think you were sleeping you way to the top? Catherine asks, shaking her head in disbelief. It's not like you were dating Gil.  
  
Try to understand it from my perspective. I just wanted to make it on my own and by the time I proved myself and felt confident, it was too late to say, Oh by the way, for the last year Warrick and I have been having this torrid love affair with unbelievably fantastic sex.' I mean, c'mon, think about it.   
  
Well, you do have a point, the older woman agrees and then tilts her head to one side. Unbelievably fantastic?  
  
Dani blushes and ducks her head, realizing what she's said. You have no idea.   
  
So what's it like being back in each others lives?  
  
A flash of guilt crosses Dani's face, causing Catherine to raise an eyebrow.  
  
Wait a second. Is there something going on between you two, now I mean?  
  
It's been difficult seeing him again, Dani admits.  
  
You're avoiding the question.  
  
We've been talking.  
  
The look of disbelief returns. The look on your face suggests there's more than talking going on.  
  
Okay, so there have been a couple of moments.  
  
  
  
Remembering the way Warrick had touched her in the locker room, Dani blushes.  
  
Are you two . . . ? Catherine trails off, watching Dani expectantly.  
  
No! We're not sleeping together.  
  
Catherine smiles knowingly.   
  
No, I can't get involved with anyone right now. You didn't tell anyone about Warrick and me, did you?, Dani asks, eyes worried. This case could put him in danger.  
  
You think the guy who's been killing these women would come after Warrick because you two used to be lovers?  
  
You've read the letters. This psycho took a knife to me, and he thinks he loves me. Would you take the chance? Dani asks.  
  
Observing the fear in Dani's eyes, Catherine shakes her head. No, I wouldn't. And I didn't tell anyone, she adds.  
  
Dani sighs with relief.   
  
I think it's unfair that you're denying a relationship that obviously still means a great deal to you, Catherine says, eyes filled with concern.   
  
Things are different now. A lot has happened. Honestly, I worry that too much has changed, Dani says. I'm not the same person and neither is he.  
  
But there's still something between you.  
  
You know, if something happened to Warrick because of me, I'd never forgive myself, Dani replies, eyes cloudy with emotion. I'd rather die than hurt him again.  
  


* * *   


  
**6:38 pm**  
  
Waving goodbye to Catherine, Dani pulls away from the curb and begins making her way back to the hotel. As she passes The Venetian Hotel and Casino on her way north on Las Vegas Boulevard, the pager on her belt begins beeping. Guiding the rental car to a stop at a red light, Dani scans the text on the small screen.  
  
_Need you. Route 147  
Callville Bay, Lake Mead   
ASAP. Grissom_  
  
Brow furrowing, Dani reads the message again. Why would Grissom want her to go all the way out there? Another murder? Usually he gives more information on a crime scene.  
  
He couldn't have figured it out. Grissom is smart, but . . . There's no way Warrick would tell him, would he? Surely Grissom would have said something before now, wouldn't he?  
  
Pushing the questions out of her mind, Dani continues north until turning onto Lake Mead Boulevard, leading to Route 147. Cranking the stereo, she makes the nearly thirty mile drive without further interruption, singing along with the radio to pass the time.   
  


* * *   


  
**7:15 pm**  
  
Turning into the private parking lot at Callville Bay, Dani pulls into a space, cuts the engine and steps out onto the asphalt. Pushing the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, she looks around for Grissom's SUV, but instead spots Warrick sitting on a quad ATV a short distance away.   
  
He waves his hand in greeting and climbs off the vehicle as Dani pulls her kit out from the back seat and slips her work vest on over her black t-shirt. Arching an eyebrow at the deserted area, Dani walks over to Warrick.  
  
I got a page from Grissom. Said that he needed me, she says, looking around for the crime scene tape.  
  
Party is this way, Warrick says somberly, jerking his head in the opposite direction. We have to take the quad to get there. Reaching for the large evidence kit in Dani's hand, he takes it and straps the plastic container to the black bars over the rear wheels of the vehicle with two elastic cords.  
  
What the hell kind of a place is this anyway? Dani asks. I had to show two pieces of ID to a rent-a-cop before he'd open the damn gate.  
  
Private beach, Warrick explains. Owner likes to protect what's his.  
  
Must be nice to have that much money. Looking around, she tugs at the hem of her t-shirt to move air against her skin. Is it just me, or is the temperature actually approaching something respectable?  
  
It's not just you, Warrick replies. Northern wind is giving us a short reprieve. At 85 degrees it's almost chilly out here.  
  
I could get used to it.  
  
I thought so. From behind his dark sunglasses, Warrick smiles. Are you ready? he asks.  
  
As I'll ever be.  
  
Settling himself back on the ATV, Warrick nods to the small seat behind him. Hop on. Ever the gentleman, he offers his hand to steady her.   
  
Knowing this is going to put them in very close proximity to one another, Dani sucks in a deep breath, takes Warrick's hand and swings her leg over. Immediately their bodies slide together and Dani's cheeks flush. She tries to move back, but only succeeds in writhing against him, creating friction between her body and Warrick's.   
  
Shaking his head, Warrick reaches back, grabs her hands and tugs her body forward, crushing her breasts against his muscular back.  
  
Hold on.  
  
He places her hands just above his waist, dangerously close to his belt buckle. Feeling her body react to his proximity, Dani swallows hard to smother a groan.  
  
Warrick puts the ATV in gear and takes off down the beach, hiding a smile when Dani's arms tighten around him.  
  
For nearly ten minutes, the former lovers ride in silence, Dani's cheek resting against Warrick's shoulder as she watches the scenery roll by.   
  
The sun is dropping lower in the sky as evening approaches, the lake reflecting the warm color, bathing the couple in soft light.  
  
Finally, Warrick guides the ATV to a stop in a secluded section of beach. Confused, Dani looks around.   
  
What is this? Where is the crime scene? she asks, climbing off the back of the quad.  
  
A large, navy blue blanket is spread out on the sand, the corners weighted down with rocks, a blue and white cooler and small portable stereo next to it. A few feet away, a small pile of kindling with a circle of rocks around it waits to be set ablaze. Cutting the engine to the ATV, Warrick rises to stand beside her.  
  
You didn't get a page from Grissom, Warrick confesses. I sent it.  
  
Tearing her sunglasses off her face, Dani spins around to face him. You what?  
  
You've been kidnapped, he says matter of factly.  
  
Have you lost your mind? Dani asks incredulously.  
  
Confused, Warrick removing his sunglasses and arches an eyebrow.   
  
Fallen and hit your head recently?  
  
  
  
Abducted by aliens?  
  
  
  
Then what possessed you to do this?  
  
I wanted you to take the night off. I thought it would be nice if we could have some time together.  
  
Have you not heard anything I've told you? Dani asks, eyes wide with shock.  
  
Yes, I have. Every single word.  
  
Then how do you explain this? Dani asks, voice rising in panic. You know what? Never mind. I need to go. Now.  
  
  
  
Dammit, Rick. This isn't a game.  
  
Pulling her into his arms, Warrick traps her in his embrace before calmly replying, Dani, we are over twenty-seven and a half miles from Las Vegas, on a private beach and no one knows where you've gone. We're safe here. I've made sure of it.  
  
Realizing what he's done for her, Dani's eyes mist with tears. Why did you do this?  
  
Nudging her chin up, Warrick brushes a feather light kiss over her cheek. Because you've been so strong, for so long. I can only imagine what it's been like, dealing with this case all on your own. Maybe tonight you'll let me be the strong one and let me take care of you.  
  
Fresh tears flood her eyes. You better distract me before I start crying, she says.  
  
Leading Dani over to the blanket, Warrick pulls off his work vest and tosses it down on the sand. He makes a production of turning off his cell phone and pager, he drops them on top of the vest. Lastly, he removes his gun and holster. Mimicking his actions, Dani's vest joins his, followed by her cell phone, pager and finally, reluctantly, her guns.   
  
You okay? he asks, watching her face closely.  
  
Exhaling a nervous breath, she says, That was hard. I feel naked without my gun.  
  
Sit down, he says gently.  
  
Obeying, Dani watches as Warrick wordlessly kneels before her and removes her boots and socks. He laughs lightly as her shockingly bright blue toenails come into view.  
  
Nice to know some things never change, he says with a smile.  
  
Dani playfully arches an eyebrow. Are you mocking my toes?  
  
No. As a matter of fact, I've missed these toes, he says, sliding his hands under the hem of her jeans to stroke Dani's tense calves. Slide back.  
  
Kicking off his sneakers and socks, Warrick joins Dani on the blanket.  
  
  
  
Suddenly famished actually, Dani replies. What's in the cooler?  
  
Close your eyes, Warrick instructs. Wrinkling her nose at him, Dani complies.  
  
The gentle sound of water running up on the beach fills the silence as Warrick unpacks the large container. Unzipping an insulated bag, delicious aromas fill the air, making Dani groan.  
  
Oh you didn't, she breathes. You didn't.  
  
Grinning, Warrick sets out the food between them. I called Pete and he was more than happy to help me out.  
  
I just gained five pounds smelling this food, she moans.  
  
Warrick snorts. Yeah, picture that.  
  
Can I open my eyes now?  
  
  
  
Stunned at the spread before her, Dani's jaw drops open. Warrick uncorks a chilled bottle of wine and pours two glasses as she looks over the plate of cheese, crackers and grapes, fresh rolls, fried chicken and fruit salad. He then strikes a match and the small bonfire catches light, beginning to burn merrily.  
  
How did you remember? she asks, shaking her head in amazement.  
  
Like I'd forget what we ate on our first official date, Warrick scoffs, handing her a warm roll. Pete's Diner. November 21st. We saw a movie and you loved the main character's red hair. Said you wished you had the nerve to do something that bold.  
  
Dani nods as the memories flood back. Run Lola Run was playing at that little art theatre just off campus, she replies before taking a bite of bread.  
  
That's right.  
  
You know, she recalls with a saucy smile, I seem to recall a painting weekend where we ate something quite similar to this.  
  
That was leftovers and we ate it in bed because you had a hangover, Warrick replies in his trademark, deadpan way.  
  
Oh right. My first and last hangover. That was the weekend we- oh yeah. Breaking off, she blushes.  
  
Where I accidentally got you completely trashed on a bottle of wine and we christened the couch, Warrick finishes. I still can't believe you were such a cheap drunk.  
  
At least I was a cute drunk.  
  
Warrick takes a sip of his wine and grins suggestively. What I remember is wondering what I was going to say when the cops showed up. I thought for sure that the neighbors were going to complain.  
  
Ducking her head, Dani laughs. I still can't believe a few glasses of wine hit me that hard.  
  
But it was fun. The memory of Dani riding him lustily, slippery skin glistening in the firelight as she screamed his name in ecstasy sends a pang of lust through Warrick's body. His hands lovingly caressing her fully aroused body as they'd wildly made love. Several times. It had been a turning point in their sexual relationship. She'd had nowhere to hide. The final wall between them had come crashing down in a haze of shared passion.  
  
Can we eat before I have a permanent blush from this stroll down memory lane? Dani begs.  
  
Not bothering to surpress a grin, Warrick offers Dani the platter of fried chicken and she gratefully accepts it.  
  
As the sun sets on the lake, the couple enjoy a relaxed dinner with soft jazz emanating from the portable stereo. Casually sprawled on the large blanket, between bites of food they talk about memorable cases over the last three years and what they've been up to. Both avoid mentioning the current case.  
  
She was his daughter? Dani asks incredulously. But she doesn't know he's not her . . . Wow. Poor Brass.  
  
Yeah. It was one hell of a shift, Warrick admits.  
  
And you were Acting Supervisor. That's impressive.  
  
I was glad to see Grissom again.   
  
I'll bet.   
  
What about you? Warrick asks.  
  
Actually, I just thought of something you should know.  
  
Let's not talk about the case tonight.  
  
It's not. It's about you and me.  
  
  
  
Catherine knew. About us.  
  
Warrick asks, eyes wide with shock. How? When?  
  
She saw us that day in the locker room. Dani looks away for a moment. The twins.  
  
  
  
  
  
But she never said anything to me, Warrick says, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
She told me this afternoon. I made her understand how important it is to keep it quiet.  
  
  
  
Wanting to change the subject, Dani picks up the container of fruit salad and looks around.  
  
Have you got a fork in that cooler? she asks before popping a grape in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, Warrick's face falls. Oh no. Turning around he frantically digs into the cooler. I know I meant to. I'm sure there's . . .  
  
Despite his searching, the cooler refuses to produce one. Feeling Dani's eyes on him, Warrick turns around, annoyed that he'd forgotten something. He's surprised to see Dani watching him, valiantly trying to keep from laughing.  
  
What's so funny? he asks.  
  
You're cute when you're annoyed with yourself, she remarks with a cheeky smile. I'd forgotten how adorable it was.  
  
Are you making fun of me? he asks.  
  
No, but I think you're missing a wonderful opportunity.  
  
For what?  
  
Leaning towards Warrick, Dani takes a piece of watermelon from the bowl of fruit salad with her fingers and offers it to him.   
  
For what we both want.  
  
Desire flares, and Warrick's eyes darken. Wordlessly, he opens his mouth and accepts the piece of fruit on his tongue, lips caressing her lingering fingers.  
  
This isn't why I brought you here, he whispers, breath catching in his throat.  
  
I know, Dani replies softly. Picking up a piece of cantaloupe, she bites off half and feeds him the rest.  
  
Reciprocating, Warrick offers Dani a slice of mango, unable to surpress a groan when she licks the juices off his fingers.  
  
Cupping her cheek, Warrick leans close to press a gentle kiss to her lips. A new song begins to play on the stereo, and Dani smiles at the familiar tune. The first song they'd ever danced to after becoming lovers.  
  
Dance with me? Warrick asks hoarsely.  
  
Nodding, Dani rises and steps into the welcome circle of Warrick's arms. He pulls her close and their bodies slide together naturally, as if they'd never been apart.  
  
_When I look in your eyes  
I see the wisdom of the world in your eyes   
I see the sadness of a thousand goodbyes   
When I look in your eyes   
_  
Laying her head on Warrick's shoulder, Dani snuggles into his embrace, smiling when his hands sweep over her tightly bound hair. Removing the tie at the base of the french braid, his fingers make short work of the twisting strands of hair and fans out the kinky curls over her slender shoulders.  
  
That's better, he says softly.  
  
_And it is no surprise   
To see the softness of the moon in your eyes   
The gentle sparkle of the stars in your eyes   
When I look in your eyes_   
  
When Warrick's hands slip under the hem of her t-shirt and against her bare skin, Dani arches her back, crushing her breasts against his chest. Wrapping her arms tighter around Warrick's waist to hold him close, Dani's lips caress his neck as his hands nudge her shirt higher, fingers splaying over her toned stomach.   
  
_In your eyes   
I see the deepness of the sea   
I see the deepness of the love   
The love I feel you feel for me   
_  
Lips trailing over her forehead and cheek, Warrick moans into her hair before finally pressing his lips to Dani's in a long, slow kiss. They barely move to the music, content just to be in each others arms. Holding each other.  
  
_Autumn comes, summer dies   
I see the passing of the years in your eyes   
And when we part there will be no tears no goodbyes   
I'll just look into your eyes   
_  
Sliding the maroon shirt off Warrick's shoulders, it flutters to the ground as Dani's hands pull the hem of his white wifebeater out of his jeans, hands caressing the warm skin beneath. Moving higher, Dani's fingers clutch his smooth, muscular shoulders as Warrick's tongue slips into her mouth. Tasting. Caressing.  
  
_Those eyes, so wise   
So warm, so real   
How I love the world   
Your eyes reveal   
_  
Do you want to stop? Warrick asks softly.  
  
I- never mind. Dani smiles suggestively for a moment before she hooks a leg behind his knees, lowering him to the sand. The smile should have warned him, but doesn't. It's the first time he's seen that sexy, genuine smile since her return. The kind of smile reserved just for him. Moving quickly, Warrick manages to grab onto Dani's arm and pulls her down with him. Together they collapse softly onto the blanket in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
Okay, maybe not, he says, looking up at Dani who has landed more or less on top of him.   
  
Maybe not, she agrees, sliding her lower body more fully over his and brushing her lips over his jaw and neck.   
  
he asks, breath becoming heavier.   
  
  
  
So, weren't you were going to say something? he drawls, hands sliding down her sides to her hips.   
  
Dani asks, skimming her mouth over his, not quite touching. I'd rather show you.   
  
he says, hands grazing over her waist before settling firmly on her ass and pulling her hips tight against his. Turn about is fair play.   
  
But you don't play fair, she says softly, hips rocking sinuously against the arousal she can feel against her belly. And neither do I. Lowering her head, Dani covers Warrick's mouth in a long, deep, thorough kiss.   
  
His fingers tighten over the curve of her ass, holding her tight as he gives himself over to the overwhelming desire between them. The gentle scent of hers that he can't quite place flows over him, stealing his breath and his common sense. Hard and aching for her, Warrick wants to crawl inside her, hold her until the end of the world. Never let her go.   
  
Instead, he twines a leg over her hip, anchoring her fast against him and slides the other between her thighs. Rocking together on the blanket, Warrick claws at her t-shirt with one hand while the other cups an aching breast, thumb swirling over the satin covered pert nipple.   
  
Dani kisses Warrick, long, slow, and deep, her hands stroking the sides of his face and chest. Sliding his arms around her slender body, one of Warrick's hands caresses the small of her back and holds her tightly to him while the other slides up to wrap itself in her hair.   
  
Finally tearing her lips away from his, Dani leans back in Warrick's arms long enough to help him remove her black t-shirt, revealing the delicate, lacy black bra beneath. The firelight dances over her supple skin, catching the sparkles in her passion flushed eyes and he moans, causing her to laugh lightly.   
  
You okay? she asks huskily, flipping her hair over to one side so she can see him better. Using the moment that she is off balance, Warrick rolls them over so she is on her back and he is cradled between her thighs.  
  
Better now, he replies, lowering his head and kissing her waiting lips. God, I've missed you, he whispers against her mouth. Missed kissing you. Touching you. Being inside you.  
  
Craving more of him, Dani pulls insistently at his white wifebeater until it is removed and they are skin to skin. Taking the bra strap at Dani's left shoulder in his teeth, Warrick slides it off, then repeating the move to her right shoulder. Slowly working his way lower, Warrick kisses, nibbles and tastes every square inch of her heated skin, through the fabric covering her breasts when necessary.   
  
Your skin, he pants against her breast. I'd forgotten how hot you get when I touch you.  
  
When Dani is unable to hold back the desperate pleas for him to continue, Warrick smiles; enjoying her gasping when he finds a particularly sensitive spot. Her hands clutch desperately at his back and shoulders, writhing against his body. Down the valley between Dani's breasts and over her stomach Warrick's mouth travels, pausing only when he reaches the barrier of her pants.   
  
Oh God, Dani moans, trembling beneath him.  
  
His hands trace the circumference of her belt to the small silver buckle, intent on quickly disposing of the barrier between them.   
  
Forcing the lust back, Dani's hands move to Warrick's shoulders and push. Wait a second.   
  
Immediately, he stops unbuckling her pants and reluctantly moves back, kneeling at her feet.  
  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push.  
  
No, I just need a breather.  
  
Looking around, Warrick finds his wifebeater and starts to put it on. I didn't mean for this to happen.   
  
Rising to her feet, Dani quickly sheds her jeans, revealing a skimpy pair of black underwear as she tosses her pants at a shocked Warrick. The barely there bikini hugs her luscious curves, offering him a tantalizing view of her body.  
  
I said wait, not stop, Dani clarifies. I need to cool off. Are you going to join me?  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Dani turns on her heel and runs into the water, diving below the surface when it is deep enough.  
  
You're crazy! he calls after her. One of a million reasons why I fell in love with you, he adds softly.  
  
Tossing the wifebeater back on the blanket, Warrick strips off his blue jeans and takes off after Dani. Pulling through the water in hard strokes, he catches up to Dani quickly and grabs her hand to pull her close.  
  
Curling into Warrick's arms, Dani's moist lips fuse with his slippery ones, the water acting as a generator of the electricity that courses between them. He groans as his hands at her waist tighten reflexively, his fingers digging into her skin. Wanting more. Dani deepens the kiss, her hands sliding up Warrick's shoulders, caressing the back of his neck before grasping his hair to hold him to her.   
  
Her tongue demands entrance and Warrick finds his mouth automatically opening in response. When Dani's warm tongue touches and caresses his with wild abandon, sucking it into her mouth, Warrick loses all sense of control and pulls her hard to him. His hands slide up her back to crush her body to his, needing to feel her entire length against him. Their passionate kisses becomes a zealous exploration of each other's mouths – licking and tasting - devouring each other in their barely restrained passion.   
  
Dani's unpolished fingernails scrape against Warrick's flesh in her need to keep him there with her. Muscles undulate beneath Warrick's skin as his own hands roam her body, as though memorizing every curve and mound. Drawing in a ragged breath, Dani's mouth leaves Warrick's to give his jawbone and neck a good tongue lashing before proceeding to a sensitive earlobe. She sucks it in forcefully, her teeth nibbling gently at the tender skin. Eyes rolling back in his head, a lustful groan escapes Warrick's lips as the delicious sensations wash over him. His hands slide down to her ass, jerking her to him hard, allowing her to feel in acute degrees just how aroused she is making him.   
  
Panting, Dani lets go of his ear and leans back in his arms, their eyes meeting. Laying a hand on Warrick's chest, she can feel his heart pounding as his intense eyes, not even trying to hide the yearning, bore into hers. She can sense his deep hunger for her as it mirrored her own. Hands fisting in Dani's wet hair, Warrick claims her lips again, his tongue thrusting deeply into her mouth.   
  
A groan bubbles up from Dani's throat, her back arching to meet Warrick's body again and again. Her legs pull him tight against her slippery body as her hips begin grinding against his.   
  
Warrick moans against her lips. Baby, you're going to kill me.  
  
I'm sorry. We can stop.  
  
Don't you dare.  
  
Shifting his hand to the inside of Dani's bare thigh, Warrick starts to move higher, but Dani yelps and he stops.  
  
  
  
Your watch, Dani gasps. It's cold.  
  
he says, smiling sheepishly. I guess I'm a little rusty.  
  
Not from where I'm standing, Dani deadpans.  
  
Running her hands down Warrick's arms, Dani glances at his watch.  
  
Oh my God! Is that the time? she asks, her eyes wide with panic.  
  
It's only ten thirty.  
  
And Brad will be wondering where the hell I am!  
  
Wrenching out of Warrick's arms, Dani begins swimming back to shore as fast as she can. Stunned for a moment, he quickly follows her.  
  
Scrambling up the beach, Dani frantically collects her clothes and begins yanking them back on over her damp underwear. Arriving at her side, Warrick grabs Dani's arm and forces her to look at him.  
  
You're not going back to him, are you? he asks disbelievingly.  
  
Dani stops pulling on her jeans to give Warrick her full attention.  
  
You're not going back to him after what we just did? Warrick repeats. Are you?  
  
Dani asks, thoroughly confused.  
  
  
  
Unable to hold back a snort, Dani laughs. Brad? What are you talking about?  
  
You and Brad are a couple, aren't you? Warrick asks pointedly. He said that you two have been together for over a year. He was so concerned after the first meeting. He's always checking in with you. The other night you said you weren't in the mood.  
  
We're partners on the job, yes, Dani agrees. Romantically, no.  
  
  
  
Hell no! If I didn't know that he dated his last female partner, I'd think he was gay.  
  
Surprised, Warrick raises his eyebrows.   
  
You thought I could date someone like you and then date him? Dani asks incredulously, yanking up her jeans over her hips and fastening them. Brad is so uptight, he probably wears a tie to bed!  
  
Okay I get the picture.  
  
But I still have to go.  
  
Warrick asks, clearly disappointed.  
  
Because he'll be worried about me. In LA, he was the one who found me. He called the ambulance, stayed with me as long as they would allow him to.  
  
Oh. Guess I shouldn't hate the bastard then.  
  
she agrees gently. C'mon, I'll help you pack up.  
  


* * *  


  
**10:58 pm**  
  
Pulling the ATV to a stop in the parking lot, Warrick climbs off and takes Dani's hand to help her off the vehicle. He doesn't let go of her hand, but instead pulls Dani into his arms again.   
  
Smiling softly, Dani runs her fingers over the incredibly soft hair at the base of his neck, sending a tremor through his body.   
  
Thank you for tonight, she says gently. I really missed this.   
  
Yeah, me too.   
  
Running the tip of her tongue over his lips, Dani teases the entrance to his mouth, until he grips the back of her head and holds her in place so his tongue can tangle with hers. After a long, sensuous kiss, they finally pull apart.  
  
I better go, she whispers.   
  
Guess so. Warrick agrees reluctantly, lowering his head to kiss the tip of her nose. Unless you've changed your mind about coming home with me. He smiles suggestively, eyes sparkling.   
  
Don't tempt me, she moans, unstrapping her kit from the back of the ATV. Good night, she says before slowly turning and walking over to her rental car. Arching an eyebrow, Warrick takes a minute to appreciate the way her firm ass moves beneath her snug denim jeans, then turns back to the ATV to unpack his things.   
  
I see another cold shower in my future, he muses to himself. Very cold.  
  


* * *


	8. Monday, July 21st, 2003

**Monday, July 21st, 2003**  
  
**11:42 am**  
  
Striding down the hall past Grissom's darkened office, Catherine turns the corner and runs into Warrick. Literally.   
  
  
  
Whoa! Sorry Cath, Warrick says, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
No problem. Stepping back, she quirks an eyebrow. What are you doing here?  
  
On call for court this afternoon.  
  
That explains the suit, she begins, looking him up and down, but not your mood.  
  
What? Can't I be in a good mood? he asks playfully, unable to hide his chipper attitude.  
  
  
  
Hey, she told me that you knew about us, Warrick says softly, choosing his words carefully. I'm glad she could talk to you about it.  
  
Oh, I enjoyed it, Catherine replies with a sneaky smile. Learned all kinds of interesting things about you.  
  
Oh really?" he asks, arching an eyebrow. "Like what?  
  
Yes, really and forget it. I'm not going to tell you anything.  
  
Shaking his head, Warrick continues down the hall, whistling a cheerful tune.  
  
Digging her cell phone out of her purse, Catherine quickly finds the number she's looking for and presses SEND.  
  


* * *   


  
**11:46 am**  
  
The cell phone on his belt vibrates fiercely, tearing him away from his train of thought. He pulls the phone out it's holder and flips it open without looking at the caller ID, hurriedly offering his name as a greeting.   
  
You sound so professional when you answer the phone like that, her soft voice replies, smooth as silk.  
  
He hides his instant smile and rises from the A/V table, moving to the back of the room and into the shadows. That's because I didn't know who was on the other end. Hey you.  
  
Hey yourself. He can hear the smile in her voice.   
  
Not really. Quiet night on the crime solving front, but that's good. I like having time for you.   
  
Mmm, that sounds nice. I could use a little attention right now.  
  
Oh yeah? He looks down the hall, where his coworkers are engaged in a heated debate over something that he can't quite hear. Something bothering you?  
  
You could say that, she sighs, snuggling down into the pillows at the head of the bed. I put on my favorite shirt of yours a couple of hours ago. I've been laying in bed, looking at pictures of you from our weekend getaway and it's gotten me kinda desperate for the real thing.  
  
He groans in sympathy. Wish I could come scratch that itch for you, but I can't get-  
  
I love the taste of your skin, she interrupts, hands sliding up the inside of a bare thigh. The way you taste all salty and clean on my tongue.   
  
Baby, now really isn't-  
  
My favorite is that hollow spot at the base of your throat, right where you collarbone comes across." She's relentless, refusing to back down. "It's so sensitive when I run my tongue over it.  
  
He lowers his voice to a bare whisper, worried that he might be discovered. Baby, please, he warns, begging her.  
  
Actually, come to think of it, that's only my second favorite. My favorite spots are the muscles going up and down on either side of your stomach." Her voice becomes deep and breathless. "When I lick those, I can feel your whole body shiver.   
  
Are you trying to do to me what I think you are? he growls into the mouthpiece, watching the people down the hall for any sign of notice. Because if you are, it's working.  
  
I certainly hope so, she responds seductively. I'd hate to think I was the only one turned on enough to have to touch myself.  
  
The mere mental image of her lying in his bed, her soft hands sliding over her supple body is enough to break him. Muffling a groan, he looks around again before putting the phone back up to his ear. Darlin', you are so gonna pay for this later.   
  
She snickers softly. And yet somehow I don't find that to be any kind of a deterrent whatsoever. Are you somewhere where you can you lock the door?  
  
Sneaking over to the glass door, Warrick turns the lock on the handle and turns down the blinds a little, but not enough to draw any attention. When I get my hands on you . . .  
  
I'd worry about getting your hands on yourself for now, she fires back teasingly.   
  
He drops into a desk chair at the back of the room and pivots it to prop his feet up on the corner of the desk. Opening his jeans, he slides a hand inside to rest against his growing arousal.  
  
How does it feel? she asks huskily, fingers trailing over the soft curve of her belly.  
  
he says tightly, palm jerking lightly across the engorged flesh.  
  
I bet it feels good, she says wistfully. Wish I was there to touch you.  
  
Me too. Leaning his head back, he closes his eyes to enjoy the friction of his hand and the image of her in his head. Take off the shirt.  
  
She gasps softly, and then he hears the phone knock around for a moment before her voice returns. It's gone.  
  
Oh Baby, I want to touch you so bad. To feel your beautiful breasts in my hands. How warm and tender they are against my lips.  
  
Her gentle sigh slides right through him, and he grips himself more firmly. I love the feel of you against my skin, she breathes, hand between her thighs, rubbing herself frantically. You're always so warm. So strong and gentle at the same time.  
  
You're so soft, he replies hoarsely. Always so soft. I just want to sink into you and never come out.  
  
her sigh becoming a soft moan.  
  
Say my name again, he demands gently, the dry friction building up tension within him.  
  
God, Wip! He can hear her quick breaths, ragged with need. I love the way you make me feel.  
  
I'm right there. I can feel you. Inside. His words came out in a groan of passion.   
  
Oh God, Wip . . . Blood rushes through her ears and her legs shake uncontrollably.  
  
That's it, Baby. Just let it go. I want to hear you. He strokes himself faster, in time to his erratic breathing.  
  
Suddenly, an insistent ringing interrupts the private moment.  
  
Dragging herself out of the dream, Dani fumbles around the night stand and finally finds her cell phone, pulling it under the covers so she can answer it.  
  
she says groggily.  
  
Oh honey, were you sleeping? Catherine asks, suddenly feeling guilty.  
  
Don't worry about it. What's up?  
  
We need to talk.  
  
Sitting up in bed, Dani pushes the covers back. Is everything okay?  
  
Yes, everything's fine. Can we meet for lunch?  
  
Lunch? What time is it? Dani asks, reaching for her watch on the night stand.  
  
Almost noon, Catherine informs her.  
  
  
  
Was that a yes to lunch? Catherine asks, voice filled with amusement.  
  
Give me an hour, Dani requests. Meet you at the diner?  
  
I'll be there.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Dani flops back on the rumpled bed, hands splayed over her heaving chest.  
  
Yup. Should've gone home with him, she decides with a decisive nod before rolling out of bed and heading for the shower.  
  


* * *   
  


**12:56 pm**  
  
The diner is emptying out as the lunch rush slows, but a dozen tables are still occupied throughout the space. Spotting Catherine at a table away from everyone else, Dani hurries over, loose auburn curls tumbling over her shoulders.   
  
Am I late? she asks as she slides into the booth across from her friend.  
  
Catherine shakes her head, laying down the menu in front of her. I was early.  
  
Moving a mug to the edge of the table. Dani catches the eye of a waitress and motions for coffee. Understanding, the forty-something server nods.  
  
Catherine watches Dani for a few moments, noticing that her make up is much lighter, eyes brighter and the reduction of tension in her face is obvious.  
  
Did you two sleep together last night? the elder CSI asks bluntly.  
  
Shocked, Dani's eyes flash wide. I beg your pardon?  
  
I saw Warrick just before I called you. He's on call today, roaming around the lab because a case he worked on might be called up. On his last day off, Catherine says, the words tumbling out faster than she intends. He should be grouchy and impossible to be around, but he's not.  
  
He's not? Dani repeats.  
  
He's grinning like the cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
And you think that means that we . . .   
  
Catherine prompts, a knowing look in her eyes.  
  
Um, no offense, but why is it any of your business what I do on my own time?  
  
I'm sorry, You're right, Catherine concedes. It's none of my business.   
  
Relenting, Dani replies, Oh forget it. The short answer is no.  
  
Then why were you still sleeping at noon? You've been at the lab before 7 am everyday since you got here. Why is today different?  
  
Dani shrugs noncommittally. I got back to the hotel late and decided to cancel my wake up call, that's all.  
  
But you look so much better than you did yesterday, the other woman presses, so sure that she is right.   
  
Dani replies. I got a good night's sleep.  
  
You really didn't sleep with him?  
  
The teasing smile on Dani's lips tell Catherine that there is more to the story.  
  
  
  
Taking a quick look around the diner, Dani leans forward. He kidnapped me.  
  
He what?  
  
We went to the beach. We had dinner and a nice visit. No hopping into bed. She blushes, remembering how close they had come to ripping each others clothes off and making love.  
  
You kissed.  
  
  
  
Catherine raises an eyebrow. More than once?  
  
The crimson stain on Dani's cheeks grows.   
  
Hah! I knew it!  
  
He should be more careful, Dani muses aloud. An ad on the Mirage billboard would be less obvious.  
  
He's obviously very happy about how things went last night, Catherine says gently. I haven't seen him like that in a long time. Since you left.  
  
Guilty tears start to fill Dani's eyes, but she quickly blinks them away.  
  
You know what you need? Catherine asks suddenly, changing the subject.  
  
  
  
A spa day.  
  
I don't have time, Dani protests. I need to get to the lab.  
  
For what? There's no new evidence.  
  
Knowing Catherine is right, Dani ducks her head.  
  
I have, stuff, I need to do, she replies lamely.  
  
C'mon. You've just had a great night's sleep. Now is the perfect time for a facial and a massage, Catherine insists.  
  
Dani groans. That's so tempting.  
  
Remember when we used to have our girly spa days? I've missed them. Please? Catherine begs.  
  
Finally, Dani relents.   
  
  
  
But then I have to go to work.  
  
  
  


* * *  


  
**1:47 pm**  
  
I'll be right behind you, Catherine calls to Dani as she climbs into her SUV. Smiling in return, Dani nods and waves.  
  
Silently, Catherine watches her friend drive out of the parking lot and into traffic. Pursing her lips for a moment, she digs into her purse and pulls out her cell phone. Pushing a number on the speed dial, he holds the phone to her ear.   
  
Wait one hour, then go to Laguna Salon and Spa on West Tropicana. She'll be having a massage. Alone.  
  
She pauses to listen to the person on the other end of the line.  
  
Just leave me out of it.  
  
Without another word, she ends the call and follows Dani.  
  


* * *  


  
**2:45 pm**  
  
Softly knocking on the door, a female attendant enters the cozy, serene space where a sheet clad Dani waits on the well padded massage table. Scented tea lights are sprinkled around the room, giving it a soft glow.   
  
  
  
Dani replies with a smile.   
  
Shall we start by loosening up your back?   
  
Nodding in agreement, Dani settles on her stomach while the masseuse slathers her hands in warm lotion.  
  
Now just relax and enjoy, the masseuse instructs, pressing a button on the small stereo system in the corner.   
  
There is a long pause and Dani grows restless. She is about to raise her head to ask what was wrong when she feels her hair being drawn off her shoulders and neck.  
  
The strong, but gentle hands of the attendant begin moving at the base of Dani's skull, pads of the thumbs rubbing over the stubborn knot there. Fingers slide slowly up and down the column of Dani's throat and over her shoulders, easing the tension she's been holding onto for months.   
  
Sighing with contentment, Dani feels herself sinking into a fog of bliss as the attendants hands move lower to begin massaging her shoulder blades. Fingers slips along Dani's spine and over her ribs, to the beginning swell of her breasts and back again with increasing pressure. Firm, but giving. Next is her biceps and lower arms, soothed from shoulder to fingertip.  
  
The sheet is shifted lower, exposing Dani's lower back, her narrow waist and the small pink scar. Gentle hands resume massaging, releasing the layers of tension in each vertebrae. Meticulously, the attendant places a thumb on either side of Dani's spine and begins working down to the base. Suddenly, Dani cries out.  
  
Oh right there! That's it, she moans.  
  
I was starting to think you'd gone to sleep or something, Warrick replies softly.  
  
Eyes flying open, Dani grabs for the sheet and covers herself as she starts to sit up. Warrick watches her struggle for a moment.  
  
Please don't cover yourself.  
  
What are you doing here? she demands, cheeks flushing as she clutches the white sheet to her breasts.  
  
I got a phone call, Warrick replies, smiling suggestively.   
  
Dani looks around for the attendant. When did she leave?  
  
Eyes roaming over Dani's barely covered curves, Warrick replies, Early. She never touched you.   
  
Don't look at me like that.  
  
Like what? he asks hoarsely.  
  
Like you're about to- Unable to hold back the emotions, Dani stops and ducks her head.  
  
Lay back down. The way you were.  
  
Unable to say no, Dani complies.  
  
Dropping to his knees at the head of the massage table, Warrick leans in close, stopping mere inches away from her lips, his eyes locked on hers. What do you want me to do? If you tell me to go, I will.  
  
Her heart flutters, blood roaring though her ears. I want to feel your hands on my body, she blurts out. Despite her brazen words, she can barely draw a breath to steady herself.  
  
There's no innuendo in Warrick's voice, although Dani detects a hint of it in his darkened eyes.  
  
  
  
Okay then. Closing the gap between them, he kisses her with a gentle intensity that sets her alight. Rising to his feet, Warrick slowly lowers the sheet to it's last position.  
  
When were you going to tell me about this? he asks, tracing over the black ink marking low on her back, just above the cleft of her backside. It's a tattoo, identical to the one on his left bicep.  
  
I wanted a reminder of you. Something only I would know about.   
  
It's beautiful.  
  
Hands sliding tenderly along the curve of Dani's waist, Warrick pauses to nibble playfully at the dimples at the base of her spine. Hungrily, he massages the plane of her lower back again before sliding the sheet up over her waist to cover her back. Dani whimpers as he focuses his attention on the curve of her ass and the seam where leg and cheek meet. Slowly, he slips lower, over one slim thigh and then the other, gently kissing the back of her knees before moving down along her calves, ankles and the arches of her feet. Finally, for the first time in what feels like hours, Warrick speaks.   
  
Roll over, he whispers pleadingly.   
  
Whimpering with need, Dani responds instantly, turning onto her back to look at him. The rumpled sheet just covers Dani from her breasts to the tops of her thighs, leaving the juncture of her thighs in shadow.  
  
Their eyes lock for a moment, both breathing heavily. Softly smiling at her, Warrick bends down and resumes where he left off, stroking and kissing the tops of her feet. Dani moans when his lips trail higher, up the inside of her calf and past her knees, nudging her thighs open a few inches.  
  
she gasps, hands finding his shoulders and halting his exploration.  
  
  
  
It's too much, she pants breathlessly. If you keep touching me like that the whole place is going to know what we're doing in here.  
  
Withdrawing, Warrick slides the sheet down over her legs, covering up temptation.  
  
You're right.   
  
What feels like an eternity passes, and Dani finally breaks the silence.   
  
Oh to hell with it.  
  
Reaching for him, Dani pulls Warrick down on top of her, their lips meeting in a hungry, passionate kiss. Bracing himself over Dani so he doesn't crush her, Warrick deepens the kiss, teasing her mouth open to taste her sweetness. Her arms wrap around his chest as she strains against him, crying out at the pleasure his proximity is giving her, hips undulating with the energy gathering there.   
  
Gently pressing the heel of his hand down on her hipbone, Warrick holds her still against the table as he kisses down her neck, finding all the sensitive spots. Fingers dance over the sheet covering her, spiraling around the curve of her belly and higher, finding the underside of her breasts.  
  
Oh Wip, she pants, writhing beneath him. Kicking the sheet, Dani manages to free her right leg and wraps it around him, trying to hold him close as he works his way down her body.  
  
Warrick's hand pauses at the top of the sheet, waiting for her consent to peel it back. When Dani nods frantically, he nudges the cloth lower, exposing her left breast and bathes the swell of flesh with his tongue. He catches the tight peak between his lips, flicking over the rosy bud rapidly before latching on to suckle it the way he knows she likes.  
  
Clapping a hand over her mouth, Dani muffles a scream of pleasure.  
  
Moving back up her body, Warrick covers her mouth in an urgent kiss. he moans, burying his face in Dani's hair. I want to be inside you.  
  
Reaching between their bodies, Dani starts to unbuckle Warrick's belt, but just then, his pager begins beeping insistently.  
  
Groaning and cursing under his breath, Warrick gets to his feet and checks the message as Dani covers herself with the sheet once again.  
  
I've got to be in court in half an hour, he says regretfully. I'm sorry.   
  
Dani shrugs. Not your fault.  
  
Rolling down his sleeves, Warrick quickly buttons the cuffs and pulls on his suit jacket.  
  
You be careful, okay? he asks, ducking his head to press a kiss to Dani's lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
When the door closes begin Warrick, Dani buries her head in her hands.  
  
Let's just hope he thinks you came here to see Catherine and not me.  
  
Hopping off the table, she drops the sheet and quickly pulls on her clothes.  
  
Brilliant Rookie. Why not just paint a target on the man you- Swallowing hard, she continues. On an innocent man.   
  
With a final shake of her head, Dani heads to the lab. Work sounds like a good distraction right now.  
  


* * *   


  
**9:28 pm**  
  
Wearily, Dani opens the door and silently sighs at the sight before her.  
  
It's Warrick, not five feet away, in the hallway of the hotel. White dress shirt untucked and light grey tie askew, his errant dark grey suit jacket is tossed carelessly over one shoulder. He couldn't have looked sexier if he'd tried.   
  
And he's come looking for her.   
  
You shouldn't be here.  
  
Producing a file folder, Warrick hands it to her. Greg wanted you to see these. It's a slow night and I was finishing up some paperwork from court today, so I told him I'd drop them off.  
  
Thank you. I won't keep you.  
  
Dani starts to close the door, but Warrick pushes his way inside and closes it behind him. Carelessly, his suit jacket is tossed to the floor in a heap. Taking Dani by the shoulders, Warrick marches her back towards the bed, his face deadly serious, eyes tumultuous.  
  
Surprised at his aggressiveness, the folder drops to the floor as Dani's hands find Warrick's waist.  
  
What are you doing? she asks.  
  
Finishing what we started before I got called into court. Tripping over each others feet, the couple land on the bed in an ungainly sprawl. You need to understand something, Warrick says as he pins Dani to the mattress with his body, eyes focused on hers. So I need you to listen.  
  
Shocked, Dani can only nod.  
  
I lied, Warrick says against her lips, before covering her mouth and passionately kissing her. I don't care how dangerous it is. I can't stay away, he continues. Please don't ask me to again. Instinctively Dani responds, opening her lips with a sigh and kissing him back as hard as she can.   
  
Wrapping her slender arms around Warrick's frame, Dani holds him tightly against her body. You know I can't say no to you, she says when he pauses to catch his breath. I never could.  
  
Fumbling with the buttons on her baby blue blouse, Warrick covers Dani's face and neck with hungry kisses while she pulls desperately with the belt buckle of his pants, tossing his cell phone, pager and gun to the floor.  
  
This is dangerous Dani says breathlessly as her hands slip under Warrick's shirt and across his back. And a part of you likes it.  
  
Warrick smiles suggestively. Don't you?  
  
Hell yes, she pants, rolling over so she is sprawled over Warrick. Effortlessly, Dani's blouse is pushed away, exposing the matching blue bra beneath. The shirt flutters to the floor as Warrick's hands splay over her bare back. Touching. Caressing.   
  
I want to see you, Warrick murmurs in Dani's ear, rocking his hips against hers. All of you.  
  
You're overdressed, Dani states, hurriedly undoing the buttons of Warrick's shirt so she can run her hands over his smooth chest. That's better.  
  
Before she can say another word, Warrick rolls over and traps Dani beneath him, nuzzling her neck, kissing and licking until she is whimpering. Wrapping her long legs around him, Dani thrusts against Warrick's hips, encouraging him to do more as she finishes removing his shirt and tosses it to the floor.   
  
Rick, please . . .   
  
Pardon me? he asks softly, his fingers sliding the soft blue straps of her bra off her slim shoulders as he covers them with hungry, needful kisses.   
  
Wip . . . she moans as his lips trail down the valley between her breasts, nudging away the silky fabric covering her curvy frame.  
  
That's better. Bending his head down, Warrick takes a pert, rosy nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, tongue flicking it back and forth, teeth gently nibbling the sensitive flesh.   
  
Oh God, she moans, hands clutching his arms, legs still wound tightly around him as she thrashes beneath him.  
  
Not letting up, Warrick's hand moves to Dani's right breast, mimicking with his fingers what he is lavishing on the left one. Biting down on her lower lip, Dani bucks wildly, breathlessly begging for release.   
  
Bringing his lips back up to her face, Warrick's tongue seeks Dani's mouth again, wanting another dance. Rolling to one side, Warrick's hand runs up the inside of her thigh, tugging at the zipper of her blue jeans. When Dani's hand closes over his, Warrick pauses.  
  
Do you want me to stop? he asks breathlessly.  
  
No. I need you, she pants, eyes drowsy with desire.   
  
There's no going back after this, Warrick says softly as one hand slides down her damp skin, caressing every curve of Dani's body.  
  
She swallows hard, the insane light of lust fading from her eyes, replaced by the softened light of love. Hands cupping Warrick's face, she nods slowly. I know.   
  
Amid kisses and caresses, their pants are pushed aside. Bodies, damp with perspiration, glide against one another, making soft wet sounds, accentuating their own whispered words. Sensations hurtle madly through their undulating bodies, giving and taking from each other to quench the burning within.  
  
Suddenly, a loud beeping interrupts them. Smothering a groan, Dani snatches up her pager from the night stand and turns it off.  
  
Ignore it, she says, tossing it onto the floor.  
  
No argument here.  
  
They resume kissing as Warrick's hands move lovingly over Dani's hips, sliding the silky briefs down her legs until they are skin to skin. Warrick's fingers brush against her soft curls, gently parting her knees so he can get closer. Settling in the cradle of her thighs, Warrick slides a hand down Dani's heaving chest, along her ribcage and over the soft curve of her belly.  
  
As their bodies are about to become one, Dani's pager goes off again, causing her sob in frustration. _  
  
_You better get it, Warrick says reluctantly and starts to withdraw.  
  
No, we've got a few minutes. We can be quick, Dani murmurs seductively, holding him to her. We've made it work before.  
  
Dani . . . Warrick protests.  
  
You remember? she purrs. The night we were christening your kitchen table and you answered your phone? You were inside me. Making love to me.   
  
This is different, he insists, looking deep into her eyes. A quick roll in the sheets isn't going to be enough for me. Or you.  
  
I hate it when you're right, Dani moans, crossing her arms over her breasts as Warrick moves off and lays down next to her. Looking around, he begins collecting his clothing.  
  
Rolling off the bed, Dani kneels to retrieve the discarded pager.   
  
Maybe it's nothing, she says with a sly smile as she starts to stand up. Maybe a phone call will-  
  
The rest of Dani's thought vanishes as she reads the text message. Bile rises in her throat, choking off the air, making her eyes water.   
  
Another beeping begins and Warrick looks around. That's mine.  
  
Trembling violently, Dani falls to her knees, clutching the edge of the bed for support as she gasps for breath.  
  
Warrick cries, rushing to her side.  
  
Hand shaking, she wordlessly hands him her pager.  
  
_419  
1147 Hacienda  
Victim # 8  
Grissom  
_  
Oh shit, Warrick says softly. Honey, are you-  
  
Clapping a hand over her mouth, Dani leaps to her feet and dashes for the bathroom, Warrick racing after her. She slams the door shut before collapsing in front of the toilet and emptying her stomach into the porcelain bowl.   
  
Listening outside the door, Warrick cringes as he listens to Dani painfully sob and wretch.  
  
Baby, let me in, Warrick requests gently.   
  
Get dressed, she says, panting heavily. I'll be out in a couple of minutes.  
  
True to her word, Dani reappears a few minutes later, hair bound up in a tight french braid. A fresh layer of make-up disguises her wan complexion, her normally expressive eyes distant and cool. An oversize t-shirt covers her nudity as she hurries over to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans. Tossing them onto the rumpled bed, she digs into the dresser drawers, retrieving socks, a black t-shirt and underwear.   
  
What are you doing? Warrick asks.  
  
Getting dressed.  
  
Turning her back to Warrick she slips on the underwear before stripping off the oversized t-shirt and snatching up the bra she'd discarded less than ten minutes before.   
  
But you just-  
  
It happens every time, Dani says softly, snapping the clasp of her bra closed. I'm okay.  
  
Once her important parts are covered, she dons the black jeans and t-shirt, bucking the black leather belt before perching on the edge of the bed to pulling on socks and finally, her boots.  
  
Next stop is the night stand where her 9 mm goes on her hip, and the .38 is strapped to her ankle. Pager and cell phone are quickly hooked on her belt next to the set of silver handcuffs.  
  
Standing up, she walks over to the chair in the corner and picks up the final piece of her outfit.  
  
Hold on a second.   
  
Walking over to her, Warrick settles the kevlar vest over her t-shirt and draws her arms out to her sides.  
  
Take a deep breath.  
  
When she does, he adjusts the velcro straps, securing the vest against her frame.  
  
  
  
Exhaling, Dani is surprised at the immediate comfort she feels. For the first time the bulletproof vest isn't cutting into her side or neck.  
  
Warrick shrugs. A trick my Training Officer taught me when I first joined the LVPD.  
  
she says softly.   
  
Aching to gather Dani up in his arms, he gives her hand a gentle squeeze. Let's go.  
  
Together, they head down to the parking lot.  
  


* * *  
  


**10:07 pm**  
  
The red and blue blinking lights tell Dani that she's in the right place. That, and the wide perimeter of bright yellow crime scene tape. A small, morbid crowd has gathered to watch the activity and it makes her stomach twist. Pulling the rental car to the curb, Dani exits and removes her evidence kit from the trunk. Settling her utility vest over her shoulders, she turns around spots Brad questioning a petite female by a patrol car.   
  
Ducking under the yellow tape, she begins walking up the driveway to meet Grissom at the front door. The sound of a slamming door catches her attention and she looks over her shoulder. Nick has arrived to help and she recognizes the headlights coming down the street as belonging to Warrick's SUV. Taking a steadying breath, she turns and approaches the CSI Supervisor.  
  
Hey Grissom.  
  
  
  
As she sets her kit down on the concrete, Dani glances at the front door that is cracked open a few inches. Who's been inside?  
  
One uniform, Brass and David just pronounced. Uniform knew about the previous case, so he gloved up and even had a pair of blue boots to cover his shoes. He checked for a pulse and then cleared the scene. Swears he didn't touch anything else.  
  
An uncontaminated crime scene. Impressive.   
  
Hey guys, Nick says as he and Warrick arrive at the front door.  
  
Dani nods tersely and returns her attention to Grissom.  
  
How do you want to do this? she asks.  
  
This is your case, Grissom says. What you want to do?  
  
Are we waiting for Catherine or Sara?  
  
Sara's working a 407 and Catherine's off tonight, Grissom replies. I called them to let them know what's going on. Catherine said she was going to get someone to watch Lindsey and head over as soon as she could.  
  
Okay then, Dani decides, looking at Grissom. You and I do a walkthrough; Nicky, take the backyard and Warrick, take the front. Let's see what we've got.   
  
Nick nods.   
  
Opening her kit, Dani pulls out a digital camera, a flashlight, a pair of vinyl gloves and blue boot covers in a clear, sterile envelope. After covering her feet, she pulls on the gloves, slips the strap of the camera over her head and clicks on the silver Maglite.  
  
she asks.  
  
High powered film camera around his neck and a flashlight in hand, Grissom wordlessly nods and opens the front door.  
  
Low pile industrial carpet. Looks like it's been vacuumed. We can forget about footprints, Dani remarks.  
  
As the two scientists make their way carefully though the house, hugging the walls, Dani finds a black leather wallet sitting on the hall table next to a set of keys. Opening it, she scans the contents.   
  
Rebecca Elizabeth Kaplan. Age 29. 5'9, 155 pounds. Organ Donor.   
  
Slowly and carefully, they examine the living room and kitchen before continuing down the hall. Everything is undisturbed and eerily clean, like a hotel room. When they draw close to the back rooms of the small house, Dani sniffs.  
  
she surmises.  
  
He cleaned up, Grissom adds. Not unexpected.  
  
Finally entering the bedroom, he pauses. The fresh aroma of death hangs heavily in the air. Glancing over his shoulder at Dani, he continues inside.  
  
Like all the other victims, the nude body is posed suggestively on the bed, thighs spread wide as a last act of degradation. Large brown eyes stares blankly up at the ceiling, frozen in terror.   
  
Bruising at the wrists, knees and ankles. Looks like she was tied down pretty tight.  
  
Spotting the bruising on the victim's inner thighs, Dani cringes inwardly. He's getting more violent. And he's liking it.  
  
He's escalating.  
  
Petechial hemorrhaging. Cyanosis, Dani comments as Grissom raises his camera to snap a series of photos. Tipping her head to one side, she studies the body. First time he's ever posed an arm across the throat.  
  
She steps closer for a better look as Grissom takes more photographs, flash reflecting off of the pale yellow walls.  
  
she asks.   
  
He nods. Go ahead.  
  
Taking hold of the hand and elbow, Dani moves the arm back and chokes back a gasp.  
  
Oh God.  
  
The slender column of smooth flesh is marred by a large, ugly gash. The edges of the wound are stained with blood, and it's obvious that the area has been wiped clean.  
  
You don't have to stay, Grissom says, watching the flurry of emotions in Dani's eyes. I can do this.  
  
I'm okay, she replies tightly. Rigor's passed. She's been dead over 24 hours. Blade appears to have severed the carotid and anterior trachea. Left and right internal jugular veins have been transected.  
  
Help me turn her over? Grissom requests.  
  
Once again, the words YOU'RE MINE WHORE' have been carved into the back in four inch high letters and a white, folded piece of paper is wedged into the deep track.   
  
That belongs to me.  
  
Carefully withdrawing the piece of paper, Dani unfolds it to read.  
  
  
_Strawberry,  
  
Here we are. Your favorite city. Do you like the present I got you? Isn't she beautiful? Well, not as beautiful as you.  
  
Trying to catch me making a mistake are you? I saw you dancing the other night, with that lab nerd. When you smiled, I imagined it was me touching you.   
  
I can't wait until we dance.  
  
You look tired. Are you not sleeping well? I know you'd sleep peacefully in my arms.   
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
_  
Sick sonofabitch, Dani mutters, sliding the letter into the clear evidence envelope Grissom offers her.  
  
Bruising looks like she was alive when he cut her and there's not nearly enough blood here. There should be evidence of arterial spray somewhere, Grissom comments, looking around the room. It's not in here.  
  
The bathroom? Dani suggests.  
  
Leaving the bedroom, Dani walks across the hall into the small bathroom and sweeps her flashlight over all the surfaces. Polished to perfection. Not a drop of blood to be seen. Finally, Dani kneels next to the bathtub and takes a swab of the drain. Reaching into a chest pocket on her utility vest, she pulls out a small bottle and adds a few drops of the clear liquid to the swab.  
  
Stunned, Dani looks over her shoulder at the other CSI. Negative for blood.  
  
Grissom says, brow furrowing.  
  
Look for yourself. Dani holds up the swab. Pristine white.  
  
He had to clean her up somewhere. Where is all the blood?  
  
Divide and conquer. We get to find it, Dani replies. Let's start with all drains.  
  
I'll check the kitchen.  
  
I'll check the walls and sink in here.  
  
A few minutes later, the two meet in the hallway. Both are holding white swabs.  
  
Dani looks at Grissom, then shakes her head. This is a new twist.  
  


* * *  



	9. Tuesday, July 22nd, 2003 Part 1

**Tuesday, July 22nd, 2003**  
  
**7:46 am**  
  
It's been hours, and the strain is beginning to show on the faces of the tired and frustrated crew.  
  
It's creepy. Everything is so orderly, Warrick says. Just like before.  
  
Aside from the bed, everything is placed precisely, Dani adds. He likes order, but on his terms.  
  
Warrick watches Dani carefully, as Grissom finishes his phone call to Catherine.  
  
Doc has finished the post. Catherine says the victim lost over half her blood volume. No sodium amytal found in her system.  
  
How the hell does this sick s.o.b. do that kind of damage and not leave a spot of blood or any evidence, anywhere? Nick growls in irritation. Needing to work off some of the frustration rushing through his veins, he begins pacing.  
  
The simple fact of the matter is, he knows what he's doing, Warrick admits. There's nothing here.  
  
Flesh and bone meet drywall in a hollow thud as Nick punches the wall just outside the bedroom.  
  
Grissom cries out as he puts his cell phone back in his pocket.  
  
I'm sorry. I'm just-  
  
Everybody stop, Dani instructs firmly.  
  
What's wrong? Warrick asks.  
  
Nicky, where are your sketches of the exterior of the house? she asks, walking over to him.  
  
Flipping through the clipboard, he finds the correct sheet and hands it to her.  
  
What's wrong? Grissom asks.  
  
It doesn't sound right.  
  
  
  
Dani pushes her kit back on the kitchen counter to give her some room to work. Laying Nick's exterior sketch and her interior sketch side by side, she points at the wall Nick just punched.  
  
They don't match, Dani explains. That should be a solid, exterior wall, but the outside sketch shows that something is there. Eight feet wide, six feet long.  
  
Walking over to the spot where Nick's fist has dented the drywall, she knocks and Grissom's ears perk up.  
  
You're right, he says. The sound is off.  
  
Moving into the bedroom, Dani examines a large mirror hung on the wall and the area around it.   
  
Warrick, come here, she requests.   
  
Immediately, he is at her side. What do you need?  
  
Can you reach those clips at the top? she asks, pointing to the metal guards holding the mirror in place.  
  
Reaching up, he opens them and helps Dani move the mirror away from the wall.  
  
Dani knocks on the wall, listening closely. Looking over her shoulder, she gives Nick a small smile. Thanks Nicky.  
  
Confused, he smiles back. You're welcome, I guess.  
  
Dani walks over to the window, searching for something. Then she spots it. A small decal from a security company. Turning around, she looks at Warrick. Are you still friends with Jack Leland at Nevada Home Security Network?  
  
Yeah, sure. Why?  
  
Call him.  
  
For what? Warrick asks, taking his phone off his belt.  
  
Walking back across the room, Dani turns and scans the room, thinking. They'll have floor plans.  
  
Where are you going with this?  
  
Turning to face the wall, she runs her gloved hand over the surface. I think there's a panic room behind this wall.  
  
Nick's jaw drops. How would you-  
  
After the stabbing in LA I was moved to a secure location, Dani interrupts. My bedroom had a panic room. That's where I slept. It was the only place I could relax enough to sleep. The only place I felt safe.  
  
Nick and Grissom stare at her in stunned silence as Warrick dials. He turns away to hide his face, unable to hide the flurry of emotions racing across his face. The fear she must've felt. And she'd been alone.  
  
Dani continues to examine the wall as Warrick quickly explains the situation to the person on the other end of the line. Finally, he taps Dani on the shoulder and offers her the phone.  
  
He wants to talk to you.  
  
Nodding, she takes the small silver phone from him.  
  
Hi Jack.  
  
She pauses to listen.  
  
Yeah. I'm betting it's empty. I need to know where the button is so we can see what's inside.  
  
Turning around, she walks over to a bookshelf and drops to her knees.   
  
Second shelf?  
  
Removing several large books, a black button painted the same as the shelves comes into view.  
  
Got it. Thanks.  
  
Handing the phone back to Warrick, Dani pulls out her flashlight and looks closer at the button.  
  
I think we might have a fingerprint.  
  
Could be the vic's, Nick says.  
  
Grissom leans down to examine the button with his flashlight. Or it could be our killer's.   
  
I need the Red Devil powder from my kit, Dani decides. Can somebody get it for me?  
  
I'm on it, Warrick says.   
  
It's on the right hand side, she calls after him.  
  
Red Devil? Grissom asks, eyebrow arched.  
  
My own concoction. It's good for lifting prints on dark surfaces.  
  
I call mine Red Creeper.  
  
Dani smiles.   
  
  
  
Warrick returns, container of powder in one hand, brush in the other.  
  
The room falls silent as Dani delicately swirls the bright red powder over the button, silently hoping that a fingerprint will appear.  
  
Once. Twice. Three times she spins the feather light brush over the spot.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she pulls back and a perfect, bright red index fingerprint comes into view.  
  
Grissom whispers, staring in awe.   
  
Forcing her hands to remain steady, Dani lifts the fingerprint and slides the cover over it. Rising to her feet, she hands the small piece of evidence to Nick.   
  
Guard it with your life.  
  
I will, he vows.  
  
Here we go. Swallowing hard, Dani reaches over and presses the button. Slowly the panel where the large mirror had previously hung swings open and the steel door behind it slides back.   
  
Immediately, the air is filled with the thick, coppery smell of blood and death. It's difficult to tell what color the walls are, there is so much blood. The sight and smell is overwhelming and Dani looks away, desperately trying to keep ahold of herself.  
  
Oh my god, Nick whispers hoarsely.  
  
Forcing herself to look back, Dani steps closer and realizes a piece of paper is pinned to the wall. It's a handwritten note.  
  
_Strawberry,  
  
No matter where you go, I'll find you. Don't worry, I'll find you.   
  
See you soon  
_  
  
Separating herself from the brutality, Dani turns around.  
  
Nicky, get back to the lab and-  
  
Run the fingerprint through AFIS, he finishes for her. I'll get Jacqui right on it.  
  
Stay with the print, Dani requests. Don't let it out of your sight.  
  
I won't.  
  
Turning on his heel, Nick leaves.  
  
Warrick, bag the letter and take the swabs from the bathroom walls.  
  
Test the letter for evidence, prints and traces of your blood, like the others, he adds without skipping a beat. Put the swabs through the GCMS.   
  
Dani's eyes flash wide. How did you know? About the blood, I mean.  
  
I had a hunch and Greg wanted to help.  
  
  
  
I'll call if we get something.  
  
  
  
Carefully taking the letter off the wall, Warrick slides it into a plastic evidence envelope and exits.  
  
Are you okay? Grissom asks softly.  
  
The day I'm okay looking at something like this, is the day I quit, Dani replies.  
  
That makes two of us.

**10:30 am**  
  
Judging from the arterial spray, she was standing, facing the south wall, Grissom notes from behind his camera as he snaps more photos.   
  
Dani looks up from lifting fingerprints on the edges the small table shoved into the corner. And from the blood on the table, I'd say she was tied down here, raped, and then he carved up her back.  
  
Grissom frowns. Why cut her throat? Cyanosis tells us he used percussive control. Why not finish it that way?  
  
The same reason he didn't use sodium amytal this time, Dani replies darkly. He wanted her to fight, beg for mercy.  
  
I'm more than ready to get out of here. How about you? he asks.  
  
Dani replies, lifting three small fingerprints and sliding the cover over them. I think we've got everything. Walls, floor, knife, table, hair dye, and the sink, she says counting off the list on her gloved fingers.   
  
That's it.  
  
Stepping outside of the panic room Dani shivers. I need a shower.  
  
As soon as Greg has this evidence I'll be doing the same, Grissom replies.  
  
Let's just hope there is good news when we get back to the lab.

**12:15 pm**  
  
After searching the building for over half an hour, Warrick finally tracks Dani down in the fingerprint lab, her eyes focused on the monitor in front of her.  
  
Where's Nick? he asks from the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Coffee break. She's been looking at the print for hours. I told her I'd take over for a while.  
  
You should get some sleep, Warrick comments as he walks into the room and stands next to Dani. She doesn't look at him, completely absorbed by the computer before her.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
You've been up for over 24 hours, he protests.  
  
Dani finally looks away from the monitor to shoot him an icy glare. I said, I'm fine.  
  
Warrick quickly looks around before leaning in closer and whispering, What's wrong with you? Did I do something?  
  
No, I did.  
  
Confused, Warrick arches an eyebrow. What are you talking about?  
  
Dani tenses visibly. Don't you get it? she hisses. Another woman is dead because I got sidetracked. I got caught up in things I had no business doing, and I can't let that happen again.  
  
  
  
Instead of working the case, I was rolling around on a beach, Dani explains, her words enveloped in self damnation. When she died, I was with you.   
  
Anger and hurt flare in Warrick's eyes. Don't you dare feel guilty for allowing yourself to be a woman for five minutes, he fires back.  
  
It can't happen again, she repeats before turning back to the monitor.  
  
Frustrated, Warrick spins on his heel and leaves the room, brushing by Catherine at the doorway.   
  
Catherine starts to say, but he waves her off. She turns toward Dani and their eyes lock. After a long moment, Dani turns back to the monitor, swallowing the apology screaming in her throat.

**2:06 pm**  
  
Silently willing the ache in her lower back to dissipate, Dani rolls her shoulders in an effort to release the tension trapped there. Stifling a yawn, she lays her head down on her arms and closes her eyes as Jacqui continues to search the AFIS database for a match.  
  
a male voice says softly.  
  
She looks up at the sound of her name.  
  
Greg. Isn't this your day off?  
  
Noncommittally, the lab technician shrugs. I heard about last night. Figured you could use some help.  
  
Touched at his gesture, Dani smiles gently.   
  
I've got the swabs from the bathroom wall back from the GCMS, he reports. Same combination as before. Also matched the blood samples from the panic room to your victim. Letter came back with your blood and the victims, as expected.  
  
You've been busy.  
  
I wanted to-  
  
Whoa, got something here, Jacqui interrupts.  
  
Immediately reenergized, Dani turns back towards the monitor.  
  
A ten point match, she breathes, scarcely able to believe it. Who is it?  
  
Thomas Letelier Grampling. Age 36. Served two and a half years for aggravated assault. Released on parole February of 2002. Skipped a meeting with his parole officer in May 2002 and dropped out of sight.  
  
Flipping open her phone, Dani quickly dials and holds it to her ear. Hey Brass. Is Grissom with you? Good. We got a hit on the fingerprint. She quickly repeats all the info she's just received and then hangs up.  
  
Thank you, Jacqui, she says sincerely, hugging the female lab technician. Thank you.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Opening her phone again, Dani dials a longer series of numbers. she begins, voice trembling. We have a fingerprint and a name.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
  
  
What can I do? he asks. You want anything, just name it.  
  
I'll let you know.

**2:30 pm**  
  
Poking her head around the corner and into Grissom's office, Dani waves.  
  
You paged me?  
  
Nodding, the scientist rises from his seat as Dani walks over to the desk.  
  
Brass pulled out all the stops and found a local address on your suspect. A dive motel off strip.  
  
A rush of emotions cross her face in a matter of a few seconds; the last as though she is too afraid that it can be true. That the nightmare is almost over. Our suspect, Dani corrects firmly. We're a team.  
  
Grissom smiles gently, not surprised at her words.  
  
A team will be heading out shortly and I figured you would probably want to be there, he adds.  
  
  
  
Brass and Brad are in his office, waiting for you.  
  
Dani calls out as she hurries out of Grissom's office.  
  
Dani, wait!   
  
Dani pauses.   
  
Please be careful, he requests.  
  
She smiles gently in return. 

**3:09 pm**  
  
A drop of sweat rolls down Dani's back, soaking the black t-shirt beneath her kevlar vest. The temperature gauge in the car had read 118 degrees as she and Brad silently followed the convoy of cars to the low-budget, rundown motel. Now she's roasting in the bright sun as she presses flat against the wall and waits for the team to break through the door. Wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans, Dani takes her 9 mm out of it's holster and takes a calming breath as her thumb twitches over the safety. A noise in front of her causes her to look up, directly into Warrick's intense gaze.  
  
Be careful,' he mouths silently.  
  
Nodding, she mouths back, You too.'  
  
Adjusting the black ball cap on her head to shield her eyes from the sun, Dani focuses on her breathing and the police activity thirty feet up the corridor as they prepare to break down the door.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of splintering wood is heard, and shouts as heavily armed officers pour into the motel room, identifying themselves and searching the small, contained area. No shots are fired.  
  
Brad calls out from inside the room.  
  
Brass enters the room, then reappears a few moments later and beckons for Dani to come forward. Confused, she does so, still clutching her gun at her side. A stream of eight officers spill out onto the concrete walkway before she can enter the room and finally see why the concern has passed.  
  
A dark haired male sits slumped in a chair by the window, a large splatter of red covering the wall and closed curtains behind him. A small handgun lays on the carpet, just out of reach of his lifeless arm.  
  
Gun shot wound to the head. Blood and gray matter all over the place. Brass reports dryly. Looks like he knew we had him.  
  
God dammit son of a bitch.  
  
Warrick enters the room and stops short.   
  
Sliding her gun back into it's holster, Dani walks over to the body and crouches before him, staring at his face. It's then she notices a hand written letter clutched in his slack hand. Sliding on a pair of vinyl gloves from her vest, Dani extracts the crumpled piece of paper and smoothes it out.  
  
_Strawberry,  
  
I guess this is where our story ends. I'm very disappointed in you. I tried so hard, but you never understood what I could do for you. What we could've shared.   
  
I have no doubt that one day we will meet again. Another time, another place, and it will be paradise.  
  
I'll be waiting for you.  
  
_You fucking bastard, she mutters under her breath.  
  
I'm going to call this in, Brass says, ducking out of the room to give Dani a moment.  
  
You okay? Warrick asks softly.  
  
Tilting her head to one side, Dani continues to stare ahead blankly. I thought I'd feel different.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I wanted to look him in the eye. Watch as his freedom was taken away. To be there when he realized that he wasn't above it all.  
  
You feel cheated, don't you? Warrick asks.  
  
Part of me does. Finally, Dani looks up at him. Part me is pissed off because I wanted him to fight back; to be trapped like an animal. If he'd made one wrong move I would've shot and killed him and not felt a moment of remorse.  
  
It's understandable. I considered it myself.  
  
The bastard took away my chance to ask why, Dani adds, oddly detached considering she's less than two feet from her attacker. Why me? Why these women? What was the grand plan? What was he trying to achieve?  
  
Brass returns, phone held against his chest. Do you want to process this scene, or get dayshift to cover it?  
  
Warrick opens his mouth to answer, but Dani beats him to it.  
  
I want it, she says firmly, rising to her feet.  
  
Wait just a second, Warrick protests. You're exhausted. Hand it off. Dayshift can take care of it.  
  
No! This is my case. It's been my case since July 23rd, 2002, Dani fires back. I'm not going to hand it off like a football on the two yard line in the fourth quarter of the Super Bowl.  
  
Wide eyes darting back and forth between the quarreling CSI's, Brass backs out of the room.  
  
Can you even remember the last time you slept? Warrick presses. This case has taken everything out of you. You're dead on your feet.  
  
Whose side are you on? she asks, voice getting louder.  
  
What the hell are you trying to prove? he fires back. Look at him. He's dead. It's over.  
  
I've been working this case, twenty-four seven, for three hundred and sixty four days. Looking over his dead body is all I've thought about, Dani chokes out, eyes filling with tears. You don't know what it's like, wondering if today is the day he's going to get you. Wondering if you'll see the next morning.  
  
You're alive. He's not, Warrick replies, softer now. Why do you want to give him one more minute?  
  
Their eyes lock for a long moment, taking the place of words they dare not say out loud. Finally, Dani blinks and steps back.  
  
she calls out.  
  
he says, ducking his head inside the door.  
  
Dayshift can take it.  
  
Nodding, Brass steps back outside and begins dialing his cell phone.  
  
Dropping the note on the table in front of the body, Dani turns on her heel and walks out the door.

**  
5:12 pm**  
  
Ignoring the bright lights and residual flashing bulbs, Dani lets the glass door close behind her before walking down the hall to the break room. Her high heels click rhythmically on the polished floor as she approaches the room, the black knee length pinstriped skirt brushing against her bare legs.  
  
Taking a seat at the table, she opens a file folder and removes a blank form. Before she can lose her nerve, she fills it out and signs her name at the bottom with a flourish.  
  
What are you still doing here? Greg asks, entering the room with an empty coffee cup in hand.  
  
Looking up, Dani smiles. Paperwork. It never ends.  
  
When she stands up, Greg gives her an appreciative once over. Wow. I like.  
  
Glancing down at her perfectly pressed white blouse and skirt, Dani shrugs. Can't exactly go on television in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
he agrees. But something tells me you were turning some heads out there.  
  
Ignoring Greg's last comment, Dani decides to change the subject. What are you still doing here?  
  
Just finished handing things off to Ecklie and company. They're the ones processing the motel room, Greg replies awkwardly.  
  
A lock of auburn hair slips free of Dani's sleek french twist to brush against her cheek. Wrinkling her nose, she smoothes it back into place as Greg washes out his cup and places it on the drying rack.  
  
So are you all done now? he asks.  
  
As soon as I fax this to D.C., Dani replies, picking up the form she's just finished filling out.   
  
I'm outta here. Gonna go home and crawl into my bed to sleep the sleep of the totally exhausted. Stifling a yawn, Greg smiles.  
  
Suppressing a laugh, Dani shakes her head ruefully. You do realize that you just destroyed my theory that there is no rest for the wicked, don't you?  
  


**5:47 pm**  
  
Lightning shoots across the sky as Dani pulls her rental car to the curb in front of Warrick's house. Thunder rolls and heavy rain pelts down, dampening her sleeveless, white blouse and slim fitting skirt as she arrives at the front door. Her long, wavy hair is still bound up in the french twist, but a few tendrils have escaped and cling to the slender column of her damp neck. By the time she rings the bell, she's soaked, her shirt sticking to her back and her black Kate Swan handbag is covered in wet spots.   
  
After a long pause the door finally opens and a barefoot Warrick looks out. The snug fitting white wifebeater hugs his frame and Dani has to look away, her body unconsciously reacting to him. Wordlessly, Warrick steps back and gestures for her to enter.  
  
Saw you on tv. Nice press conference, he comments as his gaze travels her body from head to toe. In the back of his mind he wonders if she realizes that her blouse is nearly transparent from the rain.   
  
Unable to meet his intense gaze, Dani shrugs noncommittally as she removes her sunglasses from the top of her head and hooks them in the front of her damp blouse. Dwayne asked me to do it. He wanted a representative from the Washington Forensics office.  
  
C'mon in. Have a seat, he says as they walk down the wide hall to the cozy living room, but Dani pauses. Want something to drink?  
  
Actually, I just came by to drop this off.   
  
Forcing her fingers to relax, Dani offers him the freshly laundered folded t-shirt clutched in her hand. The shirt she's been sleeping in for the last three years.   
  
Surprised, Warrick smiles. I thought I'd lost this.  
  
You left it at my place and it accidentally got packed in my things when I moved, she offers as an excuse.  
  
Shifting from one foot to the other, Warrick finally breaks the silence. Look, about earlier, in the lab . . .  
  
Let's just forget about it, Dani suggests dismissively. We were both tired.  
  
Were you planning on ever seeing me again? Warrick asks sharply, frustrated by her attitude.  
  
Dani frowns.   
  
Nothing, never mind.   
  
Well, goodbye then.   
  
Turning on the heel of her two inch black shoe, Dani makes it all the way to the door before Warrick catches up to her, a small blue towel clutched in his hand.  
  
Do you drive your coworkers in D.C. crazy, too? Warrick asks, pulling her away from the door. With one hand on her hip to hold her close, he draws the towel across her neck and down her left arm, catching the droplets of rain lingering on her skin. Or do you just save it for me?   
  
I save it for you, she replies tentatively, slowly backing away from him.   
  
Unhurried, he matches her movements, stopping when Dani finds herself against the wall. I see. And is it something you practice? He presses closer, brushing his lips over her cheekbone and along her jaw line while his hand slides the towel over her right arm.  
  
Fighting to control herself, Dani shakes her head. Just comes naturally, I guess.  
  
You're very talented, he whispers against her mouth. He kisses her lightly and then deepens the kiss slowly. Knees weakening, she wraps her arms around him, fingers clutching at his white wifebeater. You're talented at other things, too.   
  
You're not being fair, she murmurs dreamily, kissing his lips again.   
  
I know, Baby, Warrick groans, dropping the towel to the floor, hands sweeping over her bare arms. But I can't help myself.  
  
I have to go, she protests weakly.   
  
  
  
I have dinner plans, she declares unconvincingly. I'm already late.  
  
Warrick isn't fooled for a second.   
  
Fine. I have to go because it's been a crazy week and things between us got out of control, Nodding firmly, Dani silently wills her knees to stop shaking. I think we need to step back and look at things objectively.  
  
I don't agree, Warrick replies flatly.  
  
Wordlessly, Warrick runs his hands down her arms, all the way from shoulder to fingertip. "I've missed these hands," he says softly, seductively, his low voice caressing her skin like warm water. Off her fingers, his hand finds a curvy hip. "I've missed this body, but more importantly I've missed the person within. You."   
  
He moves closer and kisses her shoulder. Long, firm kisses in a trail towards her smooth, inviting neck. Traveling at glacial speed - it will take him a week to get there. Surpressing a groan, Dani is sure the wait will kill her.   
  
"Warrick," she moans breathlessly.   
  
The hand on her right hip slides over the curve of her ass and under her thigh, nudging it a little. Up, and out.   
  
He moves even closer and she feels him press against her, fully aroused. She knows that she's caught. Caught in that wicked place between exquisite anticipation and demanding, urgent need.   
  
Halfheartedly trying to find a way to escape, the hand she has around his shoulder moves to his neck, while the other heads south to his waist, gently trying to push him away. Without warning, he grabs both her hands and holds them firmly at her sides.   
  
"What the-"   
  
Tell me what I need to do to make you stay.  
  
The look in Warrick's eyes causes her composure to shatter and Dani can't hold back anymore. Put your hands on me, she whispers, eyes locking with his, filled with aching need.  
  
He cups her face with one hand, his thumb caressing her flushed cheek. He searches her eyes, pausing for a long moment, giving her one final chance to escape.  
  
Warrick, I- He cuts her words off with his mouth, and she instinctively opens her lips beneath him, inviting the warmth of his mouth, the pressure from his tongue. He pulls her against his body, into his strong embrace and Dani doesn't resist, her hands clutching his bare shoulders. His hands fist in her hair, pulling the curls free of the sleek twist and sends it tumbling over her shoulders.  
  
Nuzzling Dani's neck, Warrick slides a hand down the center of her chest and begins removing her blouse, slowly and deliberately. It isn't hurried or rushed in any way. As sections of her bare skin are exposed, he hungrily lavishes it with attention; kissing and tasting her like a starving man and she his first meal in months.  
  
Just when she feels like she can't take it anymore, Warrick begins whispering against her skin. It's the same low, intimate tone he has when they're laying in bed, naked and sated. His voice is like chocolate; dark and rich. She arches her back, pushing her body against his, her knees threatening to collapse beneath her as he slowly reacquaints himself with her skin.  
  
Sliding the straps of her handbag off her shoulder, it tumbles to the floor, forgotten. Next he finishes unbuttoning her blouse, causing her sunglasses to fall and pulls the hem out from the waistband of her skirt. Pushing the material off Dani's shoulders, the silky material flutters to the floor as Warrick's hands close on her waist.   
  
You don't need this, he says, removing her gun and holster from her hip and leaning over to set it on the floor. Pausing at her feet, he removes her high heels and tosses them aside, thankful that she's not wearing stockings.  
  
she moans breathlessly when Warrick moves back up her body, hands caressing every curve. Dani watches him with hooded eyes, sighing with satisfaction when his hands sweep over her ribs to settle just under her breasts.  
  
With a flick of his thumb, the front snap of Dani's satin white bra pops open and his hands are cradling the soft mounds. Nibbling on her neck, he smiles when she gasps with pleasure. Capturing her mouth with his, Warrick kisses her with the same sweet softness as before while removing her bra. Grabbing the hem of Warrick's shirt, Dani tugs it over his head before his arms wrap around her waist, pulling their half-naked bodies together.  
  
Threading his fingers in hers, Warrick resumes kissing her and as before, his movements are slow and deliberate. The pace he has set is driving her absolutely mad with desire. The overwhelming fire of his touch wraps around her body like a flame, licking at her with a searing heat until she is whimpering. He stops before she can get too excited, and moves on to other parts of her body.   
  
Suddenly Dani feels a ring of cold metal encircle her right wrist and her eyes fly open. She gasps in protest as the handcuff clicks shut around her hand.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
Warrick smiles seductively and snaps the other bracelet around his wrist, binding them together.  
  
Making sure you can't get away.  
  
Reaching behind her with his free hand, Warrick lowers the zipper on her skirt and nudges it to the floor, leaving her in silky white bikini briefs. Matching his actions, Dani unbuckles his belt and unzips his blue jeans, sending the denim to the floor.  
  
You still wear matching tops and bottoms, he says with a grin, fingers caressing the small piece of satin covering the curve of her belly.   
  
I knew you liked it.  
  
Stepping out of the material at his feet, Warrick slides his hands over Dani's backside and pulls her towards him, lifting her up. Automatically, her legs wrap around his waist, breasts crushing against his muscular chest when he pushes her against the wall, his arousal pressing against her center.  
  
Trailing her fingertips over his taut muscles, Dani buries her head in Warrick's neck, kissing and tasting his skin.  
  
You're driving me crazy, she pants in his ear. I want you inside me.  
  
he promises, thumb swirling over a pert nipple before guiding her hand to his chest. Caressing his pecs and abs, Dani slides a hand between their bodies, her fingers finding his arousal. Intimately, she cups him, stroking him through the fabric of his underwear.  
  
she asks.   
  
Warrick drops his head and kisses her neck, moving lower to her bared breasts. He nibbles and sucks her nipples until she cries out, the heat fanning through her body.   
  
Dani writhes sensuously against him, desperate for more contact and Warrick finally relents. Cradling her against his chest, he walks slowly down the hall to the bedroom.  
  
Kneeling on the king sized bed, Warrick lowers Dani to the soft material so she is laying directly in the muted, late afternoon light. Pulling back a little, he takes a long moment to take a good look at her in the lowering sun, to see every curve and mound clearly. He considers what they have done and what they are about to do, even as she starts to move against him, begging for him to continue. Grabbing Dani's wrists, Warrick holds them above her head with one hand, and then begins a slow, gentle exploration of her upper-body with his fingertips.   
  
He traces the edge of her ear down to the lobe, over her hairline and down the gentle slope of her eyebrows. Running his fingers lightly down the bridge of her nose and around her beautiful blue eyes, he brushes his lips across the honey softness of her mouth. Caressing her cheekbones, he runs his fingers over her chin and then continues the journey down her neck. Smiling softly, he rests his fingers against her pulse, and as he feels the hammering of her heart against his hand, he leans forward and kisses her gently.  
  
Moving lower, Warrick covers Dani's neck and breasts in nips and kisses, reddening her smooth, pale skin with the force of his passion. She doesn't protest, and instead arches her back, nearly lifting her body off of the bed. Wrenching one arm free, she winds the slender limb around his neck, holding him against her so he can't move away, can't stop. Wrapping a leg around his waist, she thrusts her hips and rotates hard against him, building on the tension and friction. Without warning, Warrick wraps his lips around a tight nipple and sucks it into his mouth, causing Dani to cry out with pleasure.   
  
Wip . . . His name rushes out of her like a sigh.  
  
Releasing the rosy bud, he moves over her chest, leaving soft, moist kisses everywhere, sucking on her skin gently. He begins rocking against her, increasing the friction between their bodies. Blood rushes to Dani's lower body, fire in her flesh and chills on her skin. All because of what Warrick is doing to her.  
  
Attaching his lips to the hollow of her throat, Warrick begins to gently suck and kiss the tender flesh he slides his hand inside the cloth between her legs. Smoothing over the coarse curls, he slips a finger past her outer lips and against her wet heat. Breath catches in Dani's throat as she cries out, writhing against him. Exploring further, he caresses her aching clit with the tip of his finger, barely touching her.   
  
She moans loudly, but doesn't protest. It's too difficult to form words when she's lost in a haze of passion. Almost too hard to believe that this is even real, that he's really stretched out on the bed next to her, moving his finger in maddeningly slow circles, making her heart pound as the pleasure builds and builds.   
  
Dani kisses him frantically, stealing his breath, desperately trying to communicate, trying to make him understand what he is doing to her. But he already knows. When he senses that she can't take anymore, he increases the pressure on her firm bundle of nerves, massaging the soft heat until it is radiating through her whole body.   
  
Trembling violently, Dani stiffens against Warrick, holding him tightly. He shifts their restrained hands lower, the cool metal of the handcuffs making contact with her inner thigh as he slides his fingers home. Moving his free arm beneath her back, he supports her as best he can, keeping her from thrashing around too much. She gasps hard, breath caught in her throat, and she can't do anything but hold onto him and shake as her body convulses.   
  
Her toes curl, and a soft, lusty sigh escapes her lips. The orgasm overtakes her slowly, and it feels like warm honey is being poured over her bare flesh.   
  
Dani sinks limply into the bed, breasts heaving and her thighs clamped tightly around his hand. Smiling gently, he traces her face and her lips, fingers barely touching her, yet it sends chills down her spine. When he finally kisses her, she expects it to be as gentle as his voice, as his fingers. But it isn't. It's passionate and hungry, and it takes her breath away.   
  
Finally, Warrick slides Dani's damp bikini briefs off her body and tosses them over his shoulder. Their eyes meet as he slips between her thighs. Bending his head down, his soft lips press against hers as he guides himself into her wet heat. Her inner muscles tighten involuntarily, and he pauses, waiting until he feels her ease around him.  
  
Dani has to concentrate, relaxing her inner muscles so she can take him in_. _She holds her breath, then lets it out with a gasp. He's moving. She can feel him inside her, can hear herself breathing, but her eyes never leave his, and his face is absolute stillness.   
  
Muscles rippling, Warrick grips the headboard above her and Dani feels him push in just a little bit deeper. Then he eases back, but their bodies fit so tightly together, the pulling sensation is no less intense. And so he moves, deliberate, never quickening the pace. In fact, each thrust gets longer. _  
  
_"I'd almost forgotten what this feels like," he marvels as he sheaths himself in Dani's soft, tight warmth; familiar, but new.  
  
"Me too," she whispers, curling her pelvis up to meet his gentle, exploratory thrusts.   
  
Are you okay? he asks gently and Dani nods.   
  
she whispers, and Warrick pushes himself a little deeper into her, hesitating again when he feels her body tense. It's been a while, she says softly.   
  
He responds by kissing her nose.   
  
I'm not in a hurry.  
  
Smiling gently, she hums and nods. He moved his hips again until she takes all of him in. Dani gasps into his mouth as his entire fullness stretches her, filling the void inside her completely. Eyes fluttering open, she gazes up at Warrick wondrously. The dream quality of the moment hasn't left her yet and she wonders if she'll wake up to find herself alone with only a pillow in her arms.   
  
Tilting her head to look down at their union, Dani is even more aroused by the sight of Warrick's naked body pressed up against hers. Dark and light, intimately locked. He waits until she nods again to move, withdrawing almost completely, and then sliding back in, with less resistance this time. Warrick pistons his hips forward, slowly, deliberately, staring into Dani's eyes the whole time. He doesn't look away from her, and she doesn't dare glance away from him.  
  
she manages to say. Warrick doesn't even seem capable of speech, instead just repeating his action, keeping his movements soft and slow. Her body is easily responding to him now, her wetness growing and her muscles relaxing with each gentle thrust. Matching Warrick's pace, Dani lifts her hips to meet his body, wanting more. Instead Warrick pumps his hips into her slowly and calmly, and somehow, that is more intense than if he was pounding madly into her.   
  
It's taking everything in Warrick to move as slowly as possible. He wants to prolong the whole experience. Wants to be buried inside of Dani for an eternity, to feel her hot, strong muscles clenching him until he's weak. He wants to slide in and out of her a hundred, a thousand times. Wants to kiss every square inch of her, commit the memory of her skin to his mouth. He wants to run his fingers through her auburn hair and tangle it in his fists. Wants to cup her heaving breasts and hold them in the palms of his hands like precious treasures.   
  
He doesn't want to let her go.  
  
Despite the urgency of their desire, their lovemaking remains slow. Wanting to look at each other and savor the feeling of that first moment of union. They move together as Warrick thrusts into her deeply and then teases her by barely penetrating her at all. Hand roaming over his well-muscled back, Dani runs her fingers up to his hair, bucking and shuddering as he brings her closer to the precipice.   
  
Their breathing becomes more rapid and erratic as their bodies move in a slow and steady rhythm. Her hand reaches up and grabs the headboard as his shackled hand finds her clit, rubbing it in slow circles in time with his thrusts. The stimulation is too much. Her eyes drop closed and she lets loose a strangled cry, which causes him to stop his ministrations.   
  
No, it's good. Don't stop, she begs breathlessly.  
  
He does as she asks, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, her forehead, and then her lips. Lifting her legs, Dani locks them around his waist. He increases the pressure on her clit, and she feels the flush of sensation flow through her chest and down her body, toes curling up and her muscles clenching around him. She hears her voice, although it doesn't quite sound like her own. It is deeper, more primal.  
  
With their fevered intensity escalating, making love is becoming something more, something carnal and feral. Sensitive movements become powerful. Delicate thrusts and caresses become reckless bucking and fingernails scraping over skin. Soothing cooings became passion-filled pants and moans.  
  
Warrick grips the headboard firmly and Dani's eyes squeeze shut, willing herself not to make a sound.   
  
"Open your eyes," he says gently.   
  
She tightens her inner muscles as he thrusts deeply, stealing her breath.  
  
"Open your eyes. Look at me," he repeats. I need to know you're okay.   
  
Finally, she does, opening them wide. Stunned by the passion reflected in Warrick's soulful eyes, Dani's breathing hitches and from the inside out, she feels like a metal coil pushed all the way down. The enormous pressure that is building . . .  
  
"Oh, God." She closes her eyes again.   
  
Releasing the headboard, Warrick caresses her face. "That's it, baby." His movements intensify and the bed begins to shake.   
  
Her lips part and her breathing grows louder. He places his finger on her mouth and holds it there. "Not yet."   
  
He pushes deeper still, feels her tighten around him, watches as she struggles to hold on.   
  
"Baby, I want you to look at me."   
  
She opens her eyes and meets his smoldering gaze. It's all too much and she begins bucking wildly beneath him and babbling, "Oh God, oh God."   
  
The coil is sprung and she fights a losing battle to keep her body under control, her eyes on his. "Wip!" And then she can't stop shaking. Feeling like she's falling off the edge of the world with only Warrick to hold onto, Dani wraps her free arm around his body and hangs on.   
  
And he holds her because he knows the feeling all too well.   
  
Warrick watches Dani's face as she comes closer and closer, eyes dark with passion as the intensity of strained and rigid bodies emptying into each other begins to explode. What had been painfully withheld for three long, lonely years. Dani's orgasm is almost violent in intensity and shudders through her entire body as she screams her release.   
  
Warrick quickly follows her climax with his own, and he thrusts deeply into her one last time, fingers digging painfully into tender, heated flesh, slick with sensual sweat, the liquor of their love. As he empties into her, Warrick breathes Dani's name like a caress. Dani comes dangerously close to screaming again as the rippling aftereffects course through her, and then finally, she collapses, completely and utterly spent.   
  
Despite his exhaustion, Warrick doesn't move off or out of her, stroking her supple skin, watching the subtle movements of her muscles beneath her skin. Marveling at her beauty.  
  
Rolling to one side, he collapses beside her and counts each breath and each heartbeat until Dani stops trembling, and then he counts more as he waits for the tremors in his own body to subside.   
  
You don't do anything halfway, do you? Dani asks several minutes later, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
Body shaking with laughter, Warrick sweeps a hand over her bare back and sighs.  
  
I was inspired, he replies.  
  
It stopped raining, she comments after glancing over at the sheer curtains covering the large window overlooking the backyard.  
  
Yeah. Cooled things off a little in the meantime.  
  
Not in here, Dani retorts dryly.  
  
Warrick chuckles. Very true.  
  
So, can we lose these now? Dani asks, gesturing to her shackled wrist. I admit it was kinda fun, but I'm starting to bruise and frankly I'd rather have two hands to play with.  
  
Sure. Where's the key?  
  
Dani eyes widen.   
  
The key. Where is it? Warrick asks. In your purse?  
  
You took these cuffs off my-  
  
They were clipped on the back of your skirt.  
  
Dani bursts out laughing, unable to stop herself. She rolls onto her back, shaking uncontrollably as the giggles bubble up from her throat and fill the air.  
  
What's so funny?  
  
Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, Dani looks over at Warrick.  
  
Brad loaned me these cuffs after my attack. I don't have a key.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. This is a problem.  
  
Smiling suggestively, Dani throws a leg over Warrick's hips and looks into his eyes. Yes, because eventually, we'll need to be wearing clothing.  
  
Warrick leans back and thinks for a moment. Didn't you have some kind of pin in your hair when you got here? You're hair was up, wasn't it?  
  
Yeah. Had a couple of bobby pins. Reaching up into her curly, auburn waves, Dani feels around to see if one is still there. Ah! Got one. Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?  
  
Shrugging, he takes the bent wire from her fingers. It's a trick I picked up as a kid.  
  
Dani giggles and offers her wrist. Lock picking 101. Teach me.

****


	10. Tuesday, July 22nd, 2003 Part 2

**7:01 pm**  
You are so busted.  
  
Grissom looks up from the photos spread out before him on the layout table to the doorway where Sara is standing. Watching him.  
  
What do you think you're doing? she asks, stepping inside the door and letting it close behind her.  
  
Nothing. Just taking a look, he replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Something's obviously bugging you. What is it?  
  
It doesn't make sense that he killed himself, Grissom says, shaking his head.   
  
Well, he knew he was about to be caught and maybe didn't want to go to jail, Sara suggests, walking across the room to stand by his side.  
  
Give me a minute here, Grissom requests and Sara nods.  
  
He systematically murders eight women, leaving no evidence at the first seven crime scenes. Then he leaves a fingerprint, knowing that it will lead us to him. He doesn't even use an alias on the motel room registry, Grissom reports, pointing to various pieces of evidence incased in plastic envelopes. And instead of running, he calmly sits down and puts a bullet in his head.  
  
Shrugging off her jean jacket, Sara tosses it onto a chair in the corner and steps up to the edge of the table.  
  
Okay, you got me. What can I do to help?  
  
Dig up everything you can on Thomas Grampling. There's got to be something on file, somewhere, to give us some insight to the way his mind worked.  
  
I'm on it. She turns to walk out the door, but stops short when Grissom's hand touches her bare arm.  
  
Sara . . .   
  
A long moment passes as they share a look, eyes speaking when their mouths refuse to move.  
  
Thank you.  
  
You're welcome, she replies, voice hushed and intimate. I better get to work.

**  
7:12 pm**  
  
The distant sound of a doorbell rouses Dani from a deep sleep and a wonderful dream. When she reluctantly opens her eyes and realizes that she's in Warrick's bed, she smiles sleepily. It isn't a dream.  
  
She'd fallen asleep curled up against Warrick's chest, comforted by the steady thrum of his heart as it slowed from the pounding pace of their lovemaking to the easy, constant rhythm of sleep.  
  
Reaching to the other side of bed, Dani is surprised when she finds it empty. Warm, as though he's been there until recently, but empty. Pulling the royal blue sheet more closely around her body, Dani looks around the room, spotting the open handcuffs that had been carelessly tossed to the floor.  
  
As she opens her mouth to call out Warrick's name, he appears in the doorway. He is bare chested, well worn blue jeans zipped, but not buttoned, riding low on his hips, carrying a large brown paper bag.  
  
Hey, you're awake, he says, sitting down on the edge of bed next to her.  
  
she offers as explanation, sliding up into a seated position beside him, the bed sheet held against her breasts. Eyeing the bag, she sniffs. Is that what I think it is?  
  
Wong's Chinese. Your favorite.  
  
Dani moans in appreciation as she opens the bags and peers inside. Tell me you didn't have this in your fridge or I will be forced to admit that I was a forgone conclusion.  
  
I ordered it forty-five minutes ago when I heard your stomach growling, Warrick replies with a lopsided grin. And just so you know, if you hadn't shown up here I would have been on your doorstep before the night was out.  
  
Blushing, Dani ducks her head and starts pulling small white boxes out of the bag, but Warrick stops her.  
  
she asks.  
  
Taking the bag out of Dani's hands, Warrick sets it on the floor beside the bed. Moving close to her, he coaxes her mouth open with a tender kiss.  
  
Just felt like kissing you, he replies softly, lips trailing across her jaw line and down her throat. Dani tenses when he tries to lower the sheet covering her breasts.   
  
I'm not as skinny as I used to be, she says, a blush coloring her cheeks. With being in the hospital and things being so crazy . . .   
  
Are you kidding me? Warrick asks incredulously. You're gorgeous.  
  
I've been working out hard, trying to get back to where I was, but-  
  
What are we taking about? Warrick interrupts. Five, maybe six pounds?  
  
Dani reports with a sigh.  
  
Well, I for one, like the new curves here. He slides the palm of his hand over her sheet covered hip.   
  
And here. Fingers trail over the soft curve of her belly.   
  
Both hands dip under the sheet to grip her hips and Warrick pulls her into his lap, straddling him. And here, he continues, cupping her bare backside.   
  
Finally, Warrick drags the sheet lower, exposing Dani's full breasts to his gaze. And most especially, here.   
  
When his fingers glide over the soft flesh, Dani sighs, her head tilting to one side. she moans softly.  
  
You've always been beautiful . . . Warrick trails off, not knowing how to continue. I can't think of a way to say this without sounding like a jerk.  
  
Confused, Dani arches an eyebrow. Say it anyways.  
  
Warrick glances meaningfully at her breasts. I like them bigger.   
  
Dani's jaw drops open, arms crossing over her bared flesh. I can't believe you just said that.  
  
I warned you . . .  
  
She glances down at her chest. But they're not-  
  
Oh yes they are, Warrick insists. Believe me when I say I've memorized every inch of you. They're definitely bigger.  
  
And you like it? All of it?  
  
His eyes darken, breath heavy as he draws her arms away and gazes upon her soft skin. Oh yeah.  
  
Dani smiles suggestively. Show me.  
  
Returning her smile, Warrick rolls over so Dani is trapped beneath him.  
  
My pleasure, he murmurs, trailing kisses down her neck.

**7:39 pm**  
  
The lovers lay side by side, propped up on pillows piled at the head of the polished oak headboard, small boxes of chinese food in their hands, blue bed sheet tangled around their hips.  
  
So, how long is a while? Warrick asks, feeding Dani some egg foo young with his chopsticks.  
  
  
  
You said it had been a while. How long?  
  
Fighting back a blush, Dani snuggles further into Warrick's side and digs into her takeout container of boneless spare ribs. Wordlessly, she offers him a mouthful, but he shakes his head.  
  
How long? he asks for the third time.  
  
Finally Dani looks up to meet his eyes. When was the last time you touched me?  
  
Warrick's eyes widen in surprise. Are you serious?  
  
What can I say? Dani asks with a tiny shrug. You've ruined me for anyone else.  
  
That makes two of us, Warrick replies quietly.  
  
Dani stares wide-eyed as Warrick lowers his head and brushes a kiss over her lips.  
  
Do you mean-  
  
I had a couple of first dates, but they were never you.  
  
  
  
Are you going to feed me some of those things or what? Warrick asks teasingly, nodding at the box in her hands.  
  
Grinning, Dani feeds him a mouthful of the honey garlic ribs and follows it with a kiss, flavor exploding in both their mouths.  
  
Mmmm. Yum, Dani murmurs, licking her lips.  
  
Cupping her cheek, Warrick kisses her again, their tongues tangling. Definitely yum, he says when they come up for air.   
  
Together, the couple polish off the egg foo young, ribs, chicken fried rice and potstickers before clearing off the bed and snuggling in for some much needed sleep.   
  
It's been a very long week.

**8:34 pm**  
  
Sara says, walking into the morgue, a file folder clutched in her hand.  
  
The scientist looks up from the body on the examining table, a small ultraviolet light clutched in his hand. Good timing.  
  
Found something?  
  
A void.  
  
Curious, Sara walks over to Grissom and peers over his shoulder.  
  
Gun shot residue is all over his hand, but there's a void here, he states, pointing to the spot. Just above the wrist.  
  
That's a pretty big void, especially since he was in short sleeves.  
  
It needs to be explained. What have you got? he asks, nodding to the file folder in Sara's hand.  
  
Thomas Grampling was committed to a psych ward on a 72 hour hold as a teenager. Brass found police records from Detroit that shows when he was fourteen, he went after his mother with a knife. Mother locked herself in the bathroom until the police came. A few days later he was back to normal and was released.  
  
  
  
There's no explanation for the violent outburst listed in the file, Sara reports. I'm going to do more digging and see if I can find more details in his prison file.  
  
I'm going to go back to the scene. I want to look around.  
  
  
  
Grissom shakes his head. No. I'll get Brass to go with me.  
  
Be careful, Sara requests.  
  
Thanks. I will.**9:04 pm**  
  
Dani awakens in the warm cocoon of Warrick's arms, his body spooned up along her back. One hand moves in lazy circles over her belly, his other arm acting as a pillow for her head as his hand possessively cups one of her breasts. Sighing happily, she cuddles back against him more closely.  
  
  
  
she murmurs sleepily.  
  
God you smell good. I know it's not perfume. What is it? Warrick asks, inhaling deeply. It's been driving me crazy all week.  
  
Dani giggles when his hand sweeps over her ribs and turns over to face him. It's a peaches and cream body wash.  
  
You taste like peaches, only better, he whispers against her skin, tongue darting out to sample her flesh. Silky, like cream.  
  
You're making me hungry, Dani moans.   
  
Want some dessert? Chocolate?  
  
Don't tease me, she chastises, nipping playfully at his neck. You don't keep chocolate in the house. It's a girl thing.  
  
Dropping a kiss on her cheek, Warrick climbs out of bed and pads down the hall to the kitchen. Snuggling down into the pillows, Dani smiles as she watches his naked backside disappear from sight. He returns a few minutes later and walks over to the far side of the bed, arms laden with goodies.  
  
What have you got there? she asks, flipping her hair out of her eyes and rolling over in bed to face him. Her jaw drops when Warrick places several items on the nightstand, revealing a wedge of chocolate dessert with a fork, a small bowl and an aerosol can.  
  
Black forest cheesecake with extra maraschino cherries and whipped cream on the side.  
  
Good God, Dani moans.  
  
Picking up the chilled can Warrick squirts some whipped cream on the end of his finger and leans forward, teasing her. Dani lunges forward and wraps her lips around his finger, sucking it deep into her mouth with a soft moan. Quickly, she pulls him onto the bed and rolls him onto his back, straddling his hips. He opens his mouth to protest, but stops when their eyes meet.  
  
Dani's deep blue eyes are rich with seduction, and she catches the tip of her tongue between her teeth in a wicked grin. Leaning down, she kisses him hungrily, indulging in the feel of his warm velvet skin and hard muscles rubbing along every inch of her. Her hands wander freely over his body, stroking and caressing all the places she can reach without releasing his beautiful mouth. Finally she had to breathe and she pulls her head up to look into his passion filled eyes.  
  
Why should you get to have all the fun? she asks in a low, throaty voice.  
  
Reaching over to the tray, Dani takes a maraschino cherry from the bowl, places it between her teeth and leans over to kiss him again.   
  
Warrick groans into her mouth, tongue caressing hers.   
  
Abruptly, Dani pulls away and picks up the plate of cheesecake, using the fork to cut away a mouthful. Slowly she feeds it to Warrick and then plunders his mouth with a breath stealing kiss. Wordlessly, Warrick takes the fork from her and repeats her action, groaning when Dani wraps her pink lips around the fork and sucks it off slowly. Running her finger along the edge of the soft, top layer of chocolate, Dani draws it across her tongue, savoring the sweet, decadent flavor.  
  
Aren't you the saucy one tonight, Warrick growls, thrusting upwards with his hips.  
  
Dani grins wickedly around her finger and slides the clean digit out. You know better than to tease me with chocolate.  
  
You're right. I do. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Warrick tries to pull Dani's body against his, seeking her warmth, but she leans back with a giggle, avoiding him.  
  
Not yet, she whispers, nudging him back to lay flat on the bed. I'm not finished.  
  
Several more mouthfuls of cheesecake are exchanged and then Dani picks up the can of whipped cream. Warrick's hands rest comfortably on her hips, softly caressing her heated flesh. Studying Warrick's muscled, yet lean frame, she finally leans forward and dots his flesh with the fluffy white substance. The hollow of his throat, his nipples, the defined muscles of his chest and the long lines of his stomach. Setting the can back on the nightstand, she picks up several cherries and places them carefully.  
  
she says, admiring her creation.  
  
Baby, please, Warrick begs, hands sliding up her body to cup her breasts.  
  
Flipping her hair over her shoulders, Dani moves lower, out of his reach, Slowly she begins licking Warrick clean, pausing at his navel before moving higher, her lips lingering on his nipples. Warrick's hands clutch her ass tightly, his arousal resting firmly against her damp heat. When the last drop of whipped cream is gone, Warrick rolls Dani onto her back, settling between her thighs.  
  
My turn, he whispers low and dangerous in Dani's ear, making her shiver.  
  
Instead of sliding inside her as she is expecting, Warrick grabs the can of whipped cream off the nightstand and covers her nipples with the dessert topping. She gasps at the sensation, fingernails digging into his shoulders.  
  
Now you see how it feels, he teases before lowering his head and wrapping his lips around a pert nipple. He suckles it gently, teeth caressing the sensitive flesh while his hand slips between her thighs and against her wet heat.   
  
Dani moans as she bucks against him, her auburn hair flowing in loose waves around her face, framing her sultry dark eyes. Oh God.  
  
Warrick moves to her other nipple and repeats what he did to the first, while two fingers slide into her slick passage and his thumb begins rubbing her bundle of nerves in a tight, circular motion.   
  
Need you, she gasps.   
  
He's aching and hard for her now, and she is more than ready for him. Warrick doesn't wait for another invitation to slip inside her. Just to be sure, he pushes into her slowly, and with soft, caressing thrusts he murmurs loving words, making her melt in his arms like chocolate left in the sun.   
  
Dani threads her fingers with his as Warrick thrusts into her with more force. They both sigh with relief at the sensation, but are otherwise silent. There are no words or even sounds to express the passion raging in their bodies and the way the world has tilted beneath them.   
  
Pulling out and thrusting back in again quickly, Warrick moans with effort as Dani wraps her legs around him, high on his waist. Her internal muscles clamp snugly around his throbbing arousal with overwhelming pressure and Warrick increases his tempo, pumping rapidly, Dani's soft exclamations driving him closer and closer to the edge. Following him, she begins to shudder and tremble violently, her walls tightening around him.   
  
Bracing himself with a white-knuckled grip on the headboard, Warrick slides a hand between their bodies and rubs Dani's clit frantically, hips rocking furiously as she rides the spasms out. Her breathless moans continue until he finally pours himself into her, giving a few jerky thrusts before collapsing on top of her.  
  
Both gasp for breath, trying to steady themselves, but their limbs are like jelly and don't have the strength to move. Warrick buries his face in the hollow of Dani's neck and inhales deeply. It's still hard for him to believe she's really here, body wrapped around his. Here, in his arms. The only woman he's ever loved; with her fiery spirit, her lush, curvy figure and voluptuous lips. It's a moment he never thought he would experience again.   
  
Finally, Warrick rolls over and pulls Dani snugly against his body, allowing himself to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.**10:15 pm**  
  
You're back already? Sara asks as Grissom walks into the room where she is planted in front of a monitor.   
  
It was staged, he announces without preamble. Thomas Grampling didn't shoot himself.  
  
Can you prove it?   
  
I'm working on it.  
  
Sara begins, turning away from the desk. I've been busy.  
  
Do tell.  
  
Thomas Grampling's mother was quite the disciplinarian. He claimed she used to lock him in the closet for days at a time, beat him with an extension cord. According to records I found, he had a psychotic break at age seventeen. Was committed to a state facility for over two years.  
  
Was the break violent?  
  
He cut up his mother with a kitchen knife, Sara replies matter of factly.  
  
Grissom's eyes widen. Anything specific?  
  
Didn't like her new boyfriend so he carved the word WHORE' into her chest.  
  
Does that prove he's our killer? Grissom ponders aloud. Maybe he was an accomplice or a copycat.   
  
Sighing, Sara moves back over to the computer. I'll keep looking.**10:32 pm**   
  
There are ghosts surrounding them. Walls between them. Mistakes. Tears. Secrets.   
  
The eyes of a child, desperate for affection. Bourbon soaked breath stings her skin, the harsh words cutting far deeper than a knife ever could. Jagged fingernails grip her small arm painfully, and she is tossed about like a rag doll. A long flight of stairs. A scream. Falling. Hands that should comfort, but instead they hurt, carelessly tearing away small pieces of her fragile soul.  
  
The first time she saw him, that October day as she exited the LVPD. Skin the color of coffee with a touch of cream stirred in and an easy, ready smile. How she later learned of his tendency to be serious and even melancholy at times, but also how he loved to laugh. How he'd stolen her heart.  
  
In her mind's eye, she grabs his hand and folds her fingers in his and she remembers the good times. Pushes the bad moments to the side, pretending they don't exist. That moment eclipses the pain. All the pain. The look in his eyes when they fought, angry and passionate.  
  
She's dreamt of him so many times before. Tender and loving, gentle hands stroking tangled hair from her damp forehead in the aftermath of their lovemaking. That sly, sexy grin, and what his unshaven cheek feels like against the underside of her breasts; his lips and tongue on the inside of her thigh.   
  
Dani awakens sharply, warm and safe, cradled in Warrick's arms, her ear resting against his chest. Comforted by his touch, she listens to the steady beating of his heart, thrilled to be close enough to hear it, to smell his skin. She doesn't want to leave the warmth that has cocooned her and promises to lull her into honey sweet dreams.   
  
Instead of drifting off again, Dani slowly pulls out of Warrick's arms to study him in the moonlight. Eyes drowsy with sleep, her eyes wander over his body as she draws back the rumpled sheet covering his nude form.   
  
She doesn't touch him at first, not until her gaze has covered his entire body, memorizing every detail. Of course she's seen his entire body before, touched every inch of his skin, but now it's different. Now, after three long years, she is getting a chance to watch him with unabashed, shameless lust. She doesn't have to avert her eyes, or pretend that he's just a coworker. She knows the secret spots that make him ache and quiver and beg for more. She longs to touch them again.   
  
She runs her fingers down his arm lightly, the tips barely whispering against his warm skin. Even though Dani knows Warrick would let her watch him without questioning her, she doesn't want to wake him. Not yet. Brow furrowing in concentration she traces the patterns of muscles on his arms, chest and stomach. Occasionally a muscle jumps beneath her touch, but he doesn't stir or react.   
  
Dani's other hand passes over Warrick's tousled hair and she threads her fingers in the dark locks. Next she traces the outline of his forehead and jaw before caressing his cheek, her fingers fluttering across his brow and brushing against his closed eyelids.  
  
Resting one hand on his chest, just over his heart, Dani slides her other hand lightly over Warrick's thigh. His body jumps and she pulls back, not wanting to wake him, and a few moments later he relaxes, his breathing returning to normal. Returning her hand to his thigh, she begins stroking it gently. Dani touches the tip of her tongue to her lips and smiles when she realizes that the salty taste of him still lingers on her mouth. Swallowing hard, she leans forward, wanting to taste the rest of his body. If the hollow of his throat still tastes the same; the soft part of his wrist, the curve of his shoulder where it meets his back.  
  
Dani's mind wanders as her eyes and hand continue to sweep over his body, not quite knowing what to do with all the conflicting emotions she's experiencing. How easy it is to touch him, kiss him, lose herself in him.   
  
What's going to happen in the morning? Would the desire and need that made her throw caution to the wind and fall into his arms still be there in the harsh light of day? More importantly, would he still want her? If not, convince herself that it was just sex? An itch that needed to be scratched one final time so they could move on. What does that say about her?  
  
Alternatively, would she be doing him a favor by pushing him away? Maybe that would be better than trying to bury the truth, who she really is, forever. Why should he be forced to keep her secret? If he did still want her and she stayed, why would this time be different from the last? What would prevent them from making the same mistakes?  
  
Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Dani leans forward and kisses Warrick's mouth desperately, feeling his lips twitch beneath hers. His breathing shifts, and she can tell without opening her eyes that he is awake. Finally pulling back, she looks at him. While Warrick's eyes remain closed, his sensuous mouth is now curved into a smile.  
  
Suddenly, looking at him pretending to sleep, vulnerably stretched out before her, Dani is overwhelmed with the need to feel Warrick within her. Taking her to another place.   
  
In case it is the last time.   
  
Without a second thought, Dani straddles Warrick and guides his arousal inside her. Dani leans forward and presses her breasts against Warrick's chiseled chest and his arms possessively snake around her narrow waist.  
  
Now this is a nice way to wake up, he murmurs, shifting his hips and sliding deeper into her wet channel.  
  
Her head falls to one side, barring the graceful arch of her throat to him, inviting his touch. Nibbling at the soft flesh, Warrick's teeth graze over the artery where her pulse flutters before moving higher to her ear lobe.  
  
Sit up, he murmurs. I want to see you.  
  
Maneuvering carefully Warrick slides up the bed, his back supported by a large pile of pillows against the headboard. Still cradled in his lap, Dani leans forward and claims his mouth in a passionate kiss. Returning her kiss, Warrick's hands slide up her thighs to splay over her lower back as her soft breasts rub against his chest. Bracing her hands on Warrick's broad shoulders, Dani begins to move.  
  
Quickly rising and falling over him, the intensity overwhelms Dani and she rides him hard, bucking and moaning, crying out his name with each stroke. The sighs of pleasure quickly become pants of passion as Warrick thrusts upwards to meet her. He holds her close to him as she moves, murmuring words of encouragement and pleasure with every movement. Climax catches her unawares, and she bucks and trembles against him as he caresses her comfortingly.  
  
Warrick's strong hands stroke the length of her hair as Dani comes back down, laying her head on his heaving chest, still intimately aware of the solid shaft within her. With the last of her strength, she wraps her arms around his body and rolls, her legs tangling with his to keep him in place as they change positions.   
  
Dani's eyes are heavy-lidded and glassy as she stares up at Warrick, lips swollen from his kisses. Drawing her damp curls off her face, Warrick brushes his lips over her cheeks before finding her lips again as he rocks into her. He kisses Dani thoroughly, dipping his tongue into her lush mouth, tasting her sweetness, unable get enough of her. He is surprised when she attacks him, her lips almost violent on his, her fingers locking in his hair and pulling to the edge of pain to keep him in place.   
  
Hands clutching at his body, Dani's sharp fingernails rake across the rippling muscles of Warrick's back as she thrashes beneath him. Groaning in pain and need, he cups one of her full breasts in his hand, caressing the sensitive nipple before sinking his blunt teeth into its twin. Immediately she cries out lustfully, primal and uninhibited, her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice as he pounds into her.   
  
she moans, tightening her inner muscles around him.   
  
Warrick frantically covers her flushed skin with his lips, working up her body, nibbling her neck. Gasping, Dani arches her back, moaning from deep in her throat as she directs him with her breathless gasps of pleasure, leading him by the sound of her voice to the most sensitive parts of her body.   
  
Following the silent requests of her body, Warrick slides his hands behind her knees and hooks her legs over his biceps, stretching her, opening her wide. At her request, he wildly thrusts into her, their speed quickening, strengthening. The tight friction of her walls on his arousal as he thrusts is almost unbearable. He pulls back and drives home again, and they both cry out at the sensation.  
  
she begs desperately, fingernails raking over his shoulders.  
  
His hands grip Dani's ass to lift her body, changing his angle and transposing her demands into wordless wails that he captures in his mouth as the knot in his belly tightens. Recklessly, Warrick pounds into her slick channel, his restraint gone, emotion overwhelming him. Suddenly, she begins trembling violently and heaving beneath him, her eyes wide and unseeing as an explosive release takes her over the edge again. His own climax surges over him, and he cries out as he sinks into her wet heat one last time.  
  
He collapses over her, exhausted, breath ragged on her neck. Equally breathless, Dani absorbs all the sensations, not wanting to forget a single moment as her hands sweep up and down his back. Refusing to be separated from her body, Warrick rolls over, taking Dani with him so she is sprawled over him. Exhausted, his eyes drift closed and he sleeps.   
  
He is unaware when Dani carefully extracts herself from his embrace, slips out of bed and leaves the room.**11:15 pm**  
  
According to this, the doctor at the state facility, Dr. Bryman, was concerned that Thomas Grampling was at risk of another psychotic break. He believed that Thomas could be easily manipulated because of the mind games and torture his mother inflicted because of her need for complete control, Sara says, consulting the file in front of her. He was a bomb waiting for someone to light the fuse.  
  
Grissom cocks an eyebrow. Did he believe Thomas was capable of murder?  
  
It doesn't say.  
  
We need to talk to this doctor, the scientist decides.  
  
Bryman died five years ago.  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Sara sighs. Back to square one. 


	11. Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003 Part 1

**Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003  
  
12:04 am**  
  
Sleepily, Warrick rolls onto his side and reaches out, missing the touch of Dani's soft, heated skin against him. The space beside him is empty, the sheets cool to the touch. Bolting upright, he scans the dimly lit room.  
  
  
  
Throwing back the covers, he rises, snatching up his underwear and slipping them on before starting down the hall. He stops short when he finds the pile of Dani's clothing where he'd removed them hours earlier. Silently, he checks the bathroom and kitchen before pausing in the living room. Suddenly, he looks over his shoulder at the patio doors leading to the pool, remembering the desperate, needful look in her eyes. How she'd demanded . . .  
  
Of course.  
  
Pulling the curtains aside, he spots her and shakes his head. Quietly sliding the door open, he steps through and closes it behind him.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the pool, her feet and legs submerged, Dani stares blankly at the underwater lights in the shimmery blue water. When she feels Warrick's hand on her shoulder, she flinches in surprise.  
  
"For a minute I thought you'd left," he says softly.  
  
Shaking her head a little, a long sleeved shirt of Warrick's that she'd wrapped loosely around her body slips off one shoulder. "No."  
  
Sliding down to sit behind her, Warrick's legs move to either side of her hips, his feet dipping into the water. His hands slide over her smaller ones, lightly clasping them as his chin rests on her bare shoulder. Surrounding her.  
  
What are you thinking about?  
  
Dani shrugs. Oh nothing. I just-  
  
Warrick interrupts. I know there's something wrong, so why don't you just tell me what it is.  
  
I'm okay. Really.  
  
Look at me, he says softly, but firmly.  
  
Cupping her cheek in one of his hands, Warrick turns her head so he can look deeply into her eyes. For a long moment, he studies her, not allowing her to look away.  
  
You know, I've seen you without clothes more times than I can count, but what I remember most, is the first time I saw you truly and completely naked.  
  
Eyes welling up with tears, Dani tries to look away, but Warrick won't let her.  
  
I see that same look right now, he finishes, his thumb brushing away a tear running down her cheek. You tried to hide it earlier, when we were- Warrick pauses, searching for a word that won't sound vulgar. In bed. I didn't understand at first, but then it came to me. I've seen that look before, felt that pain. You're afraid of something.  
  
You know, being with someone who knows you so well is exhausting, Dani replies, sniffling.  
  
C'mon Star. Talk to me. Please? he asks gently, using his private name for her.  
  
Swallowing hard, Dani shifts so her legs drape over one of Warrick's. Snuggling into his chest, she gazes out at the rippling water. I've decided not to go back to Washington right away.  
  
Okay, so far I like it.  
  
I've been running from my life for so long, but I just can't do it anymore, she admits. I have to stop. I have to deal with this, no matter what the consequences.  
  
Suddenly realizing what she's referring to, Warrick's jaw drops. You got the letter. He feels her tremble and pulls her closer, sliding his arms around her completely.  
  
Fresh tears flood Dani's eyes as she nods. It came by messenger the day I left Las Vegas. Fifteen minutes later and I would have missed it.  
  
Like you didn't have enough to deal with that day?  
  
Struck by the irony, Dani laughs lightly. Apparently not.  
  
And you've been dealing with this alone? Warrick asks, wrapping his arms more firmly around Dani.  
  
Hey, I'm the one who left.  
  
Still . . .  
  
I'm responsible for my own actions, Warrick. Drawing a ragged breath, Dani knuckles tears away before they can roll down her cheeks. She called me from her death bed, begging for my forgiveness and I hung up on her. Warrick's arms tighten around her, holding her as tightly as he can without hurting her.  
  
Dani, your mom wasn't a saint. Far from it, Warrick insists. You were more than entitled to be angry with her. What she did to you was a crime.  
  
She waited, in agony, for me to come to her.  
  
Baby, listen to me. Warrick cups Dani's cheek again so he can look into her eyes. You were barely eighteen years old then. You had a shitty childhood, but you rose above it and did what you thought was right. To put the past behind you to save yourself. There's no shame in that.  
  
She held on, waiting for an absolution that never came.  
  
And you feel guilty for that? Warrick asks softly.  
  
My whole life was a house of cards and she pulled the biggest one of all out from the bottom. Dani's voice cracks as the emotions threaten to overwhelm her. How was I supposed to know?  
  
You couldn't have. And punishing yourself for the last decade doesn't change that.  
  
I know, she admits.  
  
Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? Warrick asks. Geez, Dani. You've turned keeping silent into an art form.  
  
Blame my genes, she retorts.  
  
Warrick can't help but laugh.  
  
Honestly, I don't know why you put up with me, Dani adds, shaking her head. I give new meaning to complicated.  
  
Chandani Roshini Bennett, you are the most intelligent, vivacious, clever, stubborn, enchanting, unpredictable, beautiful woman I have ever met, Warrick says softly, tipping Dani's head back and punctuating his words with feather light kisses on her cheeks and lips as his hand slides slowly up her thigh. And I wouldn't ever want that to change. It's what makes you, you.  
  
Warrick lowers his lips to hers and dips his tongue into Dani's mouth, relishing in the unique flavor that is her. Dani kisses him back hungrily, guiding his hand to the apex of her thighs and against her silken folds. He doesn't want to stop kissing her, but breath is becoming a factor and he desperately needs to touch her bare skin. To comfort her, show her how much he needs her. Finally, he breaks away, gasping for breath, but not taking his eyes off of her. Dani's eyes are sparkling, trained on his face.  
  
Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Dani twists and lifts her body until she is straddling his thighs, her damp heat resting against his growing arousal. Taking Warrick's hands in hers, Dani guides them to the edges of her shirt and peels it back.  
  
Touch me, she whispers.  
  
Dragging the fabric down her arms, Warrick pulls their bodies together, mouth to mouth, skin to skin. He can't get enough of her, running his hands down over her face, neck, breasts, everywhere he can reach. He never breaks contact, not wanting it to be over and Dani moans against him, running her caressing hands over his smooth shoulders and back.  
  
I missed you, Star, he murmurs against her skin, tasting her desire and building passion. Missed you so much.  
  
It scares me how much I need you, Dani pants, fingers tracing the muscles of his back, caressing his body. I don't-  
  
She is silenced as he kisses her again before she can get the words out. A hungry, demanding kiss that encourages her to surrender herself. After a long moment she pulls away, continuing to kiss him lightly. I've tried keeping you out, but I don't want to anymore.  
  
He nips at the slender column of her neck. Good, because I want you to s-  
  
Suddenly, Warrick grabs the discarded shirt from its resting place on his legs and pulls it around Dani, covering her nudity.  
  
What? What's wrong? Dani asks, brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
I just realized we might be giving my neighbors a free show.  
  
  
  
And as much as I love the view, I'm not willing to share it, Warrick jokes, his eyes dark with passion.  
  
Slipping the shirt back over her shoulders to cover herself, Dani then wraps her legs around his waist, holding him snugly to her pelvis. You know what I need? she murmurs, leaning back in Warrick's arms so she can look into his eyes.  
  
  
  
A really big bowl of ice cream.  
  
Warrick smiles. It just so happens I can help you with that. I have some in my freezer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Peanut butter?  
  
Warrick nods. Uh huh.  
  
Hot fudge?  
  
But of course.  
  
Dani pauses to think. Do we have to use the bowl?  
  
Warrick grins suggestively.   
  
Amid kisses and caresses, the lovers rise and turn to walk inside, but Warrick has another idea. Suddenly Warrick bends, scooping Dani up into his arms despite her squeal of protest and carries her inside, nuzzling her neck with kisses.

**12:14 am**  
  
Rapping his knuckles against the door, Brad shifts from one foot to the other.  
  
Dani? You there? he calls, tilting his head to listen.  
  
When there is no answer, he pulls his cell phone off his belt and dials the number for the Criminalistics Department of the LVPD.  
  
Hi, this is Detective Carmichael. Can you tell me if CSI Bennett is around?  
  
He pauses to listen to the receptionist. I'll hold.  
  
A moment later the female comes back on the line. I'm sorry. She signed out at 5:20 pm.  
  
Thanks anyways.  
  
Ending the call, Brad then dials Dani's cell number. Like before, it goes directly to voicemail.  
  
Hey Dani. It's Brad, he says after the tone. Haven't seen you since the press conference. Just checking to see how you're doing. Uh, give me a call, okay?  
  
Hanging up the phone, he clips it back on to his belt as he walks a short distance down the hall to his motel room. Closing the door behind him, he loosens his tie as he kicks off his shoes. Padding sock foot across the room, he stretches out on the couch and turns on the tv.  
  
The case is over. Time to sit back and unwind.

**12:40 am**  
  
Over a dozen half-melted pillar candles are spread out over the bathroom counter and tile floor, giving the room a warm, intimate glow. The flickering light dances over wet, naked flesh as the lovers lay curled up together in the large, claw foot tub. Dani snuggles closer and the waterline rises around her. Enjoying the floating sensation, she is thankful that the tub is big, made back in an era when quality and durability were still virtuous.  
  
Who knew hot fudge and peanut butter were so sticky? Dani murmurs as Warrick draws the warm washcloth down her bare back.  
  
Warrick chuckles, dropping a kiss on her temple. Honey, I doubt the FDA considered the possibility of dessert toppings used quite that way.  
  
Shows what lack of imagination they have, Dani retorts with a saucy smile.  
  
he whispers slipping his hands under her arms, sliding her up his frame so their lips can meet.  
  
They kiss endlessly, not knowing or caring if it is hours or minutes, pausing only to breathe. Parting for brief seconds, they slide back together passionately, as though they have been separated for years. Long, slow minutes pass and the kisses evolve from gentle to hard and back again, demanding and hungry, exploring and questioning, giving and taking. Their hands are as busy as their mouths, Warrick's threading through Dani's hair, stroking the damp tresses and caressing her face. Cradled against his toned body, Dani runs her fingers over his face, chest and broad shoulders, keeping constant contact with his skin, loving the feel of him beneath her.  
  
Supporting her weight with her arms on the edge of the tub, Dani changes position so she is straddling Warrick.  
  
We don't have to, he says, hands carefully gripping her hips. Aren't you sore?  
  
A little, she admits. But I want to. I love the way I feel when you're inside me.  
  
Star . . . Warrick manages to say before capturing her mouth in a long, sensuous kiss. She sighs contentedly, returning his kiss, tasting his hot desire and unique flavor.  
  
Only when he is sure she's ready, Warrick slides into her tender opening, as silky smooth as his tongue had been in her mouth. He moves in and out with tantalizingly slow strokes that makes Dani's breath catch in her throat. She can't even moan, it's impossible to do anything but hold onto him tightly as the bath water sloshes over the edge and onto the floor. Cupping the heavy curves of Dani's breasts, Warrick's thumbs flick over her pert nipples as he continues to gently rock into her. In her mind, Dani screams Warrick's name as the sweet sensations roll luxuriously through her body in gentle swells and huge waves.  
  
Her orgasm is slow and thick, balmy and sizzling as he explodes inside her. Instead of shouting and thrashing against him, she whimpers and arches her back as it rolls through her again and again. When she can breathe again, she meets his eyes, smokey and adoring. The devotion in his eyes steals the last of her strength and Dani sinks forward, her face nuzzling into the side of Warrick's neck.  
  
Are you okay, Starlight? Warrick asks softly as he wraps his arms around her, back resting against the gentle slope of the tub.  
  


**2:46 am**  
  
Ducking his head around the corner, Grissom opens his mouth to call out to Sara, but pauses when he notices that her eyes are closed. Arms folded together in a makeshift pillow, Sara's breathing is deep and even. She's asleep. Consulting his watch, the scientist realizes that he, and most likely Sara, have been up for over 36 hours.  
  
With a quiet click, Grissom turns off the overhead fluorescent lights and carefully closes the door before walking down the hall to the break room. Sitting down on the couch, Grissom removes his glasses and rubs his hands over his face. Unable to stop himself from yawning, he stretches out on the couch and closes his exhausted eyes.  
  
I'll close my eyes for twenty minutes, he tells himself. Just twenty minutes.  
  
The scientist is asleep before the last word is out of his mouth.

**7:49 am**  
  
The sound of running water rouses Warrick from honeyed sleep. He reaches out, but finds he's alone in the bed. Again. This time his fingers find a small piece of paper and he picks it up to read.  
  
_Relax. I'm in the shower.  
  
I'll be right back.  
_  
  
Abruptly the water shuts off and he can hear the sound of a shower curtain being pulled back.  
  
Damn, he'd missed wet, naked time.  
  
He feels bereft, missing the warmth of her touch; experiences a sense of loss, similar to the only light in the room having been extinguished. Rolling over, he sniffs her pillow, smiling at the familiar, delicate scent.  
  
The sound of a hair dryer spills out from down the hall, and Warrick drags himself up to look at the clock. Almost eight. Over twelve wonderful hours have passed while they lost themselves in each others arms. He drops back onto the pillows with a contented smile.  
  
Warrick dozes as the comfortable, domestic sound of Dani doing her hair nearly lulls him back to sleep. Finally the dryer shuts off and Dani appears a few moments later, body wrapped in a fluffy, oversized, royal blue towel, her hair tumbling sensually over her glistening bare shoulders. Smiling gently, Warrick props himself up on one elbow to watch her.  
  
You're awake.  
  
I see you still have your early morning shower ritual, he remarks dryly, stifling a yawn.  
  
Padding barefoot across the polished hardwood floor, Dani sits down on the edge of the bed. Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up.  
  
I wish you had, he replies suggestively. I could have washed your back.  
  
She giggles, a blush coloring her cheeks in an endearing combination of bold and bashful. Chuckling, Warrick grabs Dani at her waist and pulls her into bed with him, pinning her to the mattress as she squeals with laughter.  
  
I don't know how, but I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are, he murmurs against her lips before kissing her slowly and deeply.  
  
Wait. My towel is wet, she giggles, struggling out of the damp material.  
  
Tossing the offending fabric over his shoulder, Warrick snuggles closer, shoving the bed sheet down to their feet. His eyes follow the drifting pattern of his hand as it coasts lightly over the warm, soft skin of her back, the gentle curve of her waist and the roundness of her backside. He loves the feel of her against his palm, silky smooth beneath his fingertips.  
  
The touch isn't intended to be arousing, just simply self-indulgent, but Dani sighs and nuzzles his neck anyways, one arm sliding around his body to caress his smooth back. Pulling herself tightly to Warrick's body, she covers his neck with feather-light kisses.  
  
I could spend days doing nothing but touching you, he whispers.  
  
Dani laughs lightly.  
  
Well, at some point, we're going to have to get dressed. You'll have to go back to work. I need to check in at the motel, pack up my stuff . . .  
  
Surprised at her words, Warrick pulls back. You said you were staying in Las Vegas for a while.  
  
I am, but the Washington office is currently paying for my motel room, Dani explains. That isn't going to last now that the case is over. Jerking her head, she flips her hair off her shoulder, exposing her slender neck.  
  
Right. Sorry. Bending an elbow to hold up his head with the palm of his hand, Warrick gives Dani a quizzical look. Aren't they going to be expect you back in D.C.?  
  
Dani shakes her head. Dwayne has been on my case to take a vacation for almost a year and a half. I faxed him after the press conference yesterday. I'll call him later, but I'm sure he's happy as a clam that I'm finally taking his advice.  
  
Leaning forward, Warrick presses a soft kiss to her lips. Smart girl.  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, Dani says. I took a walk down memory lane the other day.  
  
Warrick prompts.  
  
Yeah, I stopped by the Silverton. Played a little blackjack.  
  
His eyes widen in surprise. You said you'd never play again.  
  
I changed my mind, she replies with a shrug. Part of me wondered if I still had the touch.  
  
Warrick presses. How'd you do?  
  
Was up eight hundred by the end.  
  
Hello Lady Luck, he replies, impressed.  
  
It wasn't as much fun without you. Nothing is, Dani admits.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I was at this club last week, following up on a lead where Melinda Greenwalt was last seen in public and I was thinking about you, she explains. I was on the dance floor with Greg and I missed you so much, I could've sworn that I saw you.  
  
You did.  
  
  
  
I was there. On the balcony, Warrick confesses. I'd gone to the motel, to talk to you. I watched you and Brad argue in the parking lot, followed you into the club, watched you dance.  
  
And here I thought I was seeing things.  
  
Sorry. Forgive me?  
  
Dani wrinkles her nose at him and smiles. I'll think about it.  
  
Well, while you do that, I'm going to take a shower.  
  
Stealing a quick kiss, Warrick rises from the bed disappears down the hall. Shaking her head, Dani can't help but laugh.

**8:15 am **  
  
You shouldn't have let me sleep, Sara grumbles. We've lost valuable time.  
  
Handing her a cup of coffee, Grissom raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
You were exhausted. We both were, he says. Maybe looking at things with fresh eyes will help us find something.  
  
It better. We've still got a killer out there.  
  
But he doesn't know that we know that, Grissom points out. Maybe this means he will be overconfident and made a mistake somewhere. We'll get him.  
  
Before he kills somebody else?

**8:21 am  
**  
Beads of water dappling his skin, Warrick emerges from his hot shower and is about to walk back into the bedroom when familiar music catches his attention. Changing direction, he starts to enter the kitchen, but stops short at the sight before him. Dani, at the counter in nothing but his white wifebeater and bikini briefs, her delectable backside turned towards him while she butters a slice of toast. A cascade of auburn curls tumble down her narrow back, the ends still damp from her recent shower as she dances to the saucy latin beat emanating from the living room stereo.  
  
Memories forever entwined with the song fill his mind. The late fall heat wave and the margarita that had helped to loosen her up, but how she'd still blushed when he pulled her onto the dance floor. Hands sliding over each others bodies, surrendering to the music, not caring who saw them. Her lips as she whispered suggestive, naughty things in his ear during the cab ride home. The feel of her damp skin against his during the passionate lovemaking that followed.  
  
Returning to the present, Warrick watches Dani, her body undulating as she dances with an invisible partner, head thrown back as she moves to the rhythm. Listening closely, he can hear her softly sing along with the spanish words and he smiles.  
  
Just then, Dani raises a hand to her mouth and licks a dollop of raspberry jam off her index finger and Warrick smothers a groan. It is among the most erotic sights he's ever seen.  
  
Leaning against the wall, he continues to observe Dani without her knowledge. She's so different from the timid woman he'd met in that bar that fateful night. She is a woman of formidable will and intelligence; a gifted CSI. Underneath that tough exterior is his lover, soft and gentle and wonderfully passionate.  
  
The song ends and Dani uses a small remote to turn the stereo off.  
  
  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Dani smiles seductively.   
  
I haven't heard that song in a long time, he says. Where did you find that cd?  
  
Exactly where I left it, she replies mysteriously.  
  
Warrick strides across the spacious kitchen to pull Dani into his embrace, breasts crushing against his chest. Cupping the back of her head firmly, Warrick kisses her hungrily, starved for the taste of her lips, tongue delving into her mouth.  
  
Damn, I want you again, he murmurs feverishly against her mouth. How do you do that?  
  
Hands toying with the short hair at the back of his neck, Dani returns his kisses, her lips parting for him, sending shivers down his spine. She hums something that might be a reply, but it is lost in their kisses.  
  
The second Warrick's hand slips under the shirt and cups the satiny skin of Dani's breast, she moans, but it isn't enough. He wants more. Pulling back he looks deeply into her eyes, which are glittering with desire.  
  
Let's go back to bed, he says huskily.  
  
"No," she replies, rising on tiptoe to kiss next to his ear. "Here. Now."  
  
Who was he to argue, Warrick wonders to himself, letting the towel wrapped around his hips pool at his feet the floor. Grabbing her shirt by the hem he yanks it over her head.  
  
You're overdressed, he murmurs with a sly smile, making her laugh at the familiar words.  
  
Hooking his thumbs under the thin straps of Dani's bikini underwear, Warrick lowers the material down her thighs before lifting her up to perch on the edge of the counter. Sliding the scrap of material off her long legs, he tosses the flimsy satin over his shoulder, not caring where it lands. Pressing himself between her thighs, his arousal moves eagerly against her center, desperately seeking entrance.  
  
"Touch me, Wip," she whispers harshly. "I need you."  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, Dani spots a few droplets of water still on his shoulder and is overcome with the irresistible urge to lick him. When her tongue makes contact with his skin, Warrick groans. She buries her face in his neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply as she coats her tongue with the bittersweet taste of his body that even a shower can't mask.  
  
Then a thought, so alarming and startling in its clarity rises in her consciousness.  
  
_I love you. I need you. I can't live without you._  
  
The words stick in her throat. Simple words that sweeten his touch even as it frightens her a little. For a moment the thought roars so loud in her head she wonders if she has spoken the words aloud.  
  
The silence between them remain unbroken, so Dani pushes the thought out of her head and embraces the rush of pleasure sweeping through her body as Warrick's fingers caress her curves. When his hand slips between her thighs and finds her wet, Dani groans.  
  
Plunging forward with his hips, Warrick slides effortlessly into Dani's waiting heat, their simultaneous moans of enjoyment mixing together. She is hot and tight and soft all at once, and Warrick wonders if he might explode from the sheer pleasure of being within her. Dragging Dani forward slightly with his hands on her ass, Warrick withdraws and firmly thrusts in again.  
  
"Oh, God, yes," she pants breathlessly.   
  
"Don't want to hurt you, Star," he gasps, feeling his restraint disintegrating by the second. He pumps in and out of her trembling body faster, feeling her inner muscles contract around his arousal with delicious tension.  
  
"It's okay," Dani replies. "You won't-oh God! Yes!"  
  
Warrick's control shatters and he begins thrusting into Dani's receptive body, listening to her moans and cries of pleasure while her nails dig into his back and shoulders. Sliding one hand between their bodies, Warrick begins rubbing Dani's clit while his other hand grips her left hip to steady her. A lusty moan escapes from Dani's throat and Warrick presses harder, thrusting faster.  
  
Soon, her body tenses and the spasms begin, wave after wave of overwhelming pressure surrounding him. Dani's head falls back against the cupboard behind her, face flushed with passion and pleasure. She whimpers as Warrick pushes deeper into her, burying himself to the hilt.  
  
He can feel her inner muscles tighten, her soft flesh swelling around him. She is soft, wet and snug and exactly where he wants to be. Both her legs tangle tightly around his slippery waist as they ride each other fiercely. Words are impossible, both of them too far gone from a night of erotic sensuality and long suppressed passion. Their mouths meet over and over, tongues caressing and exploring, swallowing each others cries of pleasure. Unable to speak, they frantically clutch at each other to communicate.  
  
Within moments Dani is tensing around him again, her soft cries and trembling body satisfying the primitive male in him as he approaches his own release. Warrick delivers a few final, barely uncontrolled thrusts before sliding over the edge and pouring himself into Dani with a shuddering groan, breathlessly gasping her name.  
  
It takes several minutes for the lovers to come back to themselves as they cling to each other in the aftermath of their intense lovemaking. Lost in their private island of paradise. Eventually Warrick realizes that he's slumped into Dani, his face buried against her neck, her arms and legs still wrapped around him.  
  
His first attempt at speaking comes out as a satisfied, "Hmmm..." as he nuzzles her neck.  
  
Sighing softly, Dani's response is a content,   
  
he whispers softly, having regained his ability to speak.  
  
What you said, she adds, hands caressing his back.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Dani's waist, Warrick holds her close for a moment, her soft breasts pressed firmly against his chest. It feels so good to hold her. After another minute, Warrick finally withdraws and picks his towel up off the floor while Dani remains seated on the countertop.  
  
"Didn't I interrupt you making breakfast?" he asks, wrapping the royal blue cloth around his hips.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I've worked up an appetite," she replies, smiling warmly.


	12. Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003 Part 2

**Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003  
  
1:26 pm **  
  
Warrick awakens before Dani does and gazes at her sleeping form. He smiles lightly as his mind replays the events that have transpired over the last week. Gently reaching over, he carefully brushes Dani's hair away from the back of her neck, allowing his fingers to linger on the small white scar hidden in her hairline. Physical evidence of how they may never have met, if not for the miracle of modern medicine.  
  
Sighing lightly, Dani stirs in her sleep, shifting her body closer to him. His smile widens as he presses a kiss into her hair, breathing in her delicate scent.  
  
"Good morning," she murmurs sleepily, snuggling against Warrick's side.  
  
He grins. "Good afternoon."  
  
Eyes snapping open, she looks up at him. "Afternoon?"  
  
He chuckles gently and leans down to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Yes, afternoon. Sleep well?"  
  
"Apparently so. Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
I was kinda busy, admiring the view.  
  
Dani blushes and ducks her head.  
  
"So, I was thinking . . ."  
  
Dani's eyes twinkle with mischief. "Did it hurt?"  
  
She giggles lightly as his brow furrows and he narrows his eyes at her. Her giggles became full blown laughter as he covers her body with his and begins mercilessly tickling her.  
  
"No!"  
  
She wriggles desperately underneath him as his fingers move across her ribs, tormenting her relentlessly.  
  
"Warrick!"  
  
His movement ceases quickly and he stares deep into her eyes. "Take it back."  
  
"What?" she asks, eyes wide with mock innocence.  
  
His hands move to her arms, his fingers slowly moving over her supple skin. "Take it back - what you just said," he whispers seductively, making Dani shiver.  
  
"Why?" she asks breathlessly.  
  
His fingers entwine with hers as he slips between her thighs. "Because I'm asking you to."  
  
Wrapping her legs around him, Dani softly gasps as he gently pushes into her. "First of all, she moans, You aren't asking, you're-ohhh.  
  
Smiling suggestively, Warrick rocks his hips forward, moving further inside her. You were saying?  
  
You're demand - hmmm . . demanding." Dani tightens her legs until he is completely sheathed in her warmth.  
  
Smiling down at her, Warrick begins to move. Slowly. Teasing her. "Demanding? Me?"  
  
"Mmm, yes you, and second - oh God!"  
  
Leaning over her, Warrick nibbles on Dani's neck as he gently thrusts into her, their moans of passion resonating in his head. Erratic breathing, racing hearts, their sweat mingling together; he can think of nothing more wonderful.  
  
After a few moments he halts his movments to take a deep breath and look into her eyes.  
  
"Secondly?"  
  
She laughs softly and rains kisses down his throat. "Secondly, you never said why you wanted me to take it back."  
  
"Oh." He grins and leans in to kiss her passionately, stealing her breath. Pulling back, he captures her eyes once again. "You're supposed to call me Wip."  
  
The room fills with gentle laughter and she suddenly realizes her mistake. In my mind that's all I ever call you. I didn't realize that I hadn't.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Warrick silently gazes at her before allowing his fingers to gently trace her face. Scarcely able to believe this is real. Pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, he smiles.  
  
"In the kitchen you called me Star," Dani says softly. Last night, too.  
  
I know.  
  
I wasn't sure you'd ever call me that again.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, Warrick replies, eyes sincerely apologetic.  
  
She exhales deeply and laces her fingers with his. "I'm glad you finally did, Wip."  
  
Me too.  
  
Not that I'm complaining, but since when do you have the sex drive of a seventeen year old, but with staying power? Dani asks impishly.  
  
Oh, it's definitely all your fault, Warrick replies with a smirk. You've seduced me with your wicked ways.  
  
"Smart ass," she mutters lightly under her breath as she pulls him close for another kiss.  
  
Finally, Warrick begins to move again, and Dani sighs with pleasure. Quickly, his thrusts increase in tempo as he urges her to give herself over to him. Writhing beneath him, she obliges, breathlessly begging for release.  
  
When their orgasms wash over each other forcefully, Warrick carefully rolls onto his side, collapsing on the mattress and pulling Dani to his chest.  
  
I think I like being wicked, she says, brushing her lips over his.  
  
Warrick laughs. Me too, Star. Me too.

**1:47 pm**  
  
You'll never guess what I found, Sara announces with a smile as she sits down in the chair across from Grissom.  
  
The scientist arches an eyebrow.   
  
Eight years ago Thomas Grampling started seeing a shrink. Dr. Bryman.  
  
Really. For how long?  
  
Until Bryman died.  
  
Three years. Evidently he had a lot to talk about.  
  
Also found out that Bryman was married. I got a hold of his wife in Detroit and it turns out she kept the good doctor's records. She was more than willing to fax Thomas Grampling's file to me.  
  
What did you say to her? Grissom asks, astonished.  
  
The truth, Sara replies with a shrug. That he's been implicated in a series of murders and there might be information in that file to help us catch a killer.  
  
Well done.  
  
It's not quite the same as talking to the doctor, but it's something. Holding up a stack of papers, Sara gives him a quizzical look. Shall we read?  
  
Ten minutes later Grissom breaks the silence.  
  
This doesn't sound like our guy.  
  
Sara sighs. I was just thinking the same thing. From everything I've read so far, he was making serious progress. It looks like he was getting better.  
  
So how and why did he end up dead in a motel room in Las Vegas?

**2:04 pm**  
  
Sprawled naked on her stomach across the rumpled bed, Dani's bare feet playfully kick back and forth in the air as she gazes into Warrick's eyes, smiling softly. He lays on his side next to her, relaxed and content from their previous rounds together.  
  
I'm sorry about-  
  
Don't you dare apologize, Dani interrupts sharply.  
  
But you're bruised, Warrick insists, gesturing to the smattering of darkened skin on her waist and backside.  
  
  
  
I hurt you.  
  
The hell you did! Besides, have you seen your back? Dani asks, arching an eyebrow.  
  
It's only a couple of scratches, he answers softly, unable to hide the pride in his tone. And you were screaming my name at the time.  
  
Running a hand over her lower back, Warrick feels her skin heat up under his touch as a blush colors her cheeks. Smiling, he chuckles and leans over to kiss her bare shoulder.  
  
Did I mention how beautiful you look without all that makeup you were wearing last week? he asks. Lowering his head, he brushes a feather light kiss across her lips.  
  
It's amazing what getting some sleep can do for you, Dani replies. After that night at the beach I slept almost twelve hours.  
  
Oh really? he wonders aloud, giving her a knowing look.  
  
Shut up, you smug bastard, she chastises with a grin. You knew exactly what you were doing.  
  
Hey, I planned a dinner on the beach. The moonlight swim was your idea.  
  
Dani arches an eyebrow. I don't remember you complaining.  
  
Well, as I recall, I was busy kissing you and trying to get the rest of your clothes off.  
  
Hmm. You were very good at it. If it weren't for that rather cold watch strap, you probably would've succeeded.  
  
Warrick laughs.  
  
I'm glad you kept the piano, she continues, changing the subject. I'd think about you and wonder if you still played. Her hand roams endlessly up and down Warrick's side, not wanting to break the connection between them.  
  
In return he smiles at the memory of Dani sliding into his lap and nibbling on his neck as he stroked the ivory keys. Good memories associated with that piano.  
  
Dani blushes. Did you know I used to lay in bed and listen to you play? Sometimes it was ten minutes, sometimes it was two hours.  
  
Why didn't you come out? Warrick asks, frowning.  
  
I did once, and you stopped playing. I learned my lesson. Her hand gently strokes his face, mapping his features as Warrick's fingers lovingly caress her shoulder.  
  
  
  
she says softly, leaning over so their lips can meet.  
  
After a long, tender kiss, Dani moves over to snuggle against Warrick's chest. Her fingers twine with his for a moment then trail away, leaving tickling lines of fire across his skin.  
  
It's been a long time since we spent a day in bed, Warrick remarks thoughtfully.  
  
Most of our long talks took place in this bed, Dani replies. All the important ones anyways.  
  
We never could fight with our clothes off.  
  
Dani giggles, arm sliding around his waist. Very true.  
  
Speaking of fighting, Warrick says uneasily. You haven't asked about laying bets.  
  
Things were kind of intense last night, she says softly, watching his eyes carefully. I figured you'd tell me what was going on when you were ready.  
  
You were right about Judge Cohen, he admits. Not long after you left I got in too deep and he wanted me to compromise the evidence on a rape case to make amends.  
  
That low down, scum sucking bastard!  
  
Thanks to Grissom it all worked out, and I haven't laid a bet on sports since.  
  
Dani cups his cheek and kisses him gently. I'm very proud of you.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner, Warrick finishes, his eyes clouded with emotion. I'm sorry I hurt you.  
  
You're forgiven. It's as simple and as hard as that.  
  
Ducking her head, Dani curls into Warrick's arms, cheek resting against his chest. A few moments later an insistent beeping breaks the comfortable lull between the lovers.  
  
Yours or mine? Dani asks automatically, her eyes widening a moment later. Whoa. Deja vu.  
  
Warrick laughs lightly. I had the same problem after you left. Took me weeks to stop asking myself if it was your beeper or mine. Rolling over, he grabs the small black pager off the nightstand and turns it off. Is your pager even on?  
  
Actually no. I turned it off. Cell phone too, Dani admits. I wanted to get away from it all for a while.  
  
What was your plan last night? Warrick asks, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Drop off your shirt. Check in with Brad to tie up loose ends. Sleep.  
  
I'm glad it didn't work out that way.  
  
Me too.  
  
Warrick glances down to look at the text screen of his beeper.  
  
And it's back to reality.  
  
  
  
Yeah. I have to go in.  
  
Aww . . . Dani groans, pushing out her lower lip in a pout.  
  
I better grab a quick shave, Warrick says, dropping a kiss on her forehead before rising to his feet and walking out of the room.

**2:15 pm**  
  
Baby, have you seen my sunglasses?  
  
Squinting at the sunlight reflecting off the pool, Warrick finishes buttoning his light blue dress shirt as he steps out onto the concrete and looks around. Clothes feel awkward on his skin, having worn nothing but her for the past twenty hours. He spots Dani stretched out comfortably in a lounge chair.  
  
I can't find-Damn!  
  
Turning her head, Dani smiles up at Warrick from behind the familiar gold frames as his jaw drops, eyes roaming over the curves of her body barely covered by a skimpy black bikini.  
  
Hey gorgeous, she says. Looking for these?  
  
Looking at her with shadowy, passion-filled eyes, his only response to her greeting is to kneel at her feet and crawl up her body to claim her mouth. She naturally wraps her limbs around him, content to have him rest his body on hers. It had taken months the first time to grow use to his weight and warmth and breath surrounding her constantly, but she had become accustomed to it. Missed it. Craved it. Reached for him in her sleep.  
  
You're going to put me in the hospital, he whispers against Dani's lips.  
  
Pushing the sunglasses up onto the top of her head, Dani's eyes sparkle mischievously. Can I be your nurse?  
  
Instantly hard, Warrick groans into her neck.   
  
Unable to stop herself, Dani giggles, her hands pulling his hips firmly to hers. I thought you had to go to work, she murmurs when she pauses to catch a breath.  
  
I do, he says tightly. But someone is making it rather difficult to leave.  
  
I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not.  
  
Where did you find this? Warrick asks, fingering the ultra-thin strap of material hugging her hip.  
  
Bottom drawer in the closet on the right, by your suit jackets. I was going to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but I decided I liked this better.  
  
Warrick shakes his head in disbelief. I couldn't throw it away.  
  
I remember the day you bought it for me.  
  
Stifling a groan, Warrick scrapes his teeth gently across Dani's throat, licking it better before the skin can even turn red. He repeats the pattern down her body, alternately nibbling and licking, pausing to suck on her nipples through the fabric as he devours her breasts. She writhes beneath him, doing her best to touch and caress him as many places as possible, using her entire body.  
  
You need to go, she pants. They're waiting for you at the lab.  
  
You really expect me to see you like this and be able to keep my hands off you?  
  
Dani's reply is for her mouth to meet his firmly, teasing his lips apart with the soft curve of her own to allow her tongue to explore the darkness within. After long moments, his hand comes up to pillow the mass of hair at the base of her neck while she eagerly yanks open his jeans, pushes the fabric aside and pulls the string ties on her bikini bottom.  
  
Like a kitten getting her belly scratched, Dani stretches and contracts with each flex of Warrick's hand, each caress and flick of his thumb over her nipple. She's so close to completion that she knows she will scream if he doesn't take her _right this second_.  
  
Sliding his hand down the soft curve of Dani's belly, Warrick moves his hand lower until his fingers slip between her satiny folds. She's already wet for him.  
  
Don't leave me all hot and bothered. Dani begs, urging him forward and against her damp heat. she asks breathlessly.  
  
I never could say no to you, he replies hoarsely, eyes hot with desire.  
  
They both sigh blissfully when he finally enters her. Warrick moves in and out of her with long, slow, tender strokes that her drive out of her mind with ecstasy. Arching her back to meet each thrust, Dani is more than happy to match the rhythm he sets.  
  
Warrick wants to pound into her until they are both breathing hard and exhausted, but doesn't want to hurt her, so he holds himself back as much as possible. The bright afternoon sun is hot on his back, but not nearly as hot as the velvet surrounding his arousal. She's burning him up, and he has never felt anything so good, so welcome.  
  
He can't take it much longer, and she knows it. Sliding a hand between them, Warrick finds her clit and increases his pace as he rubs it frantically. The combined efforts are more than enough to make Dani's body shake as she quickly reaches her orgasm. Seeing the rapture on her face and hearing his name on her lips is enough to push Warrick over the edge, and he empties himself deep inside her heated core.  
  
Let's hope your neighbors aren't watching right now, Dani pants breathlessly, giggling against his neck.  
  
Warrick groans. You had to say it.  
  
Reluctantly withdrawing, he straightens his clothes and refastens his belt as Dani knots the lycra straps of her bikini bottoms over her hips.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I can, Warrick promises, taking the sunglasses from Dani's outstretched hand and sliding them on.  
  
You know where I'll be.  
  
Watch yourself in the sun, he advises, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Don't want you to burn.  
  
I'll be careful.  
  
A few moments later Dani hears the front door close and Warrick's SUV roar to life. Smiling, she reaches over to the small table next to her and into her black handbag. Pulling out a pair of sunglasses and a small, silver cell phone, she turns the power on and hits the speed dial as she slides the dark shades over her eyes. The phone rings once before someone picks up.  
  
Hey. It's me.  
  
She lives! Dwayne cries. Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for hours.  
  
Needed a little bit of down time.  
  
Hey, you've earned it.  
  
Did you get my fax? Dani asks, fiddling with her bikini top. I sent it to the house.  
  
Yeah. Got it last night, he replies. You should've seen Jenny's face. She was so happy. I signed off on the vacation days and put them in the system first thing this morning.  
  
  
  
So where are you?  
  
At the moment I'm laying on a comfy lounge chair next to a sparkling pool, working on my tan.  
  
  
  
Dani grins. I thought so.  
  
Wait. The motel you're staying in doesn't have a pool.  
  
No, it doesn't.  
  
Dwayne swallows, unsure what to say. I'm not going to ask, he decides.  
  
Good idea, Dani replies with a laugh. I'll talk to you soon, okay?  
  
Be careful, the supervisor adds automatically.  
  
she says before hanging up and turning off the power.

**2:35 pm**  
  
Uh, guys?  
  
Turning towards the sound, the two criminalists spot Greg in the doorway of the layout room.  
  
Greg. What's up? Sara asks.  
  
Did you take the bathroom swabs out of the evidence room? he inquires, a frown creasing his brow as he steps further into the room. I was wrapping evidence up to ship back to D.C., checking each case individually, but now the swabs are all missing.  
  
Sara parrots.  
  
What's going on? Warrick asks, strolling into the room and sliding onto a stool across from Grissom and Sara. You guys look terrible.  
  
Sara replies, distracted by Greg's news.  
  
Thomas Grampling's suicide was staged, Grissom says, looking up from the papers in front of him. And now the bathroom swabs are missing.  
  
Warrick's eyes flash wide with shock.   
  
There may have been an accomplice, Grissom adds. We've been reading the records his psychiatrist kept, looking for a clue.  
  
Have you called everyone? Warrick asks, fighting to keep the panic out of his voice.  
  
Nick and Catherine are on their way in and I left a voice mail for Dani, Sara says. Got a hold of Brad, but he said he hadn't seen her. He figured she decided to hide out for a couple of days, enjoy her freedom.  
  
I need to make a phone call, Warrick says, hurrying out of the room.  
  
What's his problem? Sara wonders aloud.  
  
Distracted, Grissom shrugs and returns to the handwritten pages before him. Suddenly, a sentence catches his eye.  
  
Wait just a second. Do we know if Thomas Grampling was an only child? Maybe there's a sibling we can talk to.

**2:47 pm**  
  
Sliding down in the lounge chair, Dani smiles as the blistering hot sun beats down, heating her skin. She sighs, allowing herself to relax as the warmth begins to lull her to sleep.  
  
Hello Strawberry.  
  
The chilling words are like a bucket of ice water and Dani leaps to her feet, hands automatically reaching for the gun that isn't on her hip.  
  
That wasn't funny, she snaps.  
  
He laughs coldly, his gaze unnerving her more than she cares to admit. You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily, did you, Strawberry?  
  
Muscles in her back tensing, Dani frowns. Stop that, she demands.  
  
I watched you on tv last night, looking so calm and controlled. You looked so pretty with your hair up. I waited for you, back at your motel room, he continues, taking a step closer. But you never showed up.  
  
What I do during my off hours is none of your business.  
  
Shut up. I'm not done talking yet.  
  
She freezes when he pulls a knife out from a leather sheath attached to the belt of his jeans, sunlight glinting off the long, polished blade. It's a knife identical to the one she'd been stabbed with in LA. What the hell?  
  
All of this could have been avoided, he spits out, eyes as sharp as daggers. All you had to do was turn to me. I could've helped you.  
  
Realization dawns and betrayal rips through her body, churning her stomach into twisting knots. Breath catching in her throat, she stares, unable to believe what she is hearing. Shock threatens to overwhelm her, but she fights it back, forcing herself to remain calm.  
  
Put it all together now, Strawberry, he adds condescendingly. Take your time.  
  
It's so clear now. Why it felt like she was always half a step behind him. He was so close. Watching her. She'd thought that he was ahead of her, but she was wrong. So very, very wrong.  
  
He'd been under her nose all along. Right beside her.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, her eyes find the cordless phone sitting on the hall table just inside the patio doors.  
  
Don't bother. I cut the line. Brad smiles coldly. There's nobody to help you.  
  
You bastard.  
  
I have to give you credit, he says, toying with the knife in his hands. I thought you would've broken a long time ago. Never thought you'd bounce back like that after the stabbing.  
  
Was it you who ambushed me? No, I would've recognized your voice, she corrects, thinking out loud. It was the piece of trash you left in that dive motel, wasn't it? He did it and then you got to play hero.  
  
You were always running ahead, not following protocol. If you had waited, it never would've happened.  
  
And that makes what you did okay? Dani asks disbelievingly. Fuck you.  
  
You didn't know me at all, did you? he scoffs. All this time and you never saw me for more than you Boy Friday.  
  
Saw what? I never gave you any reason to think I was interested in you that way, did I? she fires back, hands on her hips. There was nothing personal between us.  
  
I was your errand boy for months, Brad seethes. Waiting for the tiniest scrap of respect. In LA you were alone and you still wouldn't turn to me. Then we get here and suddenly you're a different person.  
  
Much to her own surprise, a snort of laughter bubbles up from Dani's throat. See, that was your mistake. I'm guessing you figured that because I didn't have friends in LA, the same would be true in Vegas. Boy were you wrong.  
  
Glaring opening, he sneers. Blindly, you trusted them, after three years away from them. You let them in, let them put their hands all over you.  
  
You're pissed off because I hug the people I care about? Dani asks, shaking her head in disbelief. The people I think of as family?  
  
But you left them! Brad argues. You left and came to D.C. Are you telling me you thought about them?  
  
Every single day, she replies hotly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.  
  
I did everything right. I figured out a way that I could finally get your attention, your respect, he blurts out, words dripping with frustration. I planned and committed the perfect crime, but you didn't listen. I took everything away from you. Your home, your freedom, and you still didn't listen. I even switched the bathroom swabs so you'd think that the people you were working with were incompetent!  
  
You what?  
  
I didn't count on your geeky little lab rat being so damn smart.  
  
Geeks are hot. You didn't get the memo? Dani mocks. Without warning, Dani's fist shoots out and catches him square in the mouth, splitting his lip. He curses, dropping the knife and holding his face. Pain flares in her fist, but she doesn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she's hurting. Besides the fact that Greg's got more class than you could ever dream of.  
  
Careful Strawberry, he warns, stepping the blade of the knife with his heavy shoe before she can dive for it and blocks any escape route. Remember what happened the last time you got over confident?  
  
I think you're afraid to try me when I'm not shot up with some drug. Is that why you sent your flunky?  
  
My brother was weak, Brad spits out. A loser. He couldn't do anything right. He liked the lights here, so I did him a favor and ended his life here.  
  
Did you really think bringing me to Las Vegas would be the last straw?  
  
Yes, but then I saw your face when you were surrounded by them. Watched you drift farther and farther away. I had to kill Rebecca to get your attention again.  
  
Don't you dare blame me for her death, Dani spews venomously. I'm not responsible for your actions.  
  
Silently she realizes that Brad has no idea how close she came to falling apart completely. How bringing her back to her friends had been the one thing, the only thing that could save her. The love she feels with Warrick was what she needed to feel safe, to be sheltered from the storm.  
  
I really thought I could break you, he says. But know I think it doesn't matter. I know how to finish it.  
  
Anger flares deep in her belly, radiating in all directions.  
  
Oh really? she asks tightly.   
  
I told you we'd meet again, he says condescendingly, cocking his head to one side. Another time, another place.  
  
He takes a step closer, the knife now clutched tightly in his right hand.  
  
I tried with others, but they were never you, he continues, eyes raking up and down the length of her scantily clad form and she refuses to flinch under his gaze.  
  
Why me? Dani demands. What was so damn special about me?  
  
You're pure. Innocent. Or you were until you allowed _him_ to touch you, he growls. This is the last place I ever expected to find you.  
  
Dani snorts in derision. I'm not pure. I haven't been pure in a very long time. You picked the wrong girl.  
  
All you had to do was open your eyes and see what was right in front of you sweetheart. For someone who is supposed to be so damn smart, you're pretty clueless.  
  
Look who's talking, Dani fires back. You brought me back to the man I love.  
  
The words sink in and the fiery rage burns hotter, causing his hands to clench tightly, breath faster and heavier.  
  
You don't love him.  
  
I've been here all night. We weren't playing checkers, she taunts. He knows me and this body in ways you've only dreamed of.  
  
he screams at her, his fist shooting out and connecting with her left cheek. She reels back, but doesn't fall. Slowly she rights herself, gingerly touching the reddened skin.  
  
You hit like a girl, she says, blinking back the tears that have flooded her eye, forcing herself to push the pain to the side to concentrate.  
  
I'll teach you a lesson, you bitch! he growls. He lunges forward, but is stopped by a lightening fast one-two punch to his nose and chin and he staggers back. Quickly, she kicks the knife out of his reach, but it skids farther than she intends and drops into the pool.  
  
Did I forget to mention that Warrick taught me how to box? she ridicules.  
  
Blood pours out of Brad's nose and down his chin, dripping onto his shirt and the concrete in front of him.  
  
And just so you know, she finishes. I'd rather be his whore than your anything.

**2:51 pm **  
  
The wooden gate slams shut behind him as Warrick hurries down the stone path towards the pool area.  
  
Baby did you fall asleep? he calls out as he rounds the corner. I've been trying to call. We need to get out of- Warrick freezes, staring at the man glaring at Dani.  
  
Warrick, stop!  
  
I warned you what would happen to anyone who got in the way, Brad says coldly. Eyes filled with murderous rage, he raises the gun at his side and aims at Warrick.  
  
Dani screams.  
  
Two shots ring out, echoing in the quiet neighborhood.  
  
There is a loud splash as a body hits the water. Hard.  
  
Three more shots ring out in rapid succession.  
  
The sparkling blue water turns pink as fresh blood spreads through the ripples.  
  
A second body falls heavily to the ground, eyes frozen in death.

**2:55 pm**  
  
Brass calls out, wildly looking around the lab for the scientist.  
  
he replies, quickly rising to his feet and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Dispatch just got a call. 444.  
  
Officer involved shooting? Sara asks.  
  
Brass nods. There's an officer down. EMS is en route.  
  
Grissom asks.  
  
  
  
Sara's jaw drops. What? He was just here!  
  
Gesturing quickly for them to follow, the detective turns to leave. We've got to move.

**2:56 pm**  
  
What the hell were you thinking? Warrick demands as he presses down on the towel covering the bullet wound to Dani's abdomen. Lifting her up a few inches, he pushes the towel against the exit wound on her back. Blood is starting to pool on the wet cement, staining his already soaking wet jeans, steadily inching towards Warrick's discarded cell phone and gun.  
  
Coughing, the last of the chlorinated water that she'd swallowed is expelled from Dani's lungs and she gasps for breath, hissing at the pain even the slightest movement causes.  
  
You had a gun and I didn't, Dani hisses through clenched teeth. I figured if I could distract him for a couple of seconds, you'd have a chance. She moans when Warrick increases the pressure and he grimaces, hating that he's causing her more pain.  
  
I'm sorry, Baby. Gotta keep the pressure on, Warrick says.  
  
And I thought stab wounds hurt, she grimaces.   
  
Your leg. Tearing off his belt, Warrick wraps it around her thigh above the gunshot wound. Hold on. This is going to hurt.  
  
When he tightens the leather ring, Dani cries out, tightening her grip on Warrick's wet shirt.  
  
I'm sorry, he repeats.  
  
How did you know? Dani asks. I didn't think you'd be back for hours.  
  
Thomas Grampling didn't commit suicide. Grissom and Sara have been working on it all night.  
  
Trust Grissom to listen to his gut, she remarks. And thanks to Ecklie's incompetence I've got a hole in my peritoneum. Bastard is going to pay for that.  
  
How can you crack anatomy jokes at a time like this? he asks, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
It's called distraction, she pants breathlessly.  
  
Why didn't you answer the phone?  
  
I was going to call you, but he said he cut the line.  
  
Dammit. I thought you'd fallen asleep in the sun.  
  
He must've been watching the house, she says breathlessly, breathing shallow as it hurts less. I'm glad you're here.  
  
Warrick glances over at the body laying face down, the amount of blood growing by the second from the three bullets he'd put in Brad's chest. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner.  
  
Listen to me. If I don't make it, don't tell him, she requests weakly, unable to control the trembling in her limbs. The letter is-  
  
Warrick interrupts. You're not saying goodbye. Not now.  
  
Promise me.  
  
You're going to be okay.  
  
Promise me you won't tell him. Her eyes are wide as she stares up at him, pleading with him.  
  
he says reluctantly. I promise.  
  
In the distance, the sound of sirens can be heard.  
  
Tell them my blood type is B positive.  
  
The sirens grow louder and louder, and Warrick nearly sighs with relief. Ambulance is almost here. You're going to be fine. He smiles and smoothes a tangle of wet hair off her face. Just fine.  
  
I love you, she whispers, eyelids fluttering as she loses consciousness.  
  
Stay with me, Star, Warrick begs. Stay with me!

**3:05 pm**  
  
Two police cruisers with red and blue lights flashing are parked in front of Warrick's house, the ambulance siren roaring to life as it pulls away from the curb.  
  
What have we got? Grissom asks, ducking under the crime scene tape and quickly walking over to Brass as he talks to a uniform officer.  
  
One white male. Dead. Black male and a white female are on their way to University Medical Center. Multiple gunshots wounds, Brass reports gravely. Paramedics scooped and ran. They're calling one death imminent.' Party is out back by the pool. There's a walkway along the side of the house.  
  
Together, the two men make their way along the path and through the wooden gate to the backyard with Nick and Sara in pursuit. So most likely Warrick and a female- Grissom stops suddenly and Sara nearly runs into him.  
  
Whoa! Why did you stop? she asks.  
  
He points at the corner of the house where the wires comes into the building. One line has been severed.  
  
The phone line has been cut, Nick says, cocking his head to one side.  
  
Warrick said he had to make a call, Sara adds. If he was trying to call here, he wouldn't have been able to get through.  
  
And came straight here instead.  
  
But the bigger question is why? What would concern him so much that he would drop everything and hurry home just because someone didn't answer the phone? Grissom finishes.  
  
Continuing around the corner, the group pauses to take in the scene. The concrete is wet with water and blood, a nearby towel soaked red. Bloody footprints follow the equally bloody uniform lines of the wheels of a narrow gurney.  
  
Gun and cell phone in proximity to the pool. Water is pink. Looks like someone fell in, Grissom notes.  
  
That's a Kate Swan bag, Sara says, staring at the purse on the table next to the lounge chair. It's worth three hundred dollars.  
  
the homicide detective asks.  
  
Ashleigh James had a bag like that. Warrick told me he bought one for an ex-girlfriend.  
  
Could be she's not so ex, Brass offers with a shrug. Wrong place at the wrong time? Maybe a jealous ex-boyfriend showed up?  
  
Snapping on latex gloves, Sara opens the handbag and removes a black leather wallet while Nick crouches down to examine the body lying face down in a large pool of blood.  
  
Uh, guys? Nick says, causing everyone to look over at him. You might want to take a look at this.  
  
Oh my god, Sara chokes out and everyone looks back. It's Dani.  
  
Grissom exclaims.  
  
The female. Sara hold up the driver's license. It's Dani.

**3:11 pm**  
  
In a flurry of activity, doctors and nurses descend, barking orders as the gurney is quickly pushed down a long hall. At a set of double doors, Warrick's hold on Dani's slack hand is wrenched away and all he's left with is the blood staining his palms.  
  
Warrick Brown? A dark haired female dressed in blue scrubs grips his arm and shakes him gently. Mr. Brown!  
  
he finally replies, tearing his eyes away from his hands.  
  
I'm Dr. Monroe. Dani's on her way to surgery, but I need to ask you a few questions.  
  
Warrick nods, forcing himself to concentrate. What do you need?  
  
Medical history. Allergies. Whatever is relevant.  
  
I-I told the paramedics. Latex. She's allergic to latex. It's on her bracelet.  
  
Okay. Good.  
  
She told me her blood type is B positive. I told the paramedics that, too.  
  
Dr. Monroe nods. They radioed ahead. We've got her type ordered and standing by in the OR. Has she had any recent injuries?  
  
She uh, she was stabbed in back about four months ago, he continues, knowing how important the information is. Nothing major was hit. She was um, all healed, had gone back to the gym. I uh, I saw her boxing one day last week.  
  
Okay. Any surgeries that you know of?  
  
Shaking his head to pull himself of the daze threatening to overtake him, Warrick nods. When she was ten, she uh, she took a header down a flight of stairs. Cracked her skull and uh, there was bleeding in the brain. They had to operate. Dani called it an epi-something hematoma.  
  
  
  
Yeah, that's it. There's a-a scar on the back of her neck. She also broke her right arm and cracked three vertebrae in her back. D-12, L-1 and uh, L-2.  
  
All that happened when she fell down the stairs?  
  
With some help, Warrick adds darkly, eyes narrowing. She had it rough growing up.  
  
Tilting her head to one side, she frowns. You're bleeding.  
  
No, no. This is her blood. She jumped in front of me.  
  
Lifting the edge of his shirt, Dr. Monroe shakes her head. No, you're definitely bleeding. You need stitches. I recommend you go downstairs to the ER and have that looked at.  
  
She can't die, he whispers, ignoring the ache in his side. I just got her back.  
  
We'll do everything we can, Mr. Brown. I've got to go scrub up. With a final squeeze of his arm, Dr. Monroe pushes through the double doors and disappears.  
  
Knees buckling, Warrick slides slowly down the wall to the floor, staring at his blood stained hands.


	13. Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003 Part 3

**Wednesday, July 23rd, 2003  
  
3:15 pm**  
  
Standing in the doorway between the bedroom and the hallway, Nick shakes his head slowly. There are signs of sex everywhere. Discarded clothing trailing down the hall, rumpled bed sheets, leftovers of dinner and dessert sitting on the nightstand. Nick inhales deeply and the familiar aroma of Dani's scent and Warrick's after shave flood his senses.  
  
Warrick and Dani . . . together?  
  
Now how'd we miss that? he asks aloud.  
  
Catherine calls as she steps through the patio doors and into the living room.  
  
  
  
Got anything? Walking over to his side, she stops and follows his gaze.   
  
Arching an eyebrow, Nick turns to look at her. You don't seem all that surprised.  
  
I knew there was something going on between them, Catherine admits. But I didn't know it had gone this far. Not again.  
  
he repeats. Whoa. You mean they were together before?  
  
Don't ask.  
  
It's a hell of a mess out there, Nick says quietly. I can't wrap my head around it.  
  
I know, she replies, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.  
  
Stepping into the bedroom, Catherine walks over to the far side of the king-size platform bed. She stops when the toe of her shoe bumps the abandoned handcuffs on the floor and her eyes widen. Glancing over her shoulder to see if Nick is watching, she gives them a quick nudge and sends the metal sliding under the bed and away from prying eyes.  
  
Grissom wants me to get over to the hospital and see what's going on, she says, hurrying out of the bedroom.  
  
I don't want to think about the investigation that there's going to be over this, Nick replies turning his attention back to Catherine. You'll let us know what you find out?  
  
I'll call, she promises before walking out the door.

**3:21 pm**  
  
Backing into the OR with freshly scrubbed hands and forearms, Dr. Monroe glances over at the machines monitoring Dani's vital signs. The sound of U2's Beautiful Day' floats over from a ghetto blaster sitting on a nearby shelf.  
  
What's her pressure?  
  
Holding at 80 over 40, the anesthesiologist replies. Second litre of saline and two units are running.  
  
Thanks Pete. After stepping into a surgical gown, Dr. Monroe turns and a nurse ties the strings snugly around her waist.  
  
Kate, I thought you were going home early, the doctor on the other side of the table says, removing the sterile packing from the abdomen wound.  
  
Hey Vince. I was downstairs when she came in. Vitals were in the toilet so I tubed her and put in the central line. Thought you could use a hand, she replies, sliding her hands into sterile gloves. Stepping up to the edge of the table, she grimaces. What a mess.  
  
Leg isn't much better, but I've got it clamped for now. We've got to stop this bleeding.  
  
Yeah, I saw it downstairs. Without that belt, we wouldn't be here.  
  
I heard she's a cop.  
  
No, a crime scene investigator, Dr. Monroe corrects. From D.C.  
  
Hang those packed cells, will you, Molly? Vince asks the nurse to his left. I think she's going to need them sooner rather than later. Nodding, she obliges.  
  
Dr. Monroe slides a tool into the wound and suctions it out to get a better look. Belly is full of blood, she remarks.  
  
Yeah, ultrasound shows the spleen is ruptured. There's blood in her urine. Kidney might have to come out, too.  
  
  
  
Just tell me they're not working on the shooter next door, Vince asks coldly.  
  
Dr. Monroe shakes her head. I doubt it. She came in on Kelly's rig. He said the boyfriend shot back and killed him.  
  
What do you say we do our best to make sure she doesn't join Trigger Happy Jack'?  
  
Sounds like a plan.

**3:42 pm**  
  
  
  
The voice seems so far away, muffled as if it's underwater.  
  
Catherine repeats, kneeling beside him and laying her hand on his arm. His skin is cool and clammy, his breathing shallow and rapid.  
  
Unfocused, he looks up at her.   
  
I need you to come with me, she says gently.  
  
He shot her, he says distantly. That sonofabitch shot her.  
  
I know, honey. Catherine's hand slides up to his shoulder, the damp fabric of his shirt still sticking to his skin.  
  
Warrick stares blankly at his hands, stained red. There was so much blood, Cath. I couldn't stop it.  
  
You need to see a doctor, she says softly.  
  
I can't leave. What if she- Looking up at the nearby doors, he trails off.  
  
The OR desk has my numbers, Catherine says. If anything happens, they'll find us.  
  
Warrick glances over at her, then looks back at the doors. I want to be here.  
  
Honey, you're in shock. You're soaking wet and you're bleeding, she persists, pointing to the blood soaking through the side of his shirt.  
  
It's just a scratch, he says, waving her off.  
  
Dani would want to make sure you're okay, Catherine presses. Do it for her, please?  
  
No response.  
  
You want to be here when Dani gets out of surgery, right? she urges. She's going to need you.  
  
The words seem to sink in and finally, Warrick nods.  
  


**4:17 pm**  
  
Thanks Catherine. Keep me posted, Grissom says, then closes his small silver cell phone.  
  
Sara asks.  
  
Dani's in surgery and Warrick is in the ER, getting stitched up.  
  
Surgery? Damn, Nick says softly.  
  
Apparently Warrick walked right into the middle of the confrontation. Dani jumped in front of him and got shot. She fell in the pool and he pulled her out. Called 911.  
  
Sara lays a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. Is it as bad as they thought? she asks.  
  
It doesn't look good.  
  
Oh, man. Nick starts pacing, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
Nick, find some clothes for Warrick and take them over to the hospital, Grissom instructs. I think Catherine can use your help. Sara and I can finish up here.  
  
Uh, okay. Turning on his heel, Nick disappears inside.  
  
What's wrong with Warrick? Sara asks quietly.  
  
He's in shock. Catherine's staying close by.  
  
Catching a look in his eyes, Sara cocks her head to one side. You're scared, aren't you?  
  
Grissom exhales slowly. Feels like deja vu, he admits.  
  
Knowing exactly what he's referring to, Sara says the name they're both thinking of.  
  


**6:12 pm**  
  
The curve of her back.  
  
Nick looks up from the dark blue industrial carpet of the waiting room and over at Warrick. It's the first time he's spoken in over an hour.  
  
  
  
Now dressed in the white t-shirt, royal blue dress shirt and faded blue jeans that Nick brought, Warrick is staring out the window at the neon lights twinkling in the distance, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
It's the thing I remember about the night we met. The curve of her back.  
  
  
  
When she was curled up on the gurney in the emergency room, shaking because she was so scared; begging for my help. She held my hand so tight, Warrick says, glancing down at his hand as the memories flood his mind. And then later when she was asleep in my bed. She was restless and her t-shirt was bunched up. I'd never seen such perfect, beautiful, pale skin. I reached over and almost touched her, but I couldn't do it.  
  
Why not?  
  
That night some coward tried to take away her choice. He would have done whatever he wanted, and she wouldn't have been able to say no. I couldn't do that to her.  
  
You love her, Nick says simply.  
  
And I didn't tell her, Warrick replies, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Earlier today, I mean, he explains. I used to say it to her all the time. Before she left and went to D.C. Then before I went to the lab this afternoon I was going to tell her. It was there, on the tip of my tongue. Then she kissed me and I couldn't think straight.  
  
For the first time, Nick smiles. I can imagine.  
  
She told me she loves me. It was the last thing she said before she passed out. And I didn't tell her.  
  
The waiting room door swings open and Catherine returns, with Greg, Sara and Grissom right behind her. Walking over to Warrick, she offers him the sandwich she'd purchased in the cafeteria and encourages him to eat something while Nick makes his way over to the new arrivals.  
  
How's he doing? Sara asks softly.  
  
A little better, Nick reports. He's steadier on his feet and talking again, sort of.  
  
Any word on Dani? Greg asks, hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans, brow furrowed with worry.  
  
Nothing yet.  
  
Sara consults her watch, It's been hours.  
  
It must mean they're having some success, or- Unable to say the words out loud, Nick stops abruptly and looks over at Warrick.  
  
Oblivious to the other people in the room, Warrick is once again staring out the window at the neon lights, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
What about shift tonight? Nick asks, suddenly realizing the time.  
  
Brass got some volunteers from dayshift to cover any calls tonight, Catherine informs him. Davis, Hooper and Patterson. He figured we'd all want to be here.

**7:25 pm**  
  
Pressure is down to 50, the anesthesiologist says, the tension obvious in his tone. You need to get her off this table.  
  
We're trying, Dr. Monroe replies tightly. I just got this bleeder tied off.  
  
Suddenly, the heart monitor begins beeping urgently.  
  
Pete, what is that? Vince asks, looking up from his task.  
  
Heart rate is skyrocketing. 160. 190. 210.  
  
Dr. Monroe asks, looking over at the monitor.  
  
She's throwing pvc's, Vince reports incredulously.  
  
The monitor emits a loud whine.  
  
Lost the pulse! Pete says.  
  
Dr. Monroe rips back the sterile drape covering Dani's chest. She's in v-fib.  
  
What the hell is going on? Vince wonders, dropping his surgical tools on a nearby tray.  
  
Give her two amps epi, iv push, Dr. Monroe instructs as she begins chest compressions.  
  
I don't want to open her chest, Vince mutters, pulling the defibrillating paddles out of their holders and angling them towards the nurse so she can squirt gel onto them. Charge to 200.  
  
200. Charged, the nurse next to him reports.  
  
  
  
The shock is delivered, but no change registers on the monitor.  
  
  
  
Still no change.  
  
Atrophine. 7 milligrams, Vince instructs, looking across the table at Kate and shaking his head in confusion.  
  
Allergic reaction? she suggests, resuming chest compressions.  
  
He shrugs. Charge 300. Clear.  
  
The monitor stubbornly refuses to change.  
  
Dr. Monroe shakes her head. 100 of Lidocaine.  
  
Charge to 360.  
  


**7:48 pm**  
  
Stepping out of the operating room, the two doctors remove their blood spattered blue surgical aprons and toss them in a nearby biohazard bin.  
  
We did everything we could, Kate, Vince says as she stretches her arms above her head. There's no way we could've known that she'd have that kind of reaction.  
  
Sighing, she lowers her arms to massage her aching lower back. Yeah. I know.  
  
Want me to talk to the family? he asks.  
  
Kate shakes her head and rubs her hands over her face before removing the blue cap covering her short ebony hair. No, I talked to the boyfriend before. He should hear it for me.  
  
I'll take care of things here.  
  
  
  
Pushing open the heavy door, Dr. Monroe pulls her sweat dampened scrub shirt away from her body, attempting to move some air against her skin as she walks down the hall to the waiting room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and enters. Everyone in the room turns to watch her.  
  
How is she? Warrick asks, eyes wide with uncertainty.  
  
Mr. Brown. Why don't we sit down. Gesturing to a chair, Kate tries to guide him over to it, but he's frozen in place.  
  
His face falls. She's dead, isn't she?  
  
Dani is getting settled in ICU as we speak.  
  
Cries of relief erupt, but is quickly silenced by Dr. Monroe.  
  
Please, sit down, she requests. I've got a lot to explain.  
  
Quickly, everyone does as asked, their eyes filled with worry. Dr. Monroe perches on the chair across from Warrick, scanning the faces around her.  
  
Dani made it out of surgery, but she's by no means in the clear. The next twelve hours are extremely critical. Dr. Monroe looks over at Warrick. It was your belt on her leg. wasn't it?  
  
He nods.   
  
Well, you bought her time and that's what she desperately needed. You did the right thing.  
  
What were her injuries? Grissom asks. All we know is that she was shot.  
  
I really should be talking to her family about this. Were you able to contact a relative?  
  
She doesn't have any, Warrick says softly. Just us.  
  
Dr. Monroe exhales slowly. Alright then. As you probably know, Dani was shot twice. Once in the thigh, once in the abdomen. The bullet in her leg lacerated the femoral artery, but we were able to repair it and from what I've seen there doesn't appear to be any nerve damage. That bleeding was controlled relatively quickly. The other bullet wound was a more pressing concern. I'm guessing that's the bullet that grazed you, she finishes, looking at Warrick.  
  
Got some stitches, he replies. I'm fine.  
  
The bullet passed straight through the intercostal space, missing her lungs and ribs, but that's where her luck ended. The capsule of the spleen was ruptured and there was damage to the kidney, pancreas and stomach. Now, the spleen had to be removed, but we were able to repair everything else. Right now we're finishing up replacing her blood volume, and keeping a very close eye.  
  
But she's going to be okay, Warrick prompts.  
  
Dr. Monroe swallows hard and clears her throat. There were complications.  
  
Like what? Nick asks, brown furrowing in concern.  
  
Dani had an adverse reaction to the anesthetic, Dr. Monroe reveals. It's rare, but it does happen.  
  
Warrick frowns. She never mentioned a problem before.  
  
Perhaps the recent surgery and anesthetic in LA contributed. We really don't know.  
  
What happened? Grissom asks quietly.  
  
She developed an arrhythmia. An irregular heartbeat, the doctor clarifies. And then her heart stopped completely.  
  
Catherine gasps, nervous tears flooding her eyes. Oh my god, she whispers through fingers loosely covering her mouth.  
  
We were able to shock her heart back into a normal rhythm, but it's something we're watching.  
  
I want to see her, Warrick says tightly.  
  
Mr. Brown-  
  
I want to see her. Now, he interrupts.  
  
You need to prepare yourself. She's hooked up to a lot of tubes and machines. I don't want anyone going in there and losing it.  
  
Glancing around, Warrick leans forward. I need to talk to you. In private.  
  
Confused, Dr. Monroe arches an eyebrow. Let's step into the hall.  
  
Baffled, the rest of the group looks on as the two leave the room.  
  
I need to be with her, he says quietly, but firmly after the door closes behind them. If I'm not there when she wakes up, she'll be the one losing it.  
  
What makes you say that? she asks.  
  
Dani hates hospitals. Back when she was ten, she woke up after surgery in her room alone. Put yourself in her position. Imagine being strapped down in a strange place; confused, scared and in pain. She never got over it.  
  
I'm sorry, she replies sincerely.  
  
I've been with her when she's had panic attacks. She trusts me. I can keep her calm.  
  
Dr. Monroe decides. You can stay with her, but if at any time medical personnel need to get in there to run tests or whatever, you back off. Her condition is still very precarious.  
  
  
  
Come with me.  
  
Mutely, Warrick follows her down the hall and around the corner. Dr. Monroe pauses briefly at the nurses station to consult a metal clipboard before moving further down the hall to Dani's room made entirely of clear glass panels.  
  
Hair framing her wan face, Dani is surrounded by machines monitoring her vital signs while plastic bags dispense various fluids through iv tubes running to her left arm and under her gown. A white hospital gown with tiny polka dots cover her body, blue sheets and a white blanket tucked closely around her.  
  
Go on in, she says softly.  
  
Stepping inside the room, a shaky breath catches in Warrick's throat. She's so pale, he whispers.  
  
She lost a lot of blood, Dr. Monroe remarks. But she's a fighter. I saw it first hand.  
  
I know she is, Warrick replies quietly.  
  
Pulling a chair up to the edge of the bed, he sits and takes Dani's right hand in his, eyes watching the ventilator as it pumps oxygen through the tube in her mouth.  
  
With any luck she'll be breathing on her own in the next few hours, Dr. Monroe adds. I'll be back to check on her.  
  
Thank you, he says hoarsely.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
She walks over to the doorway, then pauses to look over her shoulder.  
  
Talk to her. As she comes to she'll be able to hear your voice.  
  
Nodding, Warrick doesn't look away from Dani's face.

**8:15 pm**  
  
Moving quietly down the hall, Grissom pauses when he hears a familiar voice, speaking in low tones. Following the sound, he walks over to an open doorway and pauses to observe.  
  
A narrow, well-worn piece of paper is lying on the white blanket next to Dani's and Warrick's clasped hands. Looking closer, Grissom realizes that Warrick is reading from it.  
_  
  
And I said, the moment my eyes beheld it,  
"A love like this can know no death."  
  
For just one kiss that your lips have given  
In the lost and beautiful past to me,  
I would gladly barter my hopes of Heaven  
And all the bliss of Eternity.  
  
_  
Not wanting to intrude, Grissom quietly backs away and sits down in a chair a short distance away, staying in the line of sight.  
  
A short while later when a nurse comes it to change the IV's, Warrick looks over and notices him sitting in the hall. After kissing Dani's forehead, he untangles his hand from hers and walks over to him.  
  
  
  
Grissom replies. How's she doing?  
  
No change.  
  
Opening his hand, Dani's St. Jude medallion comes into view. Sara found this in her purse. I thought you might want to hold onto it.  
  
Sinking into a chair beside Grissom, Warrick gratefully accepts the coin, warm from being clasped in Grissom's hand. A long moment passes as he studies the circular object, finger tracing the surface.  
  
Was that Wilcox? Grissom asks suddenly.  
  
  
  
The poem. It sounded like Ad Finem.'  
  
Warrick nods. It's one of her favorites. I carry a copy of it in my wallet. Mustering up his nerve, he looks over at Grissom. I owe you an explanation.  
  
Tell me . . . all of it, from the top, the supervisor suggests. And take your time. I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Warrick takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. It was a Wednesday and I was dropping some paperwork off at the PD. The sun was warm and bright. It was a typical October day. Not much different from a thousand other days I'd seen before.  
  
Looking up, he focuses on Dani in the bed across the hall.  
  
And then I saw her . . . 

**8:52 pm**  
  
In the middle of her second week in the nursery the nurses got tired of calling her Baby Girl Bennett', so one of them gave her a name. Chandani Roshini, Warrick says quietly, brushing Dani's hair off her forehead. It means starlight.  
  
And her mother never objected?  
  
She was kinda busy with her own stuff and never really connected with Dani. Didn't much care what her name was. Rising from his chair, Warrick walks over to where Grissom is leaning against the door frame. Later on there was a string of boyfriends that used and abused her. Dani learned to stay low, until she could get away for good.  
  
Like the other side of the country. That's why she didn't apply to east coast schools, Grissom says aloud, putting the details together.  
  
  
  
How did she survive day to day life?  
  
The nurse who named her lived in the neighborhood, just a couple blocks away. She looked out for her, took care of her. Anju was her name. She died when Dani was thirteen.

**9:48 pm**  
  
A tall, fifty-something man with salt and pepper hair hurries down the wide hospital hallway, not slowing until he reaches the nurses station. His navy blue suit jacket and dress pants are wrinkled. His tie is loose, the top two buttons of his shirt open. Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, he produces a badge.  
  
I'm Dwayne Hicks. I'm looking for information about Chandani Bennett. She was shot earlier today.  
  
After examining the ID badge, the nurse consults a clipboard. She's out of surgery and has been moved to ICU. There's a waiting room down the hall. I believe there are a number of her friends waiting there.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Continuing down the corridor, he quickly reaches the warmly lit room and hurries inside. Everyone turns at the sound.  
  
I'm looking for Gil Grissom, he says quickly running his fingers through his hair in a attempt to improve his appearance.  
  
Rising from a chair near the window, Gil walks over to him. Dr. Hicks, I presume. I'm Gil Grissom, he says, offering his hand.  
  
Oh please, call me Dwayne, he says as they shake hands. Thank you so much for calling. How's Dani?  
  
Out of surgery and holding her own so far.  
  
Relieved, Dwayne studies Gil for a few moments and then smiles. You're exactly as she described.  
  
Dani talked about me? Surprised, Grissom cocks an eyebrow and nudges his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
It took a bit of time, but yes, she spoke about a number people she worked with, in some detail, Dwayne reveals. She respects you a great deal. Felt that she learned a lot from you in the time you worked together.  
  
Thank you, he replies softly, touched by the words. I enjoyed working with her, back then and now.  
  
Looking around the room, Dwayne's gaze lands on Nick sitting near the window. Dark hair, strong jaw. Is that Nick?  
  
It is, Grissom confirms.  
  
They would email each other about interesting cases they worked on. I think my favorite was the scuba diver up a tree.  
  
Grissom smiles at the memory.  
  
She said he looked out for her like a big brother. Continuing to look around the room, Dwayne spots a slim man full of nervous energy, a head of spikey blonde hair and a bright orange t-shirt. That's got to be Greg.  
  
Two for two.  
  
But Dani said his hair was blue.  
  
It was, the scientist deadpans. He changes hair color as often as his socks.  
  
She's got a real soft spot for him. Says he's sharp in the lab.  
  
Again, Grissom smiles. He's the best.  
  
That must be Catherine. She has a daughter, Lindsey, Dwayne says carefully, recalling the details. And I'm guessing the brunette is Sara. Dani mentioned that there was a new member on your team in one of her written reports. She said Sara was tough as nails, but a good CSI.  
  
You're batting a thousand.  
  
Just then, Brass and Doc Robbins walk through the waiting room door and Grissom rises to his feet.  
  
Any word? Robbins asks.  
  
No change since she was moved to ICU, Grissom replies. Warrick is with her. He's been checking in every hour with updates.  
  
Dwayne asks, searching his mind for the details that Dani provided about him.  
  
Doc repeats, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
They were together when she was shot. Grissom clears his throat. I turns out they have a history.

**9:59 pm**  
  
Fingers lightly trace the curve of Dani's jaw, careful to avoid the angry bruise that has formed on her cheekbone. The steady rhythm of the heart monitor is intrusive and comforting at the same time.  
  
Wake up, Starlight, Warrick requests softly. I need you. To see your eyes. To see you smile.  
  
He threads his fingers with hers and kisses each of her fingertips.  
  
We've come too far to lose it all now.  
  
Suddenly Dani begins bucking against the pillow, body shaking with uncontrollable seizing. Alarm bells on the monitors begin ringing and two nurses rush into the room.  
  
one of them orders Warrick, pushing him away from the bed.  
  
Dr. Monroe hurries into the room, barking instructions as Warrick reluctantly exits.

**10:08 pm**  
  
What happened? Warrick demands the moment Dr. Monroe emerges from Dani's room.  
  
Relax. Dani's okay, she assures him. She started breathing on her own and was fighting the ventilator, that's all.  
  
Breathing on her own. That's good, right? No more tube down her throat?  
  
Very good, Dr. Monroe replies. Honestly, I didn't expect her to regain consciousness quite this fast. Her strength surprises me.  
  
Well, she's tougher than most people think.  
  
So I'm learning.  
  
Is she awake? he asks, looking past Dr. Monroe to see inside the room. The ventilator has been pushed away from the bed and a nurse is adjusting the oxygen tubing around Dani's nose and ears.  
  
No. She's sleeping, but her breathing is good and her vitals are stable. It's all very encouraging.  
  
Thanks Doc.  
  
You're very welcome. She turns to leave, then pauses. Would you like me to update your friends on her condition?  
  
Uh, no. I'll do it, Warrick replies.

**10:11 pm**  
  
Hey guys. Rolling his shoulders in an attempt to loosen the stiff muscles, Warrick gives an exhausted wave hello.  
  
How's she doing? Nick asks before anyone else can.  
  
She just came off the vent and is breathing on her own, he replies, the relief obvious in his eyes. Her doctor is encouraged.  
  
Oh thank God, Dwayne says tension sliding off his shoulders. Not recognizing the face, Warrick arches an eyebrow.  
  
Grissom walks over to him with Dwayne in tow. Warrick, this is Dwayne Hicks.  
  
Oh, hey. Warrick offers his hand and nods. Dani's talked about you. Said you're a hell of a guy.  
  
It's nice to meet you, despite the circumstances.  
  
Yeah. Uh, look, I really want to get back to her. I'm sorry, Warrick says. I don't want her to be alone.  
  
Not a problem, Dwayne answers quickly. We can talk when she's feeling better.  
  
Is there anything we can do? Greg asks.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Warrick finally says, Actually, you can. C'mere.  
  
The rest of the conversation is hushed and then the two men leave the room together, Warrick back to ICU, Greg in the opposite direction towards the exit.  
  
Dwayne watches Warrick hurry down the hall before turning on his heel to face Grissom. That girl's been too stubborn for her own damn good for as long as I've known her. Sighing heavily, he sinks down into a chair. Let's hope that works in her favor.

**10:43 pm**  
  
As soon as you wake up I'm going to make you promise to never do something like this ever again, Warrick vows softly, hands caressing Dani's free hand.  
  
I'll do my best, she rasps weakly, her soft blue eyes fluttering open.  
  
he says, sighing with relief. You're awake.  
  
You look terrible, she whispers, struggling to stay focused. Her tongue feels thick, her eyelids almost too heavy to open.  
  
Warrick smiles ruefully. You look beautiful.  
  
  
  
A long moment passes as Warrick sweeps Dani's hair off her forehead.  
  
There's something I've been waiting to tell you, he says finally.  
  
What's that? she asks as he leans over, his lips grazing her temple.  
  
"Ego amor tu," he whispers.  
  
"Mmmm, latin, Dani murmurs drowsily. I love you, too.  
  
Warrick smiles gently. Get some sleep, Star. I'll be here when you wake up.  
  
Nodding slightly, she closes her eyes and lets the darkness envelop her.

**10:46 pm**  
  
The sound of the door opening again so soon surprises everyone.  
  
Catherine springs to her feet. Warrick. What's wrong?  
  
Oh nothing. She woke up, just for a minute, he replies, a smile flashing across his face. Thought you'd want to know.  
  
Did she say anything? Nick asks.  
  
Yeah, she said I looked terrible.  
  
Dwayne snorts with laughter. That's my girl. When I got to her in LA, she told me I needed a shave.  
  
Nick chuckles.  
  
Look, I'm going to be here all night, but you guys should go home, get some sleep, Warrick says.  
  
Catherine asks, her brow furrowing. You said it yourself. We are her family and I for one am not going anywhere. She gives a very decisive nod before sitting back down next to Sara and crossing her arms. Classic Mom-like behavior.  
  
Yeah. What she said, Nick adds.  
  
Looking around the room, Warrick finds identical expressions on the faces of the other people in the room. Moved beyond words, he can only nod gratefully before slipping back out the way he came and returning to Dani's room.


	14. Thursday, July 24th, 2003

**Thursday, July 24th, 2003  
  
11:12 am**  
  
Sunlight filters though the curtains covering the window, giving the room a soft, warm feeling despite the antiseptic smell. Dani awakens slowly to the aroma of flowers and the feeling of Warrick's breath on her hand. Eyelids fluttering, she blinks rapidly, trying to get her eyes to focus.  
  
Did somebody die? Dani asks groggily, looking at the vibrant bouquets of orange and maroon sunflowers, white lilies, and pink gerber daisies with blue delphinium lining the table against the wall.  
  
Looking up from their entwined hands, Warrick smiles as he fights back a yawn and drags a hand over his modestly deadlocked hair. Hey, you're awake. He looks over his shoulder for a moment to follow her line of vision. Flowers have been coming all morning.  
  
Looking at the IV line taped to the top of her left hand, Dani reaches up and pulls the oxygen cannula and tubing away from her nose and ears. I hate these things. Glancing down at her hospital gown, she groans. Polka dots. Great.  
  
Shaking his head, Warrick smiles and helps her remove the tubing, standing up briefly to hook it on the IV stand next to her. When he sits back down, her eyes widen.  
  
Sterling roses, she says softly, her eyes lingering on a vase of lavender colored flowers.  
  
Greg picked them up for me, Warrick admits with a gentle smile. I wanted them to be here when you woke up.They're beautiful.  
  
Leaning close, Warrick cups her jaw, fingers loosely threading through her hair. He kisses her welcomingly, a slow, soft, open kiss full of promise, but not demanding. Finally he finally pulls back to look at her, fingering her auburn locks gently.  
  
You scared the hell out of me, he says softly.  
  
I'm sorry.I'm just glad you're alive.You look tired, Dani says gently, cupping his cheek in her palm. You stayed up all night, didn't you?I'm okay. I snoozed a little.  
  
Looking back over at the flowers, Dani cocks an eyebrow. Who brought the lucky bamboo?Doc Robbins. He said you'd know what it was.  
  
She smiles softly. Yeah, we used to talk about the eastern influence on medicine back when I was trying to find a way to help my back. He was the one who suggested the tai chi. It worked better than any pain medication I'd ever tried, that's for damn sure.  
  
The memory reminds her of the growing stiffness in her back and she shifts slightly, wincing when a stab of pain rips through her belly.  
  
Hey! Stop that! Warrick orders. You've only been out of surgery fourteen hours.Is that why I feel like a herd of elephants have been dancing on my chest?No, that's from when we were trying to restart your heart in the operating room, Dr. Monroe provides from the doorway as she draws back the privacy curtain. Good morning.  
  
Warrick smiles. Hey Doc.Wait. My heart stopped?  
  
Nodding in return, Dr. Monroe walks to the edge of the bed. You gave us quite a scare. The good news is, you've stabilized and the soreness will dissipate in a few days. Are you in any pain?Nothing I can't handle.  
  
Dr. Monroe nods. I'll have your fentanyl dose adjusted.So what happened in surgery? Dani asks.  
  
Glancing over at Warrick, Dr. Monroe asks her, Would you mind if we spoke alone?  
  
Dani frowns for a moment. she says.  
  
Rising to his feet, Warrick kisses her forehead. I'll be right outside.  
  
Eight agonizing minutes pass as he paces up and down the hallway, wondering what is going on. Why the need for secrecy? Is there something else wrong that Dr. Monroe didn't tell them last night?  
  
Finally Dr. Monroe emerges from behind the curtain, smiling as she beckons to him. You can go back in. A nurse will be coming by shortly to change the bandages. I'll be there to check her stitches.Is she okay?  
  
Dr. Monroe nods. I'll let her fill you in.  
  
After briefly patting his arm, she turns and leaves while Warrick hurries back inside Dani's room.  
  
What was that about? he asks, sinking back into the chair next to her bed. Are you okay?It's nothing. I'm fine.If it's nothing, why did she have to talk to you alone?  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dani carefully reaches for his hand. She wanted to know if there had been any involuntary physical contact before I was shot.  
  
Realization dawns and Warrick ducks his head. Oh shit. The bruises. How they would look. She thought-Don't worry about it, she interrupts.  
  
What did you tell her? he asks.  
  
The truth, Dani says simply. That the other night was a long overdue reunion for us and that we kinda got carried away. She thought it was quite romantic, actually. She also told me that the belt you put on my leg saved my life, and how I no longer have a spleen. More importantly, she told me about the stitches you got. Funny how you failed to mention that.Did she tell you not to jump in front on any more bullets? Warrick asks, avoiding her comment about his injury.  
  
Nodding, Dani smiles. Apparently I'm allergic to them.Smart ass.  
  
A lull falls over them, knowing how bad things could have turned out. How lucky they are.  
  
I didn't ask you if you're still on birth control, Warrick realizes with a start, eyes wide.  
  
Dani says. I was off the depo-provera for a while, but went back on it when my cycle got all weird. With the crazy schedule I was keeping it appeared to be the simplest answer. One shot every three months was a small price to pay for knowing when I was going to be bitchy.  
  
Warrick snorts, then becomes serious again. It's been one hell of a week, huh?I didn't see the case working out this way, Dani says softly.  
  
Nick said it's front page news, Warrick tells her. Apparently taking down a serial killer is a big deal in the news world.  
  
Dani rolls her eyes. Oh great. Reporters.Dwayne issued a statement, he says absently, smoothing her hair off her forehead with his free hand. They've backed off for now.Dwayne's here? she asks, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
Of course he's here. Grissom found his number in your cell phone at the house and called him as soon as he knew it was you. He caught the first plane he could. Got in late last night.He's mad, isn't he?Scared would be more accurate, I think he replies. I should tell everyone you're awake. Maybe they'll go home and get some sleep.Nick, Cath, Sara, Grissom, Greg, Doc . . . even Brass, Warrick says. We gave them quite a scare, especially when they saw all the blood at the house.They were at the house?  
  
He nods. It was a crime scene. Pausing, she nibbles on her lower lip. He's dead, right? she asks softly, the pain of betrayal bubbling to the surface once again.  
  
Sara and Grissom wrapped up the case last night, Warrick says, changing the subject. Needless to say, I had some explaining to do.So everybody knows about us, she replies, reading his expression.  
  
I think the part where I wouldn't leave your side gave it away. Or maybe it was the fact that your underwear was in the hallway and your hair was on my bed sheets.  
  
Dani smiles. Guess we don't have to worry about how to break it to everyone.How'd they take it? she asks, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Something tells me that we're going to be the talk of the lab for weeks. Warrick folds her hand in his, brushing his lips lightly over her bruised knuckles. But I'll take that over the alternative.  
  
A slow smile spreads across Dani's face. I have an idea. I need you to do something for me.Find Nicky. You two have an errand to run.

**12:38 pm**  
  
Following Nick into the waiting room, Warrick pauses to take in the scene before him. Grissom and Sara are sitting side by side near the window, the tall brunette's head resting on the supervisor's shoulder. Grissom looks at Sara fondly as she appears to be fast asleep. The same is true for Greg, who is stretched out nearby on a row of chairs, snoring softly. Catherine's chin is propped up by her arm on the back of the couch, her eyes closed. Only Dwayne is standing, staring out the window, gazing at the mountains in the distance while Doc and Brass are engaged in a quiet conversation at the other end of the room.  
  
We've got caffeine, Nick says, gesturing to the tray of Starbucks cups in Warrick's hands and the large box in his own hands. And donuts from Krispy Kreme.Why are two getting coffee and donuts? Grissom asks, straightening up and causing Sara to wake with a start.  
  
Dani said it was the least she could do after you stayed here all night, Warrick supplies, walking over to Doc. Macchiato tall, he says, handing him the cup before turning to Brass. Dark roast. Black, with two sugars.How do you know how I like my coffee? the detective asks suspiciously.  
  
I didn't, Warrick admits. Somehow Dani did. I guess she's more observant than we realized.  
  
Nick sets the box of donuts down, takes two cups in his hands and walks over to Grissom and Sara. Macchiato tall and a Vanilla Latte.  
  
Too surprised to speak, they accept the cups gratefully.  
  
Warrick says, hanging the bleary eyed lab tech a large white cup. It's not Blue Hawaiian, but it's the best substitute I could find.  
  
Touched, Greg smiles. And lemon zinger tea with honey, Warrick continues, handing the other cup he's been holding to Catherine.  
  
You guys did good, she says, clearly impressed.  
  
Donuts are still hot, so help yourself, Nick tells everyone as Warrick delivers the last cup of coffee to Dwayne.  
  
Dani thought you were a Mocha Valencia kind of guy, he says. Hope she was right.I can't believe she remembered, Dwayne replies softly, accepting the cup.  
  
How's Dani? Grissom inquires, speaking for everyone in the room.  
  
She's awake and surprisingly alert, for now, Warrick reports. Her doctor has already been in to see her, told her what happened during surgery. They were going to be changing her bandages, so she kicked me out and sent me on the caffeine run with Nick.That's great, Catherine says with a smile. I mean that she's doing so well.Oh, she loves the flowers, he adds. And can't wait to see everyone to say so in person.

**12:47 pm**  
  
A small crowd has formed in a semicircle at the foot of Dani's bed, faces filled with relief. The head of Dani's hospital bed is now elevated, pillows nestled against her sides like a protective cocoon. Warrick hangs back, allowing everyone else a chance to visit.  
  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Nick teases, leaning over to kiss her on her unbruised cheek. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Better now that you're here."  
  
"Aww, I'm touched."  
  
"Don't be. It's the drugs talking," she says seriously before breaking out into a wide grin.  
  
Ouch. That hurt, Nick says with mock anguish.  
  
Everyone laughs lightly, relieved to see Dani acting like herself.  
  
Thank you so much for the flowers, Dani says. They're beautiful.  
  
Sara steps forward to stand on the opposite side the bed. "How's the food?" she jokes.  
  
"Liquid at the moment. And I don't think it's an accident that pain medication is distributed right before mealtime, Dani replies dryly.  
  
You'll be back on solid food soon, Warrick soothes. I promise.Is ice cream considered a solid food or a liquid? she asks, batting her eyes innocently. I'd like to put in a request for chocolate. he admonishes, fighting back a blush.  
  
What is going on in here? a middle aged nurse demands, stepping into the room, hands on her hips. There is a maximum of two visitors at a time. No exceptions. Grissom apologizes. We'll go.  
  
Greg, Sara and Grissom silently file out of the room under her steely gaze while Dwayne steps forward.  
  
Hey Boss, Dani says with a smile.  
  
We have to quit meeting this way, he teases, but his eyes are serious. I'm going call D.C., let them know you're going to be okay, he says. We can talk more later.Sounds good, she replies.   
  
The CSI pauses, allowing Brass, Doc and Dwayne to exit ahead of her. Give Linds a big hug and a kiss for me, will you? Tell her I'll see her in a couple of days, Dani requests.  
  
Catherine smiles. You got it.  
  
Reaching out, she takes hold of Nick's hand before he can move away. And I need to talk to you.  
  
Smiling softly, Warrick crosses the room, leans over and captures her mouth in a soft kiss. I'll be right outside.I'll behave, Dani promises when he pulls back.  
  
That's my girl.  
  
With a final disapproving frown, the nurse leaves, pulling the curtain closed behind her.  
  
What's up with Nurse Ratchet? Nick jokes, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She escaped from the asylum?  
  
A moment passes as Nick watches her eyes carefully.  
  
So, you and Warrick. Dani nods and picks at piece of fluff on the blanket draped over her.  
  
You could've told me, he says softly. I would've understood.It wasn't a secret because of you, Nicky. I promise, she replies. I started seeing Warrick almost four months before I joined the LVPD.And you didn't want to be treated differently because you were dating a senior officer?  
  
Dani smiles. Something like that.Well, at least I know you're in good hands, Nick adds with a smile. He obviously cares a great deal about you. I just don't know how you two kept it a secret this long.Hard work and a lot of luck.I'll bet.Nicky, I don't want things to change between us, Dani says. I mean, you're like the big brother I never had. Our friendship is so important to me and I don't want you to feel weird.I find out that two of my closest friends are a couple? Trust me, I'm not going anywhere, he promises. Things just got real interesting.And besides, I've always been the youngest in my family. It'll be a nice change to have a baby sister.Baby? I'm only a couple years younger than you, Dani retorts.  
  
However, I do reserve the right to give Warrick a bad time, as your big brother. Nick grins and Dani can't help but smile.  
  
Well, I better get out of here. You need to rest and something tells me that Warrick won't let you out of his sight for very much longer.You're probably right, Dani says, squeezing his hand. Thanks Nicky.  
  
Warrick appears a moment after Nick passes beyond the privacy curtain. That was quite a show you put on, he says, well aware of how tired she has become.  
  
I don't want them to worry.Well, get some sleep, Warrick instructs, settling in the chair next to her. I'll be here when you wake up.I'll sleep if you will, Dani counters.  
  
Kicking off his shoes, Warrick adjusts the chair and puts his feet up on the end of the bed.  
  
The couple fall asleep side by side, their fingers entwined.

**3:10 pm**  
  
Dani stares out the window at the mountains in the distance, lost in thought. She's been propped up on her side to ease the pressure on her back, with several pillows strategically placed to cushion her in a comfortable position.  
  
Hey Rookie.  
  
Dani looks up at the sound of Dwayne's voice. He looks tired and is in desperate need of a shave, but his eyes are gentle and filled with relief.  
  
I hear they might move you out of ICU tonight and into your own room.As long as I behave myself.Jenny wanted me to tell you something.What's that?Così felice siete ancora con noi. Di ciao, he continues, walking over to the side of the bed. She's going to call you as soon as you're feeling up to it.  
  
Leaning over, he brushes a kiss over her forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
I finally get why you never jumped at the chance to attend a convention in Las Vegas, Dwayne says dryly. You were always so vague about your past, but . . . wow. I couldn't have imagined all this.  
  
When Dani doesn't reply, he cocks his head to one side, studying her.  
  
Go ahead and say it, she says finally, staring at her hands. Tell me it's not my fault.I'm only going to tell you the truth. Cupping her chin in his hand, Dwayne forces their eyes to meet. It wasn't your fault. He was a very sick man, who was an expert at hiding his illness.I was standing there, looking at him. He was almost playing with his knife, like it was a game, Dani says, eyes misting over. And I couldn't recognize the man I thought I knew.We can do this later if you want, Dwayne interjects softly, taking her hand in his. There's no hurry.The things he was saying to me, she continues, her voice wavering. I've never seen such rage, such blinding hatred. In his twisted mind, he loved me and hated me at the same time. I listened and tried to think back to all the time I'd spent with him, wondering if there had been a sign that I missed. I was so wrapped up in the case that I didn't see anyone but the victims.That doesn't make what he did okay, Dwayne protests. The fact of the matter is that we all missed it. I got Carolyn and Mark to search his apartment, and they found evidence that he'd been stalking you for at least eighteen months, maybe longer. Captain Brass had his hotel room searched. They found the evidence that he switched out from the lab, trying to throw you off the trail. Case is closed.I remember feeling so relieved when he found me in LA, Dani says, tears spilling out from beneath her eyelids and flowing down her cheeks. All the times that I put my safety in his hands. How he abused that trust. I invited him into my apartment, Dwayne. It makes me sick to know that he was that close to me all along.Honey, don't get yourself worked up. Please? he requests. Leaning forward, he lays his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently It's over now. You're okay.He was going to kill Warrick, do God-knows-what to me and- She breaks off, fighting for control. I didn't want to believe it was Brad-  
  
It takes several seconds before she hears it. Not loud or high pitched, just there, surrounding her. Wailing like the wind on a lifeless night. Distantly, Dani realizes that the sound is coming from her._  
_  
Dwayne doesn't speak, or if he does, she doesn't hear him. He slides up the bed, coaxing her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around Dani as best he can. She surrenders willingly, the awful sound of her pain still flooding her ears.  
  
Feeling Dani tremble in his arms like a child makes Dwayne nervous, but he recognizes that crying is normal, and natural, and it's what she needs to get it out of her system. He strokes the back of her hair, whispering calm, soothing words in her ear as she dampens his shirt with her tears.  
  
After several minutes, Dani's crying slows and finally subsides. She looks up at Dwayne, her face puffy and wet.  
  
I'm sorry, she apologizes. I didn't mean to lose it like that.Don't be. You've been through Hell this year.  
  
Releasing his hold on her, Dwayne reaches over to the tray table and retrieves a box of kleenex. Wordlessly, he offers it to her.  
  
I'm glad you're here, she says after wiping her face and nose.  
  
Honey, where else would I be? he asks, unable to hide the surprise in his tone. In case it's escaped your attention, you're my favorite. You have been for a very long time. Do you think I let Jeff or Carolyn or Mark get away with half the stuff you pull?  
  
Dani offers him a watery smile. You're not so bad yourself.Jenny and I care about you, he continues. We worry about you like we worry about our girls. It took you so long to let us in, even a little. Right now you're hurt and I want to be here for you.You're going make me cry, she says with a sniff. Why don't you get some sleep, Dwayne suggests. You need to let your body heal. I'll be around for a while.  
  
Too exhausted to argue, she closes her eyes as Dwayne stands, gently kisses her forehead and quietly leaves the room. At the doorway he nearly runs into Warrick, who has been listening.  
  
Sounds like you got through to her, Warrick says softly.  
  
I hope so, Dwayne replies. She feels responsible and that's not going to go away overnight.  
  
Warrick draws the curtain back just enough so he can see Dani drifting off to sleep. One day at a time, right?So the experts say, Dwayne said with a nod.  
  
I knew something was on her mind, Warrick admits softly. I'm glad she feels safe enough to talk to you about it.She may feel safe with me, but she loves and trusts you completely. It's all over her face. I can't tell you how relieved I am that you were there when she needed you the most. Pausing to study Warrick for a few moments, Dwayne shakes his head. If you hadn't been there she would've died. Alone. With that sick son of a bitch standing over her.Yes, I was lucky that I got there when I did, Warrick replies. However, the credit really belongs to Dani. She was scared, but despite being under all that pressure, she didn't panic. She looked into that monster's eyes and didn't back down one inch.How can you be so sure? Dwayne asks.  
  
When I got to the house, his nose was bleeding, his lip was split wide open and he was really pissed off. Today, the knuckles on both her hands are bruised, Warrick tells him. Dani was using everything she had to take him down. I don't doubt that she knew she might die, but she wasn't about to take it laying down. It's not in her.  
  
Dwayne cocks an eyebrow. If I didn't know any better, I'd think there was the faintest touch of pride in your voice.I taught her how to box and I can't think of a more deserving target, Warrick replies darkly. I wish I'd had the chance.  
  
Italian Translation _So glad you're still with us. Take care._


	15. Monday, July 28th, 2003

**Monday, July 28th, 2003**  
**  
6:49 am**  
  
Striding down the hall, Nick slows as he draws close to Dani's room. When he arrives at the door, his eyes widen with surprise. As usual, Dani is curled up on her right side, but to his surprise, Warrick is curled up next to her. His arm is carefully curled around her waist, his sock feet hanging off the end of the bed. Both are fast asleep.  
  
Can I help you?  
  
The sound of the female voice causes Nick to look away, his deep brown eyes locking with friendly green ones. An attractive redhead with shoulder-length corkscrew curls and a generous handful of freckles sprinkled across her cheeks smiles at him.  
  
No, I'm fine, Nick replies. I was just getting off work and dropped by to see if she was awake.Oh, she's been sleeping since about ten last night, the nurse replies. No sedative either. Nick repeats.  
  
Yes. She was having trouble sleeping before. Nightmares, she adds. But last night he crawled into bed beside her and I haven't heard a peep.I thought visitors weren't allowed to stay overnight, Nick remarks, taking a few steps away from Dani's room. The nurse follows him.  
  
Normally, they're not. A nurse kicked him out the other night, but when she had a panic attack and pulled seven stitches, he was back in the room lickety split. Dr. Monroe has ordered that he has 24/7 access.She had a panic attack?  
  
Not realizing what secret she has revealed, the nurse nods. Mr. Brown appears to be the only one who can keep her calm. And frankly, the less medication she takes, the better.No kidding.Um, I can take a message and make sure she gets it if you want, the nurse offers helpfully.  
  
Oh that's not necessary. I'll drop by tonight before I go back to work, Nick replies. But thanks for the offer . . . He pauses, his brow furrowing in thought. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.Diane Robertson.  
  
He smiles and offers his hand. Nick Stokes.

**12:37 pm**  
  
Eravate destra. Il mio cuore non siete stati persi. Mi sono assunto una responsabilità per l'unico uomo che ho mai amavo.  
  
Warrick pauses at the door to Dani's private room upon hearing her speaking in a strange language. Looking inside, he watches her tuck the phone between her shoulder and ear, smiling gently as she relaxes against the pillows.  
  
Avete detto che l'amore sarebbe là dentro di ritorno ed è, she says, eyes misting with tears. Così, grazie.  
  
A sound catches her attention and Dani looks over at the door, meeting Warrick's surprised eyes.  
  
Ha camminato appena dentro. Colloquio di I'll a voi presto. Amili.  
  
Setting the handset back in the cradle, she smiles.  
  
What was that? Warrick asks, walking over to the bed, a huge bouquet of white roses in a vase decorated with white ribbons clutched in his hands. Yeah. There was this big dinner when Dwayne joined the MPD's CSI department as supervisor. Jenny and I hit it off while hiding in the kitchen together and I mentioned that I wanted to learn another language. Just like that she volunteered to teach me Italian. After six months she wouldn't speak English and I started carrying an Italian to English travel dictionary.What were you saying to her when I walked in? he asks, setting the flowers on the end table next to the bed.  
  
Girly stuff. Like that I love you.How do you say I love you' in Italian? he asks softly, cupping her cheek.  
  
Ti amo, she replies automatically.  
  
Warrick cocks an eyebrow. Any other languages you know how to say I love you' in?Latin, spanish and french, Dani answers. I think that's it.  
  
Warrick smiles and leans closer. Any chance I could interest you in some french lessons?Maybe after you tell me why you're bringing more flowers, she teases. It's getting a little ridiculous in here.Nurses station had them. They're not from me.  
  
Dani frowns. Is there a card?  
  
Searching the bundle of white flowers, Warrick produces an envelope and hands it to her. Curious, she opens it and scans the small card inside. Her eyes widen.  
  
I don't believe it. he asks.  
  
Wordlessly, Dani hands the card to him, shaking her head.  
  
_Ms. Bennett,  
I was relieved to hear that you are  
expected to make a full recovery  
from your injuries. Wishing you  
a speedy recovery and I hope to  
see you in my club very soon.  
Warmest Regards,  
Victor Nolasco  
_  
  
Victor Nolasco? Warrick says incredulously. He owns The Utopian. You saw him that night at the club, right?  
  
Disbelief covers his face. What the hell did you say to him?That I wanted video tape of the entrance on the last night Melinda Greenwalt was supposedly there, Dani replies with a shrug. When he resisted, I threatened to shut him down, but it was a dead end.Recycled tapes, right?Apparently he likes strong women.Well, he'll have to keep looking for one, as I am most definitely off the market, Dani says, tugging on Warrick's sleeveless grey t-shirt to pull him close for a kiss.  
  
Italian Translation  
  
_You were right, My heart was not lost. I took a risk for the only man I have ever loved.  
  
You said the love would be there in return, and it is. Thank you.  
  
He just walked in. I'll talk to you soon. Love you.  
  
_


	16. August 2003

**Saturday, August 2nd, 2003**  
  
**2:12 pm**  
  
Are you sure you're comfortable? Warrick asks, tucking the lightweight blanket around Dani's feet.  
  
I'm fine, she replies with a smile. Relax. Breathe.  
  
Sighing, he kneels next to the couch where Dani is curled up and takes her hand. The bruise on her cheek has faded and her face is no longer deathly pale.  
  
I'm sorry, I'm just nervous.  
  
Wip, it's been ten days, she points out. They wouldn't have let me out of the hospital if it was too soon.  
  
Considering you were bugging them to let you out on day four? he comments dryly.  
  
Dani wrinkles her nose at Warrick. I thought I showed remarkable restraint considering my history.  
  
And if they'd seen the contraband Nick and Greg were sneaking in to get you to stay put, Nurse Ratchet would've strung us all up by our entrails.  
  
Nice imagery, Dani retorts. Now, I've got my book and my laptop. I've got the remote for the tv and in case I get bored, I've got a small mountain of dvd's. I'm fine. You need to get some sleep, she instructs. You're going to work tonight.  
  
Warrick waves her off. I'm okay.  
  
You need to sleep, she insists.  
  
I'm going to call and get Nick to cover for me. He reaches for the cordless phone, but she gets to it first.  
  
No you're not, Dani replies flatly, holding the molded plastic in a tight grip. It's bad enough that you've got him coming over to baby-sit me.  
  
I thought you guys were going to do a movie fest and hang out.  
  
We are, but I know you two are conspiring together, Dani says. So you need a nap before you head off to work.  
  
  
  
Warrick is interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
That's probably Grissom, she says softly, a wave of nervousness washing over her.  
  
You called him? I thought you were going to wait a few more days.  
  
I've waited too long as it is, Dani says. Life's too short.  
  
Nodding, he stands and quickly makes his way over to the door. A few moments later he returns with Grissom in tow.  
  
Dani says with a smile.  
  
How's the patient? Grissom asks. He crosses the room and takes a seat in a chair next to Dani.  
  
Warrick provides before Dani can answer.  
  
Very glad to be out of the hospital, she adds, wrinkling her nose at Warrick.  
  
Are you in any pain? Warrick asks, consulting his watch. You can have another pill anytime.  
  
I'm okay for now. Maybe in a little while, Dani replies.  
  
Okay then. I'll be in the kitchen, Warrick says softly, dropping a kiss on her temple. He retreats quickly, closing the sliding door behind him to give them privacy.  
  
He's very attentive, Grissom comments with a gentle smile.  
  
He'd fly to Japan to get me sushi if I asked, Dani deadpans, then softens. He's been wonderful.  
  
You look good together.  
  
Dani smiles. Thank you.  
  
Following the CSI supervisor's gaze, Dani looks out the patio doors to the section of concrete next to the pool.  
  
You'd never know what happened out there, she remarks softly. Crime scene cleanup crew did a great job.  
  
Is it difficult, being so close to it everyday? Grissom asks, unable to stop himself.  
  
Actually, no, Dani replies. I had to face a monster out there, but in the end, I won. He lost, and he can't hurt anyone, ever again. This house has always been sanctuary to me. I won't let him change that.  
  
Grissom smiles gently. Your message said you wanted to talk to me about something.  
  
Exhaling a nervous breath, she nods. I'm not going to fumble around, making small talk, because I suck at it and I'd rather get to the point. I need your help.  
  
Grissom arches an eyebrow. My help?  
  
I know Warrick told you about my mother, she begins.  
  
Some, while we were waiting for you to wake up after surgery, Grissom admits. I had questions and he needed to be distracted.  
  
Well, when she died, she left me some hospital bills, a letter and a picture.  
  
Reaching into the handbag at her side, Dani hands Grissom a well worn photograph with July 73' written on the back in pencil. I think the resemblance is quite remarkable, even after all these years, she adds.  
  
Grissom's jaw drops.  
  
Oh my God. Is this your-  
  
My parents, in the midst of their summer romance.  
  
Stunned, Grissom sits motionless as he stares at the picture.  
  
I managed to get my hands on some DNA to compare with mine to confirm what I already suspected. Results came the day I left Las Vegas. At the time it was one more reason to run.  
  
I-I don't know what to say, Grissom manages looking from the photograph to Dani's face and back again.  
  
I'm sorry. I know you hate surprises.  
  
Eyes wide with shock, he looks up at her and holds her gaze. This is definitely one for the books.  
  
I think you can see why I kept it quiet, Dani says softly, watching his face carefully.  
  
Grissom slowly shakes his head in amazement. Why didn't you say something before? As soon as you joined the LVPD you must have known it was a possibility.  
  
I couldn't take that risk. Even if I was accepted, I didn't want to be treated differently because of it, Dani replies sharply. Think about it. Back then if people knew, it wouldn't have mattered if I was a good CSI or not. All anyone would see is privilege.  
  
And you feel differently now?  
  
Dani replies. I want to get to know my father, and I'm asking for your help.

**3:06 pm**  
  
Moving quietly as to not disturb Dani as she drifts off to sleep, Grissom walks down the hall to the kitchen where he finds Warrick sitting at the counter trying to distract himself with a forensic science magazine.  
  
You knew . . . about this? the scientist asks quietly.  
  
Looking up, Warrick's eyes darken and he nods. The first time she mentioned it was about six weeks before she left Las Vegas. That twin boy abuse and murder case pushed the wrong buttons and she broke down, told me everything. Rising to his feet, he walks over to the fridge and pulls out a can of soda and pops the top. But I didn't know for sure until the night before she was shot.  
  
How did she go to work everyday, knowing this? Grissom wonders aloud, shaking his head in disbelief. It must have been so hard for her. Why did she stay silent for so long?  
  
Warrick gives him a knowing look. You know the answer to that.  
  
A long, tense moment passes between the men, the only sound coming from the air conditioning ducts above their heads and the faint popping from Warrick's soda can.  
  
Grissom says finally, sighing heavily. If she didn't acknowledge the possibility, she couldn't be rejected.   
  


**  
Wednesday, August 13th, 2003 **  
  
**1:35 pm**  
  
Dani frowns in concentration, intently studying the board in front of her. Finally she picks up a carved piece of mahogany wood and sets it down a few spaces away on a square of the same color.  
  
Check mate.  
  
Greg's jaw drops. Damn. I really thought I had you this time.  
  
  
  
That's it, the lab technician declares. You're not allowed to play chess with Grissom anymore.  
  
I beat him twice last week, if it makes you feel any better, Dani says sheepishly, cocking her head to one side and giving him a goofy smile. And I obviously have way too much time on my hands.  
  
The front door opens and slams shut quickly in an effort to keep the heat out of the air-conditioned house.  
  
I'm back, Warrick calls out, dropping his keys on the hall table. And damn is it hot out there!  
  
Oh come on, it's like, three degrees cooler today than it was yesterday, Dani teases. I almost need a jacket.  
  
Greg grins and resets the chess board as she winks at him.  
  
Plastic bags rustle as they are placed on the kitchen counter. Very funny, Warrick retorts. I guess this means you don't want the mud pie ice cream I picked up for you?  
  
You would deprive an invalid? Dani asks, her lips curling into a teasing pout as Warrick appears at the end of the hallway, a pint of ice-cream in one hand, a small spoon in the other.  
  
he replies, handing her the ice cream before sitting down beside her. One craving for decadent food, satisfied.  
  
My hero, she says, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Settling into the couch, Warrick looks over at their spikey-blonde haired audience and the chess board in front of him. Hey Greg. Did she beat you again?  
  
Kicked my ass, the lab technician confesses. But she was really nice about it.  
  
Suddenly Dani moans and Warrick immediately stiffens. What's wrong?  
  
she mumbles around the spoon in her mouth, then removes it. You gotta try this stuff.  
  
Warrick snorts, breaking out into a grin. Don't scare me like that.  
  
Sorry. Want some? Dani asks, offering him a spoonful of the frozen dessert.  
  
He opens his mouth to reply, but the phone ringing interrupts him. Rising, he walks over to a nearby table and picks up the cordless handset.  
  
  
  
He listens for a moment.  
  
May I ask who's calling? Another pause. I'll see if she's awake.  
  
Covering the mouthpiece with his hand, Warrick says, British guy. Mark Rothwell from D.C.?  
  
Smiling widely, Dani stabs her spoon into the pint of ice cream and reaches eagerly for the phone.  
  
Markus Elliott Rothwell, she fires into the mouthpiece, tone filled with hurt. I emailed you six days ago. I know you fancy yourself a sexy bastard and all, but I really thought you'd get back to your old partner a little faster than that. Looking up, she winks at the two men staring at her.  
  
Greg snorts with laughter and Warrick tries to hide a smile.  
  
C'mon Greg, Warrick says. Help me out in the kitchen.  
  
Remind me never to piss her off, Greg says to him in a low voice so Dani doesn't hear him.  
  
Well, I've survived the wrath once or twice, Warrick replies. But I really don't recommend it. She's got a glare that can melt steel.  
  
Yeah, I've seen it.  
  
Really? Where? Warrick asks as he begins unloading the grocery bags sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
Greg shrugs. She was with Nick and they ran into Ecklie. I saw the whole thing from the lab.  
  
Ah. A deserving candidate, Warrick replies dryly. Almost makes you feel sorry for the guy.  
  
Greg adds with a lopsided grin.  
  
Both men laugh.


	17. September 2003

**Monday, September 1st, 2003**  
  
**10:27 am**  
  
The glass doors open automatically, allowing Nick to enter the Physiotherapy section of the hospital. Catching a glimpse of himself in a reflective surface, he winces.  
  
  
  
He'd done a quick job of pushing his hair into place twenty minutes earlier and it shows. Despite his efforts, it looks as though he's just rolled out of bed, which is of course, true. His unshaven face and wrinkled shirt don't help the situation any either.  
  
Ah, to hell with it.  
  
Hurrying down the wide hall he takes the first left, as per Warrick's instructions, and enters a room lined with exercise mats and gym equipment. Along one wall there are various patient stations with curtains for privacy.  
  
Hi. I'm Nick Stokes. I'm looking for Dani Bennett, he tells a nurse.  
  
She nods and looks over her shoulder. She's working with Karen over there. I think she's almost done.  
  
Can I go back and see her?  
  
Go ahead.  
  
He finds Dani quickly, the sweat dampening her oversized t-shirt and leggings as she pushes through another set of leg lifts. Her long auburn curls are caught up in a simple ponytail through the back of her black ball cap, with several loose tendrils sticking to her damp neck.  
  
Give me two more, Dani, the physiotherapist requests. Two more and you're done.  
  
Nodding, she grits her teeth, the muscles in her arms and back tensing with effort. Fists wrapping around the hand grips, she straightens her leg two more times before slumping against the back rest.  
  
That was great work, Dani. Really great. Go home, relax. Take a hot shower if you start to stiffen up.  
  
Thanks Karen, Dani says wiping her face and neck with a small towel.   
  
I'll be here. With a final smile, Karen pats her shoulder before slipping away.  
  
Mustering up her strength, Dani starts to stand up and looks right into Nick's warm eyes. Hey! This is a nice surprise.  
  
Warrick got called in to testify at the Colton case this morning, he explains. He asked me to pick you up.  
  
On your day off? You are such a good friend. Dani smiles, allowing Nick to help her to her feet. She moves slowly, holding onto his arm as she picks up her jacket and limps across the room to the door.  
  
Leg sore? he asks sympathetically.  
  
Yeah, but it hurts a little less every week.  
  
So, are you hungry? he asks as they make their way out to Nick's SUV.  
  
I'd kill for a cup of coffee, she replies.  
  
Starbucks it is.  
  
Twenty minutes later they are seated in two overstuffed forest green chairs near the window, a large white cup clutched in Dani's hands, a slice of banana bread on a napkin resting on her knee. The cafe is unusually quiet and the strong aroma of coffee brewing is soothing. Digging into the pocket of her nylon jacket, Dani pulls out a prescription bottle and taps out two pills.  
  
So what's her name? she asks bluntly before tossing the pills into her mouth and taking a sip of coffee to wash them down.  
  
Nick replies, doing his best to keep his expression neutral.  
  
What. Is. Her. Name? Dani repeats, emphasizing every word. And don't tell me there isn't one because you have that look.  
  
What look?  
  
The I-got-some-loving-last-night-and-again-this-morning look.  
  
Finally, Nick blushes and Dani chuckles.  
  
I knew it! she teases. I knew the moment I saw you.  
  
  
  
The hair, the shirt, she gestures with one hand. The smile.  
  
Ducking his head, Nick laughs. You're enjoying this far too much.  
  
So what's her name? Dani presses. I want to know about this girl.  
  
Her name is Diane, he admits.  
  
Diane what?  
  
Robertson. She works as a nurse at University Medical.  
  
Dani's jaw drops. That cute little redhead with the big green eyes? The same nurse who changed my bandages?  
  
Inwardly he braces himself, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Good for you, Dani says, much to Nick's surprise. She's a sweetheart.  
  
You're okay with it?  
  
Do you mean am I okay with the fact that you picked up a girl who happened to be my nurse while I was in the hospital recovering from life threatening gunshot wounds?  
  
Pretty much.  
  
Relax Nicky, she says with a smile. If nothing else, almost dying has reminded me that life is far too short. I want you to be happy and maybe that was the right moment for you. You can't plan it. After all, I didn't exactly meet Warrick under the best circumstances.  
  
Have I mentioned lately how great you are? Nick asks.  
  
Right back at you, big brother. Dani grins and takes a bite of her banana bread. So tell me all about her, and don't leave anything out - except the parts where you two get naked.  
  
Nick throws his head back and laughs.

**12:12 pm**  
  
Approaching Nick's house, Warrick tugs his tie loose and shoves it in his pocket. At the front door he pauses to read a note taped to the door.  
  
_  
She's sleeping.  
Come on in._  
  
Taking the piece of paper in hand, Warrick tucks it in his shirt pocket and quietly turns the doorknob. As he steps inside the door, Nick looks up from the magazine in his lap. Nodding hello, he rises from his chair and soundlessly walks over to the front door.  
  
Hey. How is she? Warrick asks quietly, glancing over at the couch where Dani is fast asleep.  
  
She's fine. You weren't kidding, though. We got back here and she zonked out pretty fast, Nick tells him.  
  
I'm not surprised. She's been pushing herself really hard at physio. Warrick digs into the front pocket of his dress pants and produces a set of keys. Take these, will you?  
  
Carefully bending down, he gathers Dani in his arms and lifts her up, cradling her injured side against his chest. She murmurs something under her breath, but doesn't awaken.  
  
Get the door for me? Warrick requests and Nick nods.  
  
They move quietly, but when Warrick steps out into the sun, Dani's eyes pop open and she winces at the bright light.  
  
Ow. That hurt. She pulls the brim of her hat lower over her eyes to block out the sun.  
  
Close your eyes and rest, Warrick soothes. I'm taking you home.  
  
Quickly, Dani is deposited into the reclined passenger seat of his SUV and seat belted in.  
  
I'm sorry I fell asleep Nicky, she says, stifling a yawn.  
  
Don't worry about it, he says squeezing her hand. You get some rest and I'll see you soon.  
  
Warrick closes the door and takes the long way around his SUV with Nick beside him. They pause at the rear bumper.  
  
Is she going to be okay? Nick asks, brow furrowed in concern.  
  
Oh yeah. A couple of hours from now she'll be fine, Warrick assures him. A hot shower and a long nap is all she needs.  
  
Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know, will you?  
  
Just keep doing what you're doing, Warrick says quietly. Dani puts on a brave face, but that's not who she really is. She's like a marshmallow that was held too close to the fire and got burned. That tough exterior is her protection. She needs you more than she can say.  
  
I'll be here, for whatever she needs, Nick vows solemnly. I really missed her and will do anything to help make sure she stays in Vegas.

**Tuesday, September 16th, 2003**  
  
**6:23 am**  
  
The sound of female laughter carries out into the hall, catching the attention of Warrick and Grissom as they approach the Autopsy room. Grissom pauses and looks over at Warrick.  
  
That's sounds like-  
  
Warrick finishes, pushing the swinging door open and walking inside. Silently, the CSI supervisor follows.  
  
The two men enter the room to find Dani curled up in a chair across from Doc Robbins, two large white Starbucks coffee cups and muffins resting on the table top between them. Dani's dressed casually in jeans and sneakers, but her top is a royal blue, butterfly patterned blouse with a mandarin collar and cut-in shoulders that hugs her slim figure. Black sunglasses hold her hair off her face.  
  
Jeopardy? And he didn't think that was funny? Dani manages, giggling as she picks up her coffee and takes a sip.  
  
He called it a childish metaphor, Doc replies dryly, then notices the two men staring at them. Grissom. Warrick.  
  
Looking over, Dani smiles cheerfully and waves.   
  
Hi Dani. Nice to see you. Doc, we need to see the body again, Grissom says, walking over to them as they stand up.  
  
Hey. What are you doing here? Not to mention so early in the morning, Warrick asks, lowering his head to kiss Dani's cheek. Thought you'd be curled up in bed.  
  
Couldn't sleep, so I called Doc to see if he was up for a visitor and some breakfast, she replies, sliding an arm around his waist for a quick squeeze. I didn't want to interrupt the case you're working on.  
  
Warrick looks over at Grissom and Doc as they open the small door and pull out a tray with the refrigerated body, covered by a sheet.  
  
You better get over there, she adds quietly.  
  
Yeah. Be right back.  
  
A few minutes later the door closes again and the three men make their way back over to where Dani is sitting, engrossed in the book cradled in her lap.  
  
See you later? Warrick asks, crouching down beside her.  
  
I've got physio at 8:30.  
  
Okay. I'll be there at 10:30 to pick you up, he promises, standing up again. Have you got cab money?  
  
I'm fine. Dani swats him lightly on the butt to send him on his way.   
  
Doc watches the two men leave before sitting back down across from her.  
  
Now, where were we? she asks.  
  
He smiles. The answer is: the three main ways to take cocaine.  
  
Dani laughs. Well Alex . . .

**Sunday, September 28th, 2003**  
  
**10:41 am**  
  
Stepping into the physiotherapy clinic Warrick looks around for Dani's familiar ball cap and ponytail. Instead he spots her therapist and walks over to her.  
  
Hey Karen, where's my girl working today? he asks with a smile.  
  
Surprised by his question, she frowns.  
  
She's not here.  
  
What? Didn't she have an appointment today? he asks, confused.  
  
Yes. Dani came in right on time as usual, but she left about twenty minutes ago, Karen informs him.  
  
She left?  
  
She got done early and called your cell, but apparently it went straight to voicemail so she left a message.  
  
Pulling the phone off his belt he realizes that the battery is dead.   
  
If it makes you feel any better, she left with her dad, Karen offers hopefully.  
  
Warrick's eyes widen with surprise.   
  
She said her dad was here so she was going to go with him.  
  
A slow smile spreads across Warrick's face, lighting up his eyes. Well what do you know. Progress.  
  
Karen asks, confused by his comment.  
  
Oh nothing. He waves her off. See you tomorrow.  
  
Karen waves back as he hurries out the door. 

**11:27 am**  
  
Heart broken and numb, Dani moves into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her. It takes everything in her to hold the tears back. She doesn't want to cry over this. Not again.  
  
Her expectations had been laid out clearly. Straight forward. Entirely reasonable, or so she thought.  
  
She somehow manages to keep it together until the deluge of hot water pouring over her starts to cool. Then her legs begin to wobble, as if they're made of jell-o and she just can't take it anymore. Worried that she'll lose her balance and fall, she sinks down to her knees, heedless of the now icy water pouring over her frame. Overwhelmed with the sense of loss, the tears roll down her cheeks, hot against her chilled skin.  
  
The sound of running water wakes Warrick with a start. In one smooth motion, he rolls off the couch and gets to his feet. She'd come in so quietly that he hadn't heard the door, he realizes.  
  
Walking over to the bathroom door Warrick raises his hand to knock, but changes his mind. Testing the doorknob, it turns easily in his palm. He quietly pushes the door open, expecting to see her curvy silhouette in the translucent shower curtain and the room full of steam, but there is none. Confused, Warrick walks further into the bathroom.  
  
It feels like too much trouble to reach over and turn the water off. Dani's fingers and toes are numb, her skin covered in goose bumps as she shivers uncontrollably. It occurs to her that she should get out of the water, but she's weak, unable to move. She can no longer feel her face, so she doesn't know if she's still crying. She can't face it, not yet.  
  
  
  
The shower curtain is pulled back a few inches as Warrick's voice cuts through the sound of the water.  
  
You okay?  
  
Dani blinks rapidly, pushing the water out of her eyes and tries to stand up, but she can't. There's nothing for her to hold onto to help her up that Warrick won't see.  
  
I'll be out in a minute, she finally replies, hoping her voice won't betray her. It does though, and she can't keep the pain hidden.  
  
Suspicious, Warrick yanks back the curtain completely, revealing Dani's huddled form in the tub. Frowning, he quickly turns off the faucet, ceasing the endless torrent of water flowing over her naked body. What the hell is going on?  
  
Dani shakes her head, feeling a strange combination of relief and despair. If she says it out loud, it will be all the more true. It's nothing. I'm okay.  
  
Grabbing a towel off of a nearby shelf, Warrick wraps the fluffy blue cloth around Dani's body before guiding her to her feet and lifting her into his arms.  
  
Baby, you're freezing, he says, carrying her out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. Confused and more than a little scared, Warrick holds Dani snugly to his chest as she nuzzles her head in the crook of his neck. Something is very wrong.  
  
I'll be okay, she says, her teeth chattering.  
  
Laying down next to Dani, Warrick grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed and covers her with it before cupping her cheek. Star, you're lips are blue. He kisses her forehead and rubs his hand briskly over her chilled arm, trying to warm her. Through his t-shirt, he can feel how cold her skin is. Why are you crying?  
  
I got done early, she says hoarsely. I was just going to call a cab, but then he showed up. Out of the blue.  
  
Yeah, Karen told me, Warrick interjects. What happened?  
  
He wanted to talk. There is a strange distance in her tone, as if she's talking about something mundane, like the weather instead of something she's waited for her whole life.  
  
  
  
I guess, in his own way, he was apologizing, Dani replies softly.  
  
Warrick's brow furrows. For what?  
  
He told me that he hadn't planned on being a father at his age, because he wouldn't know how to deal with it. Fresh tears stream down her cheeks as her chin trembles.  
  
It's not like there's a rule book, Warrick mutters.  
  
He said he can't do it. That he couldn't pretend anymore, she finishes, her voice cracking.  
  
Warrick curses under his breath as the dam finally breaks and Dani begins to sob uncontrollably. Her fingers grip his t-shirt, hands closing into tight fists as she holds on for dear life. Knowing that there's nothing he can say to comfort her, Warrick wraps his arms around her and lets her cry.

**2:23 pm  
**  
Carefully extracting himself from Dani's side, Warrick slips off the bed and silently leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Picking up the cordless phone resting on the hall table, he hits a number on the speed dial and holds the phone to his ear as he walks to the other side of the room. A few moments later, someone picks up on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
Hey. It's Warrick.  
  
Hey. What's up? Nick asks.  
  
Warrick glances over his shoulder at the bedroom door. I need a favor.  
  
  
  
I need you to cover my shift tonight.  
  
Concern fills Nick's voice as he asks, What's wrong?  
  
Dani's having a really tough day, Warrick replies. I can't leave her alone tonight.  
  
If you need someone to keep an eye on her-  
  
I appreciate the offer, but she needs me. It's . . . complicated, Warrick finishes.  
  
Okay. I'll go in tonight and we can sort out a trade later.  
  
Thanks Nick, Warrick says. I owe you one.  
  
I hope she's okay.  
  
Warrick sighs and looks over at the bedroom door again. Me too.


	18. Friday, October 10th & Tues 21st, 2003

**Friday, October 10th, 2003**  
  
**6:13 pm**  
  
Yes Dwayne, I'm sure, Dani says, wedging the cordless phone between her ear and shoulder and tucking the back of her black t-shirt into well-worn blue jeans. I'm going to be staying in Las Vegas indefinitely.Forgive me for being confused, he replies carefully. But less than two weeks ago you said you thought you were coming back to D.C.I know, but running away won't solve anything. I tried it before. Dani opens the fridge and starts pulling various items out and setting them on the counter. It's time to try something different. And the truth of the matter is, this is my home.  
  
Dwayne sighs. Well, for purely selfish reasons I'm sorry you changed your mind, but in the end, all I want is for you to be happy.Thank you for understanding.I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, he warns. Just because you're on the other side of the country doesn't mean I won't be checking in.  
  
Dani laughs lightly. And I'll put the word out that you're relocating. See if I can help you out on the job front, Dwayne adds.  
  
That's very sweet of you. Thanks.  
  
The doorbell rings, interrupting the break in conversation.  
  
Are you expecting someone? Dwayne asks, immediately suspicious.  
  
Relax. It's probably Nick, Dani tells him as she pads barefoot over to the front door. As per Warrick's request, she checks the peephole. she adds as she unlocks the door and pulls it open.  
  
he says with a wave. I got everything on the list. she says, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. C'mon in.I'm going let you go, Dwayne interjects. I'll talk to you soon, okay?  
  
Nick kicks off his sneakers and follows Dani into the kitchen.  
  
Alright. Take care.  
  
Putting the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, Nick studies Dani with a critical eye as she puts down the phone and starts unpacking one of the bags.  
  
What's wrong?Oh, I had to tell Dwayne something that he really didn't want to hear, she says with a sigh.  
  
Something bad?No. I told him I'm staying in Vegas. For good.  
  
In an instant, Dani is enveloped in a hug that lifts her off the floor as an overjoyed Nick spins her around.  
  
Okay, breathing becoming an issue, she squeaks.  
  
Immediately the pressure is reduced and he sets her back on the floor.  
  
Sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?It's okay. Dani grins. Tell me how you really feel.You don't know how scared I was, he admits. I was so worried that one morning I'd get a phone call saying that you'd gone back to D.C.I can imagine. Knowing just how close she'd come to leaving makes her stomach twinge.  
  
So what did Warrick say when you told him? Nick asks suddenly.  
  
Dani nibbles on her lower lip. He doesn't know yet. he asks incredulously.  
  
I thought I'd save it until tomorrow.Well I can't think of a better birthday present, Nick adds with a smile. You know everybody's going to love it.I can agree with that, but they'll be less than thrilled if they have nothing to eat, Dani points out. So I need you to start chopping while I get these ribs going.Yes, boss!  
  
Grinning, Nick digs into the grocery bags and pulls out some mushrooms. When he turns around, Dani points to cutting board with a knife all ready to go.  
  
Thanks again for getting Warrick to trade shifts with you, she says. There's no way I could've done any of this without him knowing or on my own for that matter.Not a problem. He owed me one, Nick replies.  
  
Several moments pass without conversation, but the silence is comfortable.  
  
He worries about you, Nick says gently, maneuvering the knife in his hands to cut a mushroom into thin slices.  
  
You'd think a state of the art security system would provide him with some piece of mind, Dani muses aloud, glancing over at him as she seasons several racks of ribs and places them in a large pan to sear. I'm perfectly safe.The night you were in surgery was hard on him. It was hard on all of us, of course, but he was in real trouble. I've never seen him that way.  
  
Another moment of silence passes between them, this one full of tension.  
  
I know, she replies softly.  
  
So where did you get this recipe for ribs? Nick asks, changing the subject. I never saw my mom prepare them this way. Dani replies. Trust an Italian woman with four daughters to know how to cook.And Warrick still has no idea that you're planning this barbecue party for his birthday tomorrow?Nope. Completely in the dark.You're good, he says admiringly. You're very, very good.You have no idea, Dani teases.  
  
Nick smirks. Oh, Dwayne had some interesting stories. Her jaw drops.  
  
Oh yeah. Once we knew you were going to be okay, he was more than happy to share a couple of his favorites.Like what?Well there was the case report with the cross-dressing professor, a blow up doll and gross misuse of spa facilities, Nick reveals, his eyes wide with amazement. But I'm a little confused as to where the vacuum cleaner and the blow torch came in.Oh God! Don't make me laugh, Dani begs, pressing a hand over the bottom of her ribcage. It pinches. I swear I've still got a stitch in there.Maybe they threw a extra one in when they sewed you back up.Yeah, for all the good it did. That coughing spell a few days later split me right open.That's odd. Diane called it a panic attack, Nick says mildly, grabbing a slice of mushroom and popping it into his mouth as Dani freezes in place.  
  
Silence.  
  
I came by the hospital one morning and she told me, he adds. In her defense, she had no idea that I knew nothing about it.  
  
Finally Dani looks over at Nick who is patiently waiting.  
  
I don't like hospitals, she says softly. We've got a bad history that goes back a long way.How far back? he asks gently, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Dani takes a breath and exhales slowly. Swallowing hard, she turns off the burners under the pan of ribs, takes Nick's hand and nods towards the living room.  
  
Let's sit down.  
  
Once they are settled on the couch, she folds her hands in her lap and begins to speak.  
  
My mom was young when she met my father on a family vacation in California. A few weeks and a summer romance later she was back in New York. Times were different then. It was 1973. She was Catholic, estranged from her parents and pregnant. She was barely eighteen years old when she had me.I had no idea, Nick interjects softly. You've never talked about your family.Toxemia, a difficult delivery and severe postpartum depression was just the beginning of her problems, Dani continues. She was lonely, but too proud to go home. Instead she ended up looking for love in all the wrong places and there were countless bad boyfriends who made her feel even worse about herself.I'm sorry. Dani takes a moment to formulate her thoughts. I was ten and his name was Jimmy. I made the mistake of getting in-between him and a 40 of bourbon. I was pouring it down the kitchen sink, foolish enough to think that would be enough to get my mom to stop drinking. She stiffens, forcing her turbulent emotions back under control. One second the bottle was in my hands, the next I was tumbling down a flight of stairs. When I landed at the bottom I remember looking over at my arm and wondering why it was bent that way. I tried to move, but everything hurt so I stopped. Then I heard mom screaming to the neighbors across the hall that I'd fallen' down the stairs.Jesus Christ, Nick curses softly, taking one of Dani's hands in his.  
  
I don't remember much after that. Head injuries can be funny that way. I found out later that I'd cracked my skull and there was bleeding in the brain, so they had to operate to repair it. I woke up the next day in a strange place, all alone. The part that really scared me was that I couldn't move. I didn't know what was going on, didn't know what to think. I screamed for someone to help me, but it felt like an eternity before someone finally came.No wonder you hate hospitals, Nick comments quietly. I would too.I was strapped into a stryker frame because I'd cracked three vertebrae. There was lots of swelling around my spinal cord and they weren't sure if I was going to be paralyzed. I couldn't feel my legs for four and a half days, Dani says, the painful memories causing tears to gather in the corners of her eyes. When it was finally over, they sent me home in a back brace to wear for three months and was told to be more careful. There was a new bottle of bourbon sitting on the counter when I got home. Mom blamed me for Jimmy leaving and didn't speak to me for almost a month.  
  
The tearful look in her eyes punches a hole in Nick's heart. Closing the small distance between them, he wraps his arms around Dani and holds her close. I'm so sorry, he murmurs, stroking her hair.  
  
It's what makes a person, I guess, Dani replies, leaning back and knuckling away a tear that is threatening to run down her cheek. It made me a survivor.  
  
Concern fills Nick's warm brown eyes. Warrick knows about this, right?Oh, yeah Dani replies, nodding. But I don't want everyone to know.I won't say anything, he promises. You know, I find it funny that average mothers are worried about their children having sex before they're ready, she continues, taking the kleenex that Nick silently offers. Thanks to what I went through growing up, I wanted nothing to do with relationships, male or female. Trust was too difficult.Until . . . ? Nick prompts, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Until Warrick rescued me when I'd been drugged in that club. It was a really bad situation.  
  
Nick nods. He told me that he was the friend who checked you out of the hospital. Dani smiles. That was the night we met. And like the saying goes, the rest is history.  
  
A few moments later the doorbell rings, ending the comfortable silence between the two friends.  
  
Are you expecting anyone? Nick asks, immediately suspicious.  
  
Good grief. You're as bad as Warrick, she teases, getting to her feet, Nick following her lead. In case you've forgotten, my stalker is six feet under.Are you trying to tell me that you don't think about him? he presses as they walk towards the front door.  
  
I admit he still has an occasional guest starring role in my dreams, but it's happening less often. Dani takes his hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Now relax.  
  
The doorbell rings again.  
  
Who is it? Dani calls.  
  
Vengo regali del cuscinetto, a female voice replies.  
  
Dani's mouth falls open in shock. Oh my God. Nick asks.  
  
Ignoring him, she wrenches open the front door and is immediately enveloped in a hug by a tall, rounded woman with shoulder-length wavy hair as black as ink.  
  
Dwayne just called me, the woman says gently, sliding a hand over Dani's auburn curls. I knew you'd change your mind.I missed you so much, Dani murmurs.  
  
I know, honey.  
  
Dani finally pulls back and asks, What are you doing here?Well, I was coming to talk some sense into you, but now it's just a visit.  
  
A light cough behind them causes the two women to face their curious audience.  
  
Oh I'm sorry. Nick, this is Jenny Hicks, Dwayne's wife, Dani says hastily. Jenny, this is Nick Stokes, my pseudo big brother.  
  
He starts to politely offer his hand in greeting, but is swept into a hug before he can react. The look of surprise on his face makes Dani giggle.  
  
You're not the only one who likes to hug, she offers as explanation.  
  
Dani has told me so much about you, Jenny tells him, patting his back. She says you're a very good man.Thank you. A blush colors his cheeks as they break apart. Dani's talked about you a lot. It's nice to put a face with the name.  
  
Finally, Dani notices the small mountain of suitcases sitting on the concrete entrance.  
  
Jenny, how many days were you planning on staying?  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, she laughs. Oh, my suitcases are at the hotel. That's all yours.It's not quite all your clothes from police storage, but I didn't think you'd need your winter gear quite yet.You are an angel. Thank you, Dani says, hugging her again.  
  
Suddenly, Jenny sniffs. Is that my lasagna recipe I smell?  
  
Dani grins. Yeah. I told Nick I'd feed him if he helped me out with Warrick's surprise party. Are you hungry?Molto così! Jenny exclaims, making Dani smile.  
  
Why don't you two catch up in the kitchen while I take care of these bags, Nick suggests.  
  
Thanks Nicky. Just put them by the walk in closet, okay?Will do.So where is the man who swept you off your feet? Jenny asks pointedly as they move down the hall and into the spacious kitchen. When am I going to meet him?He's working tonight, but you'll be able to meet him tomorrow at the party, Dani tells her as she pulls on oven mitts and leans over to pull the lasagna out of the oven.  
  
Smiling softly, Jenny watches Dani carefully. He's the one who put that sparkle in your eyes, isn't he?  
  
Dani blushes. Yes, he is.  
  
Just then Nick appears in the doorway. Anything I can do to help?Set the table? Dani suggests. Plates are over there. She gestures to a cabinet near the fridge.  
  
What can I do? Jenny asks.  
  
Nothing. You're here, and that's more than I could've hoped for.  
  
Touched beyond words, Jenny smiles as she cups Dani's cheek. Where else would I be?  
  
Italian Translation  
  
_I come bearing gifts.  
Very much so._

**Tuesday, October 21st, 2003**  
  
**12:21 pm**  
  
Dani sits alone in a corner table of the diner, staring at her plate. Frustrated, she viciously stabs a wayward french fry with a fork and pops it into her mouth.  
  
Separation anxiety from physiotherapy? Catherine suggests dryly as she walks up to the table, trying to hide the bemused expression on her face.  
  
You seem a little tense.You could say that, Dani admits. Thanks for coming.  
  
Catherine slides into the booth across from her. What's wrong?I fucked up and I don't know what to do about it.What happened?Have you noticed his mood the last few days? Dani asks.  
  
He said he didn't want to talk about, Catherine offers. I thought things were going great. He was ecstatic when you announced you were staying in Las Vegas.Well he was a lot less ecstatic when I mentioned looking for my own place. Confused, Catherine's brow furrows. Why are you looking for your own place?  
  
Exasperated, Dani sighs heavily and puts down her cup of coffee. Am I the only one who realizes that we've done this completely backwards? Wip and I haven't seen each other in three years.Wait a second, Catherine interrupts. That's the third time you've called him Wip' in my presence in the last few weeks. What is that, some kind of nickname?I didn't realize I'd done that, she replies. Have you ever met his grandmother?  
  
Catherine shakes her head.  
  
Well, she used to call him her work in progress. When we'd been dating a while he told me that and I made a joke about him being her little wip. It stuck.That's sweet, Catherine says. So, back to you moving out.Okay, So we haven't seen each other in three years. Then after an incredibly stressful week we spend the night together, only to have me get shot the very next day and almost die. He moves me in with him to recover without even asking me and then spends the next three months deliberately not touching me.What do you mean, not touching you? Every time I see you two he's holding your hand or hugging you or something.  
  
Leaning back and folding her arms over her chest, Dani gives her a look. That's not the kind of touching I'm talking about. Realization dawns and her eyes widen. Catherine asks incredulously.  
  
Nada. Zip. Zilch.And you've tried initiating, uh, contact?So many times, it's ridiculous.So you're thinking he's feeling a little trapped or something?Honestly, I don't know what to think. Dani throws up her hands. When we're sleeping, he wraps his arms around me like he never wants to let me go, but when it gets beyond a couple of kisses he just shuts down.  
  
A long moment of silence passes between them. Suddenly, a light goes off in Catherine's head.  
  
What if he's doing it because he's afraid? she asks.  
  
Dani frowns. Afraid? Of what?Think about it. You two spend the night together and the very next day you almost die.But I'm fine now.Yes, and logically, I'm sure he gets that. But deep down maybe he doesn't want to push you into getting physical again because he's afraid of you getting hurt.Shit. You're probably right. Dani fidgets with her fork for a moment then puts it down on her plate. But how do I get him past that?You've tried being subtle, right? Being available, letting him set the pace.I'm so done with that.  
  
Catherine smiles mischievously. Maybe it's time to try a different approach.Like what?  
  
Catherine leans closer and talks in such a low voice that Dani has to strain to hear her. Several long moment pass as the idea begins to take shape.  
  
Shake the bottle all night and when he's about to explode, pop the cork, Dani finishes, her lips turned into a sly smile. Metaphorically speaking.Think it'll work?  
  
Dani grins. We need to go shopping.


	19. Monday, October 27th, 2003

**Monday, October 27th, 2003**  
  
**7:34 pm**  
  
"Whoa!" Greg says as he collides with Grissom in the hallway.  
  
"Sorry Greg. I was . . . elsewhere," the scientist replies, distracted.  
  
Following his gaze, Greg's eyes widen.   
  
A woman stands at the information counter facing away from them, talking to an officer. Some of the curly locks of her hair are swept up onto the crown of her head, held in place with an intricate asian butterfly pin, the rest tumbling over her bare shoulders. She's dressed in a short vest and ankle length skirt made of rich burgundy brocade, the long side slits and strappy stiletto heels accenting her shapely legs. A black leather jacket is draped over her arm, the strap of a small burgundy and black purse looped over her shoulder and a navy blue garment bag is clutched in her hand.  
  
"God, I hope that's why I got paged to the front desk," Greg breathes.  
  
She leans over the desk as she laughs at something the officer says and a hint of the soft skin of her lower back briefly comes into view.  
  
Greg lets out a low whistle of appreciation and upon hearing the noise, the woman turns around. Familiar, soft blue eyes with long eyelashes and a sensual mouth come into view.  
  
"Damn," he gasps, mouth hanging open in shock at the sight before him.  
  
Not bothering to hide a smile, Dani walks over to meet them halfway. Hey guys.  
  
You look lovely, Grissom offers sincerely.  
  
Thank you, she replies. Greg. I see you got my page.  
  
He swallows hard.   
  
I need a favor. Can you take this to Warrick? Dani offers the lab technician the garment bag. He was supposed to be home a couple of hours ago, but he got held up with some work here. We're running late for dinner.  
  
No problem.  
  
  
  
He turns to leave.  
  
And Greg?  
  
He looks over his shoulder.   
  
Don't give him any hints to what I'm wearing, okay?  
  
Greg grins.   
  
Big plans? Grissom asks as the lab technician hurries down the hall. Warrick mentioned that you passed weapon recertification the other day. Congratulations.  
  
Thanks. And yes, it is a big night. As of last Friday, I'm finally finished with physiotherapy. No more shrinks or bouts of anxiety, and better yet, no more pills. Life is beginning to resemble something approaching normal. A genuine smile lights up her face, making her eyes sparkle. It's all good.  
  
It shows.  
  
Sara says, staring openly as she walks into the reception area.  
  
  
  
It doesn't go unnoticed that the brunette CSI's eyes are darting between her and Grissom. Dani surpresses the urge to smile at her reaction. Oh yeah, definitely something going on there.  
  
I wasn't expecting to see you here today.  
  
Warrick's running late, Dani explains. Thought I'd help him along.  
  
Not quite the little black dress, Sara says, scanning Dani from head to toe.  
  
Dani laughs. I was feeling the need for something exotic and colorful.  
  
Well, you look amazing, Sara adds.  
  
Dani beams with flushed cheeks of embarrassment. Thanks. Let's hope Warrick thinks so, too.  
  
Oh, he mentioned something about dinner at Top of the World,' Sara says. Said he's really looking forward to it.  
  
Sorry I had to call him in, Grissom apologizes. I really needed him.  
  
It's okay. It gave me a chance to get ready without an audience. Makes for a better entrance.  
  
Well, I have to see Archie about some video footage. I'll see you around? Sara asks her.  
  
Count on it.  
  
Oh wait. I'm off on Thursday. Maybe we could have lunch?  
  
Absolutely! Call me.  
  
Waving, Sara disappears down the hall and Grissom's eyes follow her.  
  
So, what are you going to do, work wise? he asks Dani as he turns to face her again.  
  
Dwayne put the word out to some colleagues of his that I was looking for something farther west, Dani tells him. I've had a couple of phone calls from Atlanta and New Orleans expressing some interest, but that's not where I want to be.  
  
You want something in Las Vegas.  
  
Dani shrugs. It's my home. It has been since the day I moved here from L.A.  
  
Doc told me you put in for the opening in the coroner's office, Grissom reveals.  
  
Pursing her lips, Dani swallows. He said he'd keep it quiet.  
  
You didn't think I'd find out?  
  
Look, nightshift is full and even if there was an opening in dayshift, I wouldn't take it. Ecklie and I can't work together. He hates me and I feel the same way. You know that better than anyone, Dani points out. Besides, back in 95 I started off in the coroner's office in L.A. I did some good there, I can do the same here.  
  
You're a CSI. You belong in the field, not in the M.E.'s office.  
  
Well, you're biased.  
  
So how are you feeling? he asks gently, changing the subject. Energy level back to normal?  
  
Yeah. Funny how not being stalked makes such a difference, she jokes dryly.  
  
He arches an eyebrow and gives her a pointed look.  
  
Okay, seriously. I feel good, she says. Better than I have in a very long time.  
  
He obviously makes you very happy.  
  
Tilting her head to one side, Dani smiles. More than I ever thought possible.  
  
He's better, now that you're back in his life, Grissom comments.  
  
I know things aren't perfect between us, but that's what happens when you break the vacuum seal and let people into your life, she says. I won't lie. I'm in unfamiliar territory and sometimes it scares the hell out of me.  
  
She pauses to take a breath, her eyes glistening with emotion.  
  
You can pick through a million lives, but if you're not careful, you never have one of your own. You never know what you need until you find it, and the next thing you find just might be the thing that changes everything. That's what Warrick is to me. It's something I work on every single day.  
  
It must be difficult, Grissom replies quietly.  
  
Nothing worthwhile is easy. Things happen when they're supposed to, but only if you let them.  
  
"Damn," Warrick says from the doorway, eyes dark with desire and Dani looks over at the sound of his voice.  
  
You're late, she says pointedly.  
  
You're stunning, he breathes.  
  
She grins. You're forgiven.  
  
Pulling her close, he lowers his head to kiss her lips, but at the last moment she turns her head and he gets her cheek instead.  
  
You're looking pretty fine yourself, she says, stepping back glance down at the crisp white dress shirt and burgundy tie that matches her dress perfectly. Smoothing out the collar of his black suit jacket, she smiles. Ready to go?  
  
  
  
Limo is waiting outside.  
  
But I drove in, Warrick says, pulling his keys of his pocket.  
  
If we run back to the house we'll be late for our reservation, Dani points out.  
  
I leave it here and take a cab tomorrow, Warrick says with a nod. Nothing is going to spoil tonight.  
  
Dani smiles. C'mon. Let's go.  
  
You two have fun, Grissom calls as the couple hurries out the front door and into the waiting limousine.

**8:26 pm  
**  
The neon lights of The Strip twinkle merrily in the distance below while candlelight dances over Dani's bare shoulders. Unobtrusively as possible, the waiter removes their appetizer plates and hurries away.  
  
You're staring, she says with a sly smile.   
  
I'm not the only one.  
  
Warrick's fingers trail along the mandarin collar of her top, lightly caressing her neck and cheek.  
  
So we finally made it to the Top of the World, she says softly, settling back in her chair and out of his reach.  
  
It seemed appropriate for a celebration. Nothing but best, Warrick replies before taking a sip of his wine.  
  
Yes, it's not everyday that I pass weapons recertification and get clearance to resume my life as it was before. Dani pauses, watching his eyes closely. But there is another reason tonight is special.  
  
  
  
October 27th, 1998. Give or take a few hours, she continues. Five years ago tonight, we met.  
  
Suddenly he breaks out into a wide grin. I wasn't sure you remembered. Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, he removes a long, narrow jewelry box and sets it on the table in front of her. Happy Anniversary.  
  
I didn't get you anything, Dani says, eyes wide with surprise.  
  
Oh yes you did. You're here. With me, he says, eyes roaming slowly over her curves. In that incredible dress.  
  
Opening the box, she gasps. Oh Wip.  
  
On the soft bed of velvet, two bracelets lay side by side. One metallic, one wood.  
  
They're Tibetan, Warrick begins.  
  
I know, she interrupts softly, cradling the cool metal bracelet in her hands. This is a Winds of Fortune bracelet. The characters signify luck and blessings.  
  
Is there anything you don't know? Warrick asks, shaking his head in wonder at the knowledge she possesses.  
  
Dani smiles, sliding the silver bracelet onto her left wrist and up to wrap snugly around her forearm. I'm sure there are lots of things I don't know. I just have an advantage when it comes to this sort of stuff.  
  
So why don't you tell me about the other one, Warrick suggests.  
  
It's peach wood, she says, her fingers tracing the intricate Buddha pattern. It's a Fuo Charm bracelet. Believed to prevent misfortune. She frowns. Are you trying to tell me something?  
  
I'm not taking any chances, Warrick deadpans. You need all the luck you can get.  
  
Where did you find a hand carved Tibetan bracelet in this town? she asks incredulously.  
  
I have my ways.  
  
Dani slides the wooden bracelet onto her other wrist. They're beautiful. Thank you. She leans forward to kiss him. Expecting her lips, Warrick is surprised when he gets her cheek for the second time.  
  
Just then, the waiter approaches with their dinner plates and Dani withdraws again, smiling warmly.  
  
Perfect timing, I'm starving, she says.  
  
The next few minutes pass with light conversation, until Warrick finally speaks.  
  
How's the lobster?  
  
Picking up a small piece with her manicured fingers, Dani offers it to him. Try it, she says in a low and seductive voice.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Warrick leans closer and takes the proffered piece, his tongue caressing her fingertips.  
  
Mmm. Good, he manages to say, reluctantly releasing her fingers.  
  
Smiling coyly, Dani leans back, picks up her fork and casually resumes eating her dinner. She looks incredible, and smells even better. The smokey look in her eyes is making every nerve in Warrick's body hum with electricity. The way she eats is highly sensual and it's taking everything in him not to jump over the table and ravish her right there.  
  
Finally, the dinner plates are cleared and Warrick thinks he has a reprieve at last, but the worst is yet to come. The waiter returns with a long, narrow slice of moist, dark chocolate drizzled in a thick, deep red sauce.  
  
What is that? Warrick asks tightly, swallowing hard when Dani licks her lips and moans softly. It's the same sound she used to make when he'd kiss the inside of her-  
  
Raspberry chocolate cheesecake, the waiter tells him, pulling Warrick back to the present.  
  
It looks positively sinful. His heart hammers in his chest just looking at it, knowing how good it would taste on her lips. On other parts of her body.  
  
Feigning ignorance on the affect she is having on him, Dani picks up her fork and takes a bite of the decadent dessert. Ever so slowly she wraps her lips around the fork and sucks off every morsel. By the third bite, Warrick is gripping the arms of his chair in order to stay still.  
  
Did you mean it when you said we could do anything I wanted? Dani asks lightly, tilting her head to one side.  
  
  
  
Good. There's somewhere I want to go, she announces, laying down her fork.  
  
  
  
Dani smiles mysteriously. It's a surprise.  
  
Okay. I'll play along, Warrick replies with a smile.  
  
I need to run to the little girls room first. I'll be right back.  
  
He nods as she rises and walks across the restaurant, oblivious to the effect she is having on the other patrons. Once out of sight, Dani digs into her purse and pulls out her cell phone. Hitting the speed dial, she holds it to her ear and waits for the person on the one end of the line to pick up.  
  
  
  
Cath. Help.  
  
What's going on?  
  
We just finished dinner.  
  
Is it working? Catherine asks.  
  
He's looking at me like I'm on the menu, Dani replies. So, yes.  
  
That's what you wanted, right?  
  
But I don't know how I can keep doing this. I feel like I'm about to come out of my skin. He keeps looking at me with those eyes and-  
  
Just stick to the plan, Catherine suggests. Go to the club.  
  
Dani exhales a nervous breath. Right. I can do this.  
  
Yes, you can.  
  
I have another call to make.  
  
Okay. Have fun.  
  
  
  
Immediately, Dani dials another number and holds the phone to her ear.  
  
Hi. It's Chandani Bennett.  
  
The voice on the other end of the line makes her smile.  
  
We'll be there in about twenty minutes, maybe a little less. Thanks.  
  
Hanging up, Dani heads back to the table.  
  
Warrick watches her walk back to the table, glimpsing a flash of leg and stiletto heel through the long side slit of her skirt and he smiles. Her eyes sparkle, a genuine smile gracing her lips.  
  
Let's go.

**9:19 pm**  
  
Warrick frowns, wondering why Dani is practically huddled against the car door, as far away from him as possible, save for her hand clasped in his.  
  
Any hints to where we're going? he asks, thumb brushing over the back of her hand.  
  
You won't need your tie or your coat. I suggest you take them off, Dani replies as she releases his hand to remove the asian butterfly clip from her hair. With a shake of her head, all of Dani's auburn curls tumble loosely over her shoulders.  
  
Needing no further prompting, Warrick shrugs off his jacket and loosens the burgundy noose around his neck. Both are tossed onto the smooth leather seat in front of them, her purse and black leather jacket quickly following as he undoes the top three buttons of his shirt. When Dani spots the silver chain and St. Jude medallion that she'd given him, hanging around his neck, she smiles.  
  
Glancing out the window, Dani shifts in her seat. Almost there.  
  
Warrick leans over to kiss her, but just then the car pulls to a stop. Not waiting for the driver, Dani opens the door and takes his hand.  
  
Let's go.  
  
When they step out of the limousine and onto the sidewalk, Warrick's jaw drops.  
  
The Utopian? he says incredulously.  
  
  
  
To his further surprise, Dani bypasses the long line of people waiting to get in and walks straight to the entrance. Recognizing her, the brawny bouncer pulls back the velvet rope and waves the two of them through. Nodding her thanks, Dani pulls Warrick inside amid the cries of protest behind them.  
  
As they make their way through the sea of bodies, Warrick can't help but notice the way heads whip around to watch Dani - men and women. Then suddenly she pauses and raises her hand, waving to someone on the balcony. Warrick looks up in time to see Victor Nolasco wave back. A moment later he turns and disappears from sight.  
  
What are we doing here? Warrick asks over the music.  
  
I want to dance with you, she says huskily in his ear, pulling him firmly against her body. Like we used to.  
  
What do you mean? he asks tightly, his body tightening as her hands run suggestively across his back and down to his hips.  
  
I'll show you. Dani's mouth lingers long enough for her tongue to tickle his earlobe for a fraction of a moment and then withdraws.   
  
Taking his hands in hers, Dani pulls him onto the dance floor, hips swaying from side to side as she gyrates to the beat of the music. There is a wildness in her eyes that captivates Warrick and he is unable to take his eyes off her seductive movements for even a second.  
  
Releasing his hands, Dani moves further onto the dance floor, her long hair tumbling over her bare shoulders, seeming to flow like an ocean wave at the beginning of a storm. Her mouth curls into a sly grin and she motions with her finger for him to come closer, her dress hugging her body like a fine leather glove, accentuating every curve.  
  
Playfully, she turns around and places his hands on her waist when he draws near, her backside rubbing against his hips in a nakedly seductive gesture. Entranced by her sensual movements, he leans forward and kisses a bare shoulder before she slips out of his grasp and spins away, further into the crowd.  
  
Again, Dani beckons him closer with a curved finger, running her tongue along her lower lip, taunting him. Hands trailing up to her neck, she opens the clasp holding the fabric together, creating a deep v' and revealing the tantalizing skin beneath. And again Warrick follows her, his body a maze of aches and needs.  
  
Dani feels him before she sees him; Warrick comes up behind her and presses his body firmly against hers. She doesn't stop dancing, but allows him to guide her into his arms. When she turns around to face him, he immediately tries to capture her mouth, but she ducks her head and tries to slip out of his arms yet again.  
  
Are we gonna play tag or dance? he growls in her ear as his hands clamp down on her hips and drag their bodies together, face to face.  
  
In response, Dani slides her body down his and back up again. When her eager fingers dance lower and lower on his hips, Warrick feels his eyes slowly roll to the back of his head. Smiling, she presses her herself firmly against him and gives her hips a suggestive little grind.  
  
What do you think? Dani asks seductively.  
  
Transfixed, he watches her as she writhes to the beat of the music and feels a familiar stirring low in his belly; the one that he's been holding back for several months. Her hands move lingeringly over her body as a lovers would, a sensuous act that fans the flames of desire even higher.  
  
Her arms wind around his shoulders, her mouth a hot, silky sweet temptation on his neck. Then suddenly the heat of her breath is gone as she tips her head back to give him a wicked grin. Her body is open to him, to his ravenous mouth and questing hands.  
  
Already desperate, he buries his face in her neck, one hand sliding down to cup her backside, the other lost in the sexy mass of her hair. Hand sliding over her hip, Warrick pulls back slightly to smile seductively, flirting with his intense green eyes. Both of their bodies begin to shake with excitement and desire. The hard rhythm pulses through Dani's body, making her vibrate. She feels it everywhere, from her toes to the tips of her fingers. Moving with Warrick, Dani's body naturally matches his perfectly, riding the beat together.  
  
The bass of the sexually charged music pounds out through the large speakers around them, and it feels like hundreds of hot, sweaty bodies are pressed against theirs. They rub against Dani's sensitized skin, titillating her senses, but that is nothing in comparison to the way Warrick is touching her. When his hands find the bare skin of her waist, blood rushes to her head, making her dizzy.  
  
Warrick's needy fingers glide across her stomach, feeling her warm, silky skin and moving up her ribcage as far as the snug fitting material will allow. Trapping a hand between their bodies, Warrick cups her breast over the fabric, running his thumb over her nipple, causing her to gasp and thrust against him, wanting more. Ducking his head, he kisses her neck before roaming lower to taste her collarbone. With one hand he strokes her cheek gently, while the other pulls her hips snugly to his, nudging a knee between her thighs.  
  
The desire fanning out from her belly is so strong all Dani wants to do is crawl up Warrick's body and let him take her right here in the middle of the club. In a desperate bid for control, she grabs a hold of his shirt sleeves with both hands to keep herself from touching him, need making her completely reckless. Her skin is flushed and hot. She's spinning in a mad world of exquisite sensations, and every touch, every taste, adds more.  
  
Wanting more of the wonderful pulsing ache racing through his body, Warrick grips Dani's waist and holds her against his body, firmly rotating and thrusting his hips against hers. She notices distantly that the music has changed, the beat slower, and that Warrick has altered his movements accordingly. He's pushing against her to the rhythm of the song and it feels as though he's inside of her, he's so close. His fingers move down her body, finding the side slit of her skirt and sliding his hand under the fabric to caress the flesh beneath, his hips still moving against hers.  
  
He surprises her by yanking Dani close and raining kisses up her neck before mouthing words in her ear. I want you, right now.  
  
Holding Dani firmly against his body, Warrick lowers his head, finally claiming her mouth in front of the entire crowd. Their mouths meet in a deep, shuddering kiss that has his heart flipping over inside his chest. Her lips are plump and soft, hot and wet. In response to his kiss, Dani wraps her arms around his body and moans into his mouth. She wants to feel his muscles quiver again, to feel the heat pumping out of his pores. And to know, deep down, that she has caused it.  
  
Then take me, she says against his lips when he finally lets her up for air. With a laugh, she nips at his jaw before melting into another kiss. His lips are no less demanding and probing, his tongue deep in her mouth. They pause long enough to gasp for breath before his mouth finds hers for a third time.  
  
People swarm around them, but neither of them notice. Warrick's hands are roaming endlessly over her body, caressing. They move together so perfectly that Dani doesn't know where her body ends and his begins. They're so close, no one can see air between them. Parting her lips so he can taste her again, Warrick slides his tongue in to find hers. They move together, kisses growing more intense by the second.  
  
Dani gives herself over to the pleasure, the sheer bliss of being savored and explored as the kiss deepens, stealing her breath.  
  
somebody shouts, Get a room!  
  
Warrick pulls his head back, his hips rotating against hers again. Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
Together the couple stumbles out a side door of the club, holding onto each other for support. Plowing Dani up against the wall, Warrick covers her lush mouth and kisses her again, hands firmly cupping her face. He worships her with his lips to the chorus of her ecstasy; every gasp, every whimper, every sob a reward. It's almost like an addiction, kissing her. He can't do without her for more than a few seconds, and those seem like an eternity.  
  
While he braces himself against the wall on either side of her body with his hands she clutches at him desperately -- as if she is drowning; as if he is drowning. The kisses don't end, they don't stop, they implode. Her hands dig at his clothes, their bodies crushing against each other.  
  
Warrick finally pulls back, his eyes wild and Dani brings her fingers up to her swollen lips as she stares back at him with equal need. When he finally speaks, his voice gruff and low, and she can tell it takes a great deal of effort to force the words out of his mouth.  
  
Let's go home.

**9:43 pm**  
  
The neon lights of the strip roll past as the limo makes it's way back to Warrick's house, but the couple fails to notice. They never look away from each other, never stop touching, adding to the raw lust building between them. It's taking every ounce of self-control Warrick has not to not give into his most primal instincts and rip Dani's clothes off so he can touch her bare skin. But somehow, what he is doing instead is more intense, more powerful. She forces him to focus on her eyes, forces him to focus on what she's doing to his body and what affect his touch has on her.  
  
Pulling Dani into his lap, Warrick pushes her skirt out of the way and starts to slide his hand up the inside of her velvety thigh and past the top of her stockings, but her hand moves quicker and stops him. Her control breathes new life, wanting to hold him back just a little bit longer, wanting to be sure that he won't withdraw at the last moment.  
  
No hands, she pants, threading their fingers together. Just lips.  
  
With a groan of frustration, he complies.

**10:03 pm**  
  
The front door closes behind the couple and before Dani can catch her breath Warrick has her in his arms again; swinging her around so she is trapped between the door and his body. Forgotten, her jacket and purse tumble to the floor, joining his jacket and tie.  
  
With aching slowness, Warrick lowers his head and sucks on the tender skin at the nape of her neck while his hands slide over her shoulders and down to her waist. Her breath catching in her throat, inner thighs damp with her own arousal, she craves more. Always more. She wants it all.  
  
You know the limo driver thinks that we-  
  
Shut up and kiss me, Dani demands breathlessly.  
  
With his hands on her hips, Warrick jerks her up on her tiptoes, catching the light of triumph on her face for an instant before his mouth crushes hers. It's like holding a lit fuse, all sizzle and spark; a dangerous woman who knows all too well her power over him.  
  
In seconds his pants are open and pushed to the floor, but he struggles with her vest, the need making his hands tremble. Unable to hold back any longer, Warrick tears Dani's vest open with one hand, hands seeking the warm skin beneath. When the fabric gives way, he slides his tongue over the hollow of her throat, where her pulse hammers, before moving lower so he can taste the salty skin between her breasts.  
  
I've missed you so much, he murmurs hoarsely. Dani's burgundy top hangs precariously off her shoulders, her skirt pushed high on her hips. She's still wearing her stiletto heels, though neither one of them notices or cares.  
  
Though he has wild, erotic visions of taking her against the door, the pleasure will surely end too soon that way. Instead he kicks away his shoes and pants before taking her hand and pulling her down the hall.  
  
he tells her.  
  
Too far away, she replies, reaching out to grab the door casing of the entrance to the living room. Tightening her grip on his hand, Dani tugs him insistently towards her. Surprised by her strength, Warrick stumbles, his body weight trapping her between the wall and him. She's suddenly breathless, not sure if it's the result of the impact or the feel of him, all of him, against her.  
  
Her eyes issue a challenge and before she can even blink, Warrick's lips are on hers again. His warm hands coast up her long legs, pushing the burgundy material of her skirt higher to reveal the black garters holding up her sheer stockings and the black silk bikini briefs decorated with small silver roses that cover her intimate places.  
  
Oh honey, Warrick says hoarsely. You're going to kill me.  
  
The sound of fabric tearing fills the air, and the brocade barrier between them is dropped to the floor.  
  
Dani erupts, a throaty cry from her lips, a bite of fingernails across his back, a lightening surge of hips. Then she's tearing open his shirt, dragging it off his shoulders before he drops to his knees to remove her stiletto heels.  
  
Fingers slip over the straps of the garters, quickly releasing the catches before gently sliding the silk off one leg and then the other. Nuzzling his cheek into the warm, bare flesh of her inner thighs, Warrick hears Dani whimper at the feel of his hot breath so near her center. He kisses and nips at the delicate skin and she gently thrusts her hips in invitation. His green eyes are so dark now, and they never stop watching her as he finishes removing the last of her clothing. At her breathless request, Warrick rises, only to place his hands on her waist, waltzing her farther into the living room.  
  
As they tumble onto the couch, Dani finally surrenders.

**11:47 pm**  
  
Firelight dances over Dani's bare skin as Warrick watches her chest rise and fall, his hand resting comfortably on her belly, just below the long scar at the bottom of her ribcage. He's quiet and still inside, like the peace in the early morning after a violent storm.  
  
You can touch it, you know, she says softly, drowsy from sleep. It doesn't hurt.  
  
Surprised by the sound of her voice in the silence, he wonders how long she's been watching him from under her long eyelashes. The expression on her face is tender and vulnerable in the low light, her hand gently taking his and guiding his fingers over the thin pink line.  
  
It fades a little more everyday, she adds.  
  
I know, he replies, lowering his head to brush his lips over the permanent reminder of what nearly took her away from him for good. I've been watching it heal.  
  
I didn't know that.  
  
The hair, the dress, the perfume. Driving me nuts all damn night. You did that on purpose, Warrick accuses, wrapping his arms around Dani, cradling her against his chest. Naked but for a lightweight black and white blanket draped over them, they are stretched out on the carpet with a small mountain of pillows surrounding them, watching the fire crackle merrily in the stone fireplace.  
  
Yes, I did, she replies matter of factly before giggling lightly and nuzzling his neck. She's missed the feel of his bare skin against hers, the tremble though his body in the afterglow of lovemaking.  
  
  
  
Because for ninety-six very long days you've been treating me like I'm made of filigree glass. Lovely to look at, but don't come too close or it'll break.  
  
You were injured, he protests.  
  
I've been fine for a while now. Just admit it. You've been afraid to touch me.  
  
So you decided to-  
  
Seduce you, Dani finishes with a flourish. Quite effectively if I do say so myself. I was going to take you to the Sinner's Den for a walk down memory lane, but I didn't want to ruin my dress with the foam.  
  
In unison, the lovers look over at the tattered remains of her skirt and vest laying next to his shirt in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Warrick comments dryly.  
  
Yeah, there was a flaw in my logic, Dani admits with a grin.  
  
I'll buy you a new one, he promises. Or five.  
  
She laughs. If you insist.  
  
The firelight leaves half of Warrick's face in shadow, making him warm and mysterious all at the same time. Moving his hands lower, they slip across the small of Dani's back as he finds her lips again.  
  
You are an amazing person, he murmurs. His mouth brushes hers, then retreats. Brushes again, shifting angles. Then his lips cover hers, heating and parting hers. Soft and deep and welcoming, the kiss shimmers through her, the muscles in her thighs going lax, her knees weak. When he finally draws back, stars dazzle in her eyes. It's stunning to watch her, the flickers of pleasure and tension and release that plays over her face. Arousal has blood rising in her cheeks, causing her eyes to darken with passion and need.  
  
Resting her forehead against his and meeting his gaze unwaveringly, Dani's hands slide up to cup his face, her thumbs tracing along his cheekbones.  
  
It takes one to know one, she replies.  
  
It's like being in the presence of a statue; smooth, nude perfection, but warm and loving. A mouth made to kiss, arms meant to embrace and hold. With feather light touches, Dani trails her fingertips along the muscled curve of his shoulder and down his taut arm. At the same time, her tongue slides along the shallow groove of his collar bone, tasting his skin until he's altogether consumed.  
  
Without warning, Warrick rolls Dani onto her back so he can freely gaze upon her nude form. It amuses him greatly that she can't force herself to walk around completely unclothed under any circumstances, something he does as easily and naturally as the day he was born despite having spent his adolescent years with his grandmother. Not having what he considers a misplaced sense of modesty, Warrick snuggles closer to her, hip to hip.  
  
Dani's gaze drops, heavy-lidded, simultaneously aroused and suddenly shy. Ducking her head, she tries to cover herself, but Warrick holds her hands to prevent it.  
  
You're adorable when you blush, he teases.  
  
She looks up at Warrick through long lashes, and if anything that look, the shyness, need and dark-eyed arousal only makes him want her more.  
  
Oh careful baby, those eyes are dangerous, he warns suggestively.  
  
To his surprise, Dani wraps her arms around his shoulders and rolls them over so she is sprawled over him. Moving her knees to either side of his hips, she pushes herself up into a sitting position. Jerking her chin, the long waterfall of auburn hair flows down her back, leaving her breasts exposed to his gaze.  
  
Strong, broad shoulders, hair a glorious gold at the tips, the dimples in his cheeks when he smiles; she loves all of it. The long, rippled torso that she aches to touch and caress. She luxuriates in the feel of his smooth hands gliding over her skin; lingering here, pressing there, skillfully building the pleasure that pours through her system like melted chocolate.  
  
His hands slide over the long scar and up the ladder of her ribs to her breasts; full, firm and warm in his palms.  
  
You are insatiable, you know that? he asks huskily. I can't believe what we almost did right there on the dance floor. And on the way home!  
  
And whose fault is that? she fires back teasingly. I seem to recall that it was you who introduced me to some rather adventurous vehicular sex on a very hot and rainy summer night.  
  
Okay, you've got me there, he admits. But you know that driver is never going to believe that we didn't have sex in the back of his limo.  
  
She scrapes her nails down his belly and when she feels him grow hard beneath her, she smiles seductively. Again? What are you, a machine?  
  
I think it's perfectly clear that Ive missed you. Now move this damn blanket.  
  
She quickly complies and settles over his hips once again, skin to skin. Enjoying the view, she runs her hands down his chest, across his smooth muscles, and then back up again. Unable to stop herself, Dani pauses once or twice to allow her fingers to play over his sculpted body.  
  
She loves looking at him. The long, muscled arms that are strong enough to lift her, gentle enough to hold her as if she was a delicate flower, easily crushed. His hands that know so cleverly just where to touch and stroke. Then there is his broad shoulders, the long, lovely, lean back and narrow hips leading down to hard thighs and firm calves. The miracle that something so masculine and strong can be covered with smooth, soft skin.  
  
Warrick groans when Dani pulls back, leaving him aching and hard.  
  
Where are you going? he demands hoarsely.  
  
Not answering him, Dani's fingers trail down the taut lines of Warrick's chest to where his ribs end and even lower to the soft, dark trail of hair she knows so intimately. She rubs her cheek into the smooth skin over his navel, dipping her tongue into the hollow there, making Warrick shiver with a sudden burst of ticklishness.  
  
You know, this isn't what I had in mind, he murmurs. But two can play at this game.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Warrick is on his knees and Dani straddling his thighs as he cradles her against his chest. He tips her back over his arm, making her breasts more accessible to him. As he nibbles and licks at the lush curves she writhes against him, her hands clutching the muscles of his back, bunching and releasing as he caresses her. It isn't enough for him, and finally with a growl of frustration he wraps his hands around her ribcage and lifts her up to draw one pert nipple between his teeth.  
  
Sliding her arms around Warrick's broad shoulders, Dani clings to him as he lovingly suckles one nipple, then the other, his tongue a silken rasp on tender flesh. The look in his eyes is like a slow hot stroke of his hand between her thighs and it leaves her trembling. She cries out at the electricity that shoots through her body from Warrick's needful touch, clutching his shoulders to keep him in place, craving more.  
  
For a moment it feels like she's falling, and then she is on the bed of pillows. He sways above her, weight on his palms, pressing kisses to jaw line and down to the nape of her neck. Meeting her eyes, he smiles, sloe-eyed.  
  
Why are you looking at me like that? she asks breathlessly.  
  
Not answering her, he drops his head, leaving a line of moist kisses between her full breasts, down over her ribcage to her waist. Hot breath on her belly causes goose bumps to form on her skin as he licks the sweetness from her smooth, sated flesh. Briefly his tongue dips into her navel, and he smiles when he feels her quiver.  
  
Dani's impatient sometimes, but Warrick likes to make it last, likes to kiss and touch her until she's begging. Sometimes he likes to pull back and look at her, because she's so lovely. With her pale skin that flushes pink so easily, the lightly defined abdominal muscles and the gentle swell between her hipbones, angling toward the tops of her thighs.  
  
He likes to taste her skin, salty at the collarbone, sweet along the curve of her belly. Warrick loves the smooth, pale undersides of Dani's arms, the swell of her breasts and the arch of her ribs. He loves the way she flings her head back when he's inside her, eyes closing, then opening again, burning a stormy blue.  
  
He's taking his sweet time and Dani has to fist her hands in the blanket to hold onto the last of her control. The quick, catchy gasps that escape her lips slices through him like tiny knives as she grows erotically damp beneath him.  
  
Soon his lips are trailing well below her belly button, green eyes smoldering with intensity. Despite her pleas for release, he continues to move with impossibly slow movements, making her moan with his delicate finesse. Mercilessly he takes her higher and higher; nibbling, kissing, nuzzling, tasting.  
  
Dani cries out breathlessly, incapable of articulating anything else. Before long she's trembling violently, hands gripping Warrick's shoulders as she wordlessly begs for release. Finally he quickens his pace and immediately it feels like he's stroking every inch of her at the same time. The fierce pleasure washes over her in unrelenting, undulating waves. It builds and builds until she wonders if she will explode just from the pressure of his touch.  
  
As the clock strikes midnight, she falls over the edge with a hoarse scream of pleasure, welcoming the darkness that envelops her.


	20. Tuesday, October 28th, 2003

**Tuesday, October 28th, 2003  
**  
**2:12 am**  
  
He knocks on her front door, smiling when he recognizes the music playing on the stereo inside. It's a cd that he'd bought her the week before, a present after attending an intimate concert together.  
  
It's open, she calls out, her voice muffled.  
  
The knob turns easily in his palm, and he drops his luggage on the floor inside the door. As he walks down the hall he considers how best to remind her that leaving her front door unlocked may not be the wisest choice, but all thoughts fly from his head when he enters the small, but cheery kitchen.  
  
she says with a happy smile. Perfect timing.  
  
It's then she realizes that he hasn't moved. He's frozen, staring in shock.  
  
What's wrong? Concerned by the look on his face, she hurries to his side. Are you okay?  
  
What did you do? he finally manages to ask, eyes wide. His head is spinning, his senses overwhelmed.  
  
The music roars in his ears and the heady aromas of roasting chicken and a hint of garlic fill his nostrils as a woman he barely recognizes lays a concerned hand on his arm. The sweet mouth he's kissed dozens of times is now a sinfully erotic display of color and shine. Subtle hints of sparkle on her eyelids make her look exotic, yet still innocent. Eyes deeper and more sensual than ever before. A sleek black top with a neckline that plunges low enough to show off her curves, but leaves something to the imagination is very enticing. Slim fitting blue jeans and bare feet with blue toenails complete the picture. The overall affect has his body aching with need.  
  
Suddenly realizing what he's referring to, she flinches. Oh God. I'm so sorry, I totally forgot.  
  
Moving almost in slow motion, he lifts his hand to touch a long, curly lock of auburn hair. It's red.  
  
You don't like it? she asks, nibbling on her lower lip, now unsure that her rash decision had been wise.  
  
he says softly, and her eyes fall. I love it.  
  
Looking back up, she smiles widely.   
  
He pauses, gaze sliding slowly down her body and back up again as he searches for the right word.   
  
But in a good way?  
  
And to think I thought I preferred blonde's, he adds. Nick was right. It's all about the redheads.  
  
She smiles and rises up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. Damn straight.  
  
Suddenly an idea crosses his mind like a dark cloud, causing him to frown. You didn't have to do this for me. I don't want you to think that you need to change any-  
  
I know, she interrupts. I did it for me.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he gives her a speculative look.  
  
And I wanted to know if I could be as beautiful as all those girls who wish you were looking at them instead of me, she admits. I'm still me. I'm not going to start wearing mini skirts and stilettos everyday. I'm still a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, but that doesn't mean I can't be pretty.  
  
First off, you're beautiful. Second, you're better than those girls, he says firmly. It only feels natural to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to breathe in her scent. All I want is for you to be comfortable.  
  
Did I mention that I went shopping for new clothes, too? she asks, her cheek against his chest. My credit cards may never recover.  
  
He laughs, tightening his grip around her, and a crinkling sound fills the air.  
  
What the-?  
  
Releasing her, he presents her with a cellophane cone overflowing with lavender roses. He's pleased when her eyes widen, her luscious mouth making a perfect O of surprise.  
  
They're sterling roses, he tells her. I saw them and had to stop because they reminded me of you.   
  
"They're gorgeous. You shouldn't have."  
  
You get flowers that often? he jokes.  
  
she replies softly, eyes dropping. You're the only one who's ever given me flowers. Wordlessly she lowers her head to inhale the aroma of the pale grey blooms.  
  
The simple, innocent gesture is one of the prettiest images he's seen in a very long time, but he wonders why her eyes hold a flicker of sadness. What secret is she holding onto so tightly?  
  
I'm glad you like them.  
  
"I better get these into water. Do you want something to drink?" she asks as she turns and opens a cupboard, looking for a vase. Help yourself.  
  
Grabbing a beer from out of the fridge, he turns around in time to catch her kneeling on the counter near the sink, reaching for a vase on the top shelf. Setting down the chilled bottle, he crosses the short distance and places his hands on her waist.  
  
You got it? he asks, wondering if it was a wobble or if she'd flinched when he touched her. He can't be sure.  
  
  
  
Good. Hand it to me, he instructs.  
  
When she does, he sets it in the sink before lifting her off the countertop and into his arms. Deliberately he pulls her close, their bodies sliding against one another. Now seated on the countertop, she gives him a confused look.  
  
You had me so distracted that I didn't give you a kiss hello, he murmurs softly, lowering his head.  
  
Automatically her arms move up his arms to wrap around his neck while his hands move to her hips. He kisses like a dream; deep and slow, soft and teasing. He lets their tongues duel a bit, igniting the lust. What starts off as an innocent kiss quickly becomes something much more. Lips part so tongues can parry and thrust, and her long legs wrap around his hips, her curves pressed eagerly against his body. One of his hands slides up her back to fist in her hair as the kiss goes on and on. When they finally break apart, both are panting for breath.  
  
"Is it stupid to admit I missed you, even if it was only a four day trip?" she asks, ducking her head, suddenly shy.  
  
Hey, with a welcome like that I'm tempted to go out of town more often," he teases before adding. No seriously, I missed you too.  
  
Their lips meet again, this time for a brief, but tender kiss.  
  
"How was the conference?" she asks, sliding off the counter. Turning away from him, she keeps her hands busy taking the cellophane off the bouquet and filling the vase.  
  
It was fine. Nothing that couldn't have just emailed, but you know the FBI. It's all about making big displays for the public, justification for their pay cheques. Reclaiming his beer, he twists off the top and takes a sip. Something smells terrific, but you didn't have to. I would've taken you out.  
  
I know, but I want to spend some time with you and I'd rather not have to share you with a crowd, she replies. Besides, I figured you'd like a home cooked meal instead of more restaurant food.  
  
Yeah, you're right about that, he admits, touched that she's gone to such trouble after a tough week of classes.  
  
Just then, the oven timer dings. Quickly she slips on oven mitts and bends over to take the chicken out of the oven. The tantalizing view of snug denim over curves sends a pang of lust ripping through him and he surpresses a groan.  
  
I wasn't quite done with the salad. Can you finish up those mushrooms and the cucumber? she asks as she sets the roaster down on the top of the stove next to a small pan of gravy.  
  
he replies, mentally crossing his fingers that his voice doesn't sound strained. Picking up the knife, he hopes that he doesn't slice off a thumb because of the gorgeous distraction not two feet away. He tries to smile as she peels back the foil, allowing the sultry smells to fill the air.  
  
Pleased, she smiles triumphantly.   
  
When she leans over again to grab a bowl of twice baked stuffed potatoes with garlic and a dish of mixed vegetables keeping warm, he closes his eyes.  
  
I hope you're hungry, she says. I kinda went overboard.  
  
Shifting, he discreetly adjusts himself, but hisses when his forearm brushes the hot roasting pan. Instantly she is at his side as he drops the knife, blowing on the reddening flesh.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Cold water, get it under cold water," she urges, cradling his arm with both of her hands. Quickly she hurries him over to the sink and plunges his arm under a stream of water to cool it down.  
  
He muffles a sigh. His arm isn't bad, not really. The burn is minor and small, but now he has the sensual press of her curled against his body, and the angle is perfect for him to look right down her shirt. He couldn't have asked for a more clear view of the softness, shadows and mystery. Reflexively, he tightens his jaw as she looks up at him, concerned.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay, really."  
  
Neither one of them move away, and she keeps his arm under the running water, gently stroking the flesh around the injury with one hand and her other hand finds his fingers, threading them together. Finally, he clears his throat, well aware that any more touching is going to severely test his self-control. Wordlessly, she takes a hand towel and dries his arm just as gently as she'd washed it.  
  
"Great. I've already maimed you and we haven't even gotten to the table, she comments. Unable to stop himself, he laughs and lowers his head to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Tell you what. Let me crash with you here while you play nurse and all will be forgiven," he jokes.  
  
I wasn't planning on you going home tonight, she replies suggestively, not realizing that she's spoken aloud until she feels his intense stare. Swallowing hard, she looks up at him. That was the out loud voice, wasn't it?  
  
I didn't even stop by my place to drop off my stuff. I came straight here from the airport, he says, realizing the implications of the last exchange.  
  
How they'd both thought that they would be together tonight. Knowing that she didn't have any classes to attend the next morning and that he didn't have to go into work until the next evening. How she'd made herself up-  
  
Glancing down he takes a calming breath, looking up just in time to see her watching him, nervously nibbling on her lower lip. Warrick let out a shaky breath before giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
Are you saying what I think you're saying? he asks softly.  
  
Her chin trembles ever so slightly. You said you'd wait until I was ready. Well, I'm ready.  
  
  
  
If you're too tired- Losing her nerve and suddenly embarrassed, she starts to pull way, but his arms quickly encircle her.  
  
I'm fine, but I think we need to talk about this. How things will change between us.  
  
Do you love me? she asks directly, deep blue eyes locked with his.  
  
You know that I love you, he replies, cupping her cheek and brushing a thumb over her lips.  
  
Then spend the night with me.  
  
Star, this isn't something you just decide to do and jump into bed.  
  
I'm not jumping. We've been together for how long? Who's jumping?  
  
He sighs, sliding his palms down her arms to hold both her hands in his. Can you understand that I want this to be special for both of us? Most especially you?  
  
With you I know it will be.  
  
Okay, but will you give me a couple of days? Please? he requests. I'm off on Sunday and Monday. Will you give me until then to make sure that we do this right?  
  
She takes a moment, her eyes unreadable. What about tonight? she asks finally. Will you stay?  
  
I''ll bring you breakfast in bed.  
  
Dani giggles, a happy sigh of contentment escaping her lips.  
  
Warrick says softly. You're awake.  
  
She feels a soft, slow breath against her left shoulder and sensations, like an echo of a dream with warm heaviness on her hip. Deep inside her sleep-drugged body Dani feels the slow shadow of heat from the body pressed up against her back. Opening her eyes, she realizes that she and Warrick are no longer stretched out in front of the fireplace, but curled up in their luxurious king sized bed.  
  
I don't remember moving, she says, slowly rolling over so she's facing him.  
  
You passed out when I- he trails off, looking at Dani expectantly. Recalling the details, she blushes.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
I figured you'd be more comfortable here.  
  
Smart man.  
  
So what were you dreaming about that was so funny? Absently, Warrick strokes his fingers through Dani's sleep-tousled hair, all chaotic curls with silk underneath.  
  
The first time you brought me sterling roses and I tried to talk you into-  
  
Talk nothing, he interrupts. You looked sexy as hell that night and it was all I could do not to take you right there on the kitchen counter.  
  
Yeah, that took another two months, a leather skirt and that lacy white top, she teases. That was an expensive shirt, by the way.  
  
Growling, Warrick attacks her, mercilessly running his fingers over her ribs, tickling her. Overcome with laughter, Dani begs for him to stop. When he does she rolls over onto her back and notices the answering machine next to the bed.  
  
Hey, did you hear the phone ring earlier? The light's blinking, Dani says, suddenly all business. Maybe something happened while we were out. Leaning over, she presses the button and lays back against her pillow to listen.  
  
"Black or white knickers? What was that in use of, you naughty girl?" a familiar British voice demands. "I'm dying of curiosity here. I'm working, but I'll have my mobile on, just for you. Ring me back, sweets. I want every, last, dirty little detail."  
  
Bursting out laughing, Dani wraps her arms around her belly and curls up into a small ball. Panting for breath, she looks over at Warrick, who has pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch her.  
  
What was Mark talking about?  
  
I called him, wanting advice, she answers when she's caught her breath. I couldn't decide between black or white to go under my dress. He didn't answer his phone so I left him a voicemail. He must've called back while we were out.  
  
You called to ask him about your underwear? Warrick asks disbelievingly.  
  
Don't worry, he's only a friend. Completely harmless. Mark's been pining for a girl we-, he works with for the entire time I've known him.  
  
Warrick arches an eyebrow.   
  
Carolyn. It stupid because they're crazy each other, but neither will take the first step.  
  
What's his excuse?  
  
Rolling her eyes, Dani shakes her head. Says because they work together he doesn't want to take the risk of bollixing that up.  
  
And what do you say about that?  
  
That it worked for you and me, so if he lets her get away he's a wanker.  
  
That's my girl.  
  
I love it when you call me that, she says softly. Telling people that I'm yours.  
  
I like saying it.  
  
Do you realize it's because of you that I have a family? she asks. You taught me that love isn't about biology and because of that, I have so much. Nicky is the big brother I always wanted and I think of Catherine and Lindsey as my sister and niece. Greg is like my dorky, but adorable cousin that I would do anything for.  
  
Warrick smiles at her description of his coworkers. You give me too much credit, baby. You did all that on your own.  
  
No, I didn't, Dani insists. I carried your love inside me and it gave me strength when I had none of my own. It's because of your love that I let Jenny into my life and shared my secrets. She's the mom I always wanted.  
  
She's the mom you deserve, Warrick says firmly.  
  
You know, I realize that I'm not the same person I used to be, she continues.  
  
And neither am I, he interjects.  
  
But I think we fit better than ever.  
  
Yeah, we do. Grinning, Warrick slides an arm around Dani's waist. And before you say it, I know it's not going to be easy, but if we have to endure some hurt, isn't it better that we hurt together than alone? I don't want to feel like I did when you left.  
  
Dani doesn't answer, but her body moves back toward Warrick's, until they lay so close no room remains between them. Their bodies fit together perfectly, that one may have been made only for the other from the beginning of time.

**4:27 pm**  
  
Sunlight drags him out of sleep, and he rolls over, arms searching for her warm, soft skin. To hear her sigh when he kisses that spot on her neck. The spot between her shoulder blades. The spot at the base of her spine.  
  
The sheets are cold. Undisturbed.  
  
He bolts upright in bed, reality sinking in. Looking over at her side of the bed, the overwhelming pain of loss rips through him, as it has every single morning since that horrible day.  
  
The blood in the water when he'd jumped into the pool to pull her body up from the bottom. Her beautiful eyes, filled with pain as she'd professed her love to him. The sick gurgle in her throat as her lungs filled with blood, causing her to cough violently. Bright red streams of water and blood that covered the concrete as they'd loaded her battered form onto the gurney. The desperate attempts from the paramedics to make her breathe. How her heart had given out in the ambulance. His blood stained fingers stroking her lifeless face.  
  
And now, three months of waking up without her beside him is almost more than he can bear.  
  
Pushing the sheets back, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and picks up a small card from the nightstand. The fold is fuzzy and worn from repeated openings, the lower corners dog-eared from when he'd carried it in his shirt pocket for weeks. He scans the cover, thumb brushing over the picture of sterling roses. Lavender flowers; representative of love at first sight.  
  
Opening the card, he reads the heartbreaking words. A handful of sentences that cannot begin to describe the amazing woman he knew so intimately. A life ended far too soon.

**4:29 pm**  
  
Sitting cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the living room, Dani concentrates, taking deep breaths and letting the music emanating through the headphones flow through her.  
  
She's in the process of opening her third chakra, Manipura, the melting pot of spiritual and earthly desires, when a sound that doesn't belong tears her out of her meditation and she pulls off her headphones.  
  
The unmistakable cry of her lover in distress sends her running the short distance down the hall and into the bedroom where Warrick is thrashing about under the sheets.  
  
Honey, wake up!  
  
The sound of her voice seems so real, but it is her touch that convinces him. Finally opening his eyes, Warrick meets Dani's concerned gaze, her soft blue eyes searching his. Clad in a short navy robe, she has straddled his hips, hair tossed over one shoulder as her hands grip his bare shoulders.  
  
Hey. You were dreaming.  
  
Without warning, Warrick's arms close around Dani's waist and pull her body against his, holding her tight.  
  
It felt so real, he murmurs breathlessly into her hair, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Pulling back a little, she cups his cheek and presses her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It was just a dream. This is real. Taking his hand, Dani slips it through the deep V of her robe and against her bare skin where her heart pounds rhythmically against his palm. See? I'm right here.  
  
God you feel good, Warrick says, hand slipping lower to curl around her breast. And very naked under that robe.  
  
Dani giggles and kisses him again before her eyes turn serious. You haven't had a nightmare in almost a month. That's an improvement.  
  
Guess my subconscious is a little worried, considering what happened the last time we-  
  
Had a night of debauchery? Dani finishes with a satisfied smile. She cocks her head to one side, eyes dancing, Not tired of me, yet?  
  
In response, Warrick leans in to kiss her, subtly rolling her onto her back so he can cover her body with his. Her arms encircle his neck, pulling him even closer. Finally he ends the kiss, and looks down at her, a soft smile at his lips.   
  
And then they are kissing again, but it isn't rushed or frenzied like the previous night. Their tongues dance around each other, a casual tango, savoring just being together. They take their time, making it last.  
  
Warrick slyly works a hand up under Dani's robe to graze lightly over her bare backside.  
  
She gasps, arching into him, Tell me why I bother covering myself?  
  
he murmurs and feels her smile in response. He lowers his head to kiss her again, but just then the phone rings and he groans.  
  
Laughing, Dani rolls out of his grasp and picks up the cordless phone.  
  
Hello? Oh hi Grissom. Hold on, Warrick's right here. She turns and starts to hand the phone to her lover, but pauses when the CSI supervisor asks her a question.  
  
No, I don't have plans for tonight.  
  
Curious, Warrick arches an eyebrow and Dani shrugs in response.  
  
He's sick? she continues, then pauses. Can I do that? she asks disbelievingly.  
  
Another pause.  
  
Okay. I'll be there.  
  
Hanging up, she places the phone back on the base station, an expression of surprise covering her face.  
  
What was that about? Warrick asks.  
  
Nicky's sick as a dog. Diane called in for him, said he couldn't possibly come in tonight.  
  
Damn. He never gets sick.  
  
My thoughts exactly. He must be pretty bad for Diane to keep him home.  
  
So what did Grissom want you to do?  
  
Cover Nick's shift. The higher up's are okay with it, so I get to work with Catherine tonight.  
  
Are you sure you're okay with it? Warrick asks gently. You haven't spent much time at the pd since-  
  
It's fine, Dani says, cupping his cheek. I'm fine. It's unlikely that I'll have much contact with him. After all, it's not like he goes out of his way to see me.  
  
Dropping back against the pillows, Warrick watches as Dani slips off the bed and pads over to a chest of drawers. He smiles, his heart touched by how comfortable Dani is with the casual intimacy of changing in front of him. After the shooting she'd tried to hide her scars from him, not wanting him to feel guilty. It had been an adjustment, one of many over the last few months as they learned to combine their lives. Now there is no shyness or uncertainty in Dani's movements; as though it is the most natural thing in the world to her.  
  
The rest of him, of course, aches with need for her.  
  
Remind me tomorrow to call and book my flight to D.C., okay? Dani requests as she pulls out a matching bra and panty set. The navy robe drops to the floor, but is quickly replaced by cornflower blue underwear.  
  
Warrick grumbles a protest under his breath; for two reasons. The covering up of her nudity and the idea of her leaving town, even if it's only temporary.  
  
Hey, Jenny was nice enough to bring me most of my clothes, but I really need to get my stuff out of police storage, Dani chastises, glancing over her shoulder at him as she snaps her bra closed. You know that.  
  
I know, he sighs.  
  
And it's not forever. I'll be back in five or six days. A week at the most. Scooping up her robe, Dani walks over to the closet and hangs it on a peg. Then she selects a blouse that matches her underwear and slips it on.  
  
I've gotten used to having you wrapped around me when I'm sleeping.  
  
I'm going to miss you, too, she replies, buttoning her shirt as she walks back over to the bed to sit next to him. I'll have my cell. We'll be able to talk on the phone every day.  
  
That doesn't help me when I want to touch you. Warrick slips an arm around Dani's waist and pulls her close.  
  
Does this mean you'll have to rely on hobbies and reading to entertain yourself while I'm away? she asks teasingly.  
  
He shoots her a look that makes her squirm, eyebrow arching high. I have a hobby, he replies, low and seductive. It involves you and this bed.  
  
Catching a flicker of an odd look in his eyes, she pulls back.  
  
There's something else bothering you.  
  
I found the prescription for naratriptamine, Warrick admits.  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise. You're spying on me now?  
  
I thought we beyond secrets, he counters. And it was an accident. I was looking for aspirin.  
  
Dani sighs heavily. It's just a couple of headaches. I'm fine.  
  
Naratriptamine is not for run of the mill headaches. It's migraine medication.  
  
Hon, you know I had a bad couple of weeks while I dealt with some seriously life altering decisions. I got stressed out in my head and needed a little extra help to stop the spinning.  
  
Why didn't you come to me? Warrick asks, hiding the hurt that she didn't tell him.  
  
I love you, but there's only so much you can do for me. I had to make my peace with it on my own, in my own time.  
  
His hand slides up her thigh, thumb brushing over her hip bone. I know you're disappointed.  
  
Hey, it's okay. I knew the risks going in and I had you by my side. She cups Warrick's cheek and smiles. So things didn't work out exactly as I hoped, but I knew I was asking for a lot. It could have been so much worse.  
  
It also could've been better, Warrick fires back, eyebrow arched. He doesn't understand what he's missing. He'd have to be capable of love first.  
  
Whoa. Easy now. Dani's hand slides down to rest on Warrick's chest. Don't take this on yourself. It's not about you. I know without question that you love me. He didn't tell me he wanted nothing to do with me or deny me, and that was my greatest fear. If that had happened, I don't know what I would have done.  
  
Can you understand that all I want to do is keep you from getting hurt? Warrick asks.  
  
I know, she says gently. It's one of a million reasons why I love you so much.

**6:12 pm**  
  
Stifling a yawn, she opens the front door of her garden level apartment and reaches down to pick up her morning newspaper, only to take a step back in surprise when he offers it to her. The hem of her powder blue drawstring pants brush the tops of her bare feet while a spaghetti strap top of the same color clings to her curves. The cool morning air causes goose bumps form on her skin as she wills her heart to return to a normal rhythm.  
  
Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, he says as she takes the roll of newsprint.  
  
What are you doing here? she asks, nudging her glasses up her nose and pushing the tangled strands of her long, dark brown hair out of her face. I thought you were working tonight, uh, last night, uh, now. Her drowsy voice is a little lower than usual, soft blue eyes a little unfocused, telling him that she was sleeping until very recently.  
  
I'm on a break, he replies softly. Tilting his head to one side, he notices the dark smudges under her eyes. Looks like you had a long night. Get your paper finished?  
  
She stifles another yawn and stretches her arms above her head for a moment, unknowingly exposing a few inches of her abdomen. I printed off the final draft around 3:30. I think it's pretty good.  
  
If you're done, why are you up getting the newspaper instead of sleeping?  
  
I decided to grab a couple hours of sleep before I head over to school and turn it in. Doors open at 7:30 am. Laying the newspaper on the table inside the door, she steps out onto the landing where they can stand closer together. What made you drive all the way over here to see me at this hour? It's not even dawn.  
  
I was in the lab, thinking about you, and it hit me, he says simply. I love you.  
  
Stunned, her mouth opens and closes several times as she struggles to form words.   
  
You don't have to say anything, he continues in a fast jumble. I just wanted you to know. It's not like I'm asking you to say it b-  
  
Soft lips cover his mouth as she cuts off his nervous babbling. Her arms slip around his neck, his hands finding her waist as he returns her kiss.  
  
She gulps for air when their lips finally part and his head lifts. His eyes are so close, so clear, she can see herself reflected in them. Can see the passion in them. It jolts her back a step, makes her fumble for a casual smile.  
  
I, uh-  
  
Holding her face between his hands, he kisses her mouth again, sighing when the wet, willing softness opens to him. As he strokes and tastes, she arches against his body, craving more.  
  
You taste like coffee, she murmurs with a smile when his lips move from her mouth to her neck. Not fair, considering Starbucks is so far away.  
  
He laughs, pulling back slightly, but wrapping his arms loosely around her waist.   
  
And I have morning breath, she realizes, cheeks turning pink.  
  
Well, you taste minty, like toothpaste, and it's way sexier than I ever thought it would be, he says with a lopsided grin, pulling her close for another kiss, albeit a brief one. But I should get back.  
  
she replies, ducking her head, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
Get some sleep, okay? he says before releasing her. I'll call you later. He turns and starts to walk away.  
  
she calls out as loudly as she dares at 6 am, grabbing something from the table inside and following him barefoot down the narrow stone path towards the street. Taking his hand in hers, her fingers tremble as she lays a single object on his palm. The spare key to her front door. Come back when your shift is over.  
  
Surprised at the gesture, his eyes widen. At his reaction, she blushes, wondering what he might be thinking.  
  
I didn't, uh, mean it that way, she stammers. I'm not ready for-  
  
I know, he interrupts. How about we start with breakfast?  
  
Sounds good.  
  
Tucking the key into the front pocket of his jeans, he turns to leave again, but when her long, slender fingers curl around his arm, he pauses.  
  
  
  
I love you, too, she says softly, almost shy as she looks up at him through a curtain of long eyelashes, made larger by the lenses of her glasses. Her chin trembles, eyes bright with excess moisture.  
  
Strong arms sweep her up and he's kissing her again, in that same drugging, devastating, delicious way. As if they have forever to simply be there, caught in the soft breezes and quiet passion.  
  
I'll be back as soon as I can, he promises, reluctantly lowering her back down to the ground.  
  
  
  
Several hours later he makes good on that promise, with coffee from Starbucks, but it goes cold on the kitchen counter when she reaches out for him, beckoning him to rest by her side. At her tentative and nervous invitation, he slips off his blue jeans and t-shirt, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around her. Half asleep she nuzzles closer, her cheek resting against his shoulder.  
  
So this is what it's like to love you, she murmurs, her words no more than a whisper.  
  
I'd never been so nervous in my life as I was that morning, Warrick says, breaking off from telling the story to Catherine. Fortunately, the locker room is empty but for the two of them.  
  
Until now? she prompts.  
  
Until now.  
  
She going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong tonight. Relax, Catherine instructs.  
  
Tell me I'm overreacting.  
  
She smiles gently. You're overreacting.  
  
I just don't want her to get hurt, Warrick says with a sigh. She's been through enough for two lifetimes.  
  
I know, but you can't protect her from the world, Catherine replies softly. Deep down you know that.  
  
I watched her come out out physiotherapy five days a week for the last two months, he continues, rising to his feet and pacing the length of the small room. I saw the tears in her eyes as she pushed through pain and the pills she took when she just couldn't stand it anymore. How a simple walk around the house would sap her strength completely and I'd have to carry her back to bed.  
  
Eyes filled with sympathy and understanding, Catherine nods. I know.  
  
I held her when she woke up screaming from the nightmares and wanted to dig up the bastard just so I could shoot him again.  
  
I believe there's a list of people who would be interested in doing something like that, Catherine comments dryly. But what made you want to tell me that story?  
  
Warrick sighs heavily. It's no secret that I've had a colorful past when it comes to women, I admit that.  
  
I think the operative word here is she points out. You weren't deliberately using them, right? You were looking for something, and went about finding it in a way that ended up not working. It doesn't make you a bad person.  
  
With Dani there was something different, right from the start. I'd never seen anyone, never been around anyone remotely like her, Warrick says softly, recalling the memories.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
She was the first woman who didn't fall all over me when I flirted with her, he admits ruefully, leaning against the row of lockers and folding his arms over his chest. Instead she looked at me with those big blue eyes, so deep and intense, and asked questions about who I was, who I wanted to be. Right there I was hooked. The first time we kissed it was like touching something innocent. I couldn't think. I was completely lost in something as simple as a kiss. It was pure. It scared the hell out of me.  
  
I can imagine, Catherine says, guiding Warrick back to the bench where the both sit down.  
  
It took a lot for her to give me that key, to admit that she had finally opened up to allow herself to trust someone. To love. Only later I understood why it was so difficult. She hadn't let anyone get close in almost fifteen years, and even then, it was just a friend who looked out for her.  
  
That's all behind you now, right?  
  
I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, Warrick admits. To wake up and realize it's all been a dream and she never came back here. It scares me because I just can't imagine my life without her.  
  
Catherine smiles. Warrick, it's called being in love.  
  
I've had the same laundry detergent since my grandmother did my shirts and socks when I was ten. Dani prefers some other brand, but respected my way of doing my stuff, didn't even try to change it. We each had our own box of soap, no big deal. Warrick smiles at the memory. One day she threw a shirt of mine in with her stuff because it had a stain on it and she didn't want it to set. I went to work a couple nights later and my shirt smelled like her. All that night I couldn't wait to get home and see her again. Now all my laundry is done with that soap, because I love the fact that her scent is around me all the time.  
  
Have you told her that? Catherine asks, watching his face closely.  
  
I'm not sure I can. I'm not sure if I start that I'll be able to stop. I don't want to scare her. Shaking his head, Warrick looks at the floor.  
  
Catherine frowns. What could you possibly tell her that would scare her? She loves you and would do anything for you.  
  
A few weeks ago I had a dream. I've had lots of them, but most of the time they're about her not being here. Sometimes I'm too late getting to the house and she's already gone. Sometimes she dies in my arms. Sometimes she dies hooked up to machines and I'm holding her hand. And sometimes a faceless doctor walks through a door and tells me that she's gone. Then everything goes black and I'm lost.  
  
Jesus, Warrick. Catherine's hand finds his shoulder and rubs it comfortingly. I'm sorry.  
  
But this dream was different. This time I wasn't running to save her. I come through the front door without a care in the world and the whole place smells terrific. I see her favorite artwork hanging on the walls, hear her favorite music playing on the stereo. It's perfect. I walk into the kitchen and there she is, singing along while she's elbow deep in some culinary concoction that I know will be fantastic. She's wearing an old t-shirt of mine and her feet are bare, toenails painted a bright blue. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen -- and then she turns toward me.  
  
  
  
She's pregnant. Many months pregnant. Like she's swallowed a basketball or something.  
  
And the idea of her being pregnant freaks you out? Catherine asks, eyes sympathetic. That's a normal reaction for men.  
  
No, that's just it. I didn't realize until that moment how bad I want her to be pregnant. All at once it hit me that I want a little girl with her curly hair or a little boy with her big blue eyes. That's what's freaking me out.  
  
Stunned, she pauses for a moment. How does she feel about kids? Are you worried that she doesn't want that too?  
  
That's the thing. She's been on an emotional roller coaster for as long as I've known her. You don't know how hard it's been for her lately.  
  
But she's still here, Catherine points out. With you.  
  
Intense green eyes meet hers. She almost left. Again.  
  
  
  
Things got bad a while back, not between us, but something else and all she wanted to do was run. The memory of Dani's heartbreak rushes through his system, causing him to wince. But in the end, she stayed. For me.  
  
Why would she want to leave?  
  
Dani loves me. I don't question that. She loves Vegas and her friends, but there are things here that are difficult. In some ways, being on the other side of the country would be easier for her.  
  
But being away from you would be worse, right? Catherine asks gently.  
  
She's everything I never knew I always wanted, he says softly. When I wasn't looking, she became part of every aspect of my life. I didn't plan it that way, but that's what happened. I don't want to think about what it would be like if she wasn't here.  
  
You know, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd want to become a family man, but now I see how much it suits you, Catherine says with a smile. The playboy is retired.  
  
Now all I have to do is make sure she stays alive, Warrick remarks dryly.  
  
Let me tell you something. A few days before she was shot, Dani told me that if something ever happened to you because of her, she'd never forgive herself, Catherine reveals. She said she'd rather die than hurt you again. While she was in surgery, that's all I could think about. She knew what she was doing. Don't blame yourself for what happened.  
  
She jumped in front of a gun toting psycho, he says flatly. For me.  
  
And if she'd had a gun on her hip you would've done the same, Catherine fires back, grabbing his arm so he meets her eyes. Tell me I'm wrong and I'll call you a liar.  
  
Groaning in frustration, Warrick buries his head in his hands.  
  
Silently, Catherine slides forward on the bench. So Dani pushed herself hard during her recovery, but it's her nature, Warrick. She's okay now.  
  
Finally relenting, Warrick nods. Just watch her back for me, okay?  
  
Pulling him close, Catherine gives the taller CSI a hug before standing up and closing her locker. Better get to work.  
  
Hey, Cath? he calls out when she is at the doorway.  
  
  
  


**7:02 pm**  
  
Grissom begins, holding several slips of paper. Warrick, you're on your own with a 406 in Henderson.  
  
Break and enter. I'm on it, he replies.  
  
Catherine and Dani, you've got a 407 with injuries just off strip by Lorenzi Park. Looks to be a domestic situation. One dead, one is being taken to Valley Hospital Medical Center. David is on his way to the scene.  
  
Blood and bullets, Dani says quietly. Got it.  
  
And Sara, you're with me. We've got a 419 with suspicious circs in a hotel room at the MGM Grand.  
  
Ooh. Dead body, Sara says, taking the slip of paper enthusiastically.  
  
Somebody likes their job, Dani remarks dryly under her breath and Warrick snorts, but quickly covers it with a cough.


	21. Wednesday, October 29th, 2003

**Wednesday, October 29th, 2003**  
  
**6:42 am**  
  
Striations match up perfectly, the ballistics tech says, peering through a microscope at two .38 caliber bullets. Check it out. Moving to one side, he gestures for Dani to take a look.  
  
  
  
It's definitely your weapon.  
  
Thanks Bobby, Dani says, moving away from the microscope to make some notes in a case file. I'll call Cath and let her know.  
  
  
  
As she reaches to take her cell phone off her belt, she catches the tech watching her.   
  
I was working the day you were shot. I matched the bullet they pulled out of your leg to that detective's gun, he admits.  
  
Smiling gently, Dani reaches over and squeezes his shoulder. Bobby, it could have been a lot worse.  
  
  
  
Two reasons actually. One, he was a lousy shot. She pauses when Bobby grins. And two, he could have been using hollow points.  
  
Goes in the size of a pea, comes out the size of a baseball, he adds, nodding his head. Game over.  
  
  
  
Well, it was good to see you, even if it was just filling in for Nick.  
  
Thanks. It's good to see you too. Say hi to Aaron for me, will you?  
  
Absolutely. He loves the watercolor kit you sent him. I can't keep enough paper in the house.  
  
Just then, the pager on her belt begins beeping.  
  
Gotta go. Greg's got news for me.  
  
See you   
  
Dani smiles. 

**7:01 am**  
  
Grego, you rang? Dani says as she walks into the DNA lab, gesturing to her pager.  
  
Results are back. You were right. The lab tech hands her a piece of paper and Dani quickly scans it.  
  
The ex-husband was there.  
  
He was definitely in the bedroom. Blood does not lie, Greg continues, a satisfied smile on his face.  
  
Dani snorts in disgust. I just knew that bastard was doing a song and dance.  
  
The two friends exchange high five's as Catherine enters the room.  
  
Hey, great timing, Dani says to her. Ballistics add up and blood places the ex in the middle of the crime scene.  
  
Catherine replies. Jacqui just matched a partial print from the wall and a different partial from the gun to him as well.  
  
Case closed, Greg says with a decisive nod.  
  
I'll call Brass, Catherine adds.

**7:18 am**  
  
  
  
Looking up from his desk, Grissom smiles.   
  
Just came to return your jacket and say thanks for the loan. Walking around with ID that says Washington PD would have been a tad confusing. Dani walks over to the desk, laying the nylon jacket over the back of the chair beside her.  
  
Done with the case already?  
  
Ex-husband is getting booked as we speak. Ballistics, fingerprints and DNA nail him to the wall. Case closed.  
  
Well, thanks for covering for Nick, he says sincerely.  
  
Not a problem. What happened with your 419?  
  
Suicide. Advanced, inoperable cancer.  
  
  
  
Colon cancer actually.  
  
Surpressing a groan, Dani shakes her head. And on that note, I think odds are pretty good that we're going to the diner for breakfast. Think you'll join us?  
  
he replies, gesturing to the small mountain that seems to permanently live on his desk. I'll be here for a while.  
  
Well, if you change your mind-  
  


**7:35 am**  
  
Catherine steps into the bathroom just in time to see Dani standing by the sinks, pulling a slim fitting, spaghetti-strapped top over her head. Her eyes immediately find the two small scars on Dani's lower back. The one on the right from the knife wound, a barely pink line against her ivory skin; the one on the left still healing from the bullet that had passed through her three short months ago.  
  
  
  
At the sound, Dani looks in the mirror and catches the other CSI's eye. Hey Cath. You caught me.  
  
I just realized that I've never seen the scar, she says softly.  
  
Oh that? That's the baby, Dani replies easily, looking over her shoulder at her back reflected in the mirror. Momma's up front. As she turns around, the four inch scar near the bottom of her ribcage comes into view.  
  
Looks like it's healing well, Catherine comments.  
  
Yeah, it turns out that one of my doctors started his medical career as a specialist in plastic surgery. Give it another three months or so and it'll hopefully be a white line.  
  
  
  
Well, the more invisible the scar, the better, Dani remarks. Warrick does his best to hide it, but it bothers him.  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Dani cocks her head to one side as she finishes tugging her shirt into place. You talked to him earlier, didn't you? she asks, positive that she is correct in the assumption.  
  
He was battling some nerves, she replies. Made me promise to watch your back.  
  
Shaking her head, Dani can't help but laugh lightly. He's so determined to keep me protected. I've tried telling him that it's just not possible, but-  
  
He's stubborn that way, Catherine supplies. That said, I thought it was best to humor him. As time passes he'll relax.  
  
Humor him? Dani repeats. That sounds a lot like ignore it and maybe it'll magically disappear. That's never been my style.  
  
Catherine laughs. What, you two never disagree about anything?  
  
Well, I called him a player once, Dani reveals. That didn't go over too well.  
  
You what? Catherine's eyes are wide with shock.  
  
Hey, we were out together and this mob of girls just descended on him and he was flirting them all up and I kinda lost my cool.  
  
What did you say?  
  
That I wasn't interested in being his flavor of the week, so if he wanted to play around I was out of there.  
  
Stunned, Catherine asks. Then what happened?  
  
I walked out and was at the curb hailing a cab when he caught up to me.  
  
And you two made up?  
  
Dani shakes her head. No, he tried to justify it. Tried to blame the girls.  
  
And?  
  
And I told him that I didn't know his game and wasn't interested. He swore up and down that it wasn't a game. Then he said that he really liked me and that he was sorry that he hadn't considered the affect his behavior would have on me. That it wasn't done intentionally.  
  
What did you say?  
  
I was honest. I said I wasn't sure that we were right for each other. Dani smiles ruefully at the memory. Then he really laid himself out there, turning on the charm.  
  
Well, don't keep me in suspense, Catherine begs.  
  
I told him that we didn't make any sense.  
  
And he said?  
  
It doesn't have to make sense, she quotes from memory. It's just something that happens. Like passing someone on the street and you look at each other - taking a moment together. Then the person is gone and it's too late to do anything about it. You always remember it because it was there and you let it go. Everyday you ask yourself, what if I had stopped? What if I had said something. What if?  
  
What if you'd never met? Catherine ponders the question for a moment. It was fluke after all.  
  
Then he said, That moment may only happen a few times in your life.'  
  
Or once, Catherine adds.  
  
Or once, Dani repeats softly. He finished me off by saying that he thought that he'd lost his chance outside the PD that day, when he'd let me walk away and that he'd be damned if he was going to screw it up now.'  
  
That's good, Catherine decides. That's very, very good,  
  
That's the day I started to fall in love with him.

**7:48 am**  
  
Dani's normally quick pace slows as she walks towards the break room, finally coming to a stop so she can lean against the wall. Through the glass she quietly observes the quirky, dedicated bunch who work under Grissom and her heart warms at the immense affection she feels for them. Focusing on Warrick, she relishes in the sight of him casually sprawled in a chair at the end of the table, his green eyes flickering with amusement at whatever story Greg is regaling him and other CSIs with. A pang of regret shoots through her, reminding her of the three years she's missed out on being a part of their lives. Pushing it aside, she resumes walking.  
  
Good morning all, Dani says with a smile as she walks into the break room. Sara, Catherine, Warrick and Greg are all seated around the table, coffee cups in front of them.  
  
There she is, Warrick replies as Dani reaches his side. Sliding an arm around her waist, he smiles as she leans down and kisses him.  
  
  
  
How was your day? he asks.  
  
Pretty good.  
  
It's then he notices a band-aid on her shoulder. What the hell is that? His eyes quickly flick over to Catherine, wondering why she hadn't said anything.  
  
Oh nothing. I had to go hunting for a bullet in the attic and caught a splinter on the hatch. Doc fished it out for me. Dani reaches over and rips off the small bandage and tucks it in the front pocket of her blue jeans. See, it's fine.  
  
It doesn't hurt?  
  
Dani snorts. Hurt is having medical tape ripped off your inner thigh twice a day when nurses change the bandages covering a gun shot wound. Think daily bikini wax. This, she finishes, pointing at the tiny red mark, is nothing.  
  
Greg winces at the mention of waxing.  
  
Any other problems? Warrick presses, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder to ensure the coast is clear, Dani rolls her eyes. You guys really need to get Hodges onto dayshift. He and Ecklie are matched hoovers. What a suck up.  
  
Sara grins as Catherine and Warrick laugh. Greg snorts and nearly chokes on his coffee. He coughs and then swallows. I'm okay.  
  
Sorry Grego, Dani apologizes.  
  
Looking around, she starts to sink into a vacant chair next to Warrick, but he tugs on her hand, pulling her into his lap.  
  
she protests. There are other chairs.  
  
Shift's over, he says with a shrug.  
  
Well maybe not everyone wants to be witness to our pda's.  
  
I don't mind, Greg offers quickly with goofy grin.   
  
I think it's cute, Sara chimes in.  
  
Catherine dunks a tea bag into her mug and smiles. I've got no problem with it.  
  
Don't encourage him, Dani chastises, then giggles when Warrick insinuates his hand beneath her shirt so that he can stroke her warm, bare skin. Hey! Stop that!  
  
Warrick's other arm snakes around her waist and his fingers lace together at her hip. Yes, boss.  
  
So, I'm starving, Dani announces to the group. Who's up for a little CSI breakfast?  
  
Both Catherine and Sara raise their hands.  
  
Dani says, causing the lab technician to look over at her. Wanna come?  
  
He grins broadly, touched that he's been included.   
  
Okay then. Let's go.  
  
What about Grissom? Sara asks.  
  
He said something about paperwork, Dani replies. I told him where we'd be.

**7:56 am**  
  
Warrick's arm is slung around Dani's shoulders, hers wrapped around his waist as they walk over to his SUV together. When they reach the passenger door, he backs her against the vehicle and she giggles.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
I want a good morning kiss from my girl, he says mildly.  
  
I kissed you earlier in the break room.  
  
That was in front of everyone. This is just us. A smile flickers over Warrick's mouth and as the morning sun floods the parking lot with light, he puts his hands on Dani's arms and moves closer until they're touching at hip and thigh. Smiling gently, Dani raises her limbs until her forearms rest on his shoulders, her fingers clasping lightly behind his neck as his arms wrap around her waist.  
  
She finds her face tilting upward as he lowers his head.  
  
Warrick's face, tender and serious comes closer and his lips part, brushing hers, just a light touch at first, and then a claiming, teeth brushing Dani's pouty lower lip. Finally his tongue slides in between her own teeth as their bodies meet from shoulder to hip, and her mouth is filled with the slippery, demanding warmth of Warrick.  
  
Kissing Dani makes him think of a blaze of fire, a heat that doesn't hurt or consume, but only makes the passion between them grow stronger. Only when she is beginning to feel a bit weak from lack of oxygen does Warrick pull back. he says softly. That's how I wanted to kiss you in the break room.  
  
I applaud your restraint, she manages to say before pulling him down so that it's her mouth, this time, that does the claiming. Dan's hands hold Warrick tightly against her body, a sultry moan escaping her lips when his fingers press against the small of her back.  
  
When their lips part, Dani laughs. You taste like coffee.  
  
And you taste like peanut butter, he replies. And chocolate.  
  
Greg and I spilt a Reese's earlier, she explains.  
  
C'mon you two, a voice calls out from across the parking lot. Break it up!  
  
Looking over at the sound, Dani spots Greg and Catherine, and blushes.   
  
To be continued later? Warrick proposes suggestively in a soft, throaty voice.  
  
she replies, her face cheeky and radiant, eyes sparkling.

**  
8:18 am**  
  
The three CSI's, Greg and Dani are sprawled comfortably in a large booth near the back of the diner. The lovers are on one side, Dani nestled comfortably against Warrick's side with his arm along the back of the booth while Greg has positioned himself between the ladies on the other side of the table. Business in the diner is brisk, but it's not too crowded for a change. Digging into the pocket of her apron, their waitress pulls out a pad of paper and a pen to take down orders.  
  
Looking up from the menu between Dani and himself, Warrick asks her, The usual?  
  
Smiling, she nods and lifts her coffee mug to her lips. Her other hand keeps busy, fingers stealing small touches of Warrick's denim-clad thigh, eliciting from him that secret tipped-up smile and the dangerous flicker of light in his eyes, both of which promise better things to come.  
  
Bacon and eggs, sunny side up, whole wheat toast and she'll have the ham, cheese and mushroom omelet with a pancake instead of toast.  
  
The rest of the group orders quickly and the waitress hurries away.  
  
The usual? Catherine repeats with amusement.  
  
Apparently I've gotten predictable, Dani says with a cheeky smile.  
  
Yeah, picture that, Warrick snorts. You know I have very recent evidence to suggest otherwise.  
  
Greg eyes meet Dani's and he hides a grin behind his hand.  
  
I'm not sure I want to know what that means, Sara adds dryly before cracking a smile.  
  
So, Sara, Dani says, taking another sip of coffee from her steaming cup before deliberately changing the subject. I hear Nicky tried to set you up with a buddy of his.  
  
Instantly her cheeks flush. He told you that?  
  
He mentioned it in passing, Dani admits. He tried to do the same to me, you know, after it was clear he wasn't my type.  
  
Sara gapes in shock. He did that to you, too?  
  
Warrick interjects. He tried to set you up with a guy? You never told me about this.  
  
Dani laughs lightly. He didn't know that you and I were together, so yeah.  
  
I'm more interested in how you two met and then managed to keep your relationship a secret for so long, Greg says, folding his arms across his chest and giving the couple a pointed look.  
  
Dani laughs. You mean, what made him different from all the others?  
  
  
  
I mentioned to him that I wanted to get to know the city better, and about a week later he sent me on a scavenger hunt.  
  
the trio on the other side of the table ask in unison.  
  
We'd been seeing each other for about two months and one Saturday, I woke up to a strange message left on my answering machine and the keys to his Tahoe in my mail slot, Dani begins, smiling as she recalls the memory. I followed his instructions, which directed me to Starbucks, where a free coffee was waiting for me and a piece of paper. From there I followed clues to about a dozen different locations all over Vegas. From M&M World for a t-shirt, to The Orleans for a cheesy snow globe of The Strip, to the Luxor for a pyramid key chain. There was even a stop at Star Trek Experience for something. Do you remember what that was? she asks Warrick.  
  
Coffee cup, he replies softly with a nod. You left it at my place. I accidentally dropped it last year and it shattered. We'll have to get a new one.  
  
Catherine barely holds back the awww' bubbling up in her throat at the loving expression on his face.  
  
Finally I ended up at the beach, where he had a picnic all laid out, with all my favorite foods. Then, just as lunch was over, the helicopter arrived.  
  
Sara repeats incredulously.  
  
Warrick grins. A trip over the Grand Canyon.  
  
Greg breathes.  
  
I still think he sweet talked my landlord into letting him snoop in my kitchen cupboards. Dani snuggles closer, looking up at Warrick and wrinkling her nose.  
  
I admit nothing, he replies, making her laugh.  
  
It was a good day. We had a lot of days like that, Dani finishes. He never stopped surprising me.  
  
What happened to the rest of the stuff that you picked up that day? Sara asks, curious.  
  
I still have everything.  
  
  
  
Well, the snow globe sits on the nightstand on her side of the bed, Warrick adds. I don't know about the rest.  
  
As soon as I get my stuff moved down here I can prove it to you, Dani fires back teasingly. Just you wait.  
  
The waitress appears, carrying ketchup and jam, setting them down on the table. She refills all the coffee cups and checks on Catherine's tea before hurrying away to her other customers.  
  
Absently, Warrick picks up the sugar shaker and moves it over to Dani's cup as he listens to the conversation about various attractions around Vegas. Wordlessly, Dani holds her spoon over the steaming liquid so he can fill it twice before moving over to his cup, where they repeat the process, but with only one spoonful of sugar for him. After Warrick gives both their cups a shot of cream, Dani stirs his cup and then her own before setting the spoon down and taking a grateful sip.  
  
Fascinated by the comfortable intimacy of the movements between the lovers, the banter between Greg and Sara hits a lull as they stare.  
  
Dani says, setting her cup back down on the table.  
  
I don't think you two notice how different you are around each other, Catherine replies. It's like you communicate without talking or something.  
  
So are you guys going to get married or what? Greg asks without preamble.  
  
Everyone laughs while Sara's eyes bulge as she makes a valiant effort to avoid a spit take.  
  
We haven't even thought about that, Dani replies once Sara has swallowed the mouthful of coffee and shot Greg a murderous look.  
  
Warrick clears his throat meaningfully and gives her a look. Dani's eyes widen with surprise and her mouth drops open.  
  
Okay, we haven't talked about it, she amends after composing herself, unable to stop the wide smile covering her face.  
  
Warrick adds firmly, leaning in close to kiss her cheek.  
  
Watching the exchange, Catherine merely smiles and takes a another sip of her tea.

**8:47 am**  
  
The breakfast plates have been cleared, only coffee cups remaining as the meal draws to a close, but nobody wants to leave. There's comfort in the familiarity. Suddenly, a new voice interrupts the group.  
  
Hey love.  
  
Looking up from her coffee cup, Dani gapes in shock.  
  
Oh my God! Mark?  
  
A tall, lean man dressed in a snug fitting white t-shirt and blue jeans lifts a hand in acknowledgment, smiling broadly as a lock of wavy black hair falls across his beard stubbled cheek.  
  
In the flesh.  
  
Stunned, Dani slips out of the booth and crosses the short distance to envelop the taller man in a hug. His arms slip around her waist, pulling Dani close and a moment later she is lifted into the air, causing her to burst out laughing. It's then that Warrick notices several pairs of eyes staring at him, waiting for his reaction to Dani in the arms of another man.  
  
he asks, arching an eyebrow. I know where she sleeps. She can hug whoever she wants.  
  
Sara grins and laughs lightly.  
  
You look bloody incredible, sweets. Las Vegas obviously agrees with you, Mark says after releasing Dani and cupping her cheeks so he can look deeply into her soft blue eyes. Or maybe it's because you're head over heels in love.  
  
Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell are you doing here? she asks, taking his hands in hers and shaking her head in disbelief. Your message said you were working.  
  
I came with him. Jerking his head to one side, he gestures to a familiar male walking over to them. Your big brother.  
  
Nicky! You're not sick.  
  
Leaning close, he kisses her cheek. I hear you did a great job filling in for me.  
  
Okay, what is going on? she asks again. Why did you lie about being sick and why are you here, together, no less?  
  
Surprising you, Mark provides with a grin.  
  
Well congratulations, you definitely did that.  
  
The trio move over to the booth where the rest of the CSI crew is waiting, confusion on all their faces. Warrick and Nick manage a quick hand knuckle tap while Dani sits back down next to her lover. Nick follows her and Mark grabs a chair, flipping it around before he sits, arms casually folding over the backrest.  
  
Okay. Everybody, this is Mark, my old partner, Dani says, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he is really here.  
  
Who are you calling old, you little tart? Mark protests and everyone smiles.  
  
Excuse me, former partner, she corrects with a roll of her eyes. Mark, this is Sara, Greg, Catherine and Warrick.  
  
Hello all. Tis a pleasure. Half rising from his seat, Mark offers everyone his hand to shake, saving Warrick for last. And to the hero who kept our girl among the land of the living. Nice to put a face to the name and the voice. I've heard a lot about you in the last few months.  
  
Shaking the man's hand, Warrick gives Dani a speculative look. Oh really?  
  
Um, are you going to tell me what scheme you two cooked up? Dani asks brightly, deliberately changing the subject.  
  
I took a trip, Nick explains, taking pity on her. I needed to pick up a few things. Extending his hand a ring of keys with a small gold pyramid come into view. Like this.  
  
Dani's jaw drops.  
  
Is that the same- Sara starts to ask, breaking off when Warrick nods in amazement.  
  
What are you doing with my car keys? Dani asks softly, her fingers closing around the ring of metal.  
  
You have a car? Warrick asks in surprise.  
  
We've been driving cross country, Mark supplies before catching the attention of a passing waitress and motioning for a cup of coffee.  
  
When did you buy a car? Warrick continues.  
  
About a year after I moved to D.C. Stunned, Dani can only stare. You two drove my car all the way from Washington? That's got to be almost twenty five hundred miles.  
  
Two thousand, four hundred and forty seven, Mark corrects dryly. In three days.  
  
Three days? When the hell did you sleep?  
  
When necessary, Nick says. I flew out there right after a shift and we drove about a thousand miles a day for the first two days, trading off every few hours.  
  
A thousand miles? Sara interjects. A day?  
  
Well after hour twelve, I couldn't feel my ass and quit caring. Mark rubs his lower back and groans. That said, I was never so thankful for a hot shower and a bed in my life.  
  
It's not just any car, Nick supplies. She's got a Mustang GT Fastback.  
  
Warrick says, clearly impressed.  
  
Don't sound so surprised, Dani fires back. It's all your fault.  
  
How's that? Catherine asks.  
  
For my 25th birthday he took me to the Motor Speedway. There's nothing like racing around a track at over 150 miles an hour to make you fall in love with the road.  
  
It's not just the car, Nick adds. She's got the sound system all tricked out too.  
  
Mark grins. My mp3 player felt right at home, love.  
  
You thought I'd have an inferior sound system in that car? Hello? I dated a dj, Dani explains with a laugh. To have anything less than the best would be a crime.  
  
That's my girl, Warrick says.  
  
Wrapping her hands around her coffee mug, Dani shakes her head. I can't believe you two did this.  
  
Well, we had a little bit of help, Mark admits.  
  
Did you know about this? she asks Warrick.  
  
No, he didn't, Nick answers for his friend. I didn't want him to have to keep a secret from you. Once you told me you were staying I wanted to be damn sure that you didn't change your mind. I made one call and got the ball rolling. Everyone I talked to wanted to help.  
  
Dwayne and Jenny? Dani asks knowingly.  
  
They arranged for the moving van to haul all your stuff.  
  
Moving van? she repeats.  
  
Oh, did we not mention that? Mark asks, eyes wide with innocence before breaking out into a grin. It should be pulling up to your place sometime tomorrow afternoon.  
  
Oh my God.  
  
And Carolyn sends her love, Mark adds. She wanted you to know how happy she is for you and sorry that she couldn't be here.  
  
Oh I miss her. Give her a big hug for me, okay?  
  
Well, you'll have to fly up and see her in about seven months or so. You have to be there for the big day.  
  
Big day?  
  
When the baby comes.  
  
She's pregnant? Since when?  
  
Since the night you almost died, as near as we can tell.  
  
Dani repeats, eyes wide. You mean you and Carolyn? You two are having a baby?  
  
Blushing, Mark nods. Yeah. I'm hoping she'll marry me before then.  
  
Oh my God. A huge smile covers her face, eyes glistening with happiness. How did that happen?  
  
Mark smiles suggestively and Dani wrinkles her nose at him.  
  
I don't mean how-how, you pervy git.  
  
Well, we were waiting to hear about you and we started talking about missed opportunities. After Dwayne called with news that you were going to be okay we were both so relieved, and then one thing lead to another and now here we are. Ducking his head, Mark blushes. I guess you were the push we both needed.  
  
I can't believe it. I can't wrap my brain around it.  
  
Try wrapping your brain around the idea of being a godmother.  
  
  
  
Who else? he asks in astonishment.  
  
Um, before I say yes, you should know that I bet Jimmy from Vice fifty bucks that you and Carolyn would be together by the end of the year.  
  
You bet for us, he bet against?  
  
Dani ducks her head.   
  
Well, as long as you bet for us, Mark says with a grin, causing the group to break out into laughter. So it's a yes?  
  
Of course.  
  
Good, because Carolyn wasn't going to let me back into the apartment otherwise.  
  
More laughter. Just then the waitress returns to the table with menus and more coffee cups. Time passes while Nick and Mark have breakfast, pausing often to tell stories of their marathon trek across the country. Then Mark tells stories of cases that he and Dani worked together.  
  
Most memorable case for you, Dani? Sara asks.  
  
Uh, I better not say, she replies. It's not exactly breakfast material.  
  
Okay, now you have to tell us, Greg presses. C'mon, we're tough.  
  
Finally Dani relents. Well, it was about five months after I moved to D.C. Some plastics manufacturing mogul's wife disappeared. No signs of forced entry or struggle. No ransom note. No body. The guy was connected up the wazoo so it was a political nightmare. The mayor was leaning on the Chief of Police, who was leaning on my boss, who was leaning on Carolyn and myself to close the investigation.  
  
Sara grimaces. Damn, that sucks.  
  
Tell me about it, Dani remarks dryly. Anyway, we wouldn't clear the husband, despite being told to do exactly that, because frankly, we didn't believe him. Something just wasn't right.  
  
Did you find her? Greg asks, leaning across the table in anticipation.  
  
Yeah, we did. In the waterbed.  
  
  
  
Dani shivers at the gruesome memory. I remembered a case that Grissom worked once, where he found a body in the box spring of a hotel bed. Carolyn and I went back to the house with a sonar machine. It turned out that after the husband strangled the wife, he took her down to the factory in the middle of the night and heat sealed her into a waterbed mattress. He figured nobody would look there.  
  
Catherine makes a face.   
  
Yeah, four days immersed in heated water. It was nasty.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Mark starts to smile. Speaking of nasty, there was that night at the end of that forensics conference-  
  
Mark, I will pay you not to tell this story, Dani says desperately to her British partner. Name your price.  
  
Ooh, this sounds good, Greg interjects with a grin.  
  
What? They don't know that you're hiding a beautiful singing voice in that curvy little body? Mark teases, causing Dani to blush and turn her face into Warrick's shoulder.  
  
When I die of embarrassment, remember that I love you, she murmurs with a wince.  
  
Now sweets, it wasn't that bad. It's practically a right of passage, Mark replies with a laugh.  
  
If you tell this story, you are a limey bastard.  
  
Mark says mockingly, hand over his heart. And to think I practically carried you to the loo and held back your hair while you tossed up everything you'd ingested since infancy.  
  
Dani cringes at the memory, hand on her belly. Don't remind me.  
  
Okay, this sounds like an overindulgence of alcohol story, Nick decides, nudging Dani with a grin. Spill it.  
  
Right you are, mate, Mark continues. And karaoke was involved.  
  
Warrick asks, looking down at Dani, who whimpers, still hiding her face.  
  
We were in New York for a conference and on the last night we ended up in Midtown at this karaoke joint called Nibankan. Before I know it, she's taken up with Jose and is on stage, singing her sad little heart out.  
  
Sara repeats.  
  
Dani adds, resigning herself to the fact that Mark is going to tell the story in every, last, embarrassing detail.  
  
Oh no, Warrick says softly with a shudder, knowing all too well her tolerance for alcohol or rather the lack thereof. How sick were you?  
  
I couldn't eat for almost three days. Dwayne wouldn't let us go to conferences together after that, she replies, cheek pressed against his chest as she waits for the story to continue.  
  
Mark snorts indignantly. It's not my bloody fault that you decided to drown your sorrows by mainlining tequila. You didn't even warn me, pet. The only way you could have done it worse would be death by mini-bar.  
  
When was this? Sara inquires, trying not to laugh at Mark's rant.  
  
Late October a couple years back.  
  
Warrick gives Dani a knowing look. I see.  
  
What did you sing? Greg asks.  
  
I'll give a thousand dollars not to say it, Dani begs.   
  
It must have been love, by Roxette, Mark announces with a flourish. She brought the house down.  
  
The group breaks out into light laughter as Dani groans.  
  
You wanker, she grumbles.  
  
Recalling the memory, Mark sighs. She was completely smashed, but she looked gorgeous up there, like an angel with a broken heart.  
  
Dani and Mark's eyes meet, the memories of that night flowing between them. How he'd taken care of her, wiped away her tears and told her that someday she'd be okay.  
  
That night was the only time I've ever seen her cry. That's when I knew she was in love, he finishes softly.  
  
You do have a way with words, Markus, Dani replies, reaching over to him to take his hand for a quick squeeze. But you're still a limey bastard.  
  
Everyone breaks out into laughter. As the noise quiets, yet another familiar face joins the group, a wide, flat box tucked under his arm.  
  
Grissom. Hi! Dani says, eyes wide with surprise. I didn't think you'd make it.  
  
I had some things to take care of.  
  
Gil Grissom, meet Mark Rothwell, my former partner from D.C.  
  
Nice to meet you, he replies, briefly shaking Mark's hand before refocusing his attention on Dani. Can I talk to you for a minute? Privately?  
  
Yeah, sure.  
  
Quickly Nick slides out of the booth so she can join the CSI supervisor a short distance away. Conversation at the table resumes, but Warrick barely hears it as he watches Dani's face closely, unsure of what is going on.  
  
How did you know we were still here?  
  
I talked to Dwayne a little while ago. Thought it was a good place to start. Figured you'd all be here talking. If not I was going to try the house, he explains quickly.  
  
You knew about this?  
  
I gave Nick the time off. Grissom hands Dani an envelope. This came after you left.  
  
Opening the envelope, Dani frowns. Waiver of liability? I filled one of these out last night. I left it on your desk.  
  
Look closer.  
  
Dani's eyes widen. The one she'd signed before had been a temporary one. This one is not. Oh my God.  
  
Realizing there are several pages, she flips to the second and reads. LVPD letterhead. Offer of employment. In the CSI department. Graveyard shift.  
  
she asks, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
New budget came down early last week. Job starts November first. It's yours if you want it.  
  
Stunned, Dani looks over at Warrick. With a tilt of his head, he asks if she's okay. She nods, flipping through the paper in front of her again. For a long few moments she says nothing.  
  
Why now? she asks softly.  
  
Grissom waits until their eyes meet. Because things happen when they're supposed to, but only if you let them.  
  
Before I can even think about taking this job, the higher ups will have to know-  
  
There's nothing in the rule book that says family members can't work for the same police department, he interrupts firmly. And besides, they already know.  
  
Dani's jaw drops.   
  
They're fine with it. The department doesn't want to lose you, and neither do I.  
  
Digging into the pocket of his jacket, Grissom produces a smooth leather square.  
  
What's that?  
  
He hands the item to her. Your new ID. I had a few different ones made for you to choose from. Her name. Her father's name. Her name in combination with her father's name. I thought you might like some options.  
  
Dani's eyes are wide with shock as she stares at the scientist. I don't know what to say.  
  
Say, I'll see you on Saturday at start of shift,' he replies. I already have your new vest all ready to go. He points to the box he'd set on the table next to them.  
  
What about Greg? she asks. He's been waiting so long to get into the field. I can't take a spot that should be his.  
  
You won't, Grissom promises. I've got a plan for him too. It'll be part time at first so he'll have to split his time between the field and the lab, but he'll get there. I knew you wouldn't take the job otherwise.  
  
You know me so well. Looking over her shoulder at the table of friends behind her, Dani bites down on her lower lip for a moment. Grissom watches her silently, waiting for her answer. Finally she selects an ID and slides it into the holder.  
  
I want them to hear it from me, she says quietly, but firmly. They deserve the truth.  
  
  
  
Thank you, she says tightly, blinking quickly to keep from crying. For this.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
Stepping forward, Dani slides her arms around Grissom's shoulders and hugs him. To her surprise, he completes the circle by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. After a long moment, they break apart and turn to face their confused audience.  
  
I've got some explaining to do, she says with a sniff.  
  
Walking back over to the booth and its growing number of chairs, Dani slides in next to Warrick and hands him the folded pages. He scans them quickly, eyes widening as she smoothes her fingers over the polished leather square in her hands. Wordlessly, Grissom places the box containing her new vest on the table in front of her.  
  
Are you sure about this? Warrick asks quietly, knowing what this news means. How it will change everything. His eyes flip back and forth between Dani and Grissom.  
  
It's time, she says, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it.  
  
Warrick's other arm slips around her shoulders and holds her close to his side.   
  
I need to talk to all of you, she says, looking around at all the familiar faces. I have a lot of explaining to do. Glancing over at Mark, she smiles weakly. Dwayne and Jenny are going to kill me when they find out about this and they weren't here.  
  
Oh forget that. They love you. It'll be fine. I'm sure of it, Mark replies, more than a little confused.  
  
Okay. I'm going to do the cliff's notes version, or we'll be here all day, she begins and several laugh lightly. It's no secret that I left Vegas under mysterious and strange circumstances. The truth is, I was running from something that I didn't know how to handle. When my mom died she told me something that I didn't really believe. Who my father was.  
  
Someone inhales sharply, but Dani doesn't look up to see who it is. Instead she squeezes Warrick's hand tighter and continues.  
  
I didn't put much faith in it and frankly had pushed it to the back of my mind. Then I joined the LVPD and imagine my surprise when I was introduced to a man with the name that my mom had told me. It turned out that he and I now worked for the same police department. As you can imagine it was one hell of a shock.  
  
Did you know about this? Nick interrupts, eyes on Warrick.  
  
Nope. Not then.  
  
Anyway, I kept my suspicions to myself for over a year, but then I worked a case with a mother who had drowned her twin boys. There were two men involved and they had no idea which one was the father. There was something about that case that made me change my mind about knowing for sure if the man I thought was my father, really was. That day I told Warrick everything and he strongly suggested that I find out for sure. To be honest about it. Well, I wasn't ready for that much honesty so instead I stole a sample of DNA. I sent it to an outside lab and waited for the results.  
  
And he had no idea? Mark asks. The presumed papa, I mean.  
  
None. I didn't want to bother him in case I was wrong. And I didn't want everyone to know that I had no idea who my own father was.  
  
  
  
I knew how long the results would take and the closer that date came, the more freaked out I became. I was edgy. Moody. I even picked a few fights with Warrick. She shakes her head at the memory. Then out of the blue an old classmate called me up, asking if I knew of anyone who wanted to relocate to D.C. because he was going overseas. I panicked and jumped at it. I packed up and got ready to leave, not telling anyone until the very last second.  
  
Catherine provides. You walked in, quit, and were gone in less than an hour.  
  
Dani nods in confirmation. I was on my way out the front door for the last time when the results of the DNA test were delivered. I was too scared to read them, so I stuck it in my purse and got on a plane. I didn't say goodbye to anyone. I couldn't.  
  
Greg says softly, hands tightening around his coffee cup. That had to suck for you, he adds, looking at Warrick.  
  
It did.  
  
Fast forward three years, Dani says. And I was back in the one place I'd avoided like the bubonic plague. I walked through those doors and expected almost everyone to be really pissed off with me.  
  
Especially Warrick, Sara interjects.  
  
Especially him, Dani says with a weak smile. To my shock and surprise, you were wonderful. Everything clicked and it was like we'd never been apart. It felt natural, like coming home. That of course, was terrifying and despite how great it felt to be back, I had no plans to stay. As a matter of fact, it was only about 14 hours before I was shot that I had decided to stick around for a while.  
  
I'll bet I know what you were doing when you changed your mind, Mark teases, eyebrows waggling suggestively.  
  
Dani admonishes, fighting back a blush. For your information, I was sitting by the pool. Alone.  
  
Disappointed, Mark pouts. Well that's not at all naughty and fun.  
  
As I was saying, I had decided to stick around and finally stop running, long enough to face the truth at least. And then I got shot. Dani pauses to take a sip of coffee to soothe her parched throat. After I got out of the hospital I was even more scared, but equally determined. I'd almost lost my chance again and I didn't want to risk it a third time.  
  
Nick says, tying to put the pieces together in his head. When did you know, for sure? he asks Warrick.  
  
That night by the pool, Warrick replies.  
  
So when I felt up to it, I called him, and we met. I showed him what information I had and we determined, forensically, that I was indeed his daughter. Over the last few months we've been getting to know each other that way. It's slow going and there have been hitches and challenges along the way, but it's happening. I'm getting to know my dad. Finally.  
  
It's not Ecklie, is it? Nick asks, cringing a little.  
  
Dani makes a face. First off, thanks so much for the mental image of Ecklie procreating and secondly: Hell. No. If he was my father I wouldn't be advertising that fact. Ever. I would take that little tidbit of info to my grave.  
  
Why are you telling us all this now? Catherine asks, head tilted to one side.  
  
Because I've been offered a job. As the newest CSI at the LVPD. Graveyard shift, of course.  
  
A chorus of cheers erupts from the group and Dani blushes.  
  
You're going to take it, right? Nick prompts.  
  
Now how could I possibly miss out on Greg's training as an official CSI? she replies with a grin, watching the lab tech closely.  
  
As the words sink in, his eyes flash wide. Stunned, he looks over at Grissom.  
  
She's right, he says, smiling. Are you interested?  
  
Hell yes!  
  
Everyone offers their congratulations.  
  
Wait just a second, Mark interrupts, causing the crowd to quiet. I think we're all forgetting a piece of the puzzle here.  
  
Dani asks.  
  
Who's daddy?  
  
Wordlessly she sets her new badge on the table, open to the id inside. Nearly in unison, everyone leans forward to take a look at the new hyphenated name.  
  
Now how the hell did we miss that? Nick asks as everyone except Warrick gapes in shock.  
  
Swallowing hard, Dani looks over at Grissom. At eyes as blue and nervous as her own.  
  
You want to take this one, Dad?  
  
_fin_


End file.
